


Into The Blue

by stillwearit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Romance, Scuba Diving, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 107,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwearit/pseuds/stillwearit
Summary: AU, где Луи — инструктор Гарри по дайвингу, который с радостью готов обслужить его по высшему разряду (во всех возможных смыслах). Ведь рано или поздно Гарри наконец поймёт, что им обоим это нужно, не так ли? А также Найл и Лиам то ли встречаются, то ли нет, а Зейна окружают эмоционально незрелые идиоты. Он переносит это с достоинством.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5). Log in to view. 



> На фикбуке вот [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9418188) :)

Луи просыпается из-за того, что его нос щекочут волосы.

Это точно не его волосы, да и прошлой ночью он никого к себе не приводил. Что может означать только одно…

Он приоткрывает один глаз и резко подаётся назад, в последнюю секунду уворачиваясь от кошачьего хвоста, грозящего ударить его по лбу. К сожалению, избежать вида на маячащие прямо перед его лицом кошачьи яйца оказывается не так просто. Из-за их внушительного размера, спустя две недели с того дня, как Бегемот забрёл к ним на кухню и так никуда после этого и не ушёл, они и выбрали ему это имя. Вернее, Луи его выбрал, а Зейн с Лиамом просто не стали возражать.

Во всех отношениях ужасное пробуждение.

Учитывая то, что это Луи оставил заднюю дверь открытой (в надежде на то, что свежий воздух немного, хотя бы _немного_ разгонит царящую в комнате духоту), ему даже некого винить в своих проблемах. Бегемот, видимо, через неё прокрался внутрь и решил, что Луи подходит на роль человека, который накормит его завтраком. Ну, не дождётся. У Луи есть ещё тридцать минут до звонка будильника, и он планирует провести эти тридцать минут с пользой. Может быть, даже подрочит. Если только сможет развидеть, э-э, причиндалы Бегемота.

— Лиам? — зовёт он. В такую рань на Зейна надежды меньше, особенно с тех пор, как Лиам объявил о своём желании ловить утреннюю волну, пока не соберётся его группа начинающих сёрферов, с которыми придётся вернуться на мелководье.

С кухни, находящейся прямо рядом с комнатой Луи, доносится грохот. Постучав один раз, Лиам дожидается, пока Луи ответит: «Да, входи», после чего просовывает голову в приоткрытую дверь. Он усвоил этот урок после того, как однажды (или дважды) зашёл к Луи, когда тот был не один.

— Уже проснулся? — спрашивает Лиам. Он выглядит слишком счастливым для такого раннего времени. Луи его ненавидит.

— Убери от меня этого сраного _кота_.

— Это _твой_ кот.

Ухмыляясь, Лиам скрещивает руки на груди, а на его лице такое довольное выражение, что Луи прищуривается, глядя на него. Не могла же утренняя волна быть сегодня настолько классной? Несколько дней почти не было ветра, и если доверять слуху Луи, ритмичный шум океана не изменился: всего лишь тихий, мягкий плеск волн, которые не стоят даже того, чтобы брать с собой на пляж доску.

А. Подождите. Найл же приезжает.

Да, точно. Это объясняет настроение Лиама — даже при том, что Лиам с Найлом, конечно же, не встречаются. Конечно, _нет_. Они просто больше ни с кем на свидания не ходят — так что они не встречаются, а это просто так получилось. Да. И это просто совпадение, что Найл стал чаще прилетать на курорт своих родителей с тех пор, как они с Лиамом не-встречаются. Ага.

— Бегемот — свободное существо, и никто ему не указ, — отвечает Луи.

— Это ты уговорил нас покормить его, когда он в первый раз сюда припёрся. — Ухмылка Лиама становится шире, и сейчас правда слишком рано для этого. Слишком, слишком рано. — Так что кот твой.

— Ага, а Найл твой не-бойфренд, — парирует Луи. Стоит признать, что для Лиама это удар ниже пояса, ещё и довольно неожиданный, судя хотя бы по тому, как он наклоняет голову и потирает рукой шею. Но. Луи проснулся с кошачьими волосами во рту и кошачьими яйцами перед глазами, так что у него сейчас нет настроения быть великодушным.

Ещё двадцать семь минут то того, как надо будет будить Зейна. А через сорок две минуты уже будет пора идти открывать дайвинг-центр, даже если желающие начнут собираться не раньше восьми.

Двадцать шесть минут. Всё ещё хватит, чтобы подрочить.

— Если заберёшь от меня этого кота, — медленно и заискивающе начинает Луи, — обещаю, что мы с Зейном освободим дом на весь вечер, чтоб вы с Найлом смогли побыть наедине. Идёт?

Конечно, их коттедж нельзя назвать особо романтичным местом, учитывая то, что и без того маленькое помещение завалено хламом, который неизбежно появляется тогда, когда троим парням приходится делить между собой настолько тесное пространство. И это если ещё не упоминать запах плесени, въевшийся в деревянные стены настолько, что избавиться от него не получалось, сколько бы они ни пытались. И не то чтобы те ароматические свечи, которые Зейн купил в прошлом году, были очень плохи, но от них стоял такой сильный запах, будто весь дом был залит духами. Так что да. Не самое подходящее место для сопливого воссоединения, но оно и в планы, скорее всего, не входит. Да и лучше уж здесь, чем в гостиничном номере, который себе забронировал Найл, куда Лиаму пришлось бы пробираться тайком, потому что сотрудникам запрещалось входить в отель, если только у них нет какого-то важного поручения.

В целом, по мнению Луи, это очень хорошее предложение. Чего только не сделаешь ради утренней дрочки…

Какое-то время Лиам колеблется, а потом опускает руки. В его голосе звучит намёк на нерешительность.

— С ним, вообще, друг приезжает. Так что… Даже не знаю, найдётся ли у него время на меня.

Луи вообще не сомневается, что с другом или без, Найл время _найдёт_. Это он и говорит Лиаму, и то, как из его глаз исчезает неуверенность, определённо того стоит. Спустя несколько минут Лиам уходит на кухню вместе с Бегемотом и закрывает за ними дверь… что очень кстати. Очень.

Двадцать три минуты. Предостаточно времени.

* * *

С тех пор, как Луи переехал на Мадейру, дневной сон стал неотъемлемой частью его повседневной жизни. Список того, что он считает для себя священным, нельзя назвать длинным, но сон во время трёхчасового перерыва между утренним и вечерним погружением занимает в нём почётное место. Сразу после чашки идеально приготовленного настоящего йоркширского чая.

Всё ещё немного сонный, Луи просовывает большие пальцы под резинку своих плавок, наблюдая за тем, как Зейн запирает за ними коттедж.

— Ты же понимаешь, что больше не сможешь спать днём, если уедешь?

— Когда уеду, — поправляет Зейн. — И не факт. Зависит от расписания.

Его голос звучит так, будто разговор его утомил, и, возможно, это из-за того, что Луи уже в третий раз за неделю поднимает эту тему в попытке донести свою точку зрения. Но, блять, его точка зрения _обоснована_ , и Луи будет повторять свои аргументы до тех пор, пока они не дойдут до Зейна. Хочется верить, что дойдут.

Желательно побыстрее.

В ответ Луи непринуждённо пожимает плечами.

— Когда, если. Без разницы. Спать днём в пасмурной Британии совсем не то же самое, что здесь. Просто к твоему сведенью. Я должен быть уверен, что ты знаешь, от чего отказываешься.

— Как бескорыстно с твоей стороны.

К сожалению, Зейн относится к аргументам Луи недостаточно серьёзно, так что придётся повторить их завтра ещё раз. Потому что чем настойчивее Зейн их игнорирует, тем настойчивее Луи высказывает свою _искреннюю_ обеспокоенность.

Замкнутый круг, четное слово.

— Я просто хочу как лучше для тебя, — заявляет он и в подкрепление своих слов обгоняет Зейна и встаёт у него на пути, раскинув руки в стороны и хлопая ресницами.

Выражение на лице Зейна остаётся равнодушным.

— Ага, а ещё ты боишься, что мой преемник не захочет курить с тобой травку. И не будет так снисходителен, если ты разбудишь его в четыре утра, чтобы поболтать о мире во всём мире.

— Это было всего _один раз_ , — возражает Луи, — и я бы не сказал, что ты тогда был очень снисходителен.

— Я тебя не _убил_.

Ладно, хорошо, очко в пользу Зейна.

— Но, — продолжает Луи, пятясь, — подумай _хорошенько_ , Зейн. Зейни. Зейнер. Любовь _всей моей жизни_. Пока я тут наслаждаюсь солнцем и океаном, _ты_ будешь тухнуть на лекции в душной аудитории. На улице там тоже ловить нечего, потому что Ливерпуль серый и дождливый. Зимой особенно. — Он тычет пальцем Зейну в живот. — Ты _и недели_ не протянешь.

— Откуда тебе знать?

Зейн хватает его за рубашку, не давая споткнуться о стул, оставленный кем-то из гостей посреди дороги. Луи знает это место как свои пять пальцев — он мог бы передвигаться по нему с закрытыми глазами, если бы некоторые перестали двигать мебель.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он и останавливается, чтобы вернуть стул на его законное место во главе стола, по бокам которого стоят скамейки. Простоявшая годы под солнцем и дождём древесина заметно выцвела.

— Как я уже говорил, — Зейн смотрит на него с довольной улыбкой на губах, — чья бы корова мычала. Когда последний раз ты провёл в Англии хотя бы неделю?

— На Рождество, — незамедлительно отвечает Луи. Его передёргивает. — Там был снег. _Снег_ , Зейн.

— Мне нравятся все времена года. Задают ритм жизни, понимаешь?

Что ж, похоже на Зейна. Луи печально качает головой, надеясь передать этим всю степень своего разочарования, вызванного этим умозаключением, а также тем, что Зейн собирается бросить их с Лиамом на произвол судьбы, да ещё и с новым соседом, который наверняка будет предъявлять какие-нибудь нелепые требования: убирать за собой, например, или ещё что. У Лиама хотя бы будет возможность избегать новенького во время работы, а вот Луи придётся проводить с ним дни напролёт. От одной мысли его пробирает дрожь.

Эм… Бескорыстие, да. Все попытки Луи уговорить Зейна остаться дольше, чем на тринадцать месяцев, как тот изначально планировал, очень бескорыстны. Луи был на его месте — тоже собирался пробыть тут не дольше года. Прошло уже четыре, а он всё ещё здесь. Так что в отношении Зейна он сдаваться не собирался.

— Здесь у жизни тоже есть ритм.

Луи выуживает из кармана ключи от дайвинг-центра и отпирает дверь. Из помещения тянет неопреном, смешанным с запахом моющего средства, которым они чистят раковины. Пахнет _знакомо_ , хоть и не очень приятно. Домом.

Но полуденное солнце уже успело нагреть воздух, и внутри чувствуешь себя, словно в парилке. Глаза Луи какое-то время привыкают к темноте, а потом он продолжает:

— Весной тут штормы, летом сауна с утра до вечера, осенью ласковое солнце и тёплая вода, а зимой свежо и ясно. Чего тебе ещё не хватает?

— Даже не знаю. — Слова Зейна сочатся сарказмом. — Интеллектуального развития?

— Сам дурак.

Зейн испускает лёгкий смешок.

— Я не это имел в виду, но у кого что болит…

— _Сам дурак_ , — по буквам чеканит Луи.

Проходя мимо, Зейн коротко его обнимает.

— Эй. Перестань всё так усложнять. Как бы мне здесь ни нравилось, нужно в конце концов возвращаться к нормальной жизни. И к Перри.

— Ты уверен, что у тебя будут силы на _интеллектуальное развитие_? — Луи вздыхает. — А если серьёзно, то вы с ней виделись буквально на днях.

Это правда: Перри с её подругой — Джейд — помогали дайвинг-центру в разгар сезона и улетели всего неделю назад. С середины июля до середины августа всегда нанимают нескольких временных инструкторов, и хотя Луи слегка беспокоило присоединение девушки Зейна к их компании аж на целых два месяца (ни для кого не секрет, что парочки бывают невыносимы), сезон получился умопомрачительный. Лучшее лето на памяти Луи.

С тех пор, как девчонки уехали, стало как-то тихо.

— Это правда. Но не меняет того факта, что теперь, чтобы её увидеть, я должен четыре часа лететь на самолёте. Я хочу быть рядом с ней постоянно, понимаешь?

Зейн тянется за листком с аккуратно расчерченной таблицей, в которой указано их расписание на остаток дня, список гостей, записавшихся на дайвинг, и их уровень подготовки. На сегодня всего пять человек: четыре с третьим разрядом и один со вторым. Проще простого. Можно даже отвезти их всех туда, где поглубже. Раз уж океан спокойный.

— Тряпка, — не забывает упрекнуть его Луи. — Ладно, забыли. Поплывём сегодня в Машику?

— Звучит неплохо, — отвечает Зейн. — Посидишь на боте? С такой-то группой, может, у меня получится поснимать видео для проекта.

Учитывая, что утром на боте оставался Зейн, это как минимум справедливо. Луи кивает и уже собирается сложить лист с таблицей, как вдруг с улицы доносится крик: « _Миньоны_! — За голосом следует череда ударов по деревянной стене домика. — Внеплановая проверка! Не расслабляться!»

— Босс-молокосос, — орёт в ответ Луи, и да, Найл здесь. Теперь понятно, где пропадал Лиам весь тихий час — Луи так понимает, у них всё-таки было сопливое воссоединение. Но на всякий случай он не будет упоминать об этом при Лиаме, когда у того на руках боксёрские перчатки. Луи не дурак — он ценит своё здоровье.

Отпихивая Зейна с дороги, Луи бежит к двери и первым оказывается в объятиях Найла. Ему сразу же хочется закинуть ноги ему на талию, но желание испаряется, как только он вспоминает, что в прошлый раз из-за этого они оба оказались на полу. Из-за синяка Луи не мог нормально сидеть несколько дней.

— Я тебе не босс и уж тем более не молокосос, — отвечает Найл, смеясь ему в волосы. Луи почти не задевает тот факт, что даже _Найл_ теперь выше него. Потому что похоже на полный бред и ещё ботинки на каблуках.

Отступая, чтобы пропустить вперёд Зейна, Луи случайно натыкается на кого-то ещё.

— Привет, звиняй, — выдаёт он. Оглядываясь, он замечает перед собой широко раскрытые глаза, бледную кожу, тёмные, неаккуратно взъерошенные кудри, особенно торчащие у ушей, и прямую линию рта.

Ага.

— _Привет_ , — повторяет Луи, сильнее растягивая слово. Полностью разворачиваясь, он окидывает оценивающим взглядом коротко, даже _очень_ коротко обрезанные джинсы, открывающие вид на длинные, стройные ноги. Не то чтобы Луи сильно тащится по ногам, но красивые ноги он везде узнает. Что касается этих? Боже, то, что надо. Он точно не станет возражать, если этот парень разведёт их под ним, а потом Луи запустит пальцы в эти волосы и… Пожалуй, _достаточно_.

Он много против чего не станет возражать, но скорее всего, сейчас он пускает слюни на гостя, пришедшего на дайвинг. И в этом нет большой беды, просто Луи при первой встрече обычно старается быть более профессиональным. А ещё здесь Найл, и даже если Найл — один из самых душевных людей на планете, его родители — всё ещё работодатели Луи.

А вообще-то, Найл сам трахается с одним из сотрудников, так что не ему судить.

— Привет, — в который раз говорит Луи, и на этот раз на губах парня расцветает улыбка. И на случай, если Луи забыл упомянуть: это достаточно симпатичные губы.

— Привет, — эхом отзывается парень. Солнечный свет, проникающий в открытую дверь, освещает половину его лица, и это всё напоминало бы сцену из какого-то чёрно-белого фильма, если бы только не ясные зелёные глаза и губы, которые заставляют Луи невольно задуматься, нет ли на них тонкого слоя помады. Может, цветного блеска для губ?

_Но не суть._

— Пришёл на дайвинг? — спрашивает Луи. Глупый вопрос. Ну потому что _очевидно_. У них тут дайвинг-центр, в конце концов, а этот парень стоит прямо на пороге. Так что конечно же, он пришёл на дайвинг.

— Типа того, — отвечает парень, но тут в разговор встревает Найл:

— Эй, Луи, то, что я не смотрю, ещё не значит, что можно начинать флиртовать. Держи свои шаловливые руки подальше от моего лучшего друга.

— Я его и _пальцем_ не тронул, — возражает Луи, и, что ж, видимо, это и есть тот друг, о котором говорил Лиам. Большое упущение, что Лиам при этом забыл упомянуть, насколько этот друг привлекательный.

Луи делает широкий шаг назад и, ухмыляясь, поднимает руки. Губы парня снова растягиваются в улыбке. Многообещающе.

— Пока, может, и нет, — соглашается Найл. — Но ты точно об этом думал. Я тебя знаю.

Он обходит Луи и закидывает руку своему другу на плечо, которое для него немного высоковато, потому что и сам Привлекательный Друг достаточно высокий. О, Луи мог бы развлечься с ним _по полной_. Он мог бы взять Привлекательного Друга на себя, пока Лиам с Найлом проводят время вместе… Серьёзно, Луи _с радостью_ лично познакомил бы его со всеми существующими видами развлечений.

Он придаёт своему лицу как можно более невинное выражение.

— Ничего ты не знаешь.

— Я знаю даже больше, чем хотелось бы, — отвечает Найл. Что… в принципе, справедливо. — И кстати. Ребята, это Гарри. Гарри, ходячая реклама Диора — это Зейн, а пикапер — Луи.

Взмахнув рукой, Луи старается изобразить скорбный вид.

— Ну спасибо.

— На правду не обижаются.

— Я о твоём намёке на то, что я недостаточно привлекательный.

— Прости, ты, конечно, ничего, но никто не сравнится с Зейном.

Найл так широко улыбается, что у его глаз появляются морщинки, и, честно говоря, Луи рад, что тот вернулся — даже если всего на пару недель. С Найлом жизнь всегда веселее, и если теперь к нему прилагаются привлекательные друзья, то что ж, хуже от этого не будет.

— Смотри, как бы Лиам тебя не услышал, — советует Луи, в то время как Зейн просто молча слушает их разговор и широко улыбается. Засранец. Ему, наверное, ни разу в жизни не приходилось стесняться своего тела, когда он снимал футболку. _Засранец_.

Гарри же, напротив, склонив голову на бок, наблюдает за ними с явной осторожностью. Хоть он и охотно подался в объятия Найла, в выражении его глаз всё ещё читается некая отстранённость, будто он не знает, что думать обо всей этой ситуации. Контраст между Найлом, чуть ли не светящимся изнутри, и Гарри, на лице которого едва ли есть намёк на улыбку, на самом деле поражает. Луи думает, что ему хочется увидеть, как Гарри улыбнётся по-настоящему. А ещё ему хочется его поцеловать. Луи обожает целоваться.

Впрочем, ради и того, и другого придётся постараться. Но нестрашно. Иногда Луи нравятся сложные задачи. Азарт охотника и всё такое.

— Лиам не ревнивый, — Найл прерывает мысли Луи своим… э-э… своим _занимательным_ наблюдением?

Бросив мимолётный взгляд в сторону Зейна, Луи решает не спорить. Что бы там ни было у Лиама с Найлом — это их личное дело, и не то чтобы Луи совсем не собирается вмешиваться, но сперва он хотел бы узнать мнение Найла о некоторых вещах. Так сказать, прощупать почву. Прощупать Гарри. Во всех смыслах.

— Кстати о Лиаме, — говорит Зейн, — почему он не с вами? Или ты решил дать дайвингу ещё один шанс?

Как-то раз Найл уже пытался, и Луи тогда был с ним, но то ли тесный гидрокостюм, то ли компенсатор плавучести, то ли само подводное плавание вызвало у Найла приступ клаустрофобии. Уже через две минуты они вынырнули, Найл был белым как полотно и дрожал, и на этом, в общем-то, всё и кончилось.

— Не, не я.

Найл качает головой и слегка подталкивает Гарри вперёд — Гарри, едва ли произнёсшего за всё это время хоть одно предложение. Может, он стеснительный.

— Я мог бы попробовать? — Голос Гарри слегка повышается к концу предложения, из-за чего оно звучит как вопрос.

— Прекрасная идея, — подбадривает его Луи. — Тебе обязательно понравится.

Он на мгновение задерживает взгляд на ключице Гарри, выглядывающей из-под нелепой клетчатой рубашки, расстёгнутой до пупка. На его груди поблёскивает серебряная цепочка.

— Надеюсь. — Улыбка Гарри становится шире ровно настолько, чтобы её можно было счесть искренней. Но осторожный наклон головы всё ещё никуда не исчезает. — Понимаешь, я посмотрел «Глубину», и там всё было просто нереально. Теперь я сам очень хочу попробовать.

— Это тот фильм про жутких акул? — спрашивает Найл.

Зейн страдальчески стонет.

— Он реально только что перепутал тупой ужастик про акул с одной из величайших документалок в мире?

— По ходу да, — соглашается Луи, и с губ Гарри слетает тихий смешок.

— Нет, Найлер, ты имеешь в виду «Глубокое синее море». «Глубина» — это, вроде как… фильм BBC? Там про подводный мир рассказывает тот актёр, который играл Дамблдора в последних фильмах о Гарри Поттере.

— А, скукота. — Найл выглядит действительно разочарованным, хотя это быстро проходит, и он, пожав плечами, говорит: — Короче говоря, если вы сошлись в любви к морским ежам и прочему, то, думаю, я смогу доверить тебя этому отряду задротов. Но не слушай Луи, если он предложит начать сразу с погружения метров на пятьдесят или типа того.

— В глубине как таковой нет ничего опасного. — Вскинув брови, Луи улыбается Гарри, и к его великому облегчению, тот отвечает тем же, сверкнув белыми зубами в тусклом свете хижины. Но его улыбка тут же исчезает снова.

— Не убей моего лучшего друга, — грозит Найл. — Иначе я похищу Бегемота, и ваша жизнь превратится в ад.

— Бегемота? — интересуется Гарри.

Прежде, чем Луи успевает ответить, в разговор встревает Зейн:

— Это кот Луи.

— Это _общий_ кот, — исправляет Луи. — Он живёт у нас, и стоило мне однажды проявить добросердечие и не дать бедняжке умереть с голоду, как теперь меня все считают его папочкой. А это не так.

— Он на стадии отрицания, — объясняет Зейн.

— Нахуй иди. — Луи пихает его локтём в бок, после чего снова поворачивается к Гарри и окидывает его с ног до головы изучающим взглядом, нисколько этого не смущаясь. — Как бы там ни было… Гарри, тебе, наверное, надо выдать снаряжение? Гидрокостюм, ласты, маску, жилет и так далее? Вечер у нас забронирован группой опытных дайверов, но завтрашнее утро идеально подойдёт для твоего первого погружения. Суть в том, — он ухмыляется, — что я возьму тебя под своё крыло и опущусь с тобой под воду. Посмотрим, понравится ли тебе там вообще. С тобой будет заниматься ещё один парень, но у него уже второй разряд и скоро будет третий, так что проблем возникнуть не должно.

Когда Луи вспоминает, что даже не обсудил с Зейном, кто из них возьмёт Гарри на себя, уже слишком поздно. Хотя привлекательные парни это больше по части Луи. Поэтому они с Зейном и сработались так хорошо — между ними ни разу ещё не возникало спора о том, кто из гостей и к кому пойдёт заниматься.

Ну, разве что гость не мудак — в таком случае они разыгрывают его на камень-ножницы-бумага и проигравшему приходится стиснуть зубы и взять работу на себя. Такое случается. Особенно учитывая то, что на их курорт приезжают не только на молодожёны или просто хорошие обеспеченные люди, но и всякие титулованные идиоты, которые думают, что в стоимость путёвки входит не только оплата номера, но и несколько персональных рабов. Луи находит какое-то особенное удовольствие в том, чтобы выдавать таким кадрам слегка тесные или недостаточно тёплые для времени года гидрокостюмы.

Но Гарри, вроде бы, не из их числа. Под взглядом Луи он съёживается и начинает казаться ниже, чем есть на самом деле.

— Кстати говоря, — произносит Найл, — я отчасти для этого и приехал. Чтобы убедиться, что Гарри тут обслужат по высшему разряду.

О, обслужат по высшему разряду? Луи приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего, потому что… ну, вряд ли это сейчас уместно. И он даже не знает, привлекают ли Гарри парни.

— Найл… — предостерегающе произносит Гарри, но Найл лишь смеётся в ответ.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Хаз. Я тут практически государь-император, так что грех не воспользоваться положением и не потребовать немного лишнего внимания к моему лучшему другу. — Он кивает в сторону Луи. — А ты можешь взять сверхурочные, выходной — да что угодно. Главное, чтобы всё было идеально.

— Идеально — это я могу. — Он преувеличенно медленно подмигивает Гарри. — Лады. Тогда как насчёт того, чтобы встретиться здесь в пять? Я расскажу тебе основы, а потом мы поныряем у рифа. Плюс ко всему, Найл с Лиамом смогут провести время вдвоём. Богом клянусь, я не хочу за этим наблюдать.

— _Никто_ не хочет за этим наблюдать, — поправляет Зейн. Он прав.

Засунув руки в карманы своих несправедливо коротких джинсовых шорт, Гарри перекатывается с пятки на носок.

— Мне не нужно идеальное обслуживание. Честное слово.

— Заткнись и радуйся, что люди делают для тебя что-то хорошее, — отвечает Найл, а затем снова обращается к Луи: — А ты держи рот на замке, Томмо. Меня _на всю жизнь_ травмировал тот раз, когда вы с тем… кем бы он ни был. Вы тогда даже до твоей _спальни_ не дошли. Просто напоминаю.

Ладно, Найл в чём-то прав. Луи тогда знал его не особо хорошо, поэтому ситуация была крайне неловкая — честное слово, ему прекрасно жилось и до того, как работодатель застукал его с одним из гостей курорта в самый разгар минета. Но былого не вернуть.

— Это было всего _раз_ , — оправдывается Луи и, пока никто не успевает ответить, меняет тему: — Но не суть. Гарри, вернёшься к пяти? Если повезёт, мы увидим детёныша осьминога, который живёт в небольшой расщелине у пирса.

Как выясняется, искренние улыбки Гарри просто завораживают. От них на его щеках появляются ямочки.

* * *

Их задерживает поломка инфлятора, так что к тому моменту, как они возвращаются с вечернего погружения, Гарри уже дожидается перед хижиной. Он лежит животом на деревянном столе, свесив с него оголённые ноги, а перед его лицом лежит раскрытая книга.

— Разве это гигиенично? — спрашивает Луи вместо приветствия. — Что не так со скамейками?

Гарри опускает солнечные очки на кончик носа и улыбается.

— Ничего. Мне просто больше нравится стол.

Луи удаётся сдержать неприличный намёк на то, как ещё можно использовать столы. Он заслуживает медаль.

— Ладно, как хочешь. Готов к своему первому погружению?

— Наверное?

— Ты _меня_ спрашиваешь?

— Нет, я готов.

Положив между страниц закладку (настоящую _закладку_ ), Гарри закрывает книгу. Он читает Шетцинга, но не один из романов, а «Вести из неизвестной вселенной» — одну из немногих книг, которые Луи неоднократно перечитывал, каждый раз поражаясь богатому, красочному описанию подводного мира, а также сотням страниц исследования, когда-то лёгшего в основу «Стаи». Книжка, кстати, занятная, но концовка полный отстой. Лучше бы подводные жители захватили сушу и уничтожили человечество.

Неважно. Гарри читает «Вести из неизвестной вселенной», а ещё у него есть закладка в азиатском стиле, украшенная блестящей тканью. Похоже, Луи нашёл любовь всей своей жизни. Или следующих трёх недель, это как посмотреть.

— Супер, — говорит он, позволяя себе бросить мимолётный взгляд на то место, где футболка Гарри слегка задирается, оголяя спину. — Давай тогда пару минут подождём, пока разойдётся вечерняя группа, а потом подыщем тебе снаряжение, окей? А пока расскажи мне, что ты знаешь о том, как изменяется давление во время погружения под воду. — Он кивает на книгу. — Что-то ты наверняка оттуда вычитал.

— Да, там было что-то про разницу давления.

Гарри с горящими глазами поднимается, слезает со стола и тут же путается в ногах. Он один из самых неуклюжих людей, каких Луи только доводилось видеть. Но раз уж у Луи появляется повод схватить его за плечо, чтобы помочь восстановить равновесие, жаловаться тут не на что.

— Например, — невозмутимо продолжает Гарри, — чем глубже ты погружаешься, тем выше давление. Вроде бы оно удваивается каждые десять метров?

— Не совсем, — отвечает Луи, — но для начала неплохо. Итак, на дайвинге мы измеряем давление в барах. Прямо сейчас на нас действует ровно один бар, так что легко запомнить. На уровне моря — один бар. Если опуститься отсюда на десять метров под воду, оно увеличится вдвое, ты прав, но это только потому, что с каждыми десятью метами давление растёт на один бар. Так что двадцать метров под водой — уже три бара.

Он запоздало опускает руку с плеча Гарри и переводит взгляд на открытую дверь в хижину, где всё ещё толкается вечерняя группа, складывая на место снаряжение. Зейн вместе с женщиной, инфлятор которой они кое-как починили на борту бота, склонились над её жилетом и коробкой инструментов, которую Зейн достал из-за кассы.

Вряд ли они скоро закончат.

Снова поворачиваясь к Гарри, Луи указывает подбородком в сторону бара на берегу. В это время там относительно пусто, а гостям выдают любые безалкогольные напитки за счёт заведения. И если Ник вдруг потребует с Луи денег, Луи просто попросит Гарри угостить его. Может, это даже поможет разведать обстановку.

— Слушай, как насчёт того, чтобы пойти пока обсудить теоретическую сторону дайвинга за стаканом холодного чая? Самые основы, — предлагает он, и лицо Гарри озаряется. Похоже, он принадлежит к тому редкому виду людей, которым действительно интересно изучать теорию и узнавать всё о том, чем подводный мир отличается от наземного. Луи ценит это в людях. Очень ценит.

— А можешь рассказать, что происходит при азотном наркозе? — интересуется Гарри. На его переносице играет солнце. — Почему от него чувствуешь себя пьяным?

Луи хохочет.

— Да, могу рассказать. Без вопросов. Только Найлу не говори, а то уж очень он тебя защищает.

Едва заметно пожав плечами, Гарри отводит взгляд.

— Он просто обо мне заботится. Так что, идём?

Какое-то время Луи изучает его лицо, упрямо поджатые губы и неловко сгорбленные плечи, и… что ж. У Найла есть конкретная причина так защищать Гарри? Луи хватает такта, чтобы не спрашивать, почему он практически ничего не знает о Гарри, несмотря на то, что тот приходится лучшим другом его очень хорошему знакомому.

— Одну минуту. Только скажу Зейну, куда мы пошли, — говорит он вместо этого. — И возьму какой-нибудь учебник, чтобы не пришлось объяснять на пальцах.

Гарри расслабляется и уже через секунду улыбается в ответ.

* * *

— Уж извините, _но_ , — Луи изображает пальцами выстрел, — некоторым из нас действительно нужно _работать_.

— Работать, — ровным голосом повторяет Ник. — Это ты зовёшь работой?

Он осматривает стол, на котором лежит фиолетовая трубочка, несколько гвоздей, канцелярская резинка и бутылка, до краёв наполненная водой, а затем переводит взгляд с лица Луи на Гарри, с весельем во взгляде потягивающего свой банановый коктейль. Слабый ветерок развевает его волосы, и ему приходится постоянно откидывать со лба чёлку, путаясь пальцами во взлохмаченных кудрях.

У Гарри красивые руки. Ещё красивее они бы выглядели на члене Луи — сухожилия на запястьях выделялись бы при каждом движении и… ах, да. Теперь понятно, почему Ник не поверил, что в баре они оказались по Очень Серьёзному Рабочему Вопросу. Ваш заказ: одно теоретическое занятие для Гарри. Один момент.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Луи вытягивает ноги, скрещивая лодыжки, и ухмыляется Нику.

— Да, это я и называю работой.

Ник вскидывает брови.

— И ты решил привести свою работу в бар?

— Мне захотелось пить, — беспечно говорит Луи, и Ник в ответ фыркает.

Поднимая свой чай, Луи подносит стеклянный стакан к губам, чувствуя капли осевшей на нём влаги, и бросает мимолётный взгляд в сторону Гарри, чтобы проверить, не смотрит ли он. Но взгляд Гарри направлен на горизонт, а сам он щурится от яркого солнечного света.

Ну и ладно.

Когда Ник уходит, Гарри подпирает кулаком подбородок и притягивает учебник ближе к себе, задумчиво обводя пальцем логотип ассоциации дайвинга.

— Мне показалось, или вы с ним друг друга недолюбливаете?

— Да нет, мы просто стебёмся, — отвечает Луи.

— Да ладно? — Гарри не кажется убеждённым.

Делая глоток чая, слишком сладкого для такой жары, Луи ставит стакан на стол и тянется за трубочкой. Столько дел: кое-что соорудить, кое-кого впечатлить.

— Ну и ещё, — добавляет Луи, поскольку Гарри продолжает на него смотреть, — у нас с Ником похожий вкус на парней. Обычно, везёт мне.

— _Тебе_? — Гарри склоняет голову, и уголок его губ приподнимается в улыбке. — С твоим-то характером? С трудом верится.

— Всё благодаря заднице, — объясняет Луи. Он бы поднялся на ноги, чтобы её продемонстрировать, но в этот самый момент он пытается завязать резинку на согнутом конце трубочки, чтобы не дать воздуху выйти через него. — И это классная задница, если спросишь меня.

Гарри издаёт отрывистый смешок, чем-то похожий на лай, но тут же себя обрывает.

— Как скажешь. И мне казалось, нам действительно нужно работать?

Пожав плечами, Луи просовывает под резинку гвоздь, закрепляя его, после чего тянется за вторым.

— Ты _сам_ спросил.

— Теперь вот жалею. — Голос Гарри звучит свободно, более расслабленно по сравнению с их первой встречей.

— Любопытной Варваре на базаре нос оторвали.

Луи добавляет третий гвоздь к своему импровизированному картезианскому водолазу. Вид у получившейся конструкции не самый презентабельный: резинка удерживает воздух внутри загнутой фиолетовой трубочки, а гвозди утяжеляют её так, чтобы она держалась на плаву. И даже если она не такая красивая, как стеклянные игрушки, продающиеся в Фуншале на каждом углу в качестве сувениров, которые потом туристы привозят домой и оставляют пылиться на полке, она всё ещё должна сработать.

Открыв наполненную до краёв бутылку, Луи опускает в неё трубочку, но она тут же выскакивает обратно. Что ж, значит, нужен ещё один гвоздь.

Подняв взгляд, он замечает, что Гарри, нахмурившись, следит за его руками. Однако вместо того, чтобы расспрашивать Луи о его поделке, он интересуется:

— Почему твоего кота зовут Бегемот?

Луи расплывается в широкой улыбке. Дождавшись, когда Гарри посмотрит ему прямо в глаза, он спрашивает:

— Ты _точно_ хочешь знать?

Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга через стол и молчат. Затем Гарри фыркает и, качая головой, отводит взгляд.

— Наверное, нет.

— Как хочешь, — отвечает Луи. — И это _не мой_ кот.

— Конечно, нет.

На этот раз, когда Луи опускает своё творение в бутылку, оно наполовину уходит под воду. Идеально. Он плотно завинчивает крышку, ставит бутылку в центр стола и указывает на неё пальцем.

— К работе, Гарольд. Знаю, что на меня легко отвлечься и всё такое, но постарайся сосредоточиться.

— Меня не так зовут, — отзывается Гарри, в его глубоком низком голосе звучит приятная хрипотца. Но он по-прежнему невозмутим, и Луи невольно задаётся вопросом, насколько более очевидным ему придётся быть, чтобы Гарри заметил его флирт. — В смысле, не Гарольдом. Это не моё полное имя. Я просто Гарри.

Одарив его очередной ухмылкой, Луи приподнимает одно плечо.

— Да мне как-то по барабану.

— А ты та ещё заноза в заднице.

Поскольку Гарри улыбается, хоть и не настолько широко, чтобы на щеках появились ямочки, Луи не кажется, что его это раздражает. Но чтобы убедиться, что он не пересёк ту черту, которую Гарри словно бы нарисовал вокруг себя, Луи перестаёт ухмыляться и пристально на него смотрит.

— Только с теми, кто мне нравится. Хочешь, чтобы я перестал?

— Нет. — Гарри немного колеблется, будто он внимательно подбирает слова, сам не зная толком, что хочет ими сказать, что несколько странно. Затем он добавляет: — Как бы… Мне это даже нравится немного.

Ну и славно.

И хотя это прекрасная возможность проверить, _насколько_ на самом деле это нравится Гарри, Луи всё же решает ей не пользоваться. Потом будут ещё возможности, к тому же он правда хочет передать Гарри хоть немного знаний, прежде чем тащить его под воду. Так что он отвечает лишь:

— Хорошо. Тогда приступим?

Дождавшись кивка Гарри, Луи тянется к бутылке. Краем глаза он замечает, что Ник за ними наблюдает, и вдруг тихая фоновая музыка (какая-то ничем не примечательная версия Café del Mar) сменяется песней Элтона Джона _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_. Что наверняка не случайно. Луи не впечатлён этой жалкой попыткой пошутить, абсолютно не впечатлён. Ну подумаешь, что он сам настроил стереосистему в их коттедже так, чтобы в девять вечера она запустила плейлист классических песен о любви? Он просто хороший друг, который организует подходящую атмосферу. Только и всего.

Игнорируя Ника, он сжимает ладонь на бутылке. Конструкция тут же опускается на дно, и Гарри наклоняется ближе, выглядя заинтригованным. «Зелёные», — ни с того ни с сего думает Луи, и ладно, просто глаза Гарри оказываются очень зелёными при свете солнца. Но это не повод пялиться.

— Итак, — громко начинает Луи, — это картезианский водолаз. Или картезианский дьявол, как тебе больше нравится.

— У него не очень дьявольский вид. — Гарри переводит взгляд с рук Луи на его лицо, а в уголках его глаз прячется улыбка.

— Значит, картезианский водолаз. — Когда Луи разжимает ладонь, трубочка всплывает снова, и он пододвигает бутылку ближе к Гарри. — Эта штука прекрасно демонстрирует то, что происходит с тобой во время дайвинга. Видишь, стоит увеличить давление… — Луи похлопывает Гарри по тыльной стороне ладони, и тот послушно берёт в руку бутылку и несильно сжимает. Конструкция опускается на пару сантиметров и снова поднимается, когда он разжимает пальцы.

Наклоняясь ближе, Гарри хмурит брови, и из-за серьёзного и сосредоточенного выражения на его лице Луи с трудом сдерживает улыбку.

— Как это работает? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Ну… — Луи делает глоток чая, наслаждаясь небольшой паузой, наполненной звенящими нотами дурацкой песни о любви и ритмичным шумом океана, ставшим чем-то вроде метронома, с которым Луи сверяет ритм собственной жизни. Отставляя стакан, он вытирает влажные ладони. — Видишь ли, в чём дело: вода не особо податливая. Её нельзя сжать, понимаешь? — Он указывает на импровизированного водолаза. — Но в трубочке есть воздух, и вот _он как раз_ достаточно податливый. Увеличь давление на бутылку, и объём воздуха в трубочке уменьшится.

Гарри задумчиво угукает, его глаза выражают понимание и сосредоточенность. Он настолько внимателен, что это немного пугает, и Луи находится в шаге от того, чтобы начать нервно ёрзать на стуле.

— Так вот. — Он прочищает горло. — Если сжать воздух, плавучесть трубочки станет отрицательной. Тогда она пойдёт на дно, и чем глубже, тем быстрее она будет опускаться, потому что вес воды в ней будет добавляться к давлению. — Луи снова тянется к бутылке и сжимает её, и Гарри разрывает зрительный контакт, чтобы проследить за очередным погружением трубочки. Луи отпускает бутылку. — А потом, когда давление исчезает, она снова поднимается. Видишь? И скорость тоже увеличивается.

— Это так круто. — В голосе Гарри звучит благоговейный трепет, и Луи смеётся.

— Спасибо, — отвечает он.

— Нет, правда. — Губы Гарри изгибаются в улыбке, а на щеке появляется ямочка. — Может, ты на самом деле МакГайвер? Ты всем гостям это показываешь?

— Только симпатичным и только если их полагается обслужить по высшему разряду, — отвечает Луи. Он не даёт Гарри времени вставить свою реплику, но замечает, что его улыбка не тускнеет. Похоже, у них прогресс. — А теперь слушай внимательно, это важно.

— Я внимательно слушаю.

Кажется, Гарри задевает то, что можно подумать иначе, и, честно говоря, Луи начинает подозревать, что природа наградила его не только симпатичным личиком, но и неплохой сообразительностью. Должно быть, Гарри всегда был одним из тех учеников, которые внимательно слушают учителя во время урока; небось и в универе каждую сессию закрывает на отлично. Это если он студент, что вполне вероятно. Может, учится на экономическом вместе с Найлом.

Но Луи, кажется, должен был что-то объяснить?

— Молодец, возьми с полки пирожок. — Он ухмыляется. — Всё это важно потому, что во время дайвинга происходит примерно то же самое: твоё тело не настолько податливое, чтобы его можно было сжать. — Он замолкает, дожидаясь кивка Гарри. — Чего не скажешь о воздухе в твоих лёгких и твоём УКП. С его-то помощью ты и можешь контролировать свою плавучесть. Улавливаешь?

— Вроде да. — Гарри хмурится. — Как расшифровывается УКП?

— Устройство контроля плавучести, — отвечает Луи. — Или иначе КП, то есть компенсатор плавучести. Это жилет, который тебе нужно будет надеть. К нему крепится баллон с воздухом, и он превращается в своеобразную воздушную подушку.

— Понятно, — медленно произносит Гарри. Выражение его лица ясно говорит о том, что он пытается структурировать всю полученную информацию, и Луи не удивится, если вечером Гарри будет пытаться составить список того, чему сегодня научился.

Это немного нелепо, но ещё и очень мило. Большинство гостей куда больше волнуют практические аспекты дайвинга: как проще войти в воду или как увидеть больше разных подводных жителей. В то же время Гарри, кажется, действительно хочет знать обо всех тонкостях существования подводной экосистемы, о местах обитания разных видов, об их стратегиях выживания и брачных периодах.

Приятное разнообразие. Действительно приятное разнообразие.

* * *

Итак. Когда Луи сказал, что для погружения у рифа все переодеваются прямо в хижине, он _не ожидал_ , что Гарри полностью разденется прямо посреди тускло освещённого помещения и, абсолютно не стесняясь своей наготы, медленно соберёт одежду и сложит её на скамейку, тянущуюся от одной стены к другой.

Да. Такого он _точно_ не ожидал.

Луи возится со своим собственным гидрокостюмом, который он после прошлого погружения вывернул наизнанку, чтобы высушить. Из-под ресниц наблюдая за Гарри, он ненароком замечает изгиб его задницы, а потом ещё раз, когда Гарри поворачивается за специально для него подобранным коротким монокостюмом, и… О, _да_. Неплохо. _Очень_ неплохо.

Раздеваясь до плавок, Луи встряхивает костюм и уже собирается просунуть левую ногу в штанину, как вдруг замечает, что Гарри делает то же самое… голый. И даже если член Гарри не имеет никакого отношения к Луи (пока), обычная человеческая порядочность не даёт ему промолчать. Или мужская солидарность. Если такая вообще существует.

— Просто чтобы ты знал, — обеими руками он натягивает неопрен на бёдра, — большинство людей надевают под гидрокостюм купальники. Но выбор, конечно, за тобой.

— Ой. — Гарри замирает, опуская взгляд на свои ноги. — А почему? Он натирает?

То, как выпирают его тазобедренные косточки, просто незаконно, и Луи правда искренне надеется, что Гарри не гетеро. Иначе он сойдёт сума. Ну и ещё он надеется, что Гарри не против ни к чему не обязывающих поцелуев. И что Найл слишком занят Лиамом, чтобы об этом переживать.

— Ну, мне приходилось пару раз обходиться без плавок, потому что переодевался я уже на боте, а взять их с собой забыл, — отвечает Луи. — Так что могу судить по своему опыту, а он не очень-то приятный.

Гарри корчит гримасу, а затем хихикает. _Хихикает_. Какого?

Положив гидрокостюм на скамейку, Гарри опускается на корточки перед своей сумкой, открывая Луи действительно превосходный вид на его задницу. Если бы заигрывания Луи получали большую отдачу, он счёл бы это намеренной попыткой подлить масла в огонь его неудовлетворённости. А так, судя по всему, тут дело скорее в крайней уверенности Гарри в собственном теле — не то чтобы там есть чего стесняться, конечно. Кроме того, Гарри с таким же успехом мог бы чувствовать себя уверенно в собственном теле, лёжа под Луи. Это было бы весьма неплохо.

— Ладно, — произносит Гарри, — доверюсь твоему опыту.

Он выпрямляется, а на его пальцах болтаются ярко-жёлтые шорты. Луи с трудом удаётся сдержаться и не прокомментировать его сомнительный вкус в одежде.

Несмотря на то, что уже половина восьмого, а их теоретическое занятие слегка затянулось, потому что Гарри проявлял интерес даже к мельчайшим деталям, жара всё ещё не спала и это давит на Луи. Он натягивает гидрокостюм до пояса и так его и оставляет, чувствуя, как пот стекает сзади по шее. В подобные дни погружение в прохладную воду всегда кажется благословением.

— А почему ты в длинном костюме? — Гарри уже натянул свои шорты и теперь борется с неопреном. — Вода же не настолько холодная?

— Если честно, я дал тебе короткий только потому, что он открывает твои красивые ноги. — Луи подмигивает ему, и тут же быстро добавляет: — А ещё я профессионал.

Сражаясь с молнией, Гарри прижимает подбородок к груди, и из-за этого его голос звучит слегка приглушённо:

— И как это связано?

Отвернувшись, Луи берёт грузовой пояс и кладёт его рядом с маской, ластами и жилетом Гарри, уже подсоединённым к баллону.

— Удивительно, но если погружаться под воду хотя бы раз в день на протяжении недели, то простудишься, даже если температура воды будет выше двадцати градусов.

— Слабак, — дразня отвечает Гарри.

Луи резко оборачивается и тычет в него пальцем.

— Извинись.

В ямочках Гарри залегают глубокие тени.

— С чего бы?

— С того, что совсем скоро ты доверишь мне свою жизнь. — Луи обдумывает только что произнесённые им слова и опускает руку. — Ладно, прозвучало резче, чем должно было. Ты ведь не станешь мне истерики закатывать?

— Нет, а должен? — Кажется, Гарри действительно находится в замешательстве, и Луи в шаге от того, чтобы признать его своим любимым учеником. Учитывая то, что он готовил Зейна к курсу инструкторов второго уровня, это о многом говорит.

— Некоторые бывают чересчур нервными, — говорит Луи. — Спросишь потом Найла.

— А, точно, он рассказывал. Но у меня нет клаустрофобии.

Коротко улыбнувшись, Гарри заправляет волосы за уши, и теперь некоторые пряди слегка топорщатся на затылке. У Луи возникает сильное желание пригладить их.

Но они ещё не достигли того этапа отношений, когда случайные прикосновения могут так просто сойти с рук. Пока не достигли.

* * *

По дороге к причалу Гарри спотыкается дважды.

— Вес слишком непривычный, — защищается он, и Луи хохочет и хватает его за предплечье, помогая восстановить равновесие. Что не так уж и плохо, учитывая то, как двигаются и напрягаются под его ладонью мышцы на руке Гарри. Так что Луи не то чтобы против.

Если он чему-то здесь и научился, так это тому, что первое погружение должно быть простым и весёлым, чтобы человек привык к незнакомой обстановке, странной невесомости и, собственно, дыханию под водой. А то новички обычно приходят в такой восторг, что начинают настолько жадно глотать воздух, словно бегут марафон. То же самое поначалу происходит и с Гарри — он отчаянно машет конечностями, изо всех сил стараясь приспособиться к окружившему его дивному новому миру (нет, это не отсылка к Хаксли). Хотя он научится, конечно, — научится контролировать погружение не ластами, а своими лёгкими и жилетом, научится попадать в ритм глубоких, ровных вдохов.

Когда Луи подплывает к нему и хватает за плечо, Гарри поднимает на него широко распахнутые глаза, спрятанные за маской. В окутывающем их голубоватом свете их радужки кажутся бирюзовыми.

Улыбаясь с трубкой регулятора во рту, Луи удерживает их обоих в одном положении. Жестами он пытается показать Гарри, чтобы тот выровнял своё дыхание в такт с дыханием Луи, для чего постукивает пальцами по его плечу в счёт секундам, дожидаясь, когда он расслабится. Как только Гарри наконец понимает, чего от него хотят, его взгляд проясняется, а затем он энергично кивает. Его грудь вздымается от глубокого вдоха.

Ослабляя хватку на его плече, свободной рукой Луи показывает, как каждый вдох заставляет их немного подниматься, а выдох вновь опускает. Когда же он полностью отпускает Гарри, тот улыбается так широко, что маленькие пузырьки воздуха вырываются из-под его маски, а на их место просачивается немного воды. Он раскидывает руки в стороны, будто ребёнок, изображающий самолёт, и теперь гребёт руками только для того, чтобы не перевернуться на бок.

Да. Определённо любимый ученик Луи на данный момент.

Наигравшись, Гарри опускает руки и начинает с живым интересом оглядываться по сторонам, и развевающиеся волосы обрамляют его лицо. Луи оставляет его, давая им обоим возможность свободно двигаться, но всё ещё остаётся достаточно близко, чтобы в случае чего прийти на помощь. Они плавают между камнями без особой цели, а Гарри ворошит песок, и тот потом медленно снова оседает на дно. До слуха доносятся лишь звуки работающих регуляторов и пузырьков воздуха, поднимающихся на поверхность, мягкий шум волн над их головами и потрескивание, которое издают пёстрые рыбы-попугаи, грызущие риф. Каждый раз, глядя на Луи, Гарри улыбается так широко, что его глаза превращаются в щёлочки.

Спустя где-то полчаса в баллоне Гарри остаётся только сотня баров. Луи трогает его за запястье, привлекая внимание, а затем показательно осматривает датчик давления на его акваланге. Указывая на цифры на нём, а затем на Гарри, Луи складывает ладони в форме буквы «Т».

Спустя мгновение Гарри всё понимает и отвечает таким же знаком. Он выглядит раскаивающимся, когда Луи указывает на свой собственный датчик, показывающий сто сорок баров, и Луи хохочет, отчего воздух вырывается из его рта облаком пузырьков.

Развернувшись, они медленно плывут обратно к границе рифа. Когда они уже почти там, Луи осматривает щель между двух камней, в которой поселился маленький осьминог. Но камни и блестящие ракушки, обычно защищающие вход в пещерку, разбросаны вокруг него, так что, скорее всего, осьминог уплыл охотиться в подступающих сумерках.

Значит, в следующий раз.

* * *

Они едва успевают выйти из воды, как Гарри тут же начинает без умолку тараторить.

— Это было… Боже. Это было _потрясающе_. — Его мокрые волосы прилипли к голове, глаза сияют, и он так сильно отличается от того сдержанного парня, который пришёл в дайвинг-центр днём, что Луи на время теряется. — А можно ещё раз так же? Например, завтра утром? Во сколько у вас утреннее погружение?

— Полегче, ковбой. — Тихо посмеиваясь, Луи засовывает под мышку ласты, ловит свободной рукой регулятор Гарри и перекидывает ему через плечо, чтобы он не лупил его по бёдрам.

Он направляется в сторону хижины, и Гарри с лёгкостью нагоняет его, широко шагая своими длинными ногами. Его босые ступни шлёпают по бетону.

— Ну _можно_? — настойчиво повторяет он.

Луи поворачивает голову и встречается с ясным взглядом его глаз. Он попросту не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ладно, хорошо, я завтра снова тебя возьму. С радостью. Но мы собираемся взять бот, потому что надо будет подыскать место, которое наших опытных дайверов тоже осчастливит. Мелководье не подойдёт.

Гарри поправляет акваланг на плече и серьёзно кивает.

— Только это… Покажи мне потом, как делать ту штуку, ну, когда ты потихоньку плывёшь над самым дном, но при этом ни до чего не дотрагиваешься. Это выглядит так… изящно?

— Изящно? — Улыбка Луи становится шире. Боже, Гарри настолько очарователен, что даже не верится. — Что ж, спасибо. И у меня бывает мой звёздный час.

Гарри в ответ фыркает, но не спорит. Свет садящегося солнца попадает на тонкие кончики мокрых волос, и вокруг его головы возникает лёгкое оранжевое свечение. Он держится позади, пока Луи пытается выудить ключи со дна цветочного горшка — пожалуй, самого не секретного из всех тайников на этом курорте. С другой стороны, хлипкий висячий замок на двери в хижину — больше декорация, чем реальная защита, так что если кому-то придёт в голову пригнать сюда фургон и наворовать себе гидрокостюмов всех типов и размеров, то он справится и без ключа.

— А что означает «Т»? — спрашивает Гарри, когда Луи отпирает дверь. — В смысле та, которую ты показал руками. То есть я понял, что это сто баров, но почему «Т»?

— Тихий час, — невозмутимо отвечает Луи. — Мне просто надоели твои самолётные выходки.

Гарри морщит нос.

— Неправда.

— Чистая правда. — Наконец Луи позволяет губам растянуться в улыбке. — Ладно, вру. На самом деле это значит «тайм-аут», потому что сто баров это ровно половина объёма твоего баллона. Раз одну половину ты растратил, значит, самое время поворачивать назад. Хотя, конечно, зависит от места погружения. — Пожав плечами, он щёлкает выключателем, и над стойкой загорается одинокая лампочка. — По правилам безопасности на поверхность нужно выплывать с пятьюдесятью барами в запасе. На всякий случай. Это не _критично_ для мелководных погружений типа нашего, но просто необходимо на глубине, потому что тебе придётся останавливаться для декомпрессии[¹](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056769/chapters/60688576#chapter_1_endnotes).

— Выплывать, когда остаётся полсотни баров. Запомнил. — Серьёзное выражение на лице Гарри говорит о том, что он действительно старается уложить эту информацию в голове. Задумавшись, он со звоном опускает свой акваланг на пол и тут же извиняется, хотя толщина стенок алюминиевого баллона будет добрых пару сантиметров.

— Ты скорее пол пробьёшь, чем его, — объясняет Луи. Расстёгивая гидрокостюм, он наблюдает за Гарри, который шаркая подходит к скамейке и делает то же самое, а мягкая улыбка на его губах кажется не подходящей такому яркому освещению.

«Я хочу тебя узнать», — думает Луи.

Не то чтобы это очень кстати, но с его языка всё равно срывается вопрос:

— Слушай, если хочешь… Я тут пообещал Лиаму… Ты же, вроде, знаешь Лиама? Блин, конечно же, ты знаешь Лиама, мы уже обсуждали их с Найлом, так что наверняка вы с ним встречались.

— Ага, и не раз. — Гарри наклоняется, чтобы стянуть с ног неопрен. — Мы познакомились, когда он приезжал к Найлу. А что?

Лиам приезжал к Найлу в Лондон? И даже не удосужился рассказать об этом ни Луи, ни Зейну? Очень, _очень_ интересно. Луи обязательно прибережёт этот компромат на будущее.

— А то, — громко отзывается он, — что я пообещал Лиаму, что мы с Зейном свалим на весь вечер и освободим ему коттедж. Так что мы, скорее всего, спустимся к пляжу, посмотрим, не развели ли уже костёр. Присоединишься?

Обычно он не зовёт учеников на такие посиделки, у костра чаще тусуются только сотрудники и местные. Но раз уж Гарри дружит с Найлом, для него, пожалуй, можно сделать исключение.

— Ты же знаешь, что не _обязан_ меня приглашать? — Быстро оглянувшись, Гарри снова поворачивается к нему затылком. — Уверен — говоря про обслуживание по высшему разряду, Найл не имел в виду, что тебе придётся чем-то жертвовать.

Он переступает через спущенные на пол жёлтые шорты и так и оставляет их лежать в луже.

Луи тоже чувствует себя лужей. Он очень чуткий человек.

— Да я это не по работе, — наконец отвечает он после несколько затянувшегося молчания. Но в этом нет его вины, потому что когда он согласился взять Гарри на себя, он не подписывался на то, что тот будет разгуливать рядом голышом, а у Луи при этом не будет ни единой возможности сделать с этим хоть что-нибудь. Нет, на _такое_ он точно не подписывался.

Луи отворачивается и вешает свой гидрокостюм, продолжая через плечо:

— Просто подумал, что будет прикольно, вот и всё. На тебя приятно посмотреть, чего уже вполне достаточно, но скорее, — он бросает в сторону Гарри мимолётную улыбку, — с тобой ещё и очень приятно общаться. Вот.

На секунду Гарри мрачнеет, напоминая о том, как он вёл себя в их первую встречу, и Луи начинает думать, что ему пора бы уже, наверное, завязывать с намёками. Но тут морщинки на лице Гарри разглаживаются.

— Хорошо, да. — И хотя его улыбка едва заметна, голос Гарри звучит скорее задумчиво, чем раздражённо. Он так странно реагирует, и Луи просто хочется знать почему. Почему, почему, почему?

Спрашивать будет ошибкой, так что хорошо, что Гарри не даёт ему это сделать, добавляя:

— Но мне нужна еда. Никто не предупреждал, что после дайвинга так хочется есть.

— Это потому, что воздух в баллоне очень сухой, да ещё и холодный, потому что расширяется, когда проходит через регулятор. Это закон Бойля-Мариотта. Твоему телу приходится самостоятельно нагревать и увлажнять воздух — это и сжигает калории. — Пожалуй, многовато информации для того, кто только вернулся с первого в жизни погружения. Луи цепляет вешалку за перекладину, идущую по стене хижины из одного конца в другой, и оборачивается. — Но суть не в этом. Давай, я притащу что-нибудь с кухни отеля, а через сорок минут встретимся с тобой и Зейном на этом же месте. Поедим на пляже.

— Это было бы… — Гарри делает вдох. Выдох. — Просто отлично, если честно. Да. Если ты правда не против?

— Более чем не против, — подтверждает Луи, и улыбка, которую он получает в ответ, пожалуй, шире всех предыдущих. Не то чтобы Луи ведёт учёт.

* * *

— Ты пригласил его на наш костёр? — И если бы вопрос задал кто-то другой, он наверняка прозвучал бы очень осуждающе. Зейну же практически удаётся держать это при себе.

Луи косится в его сторону.

— Он классный, он дружит с Найлом, а у Найла уже есть планы на вечер.

— И то, что ты считаешь его симпатичным, тут абсолютно ни при чём.

— У нас и до него были симпатичные гости.

— Да. Но их ты не приглашал на тусовку _персонала_.

Зейн шагает в сторону дайвинг-центра, а Луи следом за ним тащит пакет, набитый всем, что ему разрешили взять на кухне. Укутанную сумерками дорожку и растущие по бокам от неё кусты бугенвиллеи освещают маленькие голубоватые солнечные лампы.

— Местные туда тоже приходят, — возражает Луи.

— Да я не об этом.

— А о чём тогда? — И возможно, его голос звучит слегка раздражённо. Но просто незачем раздувать из _мухи_ слона.

Зейн бросает мимолётный взгляд через плечо и, немного помолчав, качает головой.

— Да так, ни о чём.

Когда они выходят к открытому пространству перед хижиной, оказывается, что Гарри уже ждёт их там, сидя на краю стола и доставая носками до пола. Только завидев их, он соскакивает вниз. На нём белая футболка, которая плотно обтягивает грудь, но на животе висит чуть свободнее. Блять, он и правда очень, очень, ну просто очень симпатичный.

— Умоляю, скажи, что вы принесли еды, — тут же говорит он и, немного подумав, добавляет: — Привет, Зейн, — будто к Луи Гарри уже настолько привык, что даже не считает нужным здороваться. Ну и ещё они последний раз виделись едва ли полчаса назад, так что, может, дело в этом.

Зейн ему кивает.

— И снова здрасте. Хорошо поплавал?

— Идеально. — От одного только упоминания лицо Гарри тут же озаряется, хотя говорит он по-прежнему медленно, а его глубокий голос красиво сочетается с полумраком и ритмичным шумом океана. — Всё было просто чудесно! А то, какой солнечный свет красивый, когда он проходит сквозь воду? Просто невероятно.

— И, — ровно начинает Луи, — ты хочешь сказать, что после такого _незабываемого_ погружения, _я_ не заслуживаю даже приветствия? Признавайся, тебе нужна от меня только еда.

— Честно говоря, да. — Гарри наклоняется и мягко пихает его кулаком в плечо, и краем глаза Луи замечает направленный на них подозрительный взгляд Зейна. Что бы там Зейн себе ни думал, он ошибается.

Улыбаясь, Гарри перекатывается на пятки.

— Привет, Луи.

— Привет, Гарри.

— Ладно, всё это, конечно, очень трогательно, — встревает Зейн, — но мы идём или как? Не только Гарри тут хочет жрать.

— Отвянь, Малик, — спокойно отвечает Луи и разворачивается в сторону пляжа. Шагая, он размахивает пакетом из стороны в сторону, чувствуя доносящийся из него восхитительный аромат карри. Вау, давно же он обедал. — Спринг-роллы мне, — заявляет он. — Все спринг-роллы мне.

— Это с чего вдруг? — Зейн тычет его пальцем прямо между позвонками, и Луи возмущённо вскрикивает, отскакивая и убегая вперёд. Он прячется в укрытии из пальм и цветущих кустов, за которыми каждый день ухаживает команда садовников курорта, а когда выходит, то видит простирающийся перед ними подобно тёмному бархату океан, который отделён от неба лишь тонкой оранжевой полоской света.

— Здесь так красиво, — мягко отмечает Гарри, останавливаясь в месте, где бетонная дорожка плавно перетекает в мелкий песок пляжа. — Даже не верится.

— Могу понять. — Окидывая взглядом его профиль, Луи замечает завивающиеся над ушами Гарри пряди, немного напоминающие крошечные крылья. — Хотя зимой всё по-другому.

— Насколько по-другому? — интересуется Гарри.

— Зимой тут _тихо_ , — отвечает Зейн. — В Фуншале не так чтобы очень, а вот у нас гостей мало, не считая новогодних праздников. Так что курорт типа… пустует. По сравнению с разгаром сезона точно. А в декабре и январе здесь ещё и бури. — Он поворачивает налево, где виднеется ближайший к курорту посёлок.

— Ты поэтому хочешь вернуться? — Луи засовывает пакет под мышку, кожей чувствуя тепло не успевшей остыть еды. — Тебя дождик напугал, Зейни? Знаешь, даже в раю бывают технические перерывы.

— Типа как когда засоряется стояк? — невинно интересуется Гарри.

— О, на проблемы со стояком _очень_ похоже. — Луи кивает. — Такое с каждым ведь случается, да? Не со мной, конечно, но…

— Мне _правда_ нужно всё это выслушивать? — Умение Зейна изображать раздражение уже отточено до совершенства. Достойно восхищения; Луи не может не признать мастерство, когда видит настолько хорошо выполненное демонстративное отвращение.

— Тебя никто не держит, — отвечает он. — Мы с Гарри и без тебя всё съедим, не сомневайся.

Отблески костра освещают кусок пляжа между двумя огромными валунами, оттуда доносятся голоса, дружный смех и чья-то ленивая игра на гитаре. Наслаждаясь тем, как эти звуки смешиваются с ритмичным шумом волн, Луи чувствует себя дома.

Гарри догоняет его и пристраивается рядом, а их шаги приятно шуршат по крупному песку. Заглядывая Луи за плечо, он спрашивает у Зейна:

— Кстати, а куда ты возвращаешься?

— В Ливерпуль. Я и планировал остаться здесь всего чуть больше года, потому что хотел набрать материала для диссертации. — Он звучит уверенно, будто в его возвращении нет никаких сомнений.

Ну, с точки зрения Луи, вопрос ещё не закрыт.

Но они подходят к костру, и он решает на этот раз не спорить. Им радостно машут руками, а крики сливаются во что-то вроде: « _Olá tudo bem senta-te quem é o estranho podemos ficar com ele_?»

Луи нисколько не удивлён, что вместе с приветствиями и предложениями присоединиться в их сторону летят комплименты симпатичному личику Гарри. Гиены — вот они кто. Всем понятно, что новенькие у костра — редкость, так что интерес вполне ожидаем, но эй, руки _прочь_.

Пихая локтем Кару, чтобы она подвинулась, Луи опускается на плед и тянет следом за собой Гарри, усаживая его рядом. Держа одну руку у него на плече, Луи объявляет:

— _Este é o Harry. É o melhor amigo do Niall, e está cá durante três semanas. Está completamente fora de limites, obrigado_.

В ответ он получает смешки и ругательства, но сам только ухмыляется, убирает руку с плеча Гарри и показывает всем средний палец, после чего наконец принимается за пакет с едой.

Пока Зейн устраивается рядом с ними, Гарри наклоняется ближе к Луи и шёпотом спрашивает:

— Что ты сказал? Про меня с Найлом? — Он звучит взволновано, щурится от яркого света костра.

— Не говоришь на португальском? — Луи успокаивающе похлопывает его по спине. — Не переживай, просто сказал им, что ты лучший друг Найла и проведёшь в отеле следующие три недели. Вот и всё.

Уголок губ Зейна чуть дёргается в намёке на улыбку, и ладно, возможно, Луи не упомянул ту часть, в которой запретил всем приставать к Гарри. Но это уже детали.

— Если хочешь, скажу им, что у тебя большое достоинство, — добавляет он, отпихивая руку Гарри и забирая себе спринг-ролл. — Или что ты гений с ай-кью больше ста пятидесяти. Без проблем вообще.

— И будешь прав, — соглашается Гарри, и ему, должно быть, кажется, что он выглядит невозмутимым. Над этим ещё работать и работать, конечно, но зато Луи может с уверенностью заявить, что про член Гарри ему и преувеличивать особо не пришлось.

Но эй, _Луи_ не виноват в том, что Гарри упорно расхаживал по дайвинг-центру голышом, в то время как остальные гости обычно переодевались быстро и тихо. Нельзя пихать что-то человеку прямо в лицо, а потом обвинять в подглядывании. У Луи тоже есть слабости.

Бросив многозначительный взгляд на промежность Гарри, он глотает кусок спринг-ролла, а затем произносит:

— Хотя, если честно, сначала было бы неплохо убедиться и в том, и в другом, а потом уже делать смелые заявления.

Зейн качает головой.

— Итак, вы и дня не знакомы, а уже обмениваетесь шутками про члены? Меня щас стошнит.

Самообладание Гарри тут же испаряется, и он, хихикая, берёт пластиковую ложку и опускает её в карри.

— Прости. — В свете всполохов костра его румянец кажется ещё ярче. — И Луи первый начал.

— Луи всегда первый начинает. Со временем привыкаешь его игнорировать.

— Эй, — возмущается Луи. В отместку он стаскивает кусок спринг-ролла прямо у Зейна с вилки и протягивает Гарри. Тот берёт его с невнятными словами благодарности.

Какое-то время они сидят и молча жуют, пока вокруг них звучат разговоры на английском и португальском и тихо трещит сухое горящее дерево. Гарри присвоил себе всё карри целиком, но это не мешает ему воровать кусочки еды то у Луи, то у Зейна.

Наконец Зейн недовольно бурчит, и Гарри съёживается, выглядя виноватым.

— Простите. Это само собой получилось. Я даже не заметил.

— Йо-хо, — пропел Луи, — пиратская жизнь по мне.

— И где же тогда наш ром?[²](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056769/chapters/60688576#chapter_1_endnotes) — жалобно спрашивает Гарри, печально хмуря брови.

Хоть Зейн и ворчит в ответ, он всё же не может сдержать слабую улыбку. Честно признаться, Луи обожает вытаскивать из Зейна вот такие вот неохотные улыбки, и Гарри доказал, что может быть прекрасным сообщником в этом деле. Луи с радостью засунул бы его к себе в карман и всюду таскал с собой, даже если бы Найлу это не понравилось.

Что сказать. Найл может катиться нахуй.

Наевшись, они меняют остатки еды на три бутылки пива и втроём растягиваются на покрывале, наслаждаясь освободившимся у костра местом. Народу поубавилось, потому что некоторые решили вернуться домой и выспаться перед утренней сменой. От жара костра Луи клонит в сон, на лице чувствуется приятное тепло, а под веками вспыхивают яркие пятна каждый раз, когда он моргает. Элеонор несильно пинает его ногу и зовёт на ночной сёрфинг, но Луи только отмахивается. Искушение уснуть прямо здесь _безумно_ велико, но он по своему опыту знает, что в итоге проснётся немного после полуночи рядом с потухшим костром, продрогший до костей и страдающий от боли во всём теле. Никакого удовольствия.

Он подумывает предложить Гарри пойти купаться нагишом. Учитывая то, как легко тот раздевается догола, ответ, скорее всего, будет положительный, но в итоге это оставит Луи только ещё более сексуально неудовлетворённым. Так что, пожалуй, не стоит.

Да и хрен с ним.

Снова вливаясь в плавно текущий между Гарри и Зейном разговор, Луи замечает, что они уже перестали обсуждать Лондон. Теперь они болтают о сёрфинге и том, почему до сих пор так ни разу его и не попробовали.

— Я слишком поздно научился плавать, — рассказывает Зейн, и Луи знает это, как знает и то, каким осторожным Зейн становится, как только видит надвигающуюся на него волну. — Ну типа, — поспешно добавляет тот, — очевидно, что сейчас я уже умею, мне как дайвинг-инструктору _положено_. Но мне не нравится, когда меня из стороны в сторону швыряет на волнах. В отличие от некоторых.

Луи вытягивает ноги, зарываясь пальцами в холодный крупный песок.

— Без понятия, о чём ты.

— Да всем понятно, что ты один из тех сумасшедших, которые улыбаются от уха до уха, только завидев высоченную волну. — Поёрзав на покрывале, Гарри переворачивается на спину и раскидывает руки в стороны. Свет костра искрится в его волосах, ярко освещая лоб и переносицу, но глаза пряча в тени. Если Луи и пялится, то что уж тут поделаешь.

— У тебя нет доказательств, — отвечает он.

Гарри фыркает.

— Неважно, я вот даже _пытаться_ сёрфить не собираюсь. Я и на твёрдой земле, знаете ли, о собственные ноги спотыкаюсь. — Он испускает смешок и, не глядя, тянется за пивом, которое оставил в песке у себя за спиной.

Луи поднимает собственную бутылку и чокается с ним.

— За признание своих слабостей.

Тень высасывает всю зелень из глаз Гарри, отчего они кажутся тёмно-серыми. Это совсем не сочетается с его яркой улыбкой.

— И какая тогда у тебя?

И от этой возможности просто грех отказываться. Луи приподнимается на локте и ухмыляется Гарри.

— Симпатичные мальчики.

Зейн жалобно стонет. Гарри же ещё секунду удерживает взгляд Луи, а затем моргает и отворачивается, тихо смеясь.

* * *

— Значит, ты больше по части типа… — Гарри медленно наклоняет голову и щурится, глядя на угасающий костёр. — Типа секса без обязательств? Но как это работает? Как получается, что это не заходит дальше?

Ритм его речи напоминает волны, накатывающие и уходящие, спокойные и низкие, так что Луи требуется время, чтобы сосредоточиться на словах. Должно быть, уже близится полночь. Группа у костра сократилась до парочки подростков, целующихся в тени, троих местных жителей, задумчиво курящих и наблюдающих за огнём, и одного из садовников, спящего с открытым ртом. Зейн уже ушёл, сославшись на усталость и не забыв напомнить Луи о том, во сколько у них завтра утреннее погружение. Но Луи до сих пор почему-то не может найти в себе силы подняться.

Ему просто хорошо, серьёзно. Хорошо от этого тёмного летнего воздуха, хорошо от золотых отблесков костра, пляшущих на лице Гарри, хорошо от их тихого ленивого разговора, перекатывающегося с темы на тему: от яхт и бразильского карнавала до нового альбома Bastille. Гарри жалеет, что не взял с собой фотоаппарат. Луи философствует о сексе.

— Как получается не заходить дальше? — переспрашивает он после небольшой паузы, кажущейся такой лёгкой и тёплой в дышащей спокойствием ночи. — Да просто… Не заходишь дальше, вот и всё. Не так уж сложно, да? — Он откидывается на локтях, изучая профиль Гарри. — Ты же не один из тех, кто больше по части отношений? Потому что было бы _обидно_.

Гарри встречается с ним взглядом.

— Не уверен, если честно.

Не совсем понятно, на какой из вопросов он отвечает, и Луи какое-то время это обдумывает, рассеянно поглаживая пальцем горлышко бутылки вина, которую они стащили у официанток из ресторана отеля, прежде чем те ушли искать бар со сносной музыкой. Что ж, попутного ветра. Большинство баров в местном посёлке только и делают, что заманивают туристов популярной мелодией _bailinho da madeira_.

Луи ненавидит _bailinho da madeira_. Всем сердцем.

— Как ты можешь не быть уверен? — наконец спрашивает он. — Разве это не одна из тех штук, которые каждый должен о себе знать? Ну как бы, тебе сколько, двадцать?

— Двадцать один. И так уж получилось. — Неуверенно пожав плечами, Гарри забирает бутылку у Луи из рук и хмурится, будто пытаясь найти истину в её содержимом. Не самая плохая идея, если подумать. — И типа… — Он замолкает, делая глоток вина. — У тебя никогда не было из-за этого проблем? Например от тех, кто хотел большего? А ты разбил им сердце?

Немного поколебавшись, Луи всё же отвечает:

— Я не вру о своих намерениях.

На губах Гарри появляется натянутая улыбка.

— Это не ответ на вопрос.

— Гарри, я работаю на курорте. Люди всё время приезжают и уезжают, в этом весь смысл. — Он уже собирается добавить, что это место не подходит для постоянных отношений, но вдруг вспоминает про Лиама с Найлом и передумывает. Он не знает, как Найл описал всё это перед Гарри, но лучше всё же промолчать, чем потом жалеть о сказанном. Слово не воробей и всё такое.

— А что у Найла с Лиамом? — спрашивает Гарри, и Луи одаривает его пронзительным взглядом, потому что… ну да. Почти что телепатия. Или типа того.

Он забирает вино назад, как бы ненароком проводя большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Гарри. Отстраняясь, он переспрашивает:

— А _что_ у Найла с Лиамом?

Гарри опускает веки, отчего тень ресниц падает ему на глаза, и просто смотрит на пламя. Его голос звучит тихо, а слова приятно перекатываются, как береговая галька в морских волнах.

— Да нет, ничего. Так, мысли вслух.

— Значит, вопросительная интонация была просто так? И ты сам свой собственный вопрос не понял? — Потягивая вино, Луи намеренно заставляет свой голос звучать беспечнее. Вино, кстати, кислое — типичное дешёвое красное вино, которое в местных ресторанах разливают в графины и называют _vinho da casa_ , требуя с гостей в три раза больше его настоящей стоимости.

Луи всё равно делает ещё глоток.

— Вроде того, — немного помедлив, отвечает Гарри. Слегка задумчиво, печально. — Думаю, я ещё много чего не знаю.

Может, это приглашение к дальнейшим расспросам, а может и нет — Луи не знает наверняка. Это сбивает с толку, _Гарри_ сбивает с толку. Но вообще, это только первый день, а впереди целых три недели, так что у Луи куча времени, чтобы во всём разобраться. Особенно в том, насколько Гарри гетеро. Или не гетеро.

Луи не хочет навешивать ярлыки. Хотя, вообще-то, очень даже хочет, и если эти короткие жёлтые плавки можно считать зацепкой, то, похоже, дело складывается в его пользу.

— Что ж. — Улыбаясь, он протягивает Гарри вино. — Зачем нужны ответы, когда у нас есть дешёвое вино и океан прямо перед носом?

— Хорошая мысль, — соглашается Гарри. — Очень хорошая мысль.

Когда он поднимает бутылку и пьёт, Луи изучает красивую линию его челюсти и выступающий кадык, двигающийся при каждом глотке.

Ещё три недели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Декомпрессия — комплекс мер, направленных на обеспечение безопасности подъема дайвера с глубины. Обычно заключается в остановках на определенных глубинах на необходимое время.
> 
> 2\. Отсылка к Пиратам Карибского моря. В ответ на отсылку к Пиратам Карибского моря. Просто команда мечты.
> 
> Вставки на португальском решила не переводить, потому что их содержание, как мне кажется, и так понятно из текста, а мне не хотелось заваливать примечания. Вот. Скажите, если я неправа.
> 
> Пока ждёте следующую главу, можете сделать картезианского водолаза самостоятельно (я сделала https://twitter.com/stillwearit/status/1266350951729901568?s=19). Для этого вам понадобится пипетка (но не слишком тяжелая, чтобы не тонула сразу же) и пластиковая бутылка с водой. Набираете в пипетку немного воды, опускаете в воду, сжимаете бутылку и впечатляете крашей :)


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Из-за рассказа Луи о каракатицах я пошла смотреть видео про каракатиц, и как бы да... Вы знали, что каракатицы умеют менять цвет даже в полной темноте? Бесполезно, зато восхитительно. И да, приятного прочтения!

— На счёт три? — предлагает Луи.

Гарри кивает. Его ласты скользят, когда «Большой М Алый» накреняется, но он протягивает руки за спину и успевает ухватиться за поручень. Луи осторожно подходит к нему и опускает ладонь Гарри на бицепс, сжимая пальцы на обнажённой коже чуть ниже рукава гидрокостюма.

Это всего лишь бескорыстная попытка помочь ему восстановить равновесие. Честное слово. И, раз уж Гарри льнёт к прикосновению, он точно не против.

— Не забудь, — напоминает Луи. — Просто держи руку на маске и регуляторе, когда будешь шагать в воду, чтобы они не слетели. Ничего сложного.

— Ничего сложного, — вторит Гарри. — Да.

За маской виден его сосредоточенный взгляд, и Луи приходится закусить губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Подумать только, и _дня_ не прошло, а он уже так очарован этим мальчиком. Хотя ни для кого не новость, что Найл умеет выбирать друзей.

— Кел, — зовёт Луи, оборачиваясь. — Собираемся у якоря.

В ответ Кел поднимает вверх указательный и средний пальцы. Он как раз надевает жилет, а его громоздкая камера лежит на скамейке, шатаясь в такт с тихо покачивающимся ботом.

Луи снова поворачивается к Гарри, ловя взглядом его глаза.

— Ну что, готов? Хочешь, возьму тебя за руку? Раз уж это, — он ухмыляется, — твой первый раз. Я буду нежен.

— Вообще не смешно, — отвечает Гарри, но всё же улыбается. Затем, гордо вздёрнув подбородок, он высвобождает руку и прыгает в океан, а брызги взлетают так высоко, что попадают на купальную платформу. Когда он выныривает, Луи тычет в него пальцем.

— Посмотрим, предложу ли я ещё хоть раз подержать тебя за руку, Стайлс.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Луи прыгает следом за ним, неглубоко уходя под воду, но тут же всплывая благодаря наполненному воздухом жилету. Ухмыляющийся Гарри держится рядом. Мокрые волосы налипли ему на лоб, в уголках глаз собрались морщинки, а радужки кажутся ещё зеленее в солнечном свете. Он нахватал маской немного воды, и, что ж, вот и первая задача на сегодня — научить его от этой воды избавляться.

Вторая задача — _весело_ провести время. Потому что Гарри такой невозможно хорошенький, когда улыбается, что Луи хочется, чтобы он улыбался постоянно. Хотя бы три следующие недели. До отъезда с курорта. Да, Луи очень этого хочется.

И если одна из таких улыбок появится на губах Гарри прямо перед тем, как он возьмёт в рот член Луи, это тоже будет вполне неплохо.

* * *

Они всё ещё покачиваются на воде, дожидаясь, пока другая группа дайверов заберётся на бот, и Гарри выплёвывает регулятор и указывает на подводную камеру в руках Кела.

— А мне такую можно? Научишь меня?

— Зай. — Луи фыркает. — А научиться контролировать плавучесть для начала не хочешь? Ещё успеем дать тебе камеру.

Гарри поднимает маску с глаз на волосы, о чём обязательно пожалеет потом, когда придётся вытаскивать её из спутавшихся кудрей. Поймав на себе его пристальный взгляд, Луи спрашивает:

— Ну _чего_?

— Ты назвал меня _заей_. — Кажется, будто его это одновременно и веселит, и приводит в замешательство.

— Луи всех так зовёт, — сообщает Кел.

— Только милашек, — исправляет его Луи.

Кел взбирается по трапу, протягивает Зейну камеру, а затем говорит:

— Ты зовёшь _меня_ заей.

— Но ты ведь _милый_ , — уверяет его Гарри, будто считает крайне важным, чтобы тот ему поверил. Должно быть, Гарри относится к такому типу людей, которые, напившись, задвигают длиннющие речи о том, что, ну … просто _необходимо_ любить себя и вы все должны любить себя, ведь вы прекрасны, потому что _все_ люди прекрасны.

Луи это не кажется очаровательным. Совершенно. Ни капельки.

— _Я_ милый, — бурчит он, и Гарри, наклонив голову на бок, смеривает его изучающим взглядом.

— Э-э, ты ничего. Вроде бы. — За словами следует весёлый смешок, и Луи даже не может найти в себе силы спорить. Что сказать? По крайней мере этот разговор только что доказал, что Гарри без проблем называет парней милыми. Так что начало положено. Определённо.

Луи ждёт, пока Гарри заберётся на бот, и наблюдает за тем, как напрягаются мускулы на его руках, размышляя о _подкаченных торсах_. Как ему быть, если Гарри окажется натуралом? Только плакать, разве что. А потом можно будет напомнить Нику про их давний договор как-нибудь вместе развлечься. Хотя пока это, конечно, не более, чем шутка. Ника удар хватит, если Луи заявится к нему и всерьёз предложит довести дело до конца.

Да уж, лучше не надо. Остаётся надеяться, что Гарри не гетеро и Луи не придётся прибегать к крайним мерам.

Взобравшись по трапу, Луи снимает акваланг и, закрепив его у панели, проходящей через всю палубу, идёт помогать Гарри с его ластами.

— Хорошо поплавал? — интересуется он, опускаясь перед ним на корточки и расстёгивает ремешок на пятке. — Мне показалось, ты уже чувствовал себя гораздо свободнее.

— Да, просто прекрасно. — Садясь на скамейку, Гарри с надеждой во взгляде поднимает вторую ногу. Потакая ему, Луи стаскивает с его ноги и второй ласт, а затем вновь устраивается на корточках. Гарри продолжает: — Кажется, я даже начал понимать, как контролировать глубину погружения. И те рыбы, которых мы видели в водорослях и которые ещё цвет меняли и были похожи… не знаю даже на что. Вроде и на осьминога, но больше всё-таки на рыбу, но которую как будто перевернули на бок?

_Вроде и на осьминога, но больше всё-таки на рыбу._

Луи приходится проглотить очередной смешок, что, похоже, превращается в его обычное поведение рядом с Гарри.

— Ты о каракатицах, видимо. И у них всё-таки больше общего с осьминогом, чем с рыбой — они головоногие моллюски. И да, они умеют менять цвет и сливаться с обстановкой, а ещё плюются чернилами, чтобы сбивать с толку врагов. — Он замолкает, потому что не все гости любят выслушивать подобные речи, но Гарри выглядит искренне заинтересованным, так что Луи добавляет: — Ты заметил, что когда они пугаются, они поднимают вверх несколько щупалец? Это чтобы казаться больше.

— Выглядело так, будто они показывали мне жест мира, — отвечает Гарри, и на этот раз Луи не выдерживает и смеётся.

— Как скажешь, Гарольд.

— Гарри.

— _Гарольд_ , — ещё более выразительно повторяет он.

— Пошёл ты, — ругается Гарри, но на его губах играет улыбка, а на щеке появляется ямочка. Он тянется за маской, вот только, как Луи и подозревал, она запутывается в волосах, и Гарри, недовольно бормоча что-то о ножницах, пытается её вытащить. У него не выходит.

Луи окидывает его весёлым взглядом.

— Тебе помочь, Гарольд?

— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты называл меня заей, — бурчит тот, а затем надувает губы. — И да, помоги, пожалуйста.

— Как скажешь, зай. — Ему всё же удаётся недолго сохранять серьёзное выражение лица, но в конце концов губы трогает предательская улыбка. Моргнув, Гарри улыбается в ответ.

Выпрямившись, Луи нависает над ним, и Гарри наклоняет голову, чтобы ему было удобнее выпутывать маску из слипшихся волос, не дёргая пряди слишком сильно. И если так получается, что Луи легко касается скулы Гарри, а затем прижимается большим пальцем к впадинке под его челюстью, то… Что уж тут поделаешь?

До тех пор, пока Гарри сам его не остановит, Луи не собирается прекращать эту игру.

* * *

— Так ты учишься на фотографа? — Не успевая донести чипс до рта и капая на стол кетчупом, Луи замолкает.

— М-м? — Гарри, удобно устроившийся на Найле, поднимает взгляд, и вселенной, наверное, нравится издеваться над Луи. Как иначе объяснить то, что полуголый Гарри сейчас ест уже второй банан за день, высовывая при этом розовый язык изо рта? Нет, правда, это _со всех_ сторон неправильно. Тем более что у Луи нет ни малейшей возможности что-то с этим сделать. Не тогда, когда даже безобидное упоминание вчерашнего костра вызвало подозрительный взгляд со стороны Найла. Ну правда, Гарри уже взрослый мальчик. С чего бы Найлу так с ним носиться?

— Учишься, — выдавливает Луи. — Я не знал, что ты учишься на фотографа.

— А, да. Мне казалось, я вчера тебе говорил.

Гарри пожимает плечами. Очевидно, он не видит в этом ничего особенного, так что Луи приходится проглотить слова о том, что он _с радостью_ попозировал бы голым, если бы… ну, Гарри нужны были бы желающие. Потому что Луи желающий. Боже, очень желающий.

Он засовывает чипс в рот и энергично жуёт.

— Не-а. Я помню только, как ты ныл, что забыл фотик.

— Я не ныл, — возражает Гарри, улыбаясь до появления небольшой ямочки и делая _что-то_ с Луи. Что-то, что не даёт ему шлёпнуть Гарри по руке, когда тот ворует чипсы из его тарелки, явно не обеспокоенный тем, что заедать сладкий банан солёным не очень-то вкусно. — Просто сказал. Было бы здорово пофотографировать огонь, темнеющий пляж. Сделать целую серию снимков с вечерней тематикой, типа того.

— Костёр разводят практически каждую ночь, — сонно тянет Зейн. Он лежит на скамейке, прикрыв глаза и закинув ноги Лиаму на колени, и, хотя сейчас его очередь наполнять баллоны, использованные на утреннем погружении, Луи даже рад, что Зейн ленится и не принимается за работу. Шум компрессора нарушил бы мирную атмосферу обеда.

— Серьёзно? — Гарри прищуривается. Похоже, он уже планирует будущую съёмку, прикидывая размер линз и время выдержки или чем они там занимаются на этом факультете фотографии. Луи всё это почему-то кажется сексуальным. Он собирается винить в этом полуденную жару, из-за которой мысли окутывает сонный дурман, и влажный, тяжёлый будто свинцовое одеяло воздух, затрудняющий движения.

— Забавно, что я несколько _лет_ ждал, когда меня пригласят на этот ваш костёр, — небрежно произносит Найл, обнимая Гарри за плечи. — И то, вы сделали это только тогда, когда мы с Лиамом уже… — Он широко ухмыляется и постукивает пальцами по плечу Гарри, стараясь этим движением передать свою мысль. — А с Гарри и дня не прошло, как его пригласили. И _дня_! Я оскорблён до глубины души.

— Ну, начнём с того, что Гарри не сын наших работодателей.

Лиам отводит взгляд от Найла с Гарри и сдвигается ближе к своей еде — опять что-то углеводное для набора мышечной массы. Луи как-то раз попробовал эту штуку, но тут же выплюнул обратно. А потом всерьёз раздумывал над идеей прополоскать рот хлоркой.

— А ещё Луи положил на Гарри глаз, — встревает Зейн, и это, в целом, верно, но Луи всё равно изгибается и пинает его в голень.

— А можно как-то более завуалированно, а? — спрашивает он, и Гарри фыркает.

— _Тебе_ ли говорить?

— Ну. — Луи обдумывает свой ответ. — Чтоб ты знал, не я тут назвал бот «Большим М Алым». Так что могло быть и хуже.

— В свою защиту, — сообщает Найл, — скажу, что мне тогда было пятнадцать.

— Компенсируешь что-то? — спрашивает Луи, и как раз в этот момент Зейн решает отомстить за пинок и протягивает под столом руку, щипая Луи за чувствительную кожу на лодыжке. После этого Зейну чудом удаётся уклониться от ноги, которой Луи целится ему в локоть.

— Ему нечего, — отвечает Лиам и ухмыляется Найлу, получая в ответ такую же ухмылку. Наверное, они соприкасаются ногами под столом, но Луи решает не проверять. Всё его внимание всё равно занято защитой оставшихся чипсов от Гарри и его пиратских замашек.

В каком-то смысле это здорово. Луи мог бы привыкнуть к таким вот посиделкам впятером. Как-то так получается, что они все подходят друг другу, и он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так _комфортно_ в компании людей. Такое чувство, будто всё встаёт на свои места, пока разговор резво перескакивает с одной темы на другую, будто рыба-клоун, нарезающая зигзаги между щупальцами актинии.

С недовольным вздохом Луи пододвигает к Гарри остатки своего обеда, получая за это благодарную улыбку. И ему даже удаётся сохранить на лице равнодушное выражение — пускай и всего только на три секунды.

* * *

Существует теория, согласно которой дышать вдвоём через один и тот же регулятор, по очереди передавая его друг другу, негигиенично. Луи не согласен с этой теорией. Он решительно, _решительно_ не согласен с этой теорией. Иногда он, бывает, перепьет и пускается в долгие разглагольствования о том, насколько он с ней не согласен. Потому что ну честное слово, если что-то случится с одним из баллонов или регуляторов, лучше уж хоть _как-то_ действовать, чем _тупо_ хлопать глазами, пока человек пытается дышать через испорченный акваланг. Тут океан, а не лягушатник.

_Негигиенично_. Да ради всего святого.

Их пальцы переплетаются, Луи делает несколько вдохов, а затем возвращает регулятор Гарри, изучая его лицо в поиске хотя бы намёка на беспокойство. Тот сжимает в зубах загубник и, выплюнув изо рта воду, делает вдох. Спрятанные за маской глаза светятся спокойствием и внимательно следят за Луи в ожидании дальнейших указаний.

Когда он кивает, Гарри возвращает ему регулятор и, ненадолго задержав воздух в лёгких, начинает медленно выдыхать, как ему и было сказано. Они немного опускаются, и Луи жестами показывает Гарри оставаться на этой глубине. Кивая, Гарри проверяет декомпрессиометр, а затем надувает свой жилет. Значит, он действительно изучил таблицу сигнальных жестов, которую Луи вручил ему после обеда.

М-м-м. Луи очень нравится, когда хорошенькие мальчики следуют его указаниям. Он решает приберечь эти слова на будущее, чтобы, вернувшись на бот, непременно озвучить их Гарри. Вот будет умора.

А пока он лишь возвращает ему регулятор и наблюдает за тем, как Гарри глубоко вдыхает, втягивая щёки.

* * *

— А правда, что омары находят себе пару на всю жизнь? — интересуется Гарри, и Луи приходится оторвать взгляд от его коротеньких жёлтых шортов, опущенных просто до неприличия низко, и проскользить им выше, выше, вдоль бесконечного торса к завиткам буквы «Э», вытатуированной у него на плече. На другом плече в том же месте у Гарри есть буква «Д».

Луи хочется узнать, что они означают. А ещё ему хочется исследовать их своими зубами, засасывая кожу до тех пор, пока она не потемнеет, а Гарри не начнёт под ним извиваться, издавая тихие, беспомощные звуки и прося Луи: не останавливайся, _пожалуйста, только не останавливайся_.

Ах да. Омары.

— Омары? — переспрашивает Луи.

— Так Фиби говорила. В «Друзьях». — Гарри пошатывается и хватается за стену кокпита, потому что Зейн резко поворачивает бот, чтобы не столкнуться с идущей навстречу яхтой — ветер наконец-то поднялся настолько, что появилась возможность ходить под парусом. — Она сказала, что они находят пару на всю жизнь, и поэтому если одного съесть, то второй будет грустить до самой смерти.

Есть очень большая вероятность, что Гарри на самом деле не существует и он лишь плод больного воображения Луи. Не стоит исключать такую возможность.

— Я практически уверен, что не на всю жизнь, — говорит Луи. — На самом деле, я практически уверен, что самцов в действительности волнуют только драки друг с другом. Зейн? Ты тут морской биолог, так что просвети нас, пожалуйста.

— Ты же понимаешь, что у морской биологии хуева туча отраслей? — Облокотившись на штурвал, Зейн одаривает Луи тяжёлым взглядом, натренированным благодаря нескольким десяткам раз, когда ему приходилось повторять то же самое. Но Луи в ответ лишь улыбается, и Зейн тяжело вздыхает. — Но неважно, Луи прав. На самом деле они не находят пару на всю жизнь, это только миф. И да, то, что самцы любят драться, тоже правда. Получается, что самка как бы… выбирает самого крутого самца и завлекает его феромонами, пока он не поймёт, что она к нему пришла за любовью, а не за драками. И когда он уже будет весь такой послушный и влюблённый, они спрячутся у себя в логове, и там она сбросит свой твёрдый панцирь.

— Она сбрасывает панцирь? Становится уязвимой, только чтобы они могли заняться сексом? — Луи вскидывает брови, не понимая, как он мог этого не знать. Насилие, наркотики и секс это всегда _очень_ увлекательно. Так что он лучший в этой сфере знаний.

— Типа того. — Зейн направляет бот так, чтобы не идти параллельно волнам. — Самец её защищает, пока не вырастет новый, то есть примерно неделю, но потом прости-прощай, чао-какао, давай притворимся, что никогда не встречались.

Ну вот же. Безумно увлекательно.

— Почему я не слышал об этом раньше? — с укором говорит Луи. — Я думал, мы _друзья_.

— Ты никогда не спрашивал.

— Я и не должен _спрашивать_. Ты обязан делиться со мной самыми интересными фактами со своей учёбы, Малик. Иначе на кой ты мне сдался?

Луи смахивает с глаз воображаемые слёзы и шмыгает носом, а затем бросает короткий взгляд в сторону Гарри, который наблюдает за ними со счастливой улыбкой на лице. Его глаза скрыты тёмными стёклами очков, жёлтая оправа которых отлично сочетается с шортами.

— Или, — совершенно равнодушно отзывается Зейн, — ты просто мог бы сам всё это изучать. _Подумать_ только.

— Скукота, — отмахивается Луи. — Мне, как Клеопатре, нужен свой дегустатор. Ты мой дегустатор информации — определяешь, что интересно, а что нет.

Хитро взглянув на него, Зейн отвечает:

— Уж прости, но твоя задница далеко не так достойна защиты и поклонения, как её нос. Теоретически. Если верить учебникам истории.

— Вот уж неправда. — Бот качается, и Луи пользуется этим как предлогом, чтобы схватиться за плечо Гарри, ласково сжимая на нём пальцы. — _Гарольд_. Зейн меня обижает. Он ужасный вредный задира. Спаси меня.

— _Гарри_. И никто не предупреждал, что это тоже входит в занятия по дайвингу.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Гарри демонстративно поворачивает голову и окидывает оценивающим взглядом задницу Луи, что… хм-м. Либо у Гарри крайне спокойное отношение к своей ориентации, либо он всё-таки не гетеро. Луи надеется на второе. А ещё он надеется, что его плавки до сих пор мокрые и всё так же плотно прилегают к коже.

— А моё присутствие на прелюдии обязательно? — спрашивает Зейн. — Типа _серьёзно_?

Гарри выпрямляется и поворачивается к нему с задумчивым выражением на лице.

— Неужели этот нос был _настолько_ хорош?

Луи хихикает, потому что это, о, _это_ уже интересно. Возможно, ему следует купить Зейну корзину фруктов в благодарность за то, что он подвёл разговор к обсуждению его задницы. Не думайте, Луи ценит моменты, когда друзья делают для него что-то хорошее.

— Я победил, — объявляет он, — теперь целуй меня, Гарольд.

Гарри слабо ему улыбается, а затем отступает, вынуждая Луи опустить руку. Вот уж не круто. Вообще не круто.

Делая вид, будто всё его внимание занимает гидролокатор, Гарри с явным напряжением в голосе обращается к Зейну:

— Так значит, ты возвращаешься назад уже через месяц? Спустя целый год здесь? Не чувствуешь себя странно?

— Не знаю. Так-то вряд ли, конечно, сразу привыкну к тамошней погоде. Но вообще…

Украдкой бросив взгляд на отдыхающих на палубе гостей, Зейн выуживает из кармана сигарету. Сказать по правде, официально курить на боте запрещено, но у Зейна всегда хорошо получалось сначала со всем соглашаться, а потом всё равно поступать по-своему. Достойно восхищения, если честно.

— Вообще? — подсказывает Гарри.

Зейн поджигает сигарету и закуривает, щурясь от света полуденного солнца.

— Вообще, я, конечно, буду по всем скучать, но я же не хочу провести вот так всю свою жизнь.

— Говори за себя. — Луи выхватывает сигарету прямо из его губ и делает затяжку, только после этого возвращая её обратно. И он по большей части всё-таки уверен, что Гарри не отводит взгляда от его рта. Но из-за очков сложно сказать наверняка.

— Я за себя и говорю, — легко отвечает Зейн.

— То есть получается, — Гарри убирает влажные кудри со лба, оставляя их неровно торчать в разные стороны, и смотрит на Луи, — ты хочешь быть инструктором по дайвингу, даже когда состаришься, покроешься морщинами и больше не сможешь поднять акваланг? Хоть _кто-то_ тут проработал до старости?

Похоже, ему и правда интересно, но вопрос от этого менее неуместным не становится. Луи пинает его ногу.

— Прошу прощения, но я никогда не состарюсь и не покроюсь морщинами. Я вечно буду молодым и красивым.

— Отрицай не отрицай, а от судьбы не уйдёшь, — бормочет Зейн, а Гарри напевает что-то себе под нос. У Луи не сразу получается узнать мелодию, но… понятно. _Forever Young_.

— Это чья версия? — интересуется он. — Оригинал Alphaville? Или Youth Group?

— Второе. Я не самый большой поклонник восьмидесятых.

Луи поджимает губы.

— Да ладно тебе. А как же Ice Ice Baby? Это классика. Эминему до этого белого отребья как до _Луны_.

Гарри поднимает очки на лоб и окидывает Луи оценивающим взглядом, будто заново осмысляя всё, что успел о нём узнать. Тот лишь с недоумением смотрит в ответ, и левый уголок губ Гарри приподнимается в улыбке.

— Ice Ice Baby, — ровным голосом напевает Луи. — Ice Ice Baby. — Он показывает вообще никак не относящуюся к делу «козу», и Гарри, хватаясь за живот, заходится громким хохотом. Всё его тело трясётся, голова запрокинута назад, а светящиеся весельем глаза сузились до маленьких щёлочек. Он такой счастливый, открытый и свободный, что Луи невольно делает резкий вдох, а затем тоже заливается смехом.

— Идиоты, — констатирует Зейн, однако рвущаяся с его губ улыбка сводит на нет осуждающий тон. Он стряхивает пепел в пластиковый стаканчик, невозмутимо проводя «Большой М Алый» между двумя высокими скалами, хотя гидролокатор и предупреждает о мелководье. Прошло целых два месяца, прежде чем Луи смог наконец доверить ему штурвал и на этом участке, и после того, как Зейн успешно с ним справился, они вдвоём ужрались в хламину в одном из местных баров и потом с трудом доползли до дома, по дороге клянясь друг другу в вечной дружбе.

— Тебе же смешно, — отвечает Луи и изображает руками благословляющий жест. — Всё в порядке, Зейн. Тебе не нужно сдерживаться. Я-то видел тебя во всём твоём придурошном величии.

Не отводя взгляда от воды, Зейн показывает ему средний палец. Гарри хихикает, и, возможно, Луи про себя решает, что никогда ещё не видел ничего настолько же очаровательного.

Может быть. Никто не сможет этого доказать.

* * *

Все гости быстро расходятся, но Гарри остаётся помогать Луи и Зейну таскать акваланги с бота к дайвинг-центру. Скорее всего, не такое обслуживание подразумевал Найл, когда говорил «по высшему разряду», но раз уж Гарри не жалуется и утверждает, что ему _нравится_ быть полезным, Луи не возражает. Тем более, что он получает дополнительный бонус — вид на напрягающиеся бицепсы Гарри, когда тот поднимает сразу два тяжёлых баллона.

Боже, просто у Луи пунктик на красивые мускулистые руки. Интересно, если бы он прижал Гарри к стене и начал кусать внутреннюю сторону его предплечий, как бы тот отреагировал. Если бы Луи делал ставки, он сказал бы, что вероятность получить от Гарри разрешение на что-то подобное где-то процентов тридцать.

_Всё ещё_ не стоит того, чтобы навлекать на себя гнев Найла.

Так что, когда Гарри невнятно бормочет что-то о том, что ему нужно встретиться с Найлом в спа-салоне, Луи просто его отпускает. А потом отправляется на поиски Лиама. Потому что, если верить Гарри, Лиам оказался тем ещё пронырой и утаил поездку в Лондон к Найлу от двух своих лучших друзей. С одной стороны, это хреновый поступок, а с другой — возникает справедливый вопрос: почему Лиам вообще это сделал? Из-за неуверенности в себе, скорее всего.

В любом случае, Луи готов простить это чудовищное преступление, но только если Лиам выдаст ему всё, что знает о Гарри. Например, гетеро он или нет, и если нет, то как ему больше нравится — сверху или снизу. И какой чай он пьёт по утрам.

Всякое такое.

* * *

Луи находит Лиама на их террасе. Тот пытается не дать Бегемоту выпихнуть себя из старого пляжного шезлонга, который достался им после того, как отель закупил новую мебель. Он уже настолько ветхий, что плетёный верх вот-вот грозит отвалиться, а сиденье в красно-синюю полоску заметно выцвело и потускнело.

Опускаясь на пол, Луи притягивает колени к груди и обнимает их руками.

— Ох, ну чем не семейная идиллия, — произносит он. — Лет через десять из тебя выйдет прекрасная кошатница.

Лиам зевает.

— Кстати о семьях, тут твоя мама звонила. Сказала, что это не срочно, но как-то… — Он запинается, теребя в пальцах воротник рубашки, выглядящей слишком парадно для того, чтобы просто валяться в ней в шезлонге. Возможно, у них с Найлом вечером свидание… ну или как они называют эти встречи наедине друг с другом, задуманные не только ради секса. Дружескими посиделками, наверное. — Как-то странно это было.

— Странно? — переспрашивает Луи.

— Не уверен, просто странно. — Приподняв плечо, Лиам хмурит густые брови. — Всё нормально?

Луи откидывает голову, упираясь затылком в стену, и вслушивается в слабый шум океана: ритм спокойнее, чем днём, — медленный и размеренный, как дыхание.

— Да, наверное, просто… У них с отцом сейчас всё сложно, мне кажется. Даже не знаю. Я так далеко и это немного… непривычно. И сложно сказать, насколько там всё серьёзно.

— Но это же не впервой, правда? — ненавязчиво спрашивает Лиам, и ему каким-то чудом удаётся удерживать тон так, что вопрос остаётся лишь вежливым предложением высказаться, а не требованием выложить всё. У Луи обычно наоборот: как только он заподозривает неладное, он предпочитает давить, давить и так до конца.

— Да, — соглашается он, — не впервой. — Он выдыхает и отбрасывает эту мысль, собираясь вернуться к ней позже. Сейчас не хочется портить настроение. Он всё равно ничего не может с этим поделать. — Но бог с ним. У меня к тебе предложение.

— Предложение?

Закрывая книгу, лежавшую у него на коленях, Лиам поднимает голову, а свободной рукой зарывается в шерсть Бегемота. Тот выгибается, довольно щурясь, и, честно признаться, Луи иногда ему завидует. Наверное, так тяжело, когда целыми днями только и делаешь, что греешься на солнышке, накормленный и поглаженный, и иногда гоняешься за колышущейся травой или симпатичной самочкой. Да уж, непростая у этого кота жизнь.

— _Я_ , — начинает Луи, вздёрнув подбородок, — притворюсь, что не вижу ничего подозрительного в том, что ты не рассказал о своей поездке к Найлу в Лондон ни мне, ни Зейну. Я даже притворюсь, что _верю_ , что у вас с ним ничего серьёзного. А в ответ… — Лиам выглядит так, будто хочет его перебить, и Луи тычет в него пальцем. — Молчи, это отличное предложение. В _ответ_ ты расскажешь мне всё, что знаешь о Гарри, и мы оба притворимся, что я имею _право_ спрашивать. Как его инструктор по дайвингу, разумеется.

— Разумеется, — эхом отзывается Лиам. Судя по его искривившимся губам, предложение Луи не произвело на него должного впечатления.

— Ну так как? — спрашивает Луи.

Лиам усмехается.

— Что «как»?

— Как насчёт Гарри?

— А _что_ Гарри?

— _Лиам_. Мне, конечно, очень хорошо тут сидится, но богом клянусь, если сейчас же не ответишь, я встану и _врежу_ тебе по _яйцам_.

Он никак не ожидал, что Лиам в ответ рассмеётся, но, может, Лиам опьянён регулярным сексом или типа того. Луи тоже хотел бы быть опьянён регулярным сексом. И чтобы узнать, какова вероятность заняться этим с Гарри, ему очень нужно, чтобы Лиам перестал страдать хернёй.

— Он тебе нравится, — выдаёт Лиам, и Луи прищуривается.

— Он симпатичный.

На мгновение кажется, что он так и продолжит уклоняться от ответа, но затем Лиам встречается взглядом с Луи, и его лицо тут же принимает серьёзное выражение. Его рука замирает на боку Бегемота, который тут же пихает её головой, настойчиво требуя не останавливаться. И Лиам снова возвращается к поглаживаниям. Боже, да они все теперь шестёрки Бегемота. Этот кот хорошо над ними поработал.

— Гарри? — напоминает Луи.

Лиам поджимает губы, обдумывая ответ.

— Я не так уж много знаю. Пару раз встречался с ним в Лондоне, но на этом и всё. Мне он нравится, он весёлый. Странноватый чутка, но в хорошем смысле. Однажды пригласил нас на ужин и сам приготовил какое-то мексиканское блюдо. — Он явно сомневается, но всё же выпаливает: — У него есть парень. По крайней мере был, когда мы в последний раз виделись. Не помню, как его зовут. Что-то типа Джеймс или Джейсон. Они жили вместе.

Оу. Так Гарри всё-таки не гетеро. А ещё у него, возможно, отношения из разряда мы-живём-вместе.

Что ж, это однозначно портит всю малину.

— Но я не знаю, вместе ли они сейчас, — быстро добавляет Лиам. — Это же было несколько _месяцев_ назад. У них всё тогда, кажется… шло замечательно, но… Гарри же здесь один, так что… Не то чтобы парам нельзя было проводить время поодиночке, конечно. Я это так просто.

Луи медленно кивает. Он рассеянно смотрит куда-то в сторону, где вокруг куста бугенвиллеи порхает лимонница. Жёлтая бабочка выделяется на фоне зелёных листьев и розовых цветов.

Ладно. Что ж. _Возможно_ , у Гарри есть парень, что объяснило бы его вялую реакцию на подкаты Луи. Но даже если он и правда есть, то ничего _страшного_ , Луи просто оставит Гарри и переключится на кого-нибудь новенького — тут переживать не о чем. Вот только то, что Гарри говорил вчера у костра… Не похоже было, что он занят и верен своему партнёру. Скорее, будто он только пытается во всём разобраться. И, судя по всему, до полного просветления ему ещё очень и очень далеко.

Ну и да, он не гетеро, ура. Ведь всегда нужно во всём искать что-то хорошее, верно?

— _Думаю_ , — протянул Луи, поднимаясь на ноги, — раз уж сегодня рабочий день и нам можно в спа-салон, то грех будет этим не воспользоваться. Как тебе идея попариться в шведской бане, расслабиться в джакузи?

Игнорируя насмешливый взгляд Лиама, Луи легко и непринуждённо поводит плечом.

— И, если мои сведения верны, мы можем наткнуться там на Найла с Гарри. На которых нет ничего, кроме полотенец. А может, и их нет. Так что, присоединишься?

Лиам настолько быстро вскакивает с шезлонга, что Бегемот подпрыгивает от неожиданности.

* * *

Обстоятельства складываются таким образом, что они всё-таки натыкаются на Найла с Гарри в духе _«вау, и вы здесь, не могу поверить, давайте-ка вместе наслаждаться всеми удобствами»_. Найл, кажется, начинает что-то подозревать, но затем его взгляд падает на пресс Лиама, и проблема решается сама собой. Ха. Идея взять с собой Лиама полностью себя оправдала. Луи лучший в придумывании планов. Однажды он захватит мир, и никто даже глазом моргнуть не успеет.

Хотя управлять целым миром — слишком ответственное занятие, так что, может, и нет.

— Я ведь сказал тебе, что мы сюда собираемся? — вполголоса спрашивает Гарри. Белое полотенце низко сидит на его бёдрах и красиво контрастирует с только зарождающимся бронзовым загаром. Луи интересно, как далеко распространяется этот загар. Наверняка кожа на заднице Гарри всё ещё нежная и бледная, если только он не загорал голышом на балконе в своём номере. Луи надеется получить все ответы, когда они наконец окажутся в сауне.

— Разве? — невинно переспрашивает он. — Наверное, я прослушал. Но какое всё-таки _совпадение_.

— Ну да. — Как бы Гарри ни старался изображать сарказм, его глаза всё равно светятся весельем. Что ж, во всяком случае интерес Луи ему льстит.

Луи ему улыбается.

— Ну да, именно. Итак. Ароматическая сауна со световой терапией, баня с малиновым кварцитом или классическая шведская? Как тебе больше нравится потеть? Потому что мне _до смерти_ хочется знать.

Мгновение Гарри хмуро и сосредоточенно смотрит на него. А потом смеётся.

— Ты это серьёзно вообще?

— Я это очень серьёзно, — подтверждает Луи. И он, откровенно говоря, даже немного гордится получившимся подкатом.

— Ну что ж. — Голос Гарри становится на октаву ниже, он наклоняется ближе к Луи, будто собираясь рассказать какой-то секрет, и окидывает его с ног до головы пронзительным взглядом. Луи с трудом сглатывает и замирает, дожидаясь продолжения. — Если честно… — Уголок губ Гарри приподнимается в ухмылке. — Мне больше по душе снежная комната. Помогает охладить пыл.

Он отстраняется с самодовольным выражением на лице, и Луи хочется ему врезать. Хотя, вообще-то, совсем не хочется. И это точно был флирт — тут никаких сомнений. И ещё так не честно.

— Так _не честно_ , — стонет Луи.

Улыбаясь, Гарри поворачивает в сторону шведской бани, шагая так, что полотенце вот-вот свалится с его бёдер. Луи хочется посвятить оду его выступающим позвонкам. Но пока он просто идёт следом, и этого достаточно.

* * *

— Похоже было на мужчинный суп, — сонно бормочет Гарри. — Поняли, да? _Мужчинный суп_.

— Чё? — То, что Луи умудряется поднять голову со своей липкой от пота руки, достойно уважения. Всё вокруг такое медленное и тягучее, скользящее с сладкое — прямо как голос Гарри.

С его места Луи видно, как тот ёрзает, виден пот, выступающий у него на груди. Кожа Гарри будто светится в оранжевом освещении ароматической сауны. Луи жарко, и то, что Гарри лежит на спине, согнув в колене одну ногу и открывая вид на мягкий член, лежащий между его бёдер, вообще не помогает. Луи _лихорадит_.

Господи. Ему приходится приложить усилие, чтобы разобрать ответ Гарри.

— Ну, когда мы все были в джакузи. Как рыбный суп, только мужчинный суп.

— Боже правый. Это очень плохая шутка. _Очень_ плохая.

Простонав, Луи снова роняет голову на руки, чувствуя щекой липкую кожу и продолжая следить за Гарри из-под опущенных ресниц. Благодаря этому он замечает, как тот оглядывается вокруг с широкой улыбкой на лице. Воздух вокруг них густой, словно патока, на языке горчит аромат дерева и трав, в углу маленькой комнаты шипит печь. Луи ёрзает и замечает, как взгляд Гарри скользит по изгибу его спины, останавливаясь прямо на заднице. По крайней мере, так это выглядит. Из-за пляшущих по парилке теней нельзя сказать наверняка.

— Не _такая_ уж и плохая, — возражает Гарри после небольшой паузы. Сложно сказать точно, сколько она длится — время такое же податливое, как асфальт, плавящийся на солнце.

— А знаете, что на самом деле неплохо? — спрашивает Найл. Он развалился на нижнем уровне, заявив, что ему нечего доказывать, в то время как Лиам забрался на самый верх — его полка находится перпендикулярно полке Луи. Сам Луи выбрал это место только потому, что с него открывается прекрасный вид на Гарри, который занял полку прямо под Лиамом. К сожалению, Луи здесь слишком жарко, чтобы нормально возбудиться, но уже сейчас он понимает, что позже его воображение пополнится ещё парой разочаровывающих картинок. Не жизнь, а чёрт знает что.

Гарри перекатывается на живот, зарываясь лицом в полотенце. Луи хочется поцеловать его влажные кудри, липнущие к шее.

— Что неплохо? — спрашивает Лиам, растягивая гласные.

— Рыбный суп с омарами, — выдаёт Найл. — Рыбный суп с омарами очень вкусный.

Из-за полотенца голос Гарри звучит приглушённо.

— Тогда хорошо, что они не находят пару на всю жизнь. А то, если бы ты одного съел, его партнёр бы грустил до самой смерти. Так что это нормально с этической точки зрения. Хотя варить их живьём всё же хреново.

Велика вероятность, что Луи хочет за него замуж.

— К чему это вообще было? — громко спрашивает Луи, потому что он всё ещё в состоянии складывать слова в предложения. Даже несмотря на то, что его кожа будто трескается, как застывающая лава, из-под которой периодически вырывается раскалённая красная жидкость, которая потом стекает, стекает, стекает… Или как-то так. Мысли в голове вьются, словно виноградные лозы. — Я про рыбный суп с омарами. Не про отношения на всю жизнь. Или варку живьём.

— Кажется, _я_ сейчас сгорю живьём, — слабо жалуется Гарри, но даже не пытается подняться. На песочных часах осталось ещё шесть минут. Они заключили пари: если кто-то встанет со своего места до того, как время истечёт — буквально, — то первый раунд в деревенском пабе потом будет за его счёт.

— Это было к тому, что ко мне приставали с омарами перед тем, как мы сюда пришли. Похоже, в заказнике завелись браконьеры.

Найл садится и, дотянувшись до ковша, льёт воду на раскалённые камни. Пар какое-то время мешает видеть, попадает Луи в горло, когда он пытается глубоко вдохнуть, и будто сжигает изнутри нос.

— Браконьеры? — всё-таки спрашивает он.

— Ага. — Зевая, Найл заваливается обратно. Лицо у него, конечно, красное, но в остальном ему будто бы наплевать на жару. — Просто один из охранных катеров засёк ловушки недалеко от Кабо-Жирао, и они думают, виноват кто-то, кто ныряет там с аквалангом за уловом. Наверное, по ночам. Может, скоро они попросят нашей помощи.

— А что, нельзя ловить омаров? — На спине Гарри перекатываются мышцы, когда он приподнимается, чтобы расправить под собой полотенце. Даже в тусклом оранжевом свете парилки видно, что Луи был прав насчёт его задницы: там кожа бледная, ещё не тронутая солнцем, и о… какая же это славная симпатичная задница.

Луи закрывает глаза. У него и так было предостаточно материала для воображения, _боже_.

— С аквалангами нельзя нигде, — говорит он. — А мы ещё и в морском заказнике, где вообще никак нельзя. Рыбалка, гарпуны — всё запрещено. Отчасти из-за этого рыбы здесь очень доверчивые и подпускают людей совсем близко. Кстати говоря, Зейн как раз изучает их поведение, смотрит, влияет ли это всё на скорость реакции. Это как с тем большим морским окунем, которого мы сегодня видели. Помнишь?

— Ага. — В голосе Гарри слышится улыбка, вызванная воспоминанием. — Он был классный. Жаль, у меня не было камеры.

— Сначала научись контролировать плавучесть, — отвечает Луи. — А потом об этом подумаем, ладно?

— Ладно, — отзывается Гарри, и когда Луи бросает в его сторону мимолётный взгляд, он замечает, что Гарри действительно улыбается. Ресницы отбрасывают тёмные тени на его щёки.

Затем Луи случайно ловит на себе взгляд Найла, и на этот раз он вовсе не подозрительный, а, скорее, задумчивый.

Луи отворачивается первым.

* * *

Они все умудряются продержаться до самого конца. Хотя это не удивительно: они же парни, и даже если тот возраст, когда хотелось вытащить своё достоинство и померяться им с друзьями, прошёл, им всё ещё по душе всякие шуточные состязания. Но если подумать, Луи не прочь померяться размером с Гарри. Может, он и проиграет, но какое славное это будет поражение.

Когда они все принимают душ и одеваются, план наведаться в паб начинает казаться слишком смелой затеей. Гарри всем телом висит у Найла на плече и отчаянно сжимает челюсти, чтобы не зевать. Учитывая, что он не привык к таким нагрузкам, а сегодня у него было целых два погружения, Луи даже не удивлён.

— Эй, — зовёт он, опуская ладонь на руку Гарри и привлекая его внимание. Тёплое освещение в вестибюле отеля окрашивает лицо Гарри в мягкие пастельные тона, а в его кудрях пляшут бронзовые блики. — Не забудь выпить побольше воды за ужином. А то проснёшься завтра с обезвоживанием.

Гарри устало ему кивает и слабо улыбается.

— Выпью.

— Хорошо. — Луи отступает и убирает руки в карманы, оборачиваясь в ожидании Лиама, который боится отойти от Найла, будто надеясь получить от него какой-нибудь намёк на то, как ему быть дальше. И когда Найл всё-таки тянется к нему и быстро целует в губы, Гарри, наблюдающий за этим, недовольно ворчит, но его взгляд тут же смягчается, бегая от одного к другому.

Вполне возможно, что Луи слишком зациклен на Гарри.

Они прощаются, Найл с Гарри, с трудом передвигая ноги, плетутся в сторону ресторана, а Луи хватает Лиама и тащит его на кухню, чтобы унести оттуда всё, что только есть сегодня в меню. А это, кстати, какие-то традиционные португальские блюда. Остаётся надеяться, что повару не прилетит миллион жалоб от недовольных туристов, которым не нравится, когда им навязывают местные обычаи.

— Циник, — резюмирует Лиам, когда Луи озвучивает ему эту мысль.

— Реалист, — не соглашается Луи. — Половина наших гостей — полный отстой. С этим же ты не будешь спорить?

Лиам, кажется, какое-то время это обдумывает и в конце концов лишь пожимает плечами. Он угрюмо смотрит себе под ноги, под их шагами тихо шуршит гравий, и Луи пихает Лиама в плечо.

— Эй. Ты чего?

Немного помедлив и глубоко вдохнув, Лиам отвечает:

— Как думаешь, Найл с Гарри когда-нибудь?..

Ну вот вам, как говорится, и не ревнивый. Луи как-нибудь обязательно напоит Гарри и вытащит из него всё, что тот слышал от Найла об их отношениях с Лиамом. Может, получится даже совместить это с пьяными поцелуями. Луи обожает акции типа два-по-цене-одного.

Однако он всё же уделяет вопросу Лиама должное внимание. Гарри и Найл, Найл и Гарри. Они очень нежно относятся друг к другу, это видно, и к тому же полностью игнорируют такое понятие, как личные границы, но насколько Луи может сказать, между ними нет никакого сексуального влечения. Это как у него с Зейном и Лиамом: он может наслаждаться их компанией с эстетической точки зрения, но ему вовсе не хочется их трахнуть. Ну, ладно, возможно, по началу хотелось, но эта фаза длилась очень недолго и всё притяжение рассеялось, как только они поселились в одном коттедже.

— Думаю, они просто очень хорошие друзья. — Луи наклоняется, задевая руку Лиама своей. — То есть не знаю, было ли у них что-то или нет, но если и было, то сейчас это уже в прошлом. Так что можешь не беспокоиться.

Лиам слишком резко мотает головой.

— Я и не беспокоился.

— Конечно, нет, — покладисто соглашается Луи, но в противовес словам недоверчиво посмеивается. На случай, если Лиам собирается ответить ему подножкой, Луи вырывается вперёд, размахивая пакетом, который несёт в руке. — Смотри осторожнее, у меня тут еда.

Заходя в коттедж, они находят Зейна в его комнате. Он сидит на полу и бормочет что-то о графиках скорости реакции, рассматривая разбросанные вокруг бумаги. Именно в таком положении они оставили его два часа назад, уходя в спа-салон.

— Печально видеть, как действует на людей высшее образование, — шепчет Луи Лиаму на ухо, и тот, рассмеявшись, стучит в дверной косяк. Зейн поднимает глаза. Из-за очков в красной оправе его взгляд кажется туманным, но он моргает, и мутная дымка рассеивается.

— Еда? — спрашивает он.

— Еда, — подтверждает Луи.

Зейн поднимается на ноги и со стоном потягивается. О да, именно так будет чувствовать себя твоя спина, если два часа скрючившись просидеть на полу.

— Обожаю тебя.

— Ты ценишь во мне только мои связи с кухней ресторана.

— И ещё твоё неподражаемое остроумие.

Луи кивает.

— Оно правда неподражаемое.

— А можете вы с твоим неподражаемым остроумием наконец двинуться в сторону кухни? — спрашивает Лиам. — Я _жрать_ хочу.

Испустив долгий страдальческий вздох, Луи выполняет его просьбу.

* * *

До мамы получается дозвониться только тогда, когда она уже укладывает близняшек спать и постоянно отрывается от телефона, обращаясь к девочкам с чем-то вроде: «… чисти зубы, Дейзи, и нет, Фиби, ещё не _прошло_ три минуты, и да, я обещала вам почитать, но, _родная_ , мы не успеем сегодня закончить Гарри Поттера, там ещё целых пятьдесят страниц…»

Очевидно, ей сейчас неудобно говорить, так что Луи просит её передать трубку Шарлотте, та уходит к себе в комнату, и они какое-то время разговаривают. Их отец, похоже, снова начал сваливать на всю ночь без объяснения причин, и раз уж это происходит далеко не в первый раз, Луи чувствует всё то же раскалённое до бела разочарование, засевшее где-то глубоко в костях. Оно никогда оттуда не исчезает.

Он-то думал, что, может быть, когда он уедет… Пиздец, он не _знает_ , чем он думал. Ничем, судя по всему.

— Как вы там вообще? — мягко спрашивает он и слышит, как дрожит голос Шарлотты, хотя она, как и любой подросток, старается храбриться.

— Мне кажется… — Она резко выдыхает. — Мне кажется, на этот раз всё серьёзно. Прям очень серьёзно. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — отвечает Луи, но, по правде сказать, он в это не верит. Наверняка в итоге это будет просто очередной ультиматум с одной стороны, а с другой — обещание измениться, которое будет нарушено уже через пару месяцев, если не раньше. И всё начнётся сначала. Ему как всегда остаётся только слушать и надеяться.

Да, _надеяться_. С некоторых пор надеяться он перестал. Подростком, он до дыр заслушивал песню Оазис _Married With Children_ , потому что строчки о парне, который ненавидит всё, _всем сердцем_ ненавидит, но всё равно каждый раз, словно по часам, возвращается к тому, от чего уходил, напоминали Луи его родителей.

Сбросив вызов, Луи ещё какое-то время лежит на кровати и бездумно пялится в потолок. В одном из углов комнаты висит паутина, и, наверное, её стоит убрать, но у него просто нет сил подняться. Ну и ещё пауки очень полезные и ловят комаров. Вот.

Когда же ему надоедает изучать трещины в стене, он притягивает к себе ноутбук и, включив его, открывает почту, начиная разбирать письма, отправленные дайвинг-центру, и отвечая на все шаблонными сообщениями. Чуть больше времени занимает ответ на длинное, бессвязное письмо от Стэна, рассказывающее о том, как ему живётся в Лондоне и как он не может найти себе достаточно интересную работу. Страшно подумать, как давно Луи с ним не виделся, но ведь они дружат с шести лет, так что, наверное, даже если они год не будут разговаривать, то потом всё равно при первой же встрече сразу же начнут шутить и смеяться, как ни в чём не бывало.

Прокручивание ленты Фэйсбука тоже надоедает Луи достаточно быстро — у него нет ни малейшего желания комментировать всплывающие там посты. Сплошные мудрые цитаты, головоломки, солнечные фотографии из отпусков и милые снимки детей его бывших одноклассников, решивших, что они уже достигли репродуктивного возраста. Дни идут, ничего не меняется.

Как-то так выходит, что Луи вводит имя Гарри в строку поиска. В ответ всплывает сразу несколько страниц, и в одном из профилей точно стоит фотография Гарри (даже если на ней просто две руки, которые держат большой банан и банан поменьше).

Никаких сомнений — это _точно_ Гарри.

У Гарри закрытый профиль, и какое-то время Луи раздумывает над идеей отправить ему заявку в друзья. Неплохой способ выяснить, есть у него парень или нет.

Но вместо этого Луи лишь закрывает браузер, захлопывает ноутбук и решает, что сегодня просто пораньше ляжет спать. Вскоре в комнату пробирается Бегемот и сворачивается калачиком у Луи в ногах. Может, он и тяжёлый, но это странным образом успокаивает.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всё, что вам стоит знать перед прочтением: ребризёр — это разновидность акваланга и с ним под водой можно находиться дольше.
> 
> Буду очень рада отзывам! Приятного прочтения ❤️

— Так, объясни мне кое-что. — Гарри снимает с сэндвича верхний слой и аккуратно укладывает получившиеся половинки на одноразовую тарелку, которую Луи спёр у Ника. С неподдельным интересом Луи наблюдает за тем, как Гарри распределяет начинку по небольшим кучкам: солёные огурцы и листья салата отдельно, помидоры отдельно и сыр тоже отдельно. — Так вот, — продолжает Гарри. — Предположим, если минутный объём дыхания равен двадцати литрам… и, как ты сказал, это многовато, так?

Луи отводит взгляд от безобразия на его тарелке в сторону океана, над которым проплывают перистые облака, превращающие полуденное солнце в размытое яркое пятно.

— Да, всё верно. Но для новичка это норма.

— А у тебя сколько? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Обычно около двенадцати. В идеальных условиях может быть и одиннадцать. — Луи старается не звучать самодовольно, потому что хвастунов никто не любит. Хотя вот Зейну такой минутный объём _и не снился_. Неудачник. — Но будет больше, если на море сильные волны или если новички вроде тебя меня затрахают.

Вытянув вперёд ногу с поджатыми пальцами, Гарри тыкает его в голень. Странно, но в этом есть что-то восхитительное.

— Ладно, так вот, — произносит он, накалывая кусочек помидора на вилку и опуская его в рот. — Допустим, всё-таки двадцать. Получается, в мой десятилитровый акваланг при давлении в двести баров помещается две тысячи литров. Правильно? Это запас кислорода в моём баллоне.

— Правильно. Две тысячи литров.

— Тогда, если минутный объём дыхания равен двадцати, мне этого воздуха хватит… — Гарри хмурится, отчего между его бровей появляется полукруглая складочка. Луи хочется разгладить её большим пальцем, но вместо этого он лишь впивается зубами в свой собственный целёхонький сэндвич. — Мне его хватит на сто минут?

— Да, на поверхности.

— А с твоим минутным объёмом в одиннадцать литров ты сможешь продержаться примерно в два раза дольше?

Шутка про выдержку настолько _очевидная_ , что Луи её даже не озвучивает.

— Ага. — Он слизывает майонез с большого пальца и краем глаза, кажется, замечает, что Гарри смотрит на него. Однако как только Луи поднимает на него глаза, Гарри лишь сосредоточенно буравит взглядом лежащий перед ним лист салата, который вряд ли заслуживает такого пристального изучения. Луи наклоняется ближе. — Что там у тебя?

Когда Гарри к нему поворачивается, они находятся едва ли на расстоянии вздоха друг от друга. Одно мгновение или чуть больше никто из них не двигается. А затем Гарри подаётся назад.

— Тут у меня салат, — медленно отвечает он. — Луи, познакомься с салатом. В нём много витаминов.

Луи считает, что ему это знать не обязательно. Он делает приторно-сладкий глоток своей кока-колы, и его ладонь становится влажной от выступившего на бутылке конденсата.

— Итак, в твоём акваланге воздуха хватит на сто минут, — возвращается он к прежней теме. — Но это только на поверхности, где атмосферное давление равно одному бару. Если же ты опустишься на десять метров под воду, давление вокруг тебя увеличится до двух. Так что нужно будет в два раза больше воздуха, чтобы наполнить твои лёгкие.

Ноги Гарри скрещены, а коротенькие жёлтые шорты практически ничего не скрывают. Он хмуро изучает лист салата, потом засовывает его в рот и тщательно пережёвывает, а затем уже кивает.

— Ладно. А на глубине двадцать метров тогда… В три раза больше, чем здесь, правильно? Потому что там давление три бара. И минутный объём, следовательно, в три раза больше.

Ох, так он и правда _слушал_. Большинство новичков думают, что объём воздуха будет увеличиваться в два раза с каждыми десятью метрами, так что это приятное разнообразие.

— Очень хорошо, — хвалит Луи. — Таким образом у тебя будет всего чуть больше получаса, а никак не сто минут. Или же придётся взять баллон побольше. И _насколько_ больше он должен быть, Гарольд?

Гарри угрюмо на него смотрит.

— Никто не предупреждал, что нужно будет считать.

Ага. Уже не жалуется на «Гарольда». Маленькая победа.

— Нет, зай, ты молодец. — Луи улыбается. — Давай тогда просто сойдёмся на том, что с таким большим ты, скорее всего, не справишься.

Гарри скептически вскидывает брови и спрашивает:

— _Серьёзно_?

— Очень серьёзно, — заверяет его Луи, улыбаясь всё шире. — Поверь, тридцатилитровый баллон это тебе не шуточки. Или мы сейчас о чём-то другом?

В ответ Гарри только фыркает. Но повисшее между ними молчание достаточно уютное, лёгкое, и их окутывает шум прилива, крики чаек и смех детей, играющих в догонялки. Доев сэндвич, Луи встаёт и отходит помыть руки, а вернувшись, замечает, что Гарри смотрит на него со слабой улыбкой на губах.

— Что нравится тебе больше всего? — спрашивает он, но уточняет, когда Луи смеривает его насмешливым взглядом: — Если бы я попросил тебя назвать что-то, что произвело на тебя самое сильное впечатление, когда ты впервые это увидел, ты бы что назвал? Но выбери что-то одно. Черепаху там, дельфина, что-нибудь в таком духе. Или место какое-нибудь особенное. Может, даже что-то такое, что ты мог бы мне показать?

Существует целая куча ответов на этот вопрос. Гарри только что словно бы подарил ему шанс, прекрасную возможность отклониться от их стандартной программы. И даже если он сделал это не специально, Луи не привык смотреть дарёному коню в зубы.

— Морская биолюминесценция, — отвечает он. — Это самое потрясающее.

Гарри тянется за вилкой, и что он собирается делать вилкой с сэндвичем находится за гранью понимания Луи.

— Тут водятся светящиеся медузы?

— Нет, если ты имеешь в виду экворию. Она больше распространена у западного побережья Северной Америки. У нас она не встречается. — Луи снова опускается на тёмно-серый песок, спиной облокачиваясь на большой камень. — Честно говоря, у нас всё немного скромнее. Тут водится морская свечка — это разновидность планктона. Вообще её называют ночесветкой, потому что, когда плаваешь ночью, вода из-за неё светится от любых движений. Не так ярко, как ты, наверное, представляешь, но всё равно очень красиво.

Подцепив на вилку маринованный огурец и кусочек помидора, Гарри широко улыбается, а на его щеках появляются ямочки.

— Звучит клёво.

Клочья облаков, серых снизу из-за тени, быстро движутся на запад и собираются у горизонта. Опыт подсказывает Луи, что совсем скоро они прольются моросящим дождиком, едва заметным, но после себя на всём оставляющим тонкий слой влаги. Луи сдвигается ниже, полностью растягиваясь на песке.

— Это правда клёво. Просто тут самое главное — атмосфера. Свечение, как я и сказал, довольно скромное, так что увидеть его можно, только выключив все источники света, и тогда в абсолютной темноте ты… Водишь в воде руками, и она _светится_.

— Потрясающе. — Улыбка Гарри становится шире, а ямочки — глубже. — Когда ты мне это покажешь?

Луи вытягивает ногу и легонько пихает Гарри в бедро.

— За поцелуй — хоть сегодня вечером.

Несколько секунд Гарри молчит, а его улыбка исчезает. Наконец он совершенно бесстрастно отвечает:

— Не слишком ли дёшево?

Ладно. Возможно, на этот раз Луи всё-таки перегнул палку. Что ж, это было лишь вопросом времени, так что с чего бы ему чувствовать эту беспричинную тяжесть глубоко в костях, эту мерзкую нить разочарования, медленно овивающую позвоночник? Совершенно не с чего.

Он садится, поджимая под себя ноги.

— Тебя правда это беспокоит? — спрашивает он. — Ну то есть… Я просто всегда себя так веду, но если тебя это _правда_ беспокоит, я перестану. Ты же в курсе, что я это по приколу, да?

И опять Гарри какое-то время молчит и только потом отвечает:

— Я в курсе, да. Просто… — Он резко выдыхает, проводя рукой по волосам. — Прости, не хотел… Даже не знаю. Усложнять всё. Или показаться ханжой. Или ещё что-нибудь. Я знаю, что ты просто шутишь, _знаю_ , и не то чтобы…

— Тебе не обязательно оправдываться, — перебивает его Луи, и, пожалуйста, можно они уже закончат этот разговор? Ничего страшного не случилось, абсолютно ничего страшного, а Луи впредь просто будет держать язык за зубами.

Гарри неожиданно взмахивает рукой.

— Меня это не беспокоит.

Э-э.

— Уверен? — Луи смеряет его долгим недоверчивым взглядом. Они пару мгновений смотрят друг другу в глаза, а затем Гарри кивает, опуская вилку на тарелку и выравнивая её ручку параллельно напечатанному на пластике логотипу отеля.

— Послушай, просто… — Гарри вздыхает, и за ресницами Луи не видит его глаз. — Найл привёз меня сюда, потому что… всё сложно. Начать хотя бы с того, что я совсем недавно расстался со своим парнем, с которым встречался с пятнадцати лет. Вот.

Парень, бывший парень. Тот самый, с которым знаком Лиам, наверняка тот самый, у него ещё имя начиналось как-то на «Д». И Гарри встречался с ним с пятнадцати? _Целых_ шесть лет? Теперь понятно, почему Лиаму показалось, что у них всё шло замечательно. _Господи_ , ничего себе.

— Ничего себе. — Губы Гарри растягиваются в неуверенной улыбке, и теперь-то всё встаёт на свои места, вообще всё: его сдержанность во время их первой встречи, какая-то его странная покладистость, проявляющаяся время от времени, его безразличие к попыткам Луи добиться от него хоть какой-то реакции. «Думаю, я ещё много чего не знаю».

— Да уж, ничего себе, — тихим эхом отзывается Гарри.

— Это так… — Так… Как вообще _так_? Луи понятия не имеет, куда делось всё его красноречие. Шесть лет, боже. Как такое вообще _возможно_? — Это так долго, охуеть.

Гарри кивает, притягивая колени ближе к груди, а его взгляд мечется между лицом Луи и линией горизонта.

— Очень долго. То есть… _Господи_. Мне ещё во стольком нужно разобраться, понимаешь? — Гарри издаёт приглушённый смешок, и его взгляд становится отстранённым. — В себе, например, в том, чего я хочу, и так далее. Даже во всех этих дурацких мелочах, типа чьей на самом деле любимой песней была Hallelujah — моей, или всё-таки Джейми.

Джейми, пусть так. Джейми.

Спустя несколько долгих, слишком долгих ударов сердца, вторящих ритму набегающих на берег волн, Луи наконец удаётся взять себя в руки.

— В исполнении Джеффа Бакли?

Гарри робко улыбается.

— Ага. Полная версия, разумеется.

— Что ж, — медленно вытягивает Луи, будто вкладывая в эти слова целую историю с намёком на продолжение. — Это хорошая песня.

Совсем немного, но улыбка Гарри становится шире.

— Пожалуй, да.

И на этом Луи стоит отступить. Определённо стоит, потому что этот разговор гарантированно заведёт его в тупик с мигающей неоновой надписью «Проблема». Вот только он никогда не был хорош в принятии обдуманных решений, да и Гарри не кажется ему таким уж безутешным. Задумчивым — это да, но уж если Луи позволено строить догадки о разбитых сердцах, то на Гарри он вряд ли бы поставил.

Протягивая руку, Луи ласково пихает его в плечо и, дождавшись ответного взгляда, спрашивает:

— Я ничего серьёзного и не ищу, помнишь?

В ответ Гарри фыркает, будто его смешит одна только мысль об этом.

— Ещё бы не помнить. Ты не особо скрытный.

— Я и не спорю. — Луи пожимает плечами. — Короче говоря, лично мне кажется, что мы могли бы здорово развлечься. Может, именно это тебе и нужно, знаешь? Просто _развлечься_ , не думая об обязательствах. Со мной о бывшем даже не вспомнишь. — Он широко улыбается, разводя руками. — Просто чтоб ты знал.

Широкая, искренняя улыбка задерживается на губах Гарри всего на мгновение, а потом снова исчезает, и он отводит взгляд, мрачнея. Ответ срывается с его языка только после того, как волны трижды накатывают на песчаный берег, разбивая повисшую между ними тишину.

— Не знаю. Просто _не знаю_ , вот и всё. Сейчас я не знаю ничего и уж точно не знаю, готов ли к чему-то несерьёзному.

В его голосе слышится бессилие, он кажется совершенно запутавшимся в себе, и нет, Луи совершенно _не этого_ от него добивался.

Покачав головой, он легонько касается его запястья.

— Эй, я не _настаиваю_ , если что. Я не требую от тебя ответа, и мне не хотелось ставить тебя в неловкое положение. — Гарри немного расслабляется от этих слов, и Луи отстраняется и подбирает камешек, начиная перекатывать его между пальцев. — Мы так или иначе можем быть друзьями. Меня это устраивает, хотя я и считаю, что пара лишних привилегий никому не помешает. Но это не обязаловка.

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Гарри заводит руку за голову и потирает шею, упираясь подбородком в грудь.

— Точно ничего страшного?

Кажется, он всё ещё не до конца убеждён, так что Луи хмурится.

— Конечно, ничего. Ты забавный, ты мне нравишься. Ну то есть, ладно, ещё я хочу тебя трахнуть, да… Ой, слишком прямолинейно?

— Есть немного. — Но раз уж Гарри смеётся, вряд ли всё настолько плохо.

— Прости. — Луи запихивает камешек в карман шортов и поводит плечом. — Как мы уже давно выяснили, деликатность — это не моё.

— Ничего себе, какие ты слова знаешь.

— Только вчера загуглил. Ты знал, что в гугле даже произношение найти можно?

Гарри вновь смеётся, на этот раз как-то мягче и спокойнее. Подняв ногу, он легонько пинает Луи в голень, и тот в притворном приступе боли валится на землю и начинает причитать, что над ним издеваются и что вредным малолетним гангстерам не место на мирном пляже. Он так и продолжает кататься по песку, пока Гарри не хватает его за запястья и не утыкается ему в плечо, тихо хихикая. Просто удивительно, как легко его развеселить.

Когда они наконец рядышком, но всё ещё не дотрагиваясь друг до друга, укладываются на песке, Луи демонстративно зевает и подчёркнуто равнодушным тоном произносит:

— Так что вот, Гарольд. Выбор за тобой. Ты знаешь, чего хочу я, и, что бы ты ни решил, мы всё ещё можем дружить. Это не проблема. Но даже не надейся, что я перестану с тобой флиртовать. Или ты этого хочешь?

— Нет, — быстро отвечает Гарри. Кажется, он с большой осторожностью подбирает свои следующие слова. — На самом деле это даже немного… весело. Вроде как.

Вроде _как_. Ха. Луи теперь даже интересно, сколько у него на самом деле опыта. Вряд ли так уж много, после шестилетних-то отношений всего с одним единственным парнем. Не так ли?

Это не должно заводить. Но всё же заводит.

Луи перекатывается на живот, наблюдая за тем, как грудь Гарри поднимается и опускается с каждым вздохом.

— Флиртовать очень весело. Тебе тоже стоит попробовать, серьёзно.

Гарри поворачивает к нему голову. Какое-то время его взгляд кажется невидящим, но затем он проясняется, в глазах появляются весёлые искорки, а губы растягиваются в улыбке.

— Может, попробую, — отвечает он.

— Отличный план, одобряю. — Усмехаясь, Луи подкладывает руки под голову. Облака над горизонте сгустились, потемнели и расползлись так широко по небу, что практически полностью скрыли солнце. Но в воздухе всё ещё тепло и влажно, а лёгкий бриз мягко перебирает тонкие волосы на висках Луи и щекочет его кожу. Он опять зевает. — Но лучше не сейчас. А то у нас осталось всего полтора часа до вечернего погружения, и я предлагаю потратить их на сон. Идёт?

Уже закрыв глаза, он чувствует на локте слабое прикосновение, но оно исчезает ещё до того, как он успевает что-то понять.

— Идёт, — эхом отзывается Гарри. — И спасибо.

Луи приоткрывает один глаз.

— За что это?

— Да просто. Ты знаешь, за что.

Отворачиваясь, Гарри копирует его позу и прячет лицо в сложенных перед ним крест-накрест руках. И хотя Луи толком не понимает, за что тот его благодарит, он решает всё же не продолжать разговор.

Он и так узнал достаточно для обеденного перерыва.

* * *

Луи понятия не имеет как и почему, но одного их короткого разговора хватает, чтобы Гарри полностью забыл о всех имевшихся у него причинах оберегать своё личное пространство.

После вечернего погружения он банным листом прилипает к Луи и начинает щебетать что-то о попавшихся им сегодня ловушках на омаров, а ещё о том, что так делать очень некрасиво, что это неуважение к природе, но просто может быть, что на самом деле люди поступают так от отчаяния и нехватки денег.

_Неуважение к природе_. Возможно, лицо Луи аж перекосило от того, как сильно он старается сдержать нежную улыбку.

Всё становится в разы хуже, когда Гарри переключается на Зейна, рассказывая ему о черепахе, за которой они достаточно долго наблюдали, и искренне удивляясь тому, что у кого-то может возникнуть желание попробовать на вкус кусочек коралла. Но он тут же добавляет, что то, насколько разными могут быть вкусы, просто невероятно и вот, например, существуют люди, которым не нравятся фрукты, и хотя Гарри их совершенно не понимает, всё равно круто, что мир так разнообразен.

— Круто, — спокойно повторяет Луи, честно изо всех сил _пытаясь_ скрыть в своём голосе даже малейший намёк на улыбку. Ему это с блеском не удаётся. Отчасти из-за того, что появившаяся у него возможность безнаказанно ерошить волосы Гарри немного отвлекает.

Зарываясь пальцами в пряди, Луи их оттягивает и выпрямляет, но они тут же, пружиня, возвращаются в привычное кудрявое состояние. Он в курсе, что Зейн украдкой бросает в их сторону многозначительные взгляды, но ему плевать. Ещё сильнее ему плевать на то, что о них подумают остальные гости, разместившиеся на палубе бота.

Слушайте, Найл ведь заказывал для Гарри обслуживание по высшему разряду, так? Луи всего-навсего рад ему услужить.

Когда они наконец возвращаются, мир окутывает туманная дымка дождя. Лиам и Найл дожидаются их у дайвинг-центра, спрятавшись под навесом из крепко переплетённых лоз страстоцвета, укрывающим от дождя деревянный стол и скамейки. Вместе разложив всё оборудование по местам и наполнив акваланги, они выдвигаются в сторону посёлка, собираясь поужинать в каком-нибудь пабе.

В итоге они устраивают драку едой, и очень может быть, что зачинщик — Луи, но этого никто не сможет доказать. Как бы там ни было, он предлагает Гарри слизать с его щеки майонез, а тот смеётся и пихает Луи в грудь, после чего крепче к нему прижимается и вытирает лицо салфеткой.

— Нужно тут убраться, — говорит он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — А то это будет нечестно по отношению к официанткам.

Луи приобнимает Гарри за талию и, зарываясь носом в его волосы, вдыхает запах дождя, солнцезащитного крема и летнего тепла.

* * *

— В пустых гостиничных номерах _скучно_ , — заявляет Гарри накануне вечером, так что Луи не очень-то удивляется, когда, выползая утром из своей комнаты, натыкается на них с Бегемотом, свернувшихся калачиком и мирно спящих на их бугристом диване. Кот, познакомься с котёнком.

Проходя мимо, Луи проводит указательным пальцем по щеке Гарри, но тут же отдёргивает руку и замирает. Это _не_ правильно. И ещё жутковато.

Дыхание Гарри остаётся всё таким же медленным и ровным.

Примерно минуту Луи так и стоит над ним, изучая чёрные ресницы, отбрасывающие тень на загорелую кожу, и впадинку между ключицами, открывшуюся из-за сползшего на пояс одеяла, но потом всё-таки заставляет себя оторвать взгляд и идёт на кухню, оборудованную в углу комнаты.

И только когда чайник гордо свистит, оповещая об успешно выполненной работе, Гарри наконец просыпается, вздрагивая и чуть не падая с дивана. Потревоженный движением Бегемот спрыгивает на пол и спешит к Луи, явно рассчитывая на то, что за перенесение таких неудобств полагается его погладить и накормить завтраком. Может, даже налить ему миску молока.

— Ты что, готовишь чай? — доносится с дивана, а в голосе Гарри слышится густая, приятная хрипотца, оставшаяся после сна. — _Пожалуйста_ , скажи, это у тебя там чай.

— Это у тебя там чай, — попугайчиком повторяет Луи.

— Обхохочешься, — бормочет Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги. — Сделай мне чай, пожалуйста.

На нём нет ничего, кроме облегающих чёрных боксеров, любезно избавляющих Луи от необходимости включать воображение, и нет, легче от этого не становится. Луи хочет себя убить. Но вместо этого отворачивается, собираясь отыскать им две чистые чашки.

— Чтоб ты знал, — бросает он через плечо, — нечестно с твоей стороны о чём-то меня просить, стоя в одних трусах. Можешь так _не делать_?

Гарри подходит ближе, ступая босыми пятками по каменному полу.

— Если я скажу, что обычно сплю голый, тебе станет легче?

Ладно. Теперь он просто _издевается_.

— А тебе станет легче, если я вылью кипяток тебе на голову? — вежливо спрашивает Луи, и, повернувшись, замечает, что Гарри улыбается. — Чего смешного?

Гарри придвигается совсем близко и опускает подбородок Луи на плечо, опаляя его кожу горячим дыханием. Его низкий голос приятно гармонирует с серым утренним светом.

— Ты _сам_ сказал, чтобы я попробовал флиртовать.

— Флиртовать — пожалуйста. Доводить меня до самоубийства — спасибо, не надо.

Внезапно Гарри выпрямляется.

— Блин, прости. Я не хотел… Ничего такого. — Он уже хочет отступить на шаг, но Луи успевает схватить его за руку и притянуть ближе, приобнимая за талию. Гарри неуверенно таращится на Луи, широко распахнув глаза, и тот тяжело вздыхает.

— Гарольд. _Гарри_. — Он улыбается, пихая его ногу своей. — Пора бы тебе уже знать, что я просто люблю жаловаться. Я это не _всерьёз_ , ладно? Я от этого кайфую, так что не нужно так со мной осторожничать.

— Прости… — снова начинает Гарри, но Луи его прерывает:

— Не извиняйся.

Гарри улыбается ему в ответ, и Луи обращает внимание на его крупные черты лица: слишком полные губы, слишком глубокие ямочки, слишком большие глаза и слишком широкий нос, и будь на его месте кто угодно другой, Луи бы скорее думал, что это немного перебор. Но Гарри выглядит _хорошо_ , всё в нём выглядит хорошо: от его длинных, немного косолапых ног до больших изящных рук и голоса, который слегка грубее и ниже, чем от него ожидаешь.

Вполне возможно, что когда вселенная создавала Гарри, её главной целью было жестоко и с наслаждением посмеяться Луи в лицо.

— Ладно, — отвечает Гарри, задумчиво склоняя голову и поджимая пальцы на ногах. Должно быть, приняв какое-то решение, он прижимается к Луи как раз в тот момент, когда тот тянется за чашками. — Ладно, не буду. Просто… Наверное, я просто толком не понимаю, что нужно делать.

С пятнадцати лет. Он встречался с одним единственным парнем _с пятнадцати лет_.

Это едва ли укладывается у Луи в голове. Он сам совершил каминг-аут в шестнадцать, а после того, как его первый и единственный парень переехал, увлёкся экспериментами со всеми хоть сколько-то привлекательными желающими, с радостью узнавая много нового о своём собственном теле. По правде сказать, отчасти его энтузиазм мог быть способом уйти от проблем — его маленький родной город оказался не готов к тому, что капитан местной футбольной команды окажется геем.

Да неважно, Луи оставил это в прошлом. Оставил в прошлом размышления над тем, как бы всё сложилось, если бы он не встретил Дина и остался в шкафу.

В далёком, _далёком_ прошлом.

Он берёт в руки чайник и разливает кипяток по чашкам, которые по очереди протягивает ему Гарри, затем добавляя в каждую чайный пакетик. Луи больше нравится это делать в обратной последовательности, но и на компромисс он тоже может пойти, не подумайте ничего такого. Он отходит от Гарри и достаёт третью чашку, тоже наполняя её водой, и перемешивает в ней ложку растворимого кофе. Хотя он всё ещё считает, что это одна из самых ужасных привычек Зейна.

— Так вот, — обращается он к Гарри после затянувшейся паузы, которая могла бы показаться слишком долгой в любое другое время суток, но не сейчас. Сейчас, когда мир вокруг них только просыпается, она кажется в самый раз. — Если ты и правда не знаешь, что нужно делать, то я с радостью дам пару советов. Скажем так, поделюсь своим богатым жизненным опытом.

Гарри фыркает.

— Так ты, значит, больше даёшь, а не принимаешь?

И упустить такую возможность? Серьёзно, как Луи может себе это позволить? В том-то и дело, что никак.

— Тебе _правда_ интересно? — Он играет бровями и наклоняется, делая губы уточкой. Вполне возможно, сейчас он похож на безумного эльфа, но раз уж это заставляет Гарри широко улыбнуться, а его глаза — засиять, то и бог с ним. — Потому что, видишь ли, я человек _разносторонний_. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Смех резко вырывается прямо у Гарри из груди, отчего он запрокидывает голову, а в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки.

— Боже _правый_. Забудь, что я спросил.

— Но ты ведь _правда_ спросил, — напоминает Луи, неприлично долго не отрывая взгляда от его рельефного и дрожащего от смеха живота. У Гарри, конечно, нет пресса Лиама, но мышцы всё равно заметно проступают под кожей, и Луи невольно размышляет над тем, как Гарри смотрелся бы в постели. Как бы эти мышцы напрягались, если бы Луи отсасывал ему, приказав не шевелиться, и как бы Гарри отчаянно старался не ослушаться, от чего бы его руки и бёдра мелко дрожали.

Боже, так только хуже.

Луи вручает ему чашку с кофе.

— Если разбудишь Зейна, сделаю тебе тост. — Это вершина его кулинарных способностей, но Гарри не обязательно об этом знать. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока они не проснутся в обнимку в одной кровати, грязные и удовлетворённые, а Луи не попытается приготовить ему завтрак в постель, что у него не получится даже при всём желании.

Какого хера. Какого, мать твою, _хера_. Завтрак в постель, серьёзно?

Внезапная вспышка паники заставляет Луи стиснуть зубы и, быстро пихнув чашку Гарри в руки, отступить на шаг.

Гарри наклоняет голову. Он по-прежнему широко и открыто улыбается, всего лишь _стоя_ на одном месте в этих обтягивающих боксерах и… просто _пиздец_.

— В чём подвох?

— В том, чтобы разбудить Зейна, — спокойно отвечает Луи, отворачиваясь и опускаясь на корточки перед холодильником. В лицо ударяет холодный воздух, и на секунду он прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в нежное пение птиц и шум океана, звучащий сегодня отчётливее, чем всю прошлую неделю. Наверное, волны сейчас высокие, быстрые, и о-о, вот Лиама ждёт веселуха с его новичками.

— Это что, так сложно? — слышит он за спиной вопрос Гарри. — Разбудить Зейна. Не убьёт же он меня?

В ответ Луи безрадостно смеётся. Оглядываясь через плечо на Гарри, он замечает, что тот пялится на его задницу. Просто чтобы проверить, не померещилось ли ему, Луи медленно поднимается на ноги и выше подтягивает плавки, убеждаясь, что взгляд Гарри прослеживает это движение.

Очень славно.

— Так ты собираешься будить Зейна или мне ещё сто лет подождать? — максимально дружелюбно и вежливо интересуется он, и Гарри заметно вздрагивает. _Очень_ славно.

— Уже иду, — объявляет Гарри. Резко поворачиваясь, он случайно проливает немного кофе себе на руку и тихо ругается. Луи даже заметить не успевает, как оказывается рядом и, забрав у него чашку, осматривает ладонь на наличие ожогов. Кожа немного покрасневшая, но выглядит нестрашно.

— Под холодную воду? — предлагает Луи, но Гарри лишь качает головой.

— Не, всё норм. — Он не пытается высвободить руку, и спустя пару секунд Луи самому приходится её отпустить. Его шея словно горит, и он проводит рукой по волосам и отходит от Гарри.

Они молчат, а затем Гарри снова берёт в руки кофе и идёт к комнате Зейна, тихо стуча в дверь. Так же тихо он поворачивает ручку и входит внутрь.

Ну что ж, удачи ему. По утрам Зейн разговаривает только на языке насилия.

Вот только уже спустя три минуты Гарри возвращается со слегка самодовольной улыбкой на лице, а следом за ним выходит вполне проснувшийся Зейн. Луи едва не роняет тарелку с четырьмя дымящимися ломтиками хлеба, которую как раз собирался отнести на террасу. Мало что в этой жизни он принимает как должное, но всё же существуют некоторые неопровержимые истины: рыба-игла безумно милая, чай обладает целительной силой, а Зейна невозможно поднять до полудня меньше, чем за десять минут, и не угрожая ему при этом телесными повреждениями.

— _Как_? — Он даже не пытается сгладить недоверие в своём голосе. — Гарри, ты что, волшебник и мне не сказал? Как ты мог такое скрывать?

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Я просто сказал ему, что ты делаешь тосты?

— И раз уж пожар на кухне неизбежен, я решил, что лучше мне в этот момент не спать, — добавляет Зейн. Вот так и закончились все попытки Луи скрыть, что готовит он не лучше какого-нибудь дождевого червя или любого другого существа, которого природа не наделила противопоставленными большими пальцами.

— Меня несправедливо оскорбляют. — Он выставляет вперёд тарелку, словно какой-то трофей. — Видишь, вот тосты. Идеально поджаренные тосты.

— Даже не знаю, — медленно тянет Гарри. — На мой взгляд снизу черноваты. Так что, скорее, идеально подгоревшие.

И, раз уж Гарри это упомянул, в воздухе и правда витает запах подгоревшего хлеба.

— Тебя никто не спрашивал, — говорит ему Луи, — так что будь добр, отъебись.

Гарри смеётся, и этот звук оседает у Луи в животе чем-то тёплым и текучим, словно молоко с мёдом. Разница между тем замкнутым Гарри, с которым он познакомился три дня назад, и тем, что стоит перед ним сейчас, — невероятная. Всего каких-то три _дня_. Ладно, сейчас уже утро четвёртого, но кто считает? Уж точно не Луи.

— Пойду разбужу Лиама с Найлом. — Зейн зевает и, почёсывая бедро, направляется в сторону комнаты Лиама.

— Только глаза не забудь завязать, — кричит ему в след Луи, и Зейн лишь показывает в ответ средний палец, даже не удостоив его взглядом.

— У тебя _нет_ права голоса, Томмо. Никакого.

— Это он о чём? — Гарри задерживается, чтобы прихватить с собой молоко, масло и мёд, которые Луи специально для этого достал, а затем следует за ним на террасу. Расставив всё это на столе, он занимает место в шезлонге и осторожно тычет пальцем в плетёный навес, будто проверяя, не рухнет ли тот ему на голову. А такое вполне может случиться.

— Кто о чём? — спрашивает Луи.

— Зейн. Когда он сказал, что у тебя нет права голоса.

Луи не стесняется того, что любит секс. Секс — это прекрасно, это _замечательно_ , и Луи мог бы привести целый список аргументов, почему секс — это хорошо, естественно и полезно для здоровья.

Но почему-то ему всё-таки не хочется обсуждать с Гарри историю своих перепихонов.

— Зейн сам не знает, что несёт, — отвечает он, — как обычно. — С этими словами он возвращается в дом за следующей порцией тостов, тем самым эффектно заканчивая разговор. Как раз к этому времени из комнаты Лиама выползает Найл, и когда Луи возвращается ещё с четырьмя кусочками хлеба (ни одного подгорелого, спасибо большое), тот уже сидит в шезлонге рядышком с Гарри. Луи старается не думать об этом. Не то чтобы за ним закреплено право на утренние обнимашки.

Едят быстро, потому что времени до того, как Лиам должен быть на пляже, а Зейн и Луи — у дайвинг-центра, совсем немного. Но это всё равно весело: Зейн и Лиам строят теории о следующем фильме Марвел, Луи пытается доказать им, что эти теории — полная _чушь_ , Гарри и Найл дерутся за последний тост, а Бегемот сидит рядом и не отрывает от них зелёных глаз в надежде, что какая-нибудь крошка свалится на пол.

Украдкой Луи отщипывает маленький кусочек бекона и опускает его под стол. Подняв голову, он замечает, что Гарри смотрит на него с весельем во взгляде. «Кот не мой», — одними губами произносит он, и Гарри качает головой и лучезарно улыбается, сверкая зубами.

Спустя несколько слишком долгих ударов сердца Луи отводит взгляд.

* * *

— Погоди секунду. — Даже не раздумывая, Луи хватает Гарри за талию, притягивает ближе и опускается перед ним на колени. И только когда промежность Гарри оказывается прямо перед его лицом, он понимает, что… _оу_. Э-э. Он бросает на него взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц, отмечая, что Гарри, разинув рот, пялится в ответ.

— Твой грузовой пояс, — запоздало объясняет Луи. — Он… Так он с тебя слетит. — И господи, не то чтобы он не мог поправить его стоя. Он расстёгивает пряжку, ненароком задевая костяшками пальцев обтянутый неопреном живот Гарри, затем туже затягивает пояс и снова его застёгивает.

Гарри стоит как вкопанный. Одна его рука крепко впивается в борт, и Луи не уверен, дышит ли он вообще. Бот плавно покачивается на волнах, и к горлу подступает тошнота.

Вскочив на ноги, Луи поспешно отступает на шаг.

— Порядок? — спрашивает он, и его голос звучит выше обычного.

Гарри кивает, избегая смотреть Луи в глаза.

— Вот и славно, — торопливо отвечает тот. — Тогда надевай остальное снаряжение. Кел уже почти готов, и я тоже закончу где-то через минуту. При таких волнах лучше сразу же уходить под воду, так что никакого болтания на поверхности. Зейн высадит нас у буя, и мы сразу же начнём погружение. Все втроём. Не забудь держаться одной рукой за шнур, но не тяни. — Луи тараторит. Совершенно точно тараторит. — Просто не выпускай его из рук и как можно быстрее опускайся на глубину. Волны должны будут исчезнуть где-то метров через десять. Понял?

— Понял, — эхом отзывается Гарри, и это настолько резко отличается от словесного поноса покинувшего рот Луи, что он с трудом подавляет вздох. Он может быть спокойным и уравновешенным, просто не сейчас. Просто не с Гарри, если точнее.

Луи поднимает вверх большие пальцы.

— Супер.

Они все облачаются в экипировку, и Луи проверяет, открыт ли баллон Гарри, исправно ли работает его инфлятор и не застряли ли под его маской волосы. Гарри ведёт себя очень тихо всё время осмотра и, пожалуй, чересчур крепко сжимает плечо Луи, но это, наверное, из-за пьяного раскачивания бота. Скорее всего.

Перед тем, как прыгнуть в воду, Гарри хватает Луи за локоть, крепко держась, а Кел следует за ними всего секундой позже. Их сразу же сносит течением. Луи гребёт в сторону буя, где, дождавшись остальных, ещё раз проверяет, всё ли в порядке, а затем жестом командует — _вниз_.

Одной рукой легонько держась за шнур чуть выше ладони Кела, Луи уходит под воду. Затем он оглядывается через плечо и видит плывущего за ним Гарри — его глаза широко распахнуты, а во взгляде читается твёрдая решимость. Может быть, это самую чуточку очаровательно.

Может быть.

* * *

Гарри держит камеру Кела, пока тот тренирует правильный, как у Луи, контроль плавучести, свободный подъём с двадцати метров, и с девяти — запуск буя. И раз уж на этой тренировке Луи исполняет роль безвольной марионетки, предоставляя Келу полную свободу действий, у него есть куча времени, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как Гарри изучает корпус подводной камеры. Он так этим увлечён, что случайно набирает глубину, но всё-таки успевает вовремя это заметить и избежать столкновения со дном. Луи очень им гордится.

В перерывах между проверкой показателей своего декомпрессиометра и оценкой работы Кела, он, не в силах сдержать улыбку, наблюдает за тем, как Гарри отчаянно старается поймать в кадр рыбу, но та слишком быстро уплывает, и он в итоге просто ограничивается снимками анемона, фотографируя его со всех возможных углов и смешно растопыривая в воде свои длинные конечности.

Это правда до ужаса очаровательно. И то, что Луи в голову лезут подобные мысли, не может не беспокоить.

Когда они все возвращаются на бот, Гарри с Келом, склонившись над маленьким экраном камеры, принимаются рассматривать получившиеся фотографии. Их качает на волнах, и если бы не задерживающаяся группа ребризёр-дайверов, они могли бы уже повернуть к берегу. Видимо, памятка о том, что длительность погружения не должна превышать семидесяти минут, прошла мимо этих идиотов.

Как выясняется позже, Гарри стоило подождать прибытия на берег, а не кидаться смотреть снимки прямо на палубе. Потому что когда он заходит в кокпит, где Зейн с Луи обсуждают прогноз погоды на вторую половину дня, он весь бледный, а на его лбу блестят капли пота. Твою ж мать.

— Мне что-то нехорошо, — говорит он, и это… и так очевидно, если честно.

Луи подходит к шкафчику и, достав оттуда бутылку воды, передаёт её Гарри.

— На вот выпей для начала. Вода должна немного помочь.

Хватаясь руками за живот, Гарри скептически осматривает бутылку, и даже при таких обстоятельствах Луи не может не отметить, как несправедливо низко сидят жёлтые шорты на его бёдрах.

— Что, всю?

— Не всю, — отвечает Луи, и, блять, Гарри _на самом деле_ выглядит неважно. Быстро кивнув Зейну, Луи хватает Гарри за запястье и выводит на нос бота, и тот безропотно следует за ним. — А теперь попей, — командует Луи, когда они останавливаются в тени кокпита. — Ещё тебе нужен свежий воздух. И смотри на горизонт.

Гарри пару раз сглатывает, пошатываясь в такт волнам. Его глаза остекленели, над верхней губой выступили капельки пота, и Луи, облокотившись на стену кокпита, притягивает его к груди и опускает одну руку ему на талию. Он запоздало понимает, что это, возможно, переходит все границы, но сейчас у него нет времени об этом переживать.

— Смотри на горизонт, — напоминает он, и Гарри наваливается на него, слегка горбя спину, будто пытаясь подстроиться под их разницу в росте. Луи не смотрит, вообще _ни в коем_ случае _не_ смотрит на то, как губы Гарри обхватывают горлышко бутылки. Нет, не смотрит. Потому что это было бы неправильно — Гарри ведь наверняка сейчас чувствует себя просто отвратительно. Луи и сам был на его месте.

С трудом сделав несколько небольших глотков воды, Гарри бормочет:

— Мне кажется, я умру.

— Если это тебя утешит… — Луи постукивает пальцем по его тазовой косточке, и оу, ничего себе, ладно, он в самом деле _прикасается_ к _тазовой косточке_ Гарри. Кроме того голова Гарри лежит у него на плече, дурацкие кудри щекочут кожу, и в таком положении Луи даже не пришлось бы особо напрягаться, чтобы очертить губами линию его челюсти.

Он не должен об этом думать. Он не должен был этого даже замечать.

— Дело в том, — наконец продолжает он, — что да, сейчас тебе кажется, что ты умрёшь. И это первая стадия. На следующей стадии тебя настигнет осознание, что ну ёб твою мать, ты _не_ умрёшь, а лучше бы всё-таки умер.

— Вообще не помогает. — Несмотря на этот слабый протест, губы Гарри растягиваются в крошечной улыбке, которая почти сразу исчезает. Он пристально смотрит на горизонт и отставляет бутылку, его лицо всё ещё бледное.

Оглянувшись через плечо, Луи замечает, что Зейн наблюдает за ним, наблюдает за ними через стекло кокпита. Луи быстро отводит взгляд. Может, вот так прижимать к себе Гарри не очень профессионально, но остальные гости находятся на корме, да и в любом случае Луи как-то насрать.

— Да ладно тебе, это было смешно, — бормочет он, прижимаясь щекой к влажной коже Гарри, а затем осторожно, чтобы случайно не надавить ему на живот, сдвигается, удобнее устраивая их обоих. — Смотришь на горизонт?

Гарри едва заметно кивает, и Луи слышит, как он рефлекторно сглатывает.

— Хорошо, умница. Тут видишь ли, в чём проблема: до этого ты смотрел в камеру Кела, которая не двигалась, и теперь твоё тело в замешательстве, потому что чувствует, как двигается бот, как двигаешься _ты_ , но это не соответствует тому, что видят твои глаза. Вот оно и недовольно. — Луи поддевает большим пальцем пояс его шортов, и Гарри выдыхает и прижимается ближе. Его голова запрокинута назад, веки полуприкрыты, и он смотрит прямо перед собой.

— Фиговое у меня тело, — выдавливает он. — Хочу новое.

— Позволь не согласиться. Мне это тело нравится. — Луи утыкается носом ему в щёку, и Гарри фыркает, а затем, поморщившись, снова устремляет взгляд вдаль, туда, где по небу несутся облака, между которыми то и дело прорываются голубые лоскутки неба. Если верить прогнозу погоды, ветер утихнет где-то к трём часам дня.

— Оно _слабое_. — Гарри говорит так, будто он до глубины души оскорблён предательством собственного тела, и да, Луи хорошо его понимает. Его самого больше не укачивает, потому что он давно успел привыкнуть к морским волнам и отсутствию твёрдой почвы под ногами, но поначалу ему пару раз приходилось довольно плохо.

— Оно просто немножко растеряно, — возражает он. — Кстати, тебе станет лучше, если проблюёшься. Поверь, я в этом разбираюсь.

— Но я не хочу блевать.

— Просто помни, что тебе от этого может полегчать. — Луи не оставляет ему времени на возражения и поднимает руку, дотрагиваясь пальцем до уголка его упрямо сжатых губ. Может, получится его отвлечь. — Но ладно, — продолжает он. — А теперь, Гарольд, я расскажу тебе об _очень_ важном нюансе в дайвинге, который мы с тобой до сих пор не успели обсудить.

Гарри издаёт невнятный вопросительный звук, и Луи опускает руку.

— Как почистить свой гидрокостюм, — безмятежно начинает он, — после того, как ты в него пописал.

Бросив на него мимолётный взгляд, Гарри вновь поднимает глаза к горизонту.

— Ты ведь не серьёзно, правда? Это _противно_.

Его голос всё ещё звучит вяло, но он всё же заметно окреп с тех пор, как Гарри нашёл Луи в кокпите. Луи прячет улыбку и снова сдвигается, вдруг слишком отчётливо осознавая, что Гарри к нему прижимается, что его задница упирается прямо Луи в промежность, и… нет, нет и ещё раз _нет_. Не то место, не то время.

— Это абсолютно естественно, — возражает он, и нет, его дыхание совсем не сбивается, ни на секунду. — Всем нам нужно писать, Гарольд, никто от этого не застрахован. На самом деле я даже где-то слышал, что это улучшает состояние кожи и придаёт блеск волосам.

— Мы что, правда обсуждаем пользу золотого дождя? — вздыхает Гарри, и в его голосе Луи мерещится слабый смешок. Он пытается сделать вид, что не прикусил только что свой язык. У него даже неплохо получается.

Краем глаза Луи замечает, как из воды появляется красный буй, а следом за ним выныривает трое дайверов, и тут же Зейн заводит мотор и направляет бот в их сторону. _Ну наконец-то_. Через пятнадцать минут они уже причалят к берегу, и Гарри обязательно станет лучше, как только он почувствует под ногами твёрдую почву.

— Давай во благо наших чисто дружеских отношений, — просит Луи, — отложим разговор о сексуальных фантазиях до тех пор, пока тебе не полегчает и ты не перестанешь прижиматься задницей к моему члену?

Всё тело Гарри содрогается от смеха. Но вдруг, резко замерев, он бросается к перилам и перевешивается через них, а мышцы на его спине начинают резко сокращаться. Луи понимающе морщится. Вздохнув, он берёт в руки бутылку и, подойдя к Гарри, начинает гладить его по волосам, стараясь дышать через рот и не смотреть на его слезящиеся глаза.

— Хэй, — шепчет он. — Осталось потерпеть совсем немного.

Гарри через силу от него отворачивается.

— Прости. Не смотри на меня. Выгляжу отвратительно.

Луи гадает, нормально ли с его стороны находить некий подтекст в нежелании Гарри показываться ему в таком виде. Наверное, всё-таки нет. Учитывая то, как Гарри сейчас хреново, ему не стоило даже задумываться о подобной ерунде, боже, какой же он _эгоист_.

— Ничего не отвратительно, — тихо возражает Луи, когда тело Гарри успокаивается и он просто замирает, прислонившись к перилам и тяжело дыша. — Я был на твоём месте и знаю, каково это. Тебе нечего стыдиться.

На короткое время наступает тишина, наполненная лишь шумом океана и криками с палубы, куда наконец забираются отставшие ребризёр-дайверы. Гарри выпрямляется, и теперь он выглядит немного лучше. Вытерев ладонью лицо, он приобнимает себя одной рукой, а другой принимает протянутую Луи бутылку.

— Спасибо.

— В кокпите есть жвачка, — сообщает Луи. — Принести?

Гарри отвечает не сразу:

— Ты просто чудо, ты в курсе?

Луи удивлённо вскидывает брови.

— В тебе морская болезнь говорит, что ли? Это же просто жвачка.

Ему даже кажется, что Гарри сейчас ответит. Но тот вдруг закашливается и снова перевешивается через перила, стараясь вдыхать медленно и осторожно. Луи тянется к нему и опускает руку ему на плечо, держа её там до тех пор, пока Гарри не восстанавливает равновесие.

— Смотри на горизонт, — напоминает Луи, Гарри кивает и сжимает губы в тонкую линию, прикладывая бутылку к своей щеке. Отпуская его плечо, Луи разворачивается и направляется за жвачкой в кокпит. Он целенаправленно не смотрит в сторону Зейна.

* * *

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — спрашивает Зейн, как раз когда Луи, накинув на одно плечо жилет с аквалангом Гарри, который бьёт его по спине с каждым шагом, уже собирается сойти с бота на деревянный пирс. В тоне Зейна отчётливо слышится нотка любопытства, и на самом деле в глубине души он обожает совать нос в чужие дела, сколько бы ни пытался утверждать обратное. Плюс ко всему, он относится к тому невыносимому типу сплетников, которые перемывают другим косточки всегда с этим заботливым выражением на лице и исключительно из добрых намерений.

В последний раз когда Луи на это купился, весь персонал отеля ржал над его новым любовным похождением. Ладно, по правде сказать, смеялись они не столько над ним _самим_ , сколько над гостем, который навернулся, выбегая из комнаты Луи в неожиданном приступе гей-паники. Хороша была картина: парень во весь рост растянулся на полу со спущенными до лодыжек трусами и брюками.

И если уж быть совсем честным, Луи и сам хихикал, рассказывая эту историю Зейну, так что нельзя сказать, что он взял с него слово об этом молчать.

— Не хочу ли ничего тебе сказать? — протяжно переспрашивает Луи. Он ухмыляется. — Что ж, дорогуша. Раз уж ты спросил, то должен признать — красный очень, _очень_ тебе идёт. Смотришься в нём просто _сногсшибательно_.

Зейн наваливается на стену кокпита и складывает на груди руки.

— Ты тащишь акваланг Гарри.

Так-так. И это очко достаётся Капитану Очевидность.

— Да. Потому что его укачало. — Пожав плечами, Луи просовывает другую руку в свободный рукав жилета. Он ему немного великоват, и Луи невольно задумывается о том, как бы на нём смотрелась какая-нибудь из футболок Гарри. Он бы наверняка в ней тонул, а ткань свободно бы висела на его теле. Но это так, просто случайный поток мыслей. Это ничего не значит.

— А _Гарри_ сказал, что он норм, — отвечает Зейн, и да, разумеется, Гарри так сказал, хотя кожа вокруг его носа всё ещё была очень бледной, а на лице читалось такое откровенное _облегчение_ , когда он наконец сошёл на пирс и мир вокруг перестал раскачиваться. Может, Луи и знает Гарри всего-то пару дней, но он нисколько не удивился, когда тот запротестовал, едва заслышав предложение, никого не дожидаясь, идти одному в дайвинг-центр, там взять из холодильника колу и немного полежать. Хотя в конце концов он всё-таки согласился.

— Что ж. — Луи улыбается. — Должен признать, Гарри даже больше чем просто норм.

Зейн едва заметно хмурится, а затем кивает.

— Ладно, хорошо. Будь по-твоему. Но если вдруг захочешь поговорить, где меня искать — ты знаешь.

«Да _не о чем_ тут разговаривать», — решает про себя Луи. Серьёзно, он даже не знает, что Зейн имеет в виду — может, он просто накурился, пока остальные были под водой. Хотя вряд ли, конечно, Зейн стал бы вести себя настолько непрофессионально, но…

_Короче_ , неважно.

Отсалютовав ему двумя пальцами, Луи отправляется в дайвинг-центр. Как и ожидалось, он находит Гарри растянувшимся на скамейке в тени лоз страстоцвета, сплетающихся над ним в арку, а на его коже играют блики робко выглядывающего из-за облаков солнца. Банка колы балансирует на его плоском животе, и что ж, _теперь_ он просто-напросто выпендривается, не так ли?

Закинув вещи Гарри в хижину, Луи усаживается на край стола, болтая ногами и слегка задевая носками Гарри.

Приоткрыв один глаз, тот улыбается, и боже правый, Луи хотел бы его _разрушить_. Хотел бы оставлять тёмные отметины по всему его торсу, хотел бы видеть его открытое лицо, слышать его прерывистое дыхание и слабый голос, умоляющий Луи позволить ему кончить, и… и откуда в нём это, _блять_ , взялось?

Проблема в том, что это _ненормально_. Луи никогда ни на ком не зацикливается. Обычно он просто кладёт глаз на какого-нибудь симпатичного парня и либо трахается с ним, либо, если тот не заинтересован, оставляет в покое. Он _реалист_ и прекрасно понимает, что нет вообще никакого смысла привязываться к тому, кто уедет уже через пару недель.

И теперь… ну. Теперь вот в жизни Луи появился Гарри. Хотя это, конечно, _нихрена_ не значит. И значить не должно.

— Привет, — зовёт Гарри. В мерцающем солнечном свете его глаза кажутся нежно-зелёными.

— И тебе привет, — отвечает Луи. Наклонившись, он забирает колу с его живота, делает глоток и ставит обратно. — Итак, может, тебе стоит пропустить вечернее погружение и побыть пока на твёрдой земле? А то Зейн там весь извёлся.

— Но как же? За весь день всего один раз, что ли? — Было бы Гарри семь, Луи сказал бы, что он дуется. Хотя, к чёрту, Гарри совершенно точно дуется.

— Хм-м, — тянет Луи, поднимая ноги на стол и садясь по-турецки. — Вот ты сейчас спросил, и я вдруг вспомнил, что обещал тебе ночное погружение.

Гарри так быстро садится, что кола падает с его живота. Он пытается её схватить, но безрезультатно — банка выскальзывает у него из рук и шипящая коричневая газировка заливает гравий. Его внимание задерживается на образовавшейся луже не дольше секунды, а затем он вновь поднимает взгляд. На его сияющем лице больше нет и намёка на плохое самочувствие.

— Бог мой, ты _серьёзно_?

— Если пообещаешь меня слушаться, — соглашается Луи. И он не собирался этим ни на что намекать, но… вообще-то, очень даже _собирался_.

Ухмыляясь, Гарри спускает ноги со скамейки и просовывает ладони между бёдер. Он щурится из-за яркого солнца.

— Я вообще очень _послушный_.

Ага. Похоже, Гарри тоже умеет намекать.

— Правда, что ли? — тихо спрашивает Луи.

— Кусаюсь, только если меня попросят, — кивает Гарри, кажущийся совершенно невинным, если бы только не блеск в его глазах. И, разумеется, если бы не коротенькие жёлтые шорты, прикрывающие лишь самое необходимое. Луи нравятся мужчины, уверенные в своём собственном теле. Что удачно, потому что ещё сильнее Луи нравятся голые мужчины.

Склонив голову на бок, он смещается на столе и ловит Гарри в кольцо своих ног. Тот поднимает на Луи взгляд — пронзительный и ясный, не предпринимая никаких попыток освободиться. Осознание этого пьянит. И ещё создаёт проблемы, потому что Луи до сих пор в плавках, которые всё ещё не до конца высохли и из-за этого плотно прилегают к коже, вообще ничего не скрывая. Господи, в такой позе совсем не сложно представить, как Луи вбивается Гарри в рот, а Гарри, зажав руки между бёдрами, покорно его _принимает_.

Так что да, проблемы. Особенно учитывая то, что вокруг ходят люди.

Луи прочищает горло и томным низким голосом запоздало отвечает:

— Я бы с радостью тебя попросил, но предпочёл бы, чтобы ты спрятал зубки.

На мгновение шум океана в его ушах усиливается, а Гарри просто смотрит прямо на него, не моргая. Но затем с его губ срывается тихий смешок, и он отводит взгляд.

— Придурок.

Его щёки заливает восхитительный румянец, и Луи в голову закрадывается мысль о том, чтобы провести линию от уголка его глаза к губам и протолкнуть между ними большой палец. Боже, у них ещё даже не было секса, а Луи уже готов внести происходящее чуть ли не в первую десятку самых эротичных вещей в его жизни. Наверное, пора бить тревогу.

Луи опускает взгляд и успевает заметить, как Гарри поправляет свой член в штанах, и пресвятой господи боже, у них _точно_ будет секс. Очевидно, что это лишь вопрос времени и рано или поздно Гарри сдастся, не может же один только Луи чувствовать между ними эту _потрясающую_ химию. Они будто реагенты, образующие взрывоопасную смесь, из-за которой взлетают на воздух лаборатории, а в газетах потом пишут о количестве жертв и соблюдении мер безопасности.

Ну или что-то в этом роде.

Когда их взгляды встречаются, Луи видит в глазах Гарри какую-то искорку — может, страха или неуверенности. Но потом Гарри отворачивается и поднимается со скамейки, и поскольку он всё ещё находится между ног Луи, на какое-то безумное мгновение их тела оказываются совсем близко — _близко, близко, близко, да, ещё немного ближе_ , Матерь _Божья_.

Он чувствует слабый укол разочарования, когда Гарри выпутывается из его ног и приседает, чтобы поднять упавшую банку колы. Ладно. _Ладно_. Значит, они снова просто друзья. Или даже лучше с заглавных букв: Просто Друзья.

До тех пор, пока в какой-то момент они снова не забудутся… или, скорее, пока _Гарри_ не забудется. А то Луи уже надоедает притворяться, что дело не в нём.

* * *

Лицо Гарри кажется голубоватым в свете экрана его телефона. Какое-то время Луи просто наблюдает за ним со стороны, а затем натягивает на лицо широкую жизнерадостную улыбку и выходит из тени.

— Часто тут отдыхаешь? — пропевает он.

Даже не закончив печатать, Гарри блокирует телефон и поднимает взгляд. Практически в ту же секунду он становится ещё более напряжённым, чем был до этого.

— Что-то случилось?

На мгновение Луи замирает. Потому что _как_? Неужели Гарри каким-то образом удалось заметить, что Луи изо всех сил старается выбросить из головы все мысли о недавнем разговоре с матерью? Луи ведь не из числа тех, кого любой желающий может прочитать как открытую книгу. У него ничего на лице не написано.

— Только то, что у меня впереди целый час наедине с моим любимым мальчиком, — запоздало отвечает он.

Силуэт Гарри охвачен мягким светом солнечных ламп, окаймляющих пространство вокруг стола. Широко распахнув глаза, он молча изучает Луи пристальным взглядом, а затем его лицо вдруг озаряет понимание.

— Твоей улыбке не хватает… морщинок возле глаз. Вот я и подумал, что что-то случилось.

— Что ж, это… — Впечатляюще? Жутковато? Самую малость невероятно? — _Занятно_ , — в конце концов решает Луи. — Очень занятное замечание.

— Занятное, — мягко повторяет Гарри. На его губах появляется улыбка — милая, но также ясно дающая понять, что он не повёлся на эту чушь. — Не хочешь об этом поговорить?

На языке так и вертится: «Спасибо, обойдусь». У Луи нет привычки плакаться каждому встречному о своих семейных проблемах — или, вернее, о своих проблемах с отцом. Но выражение лица Гарри такое искреннее, а тон такой осторожный и озабоченный, что с языка Луи в итоге срывается:

— Может, позже. Пойдём для начала поныряем.

Он надеется, что к тому времени, как они вылезут из воды, Гарри уже обо всём забудет.

* * *

Луи берёт Гарри за руку и переплетает их пальцы перед тем, как они отключают свои фонарики. Он притворяется, что делает это только потому, что Гарри новичок и может запаниковать в темноте, а так он всегда будет знать, что Луи рядом.

Рука Гарри обхватывает ладонь Луи практически целиком, и вау, ладненько. Есть над чем _подумать_.

Какое-то время они просто ждут, привыкая к темноте, пока всё вокруг не начинает приобретать смутные очертания в мягком лунном свете, едва пробивающемся через толщу воды. Тогда Луи взмахивает свободной рукой, рисуя зигзаг, и след от его движения начинает искриться.

Он чувствует, что хватка на его ладони усиливается, и сжимает пальцы в ответ, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри тоже взмахивает рукой, вызывая слабое свечение. Только когда вода просачивается ему под маску, Луи понимает, как широко он улыбается.

* * *

Как только они выбираются из воды, Гарри начинает без умолку тараторить, и его слова путаются между собой ровно так же, как он сам путается в собственных ногах под тяжестью снаряжения. Он неуклюже заваливается на песок, но тут же поднимается, даже не сбиваясь с мысли:

— Ты _видел_ , Лу? Всё _сверкало_!

«Лу», — про себя повторяет Луи.

— Я тоже там был, — напоминает он, — если вдруг ты не заметил. И ещё я не слепой, Гарольд. — У него не выходит говорить серьёзно, как бы он ни старался, и его голос в итоге звучит мягко и ласково. Он останавливается, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри отряхивает колени от песка.

— Но как? — спрашивает тот, выпрямляясь. — И что это вообще такое, и _почему_ оно сверкает?

Сверкает. Вода сверкает, и Гарри вместе с ней. Он размахивает руками, подчёркивая этим каждое своё слово, и так ярко сияет, будто светится изнутри. Луи бы смутился подобных мыслей, но ему так сильно хочется его поцеловать, что всё остальное отходит на второй план.

Луи заставляет себя отвести взгляд и сосредотачивается на управлении собственными ногами и весе акваланга, который висит у него на спине. Впереди по пляжу он замечает проблески костра, а до слуха доносится отдалённое позвякивание гитары, едва различимое за шумом волн.

— Это биолюминесценция, — отвечает он. — Не уверен, как это работает на молекулярном уровне, но точно знаю, что нужна она для отпугивания хищников. Некоторые ещё думают, что она приманивает более крупных хищников, которые охотятся на тех, что питаются ночесветкой.

— Ну, в любом случае, это очень и очень круто. — Пока Гарри молчит, шагая следом за Луи в сторону дайвинг-центра, волны успевают один раз разбиться о песок. — Спасибо. Что показал.

Луи так и хочется отшутиться, но искренность в голосе Гарри его останавливает. Он говорит лишь:

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Поворачивая голову, Луи уже собирается ему улыбнуться, но Гарри вдруг протягивает руку и едва ощутимо дотрагивается до его запястья. Прикосновение такое лёгкое, словно дуновение ветерка.

— Так как, тебе уже лучше, да?

Значит, Гарри не забыл. И, если подумать, он прав: нависшая над Луи после телефонного разговора туча теперь рассеялась, он наконец снова может дышать полной грудью, и всё из-за этого простого, искреннего счастья, которым лучится Гарри.

— Да, гораздо лучше. — Он отпирает хижину и, на мгновение замешкавшись на пороге, добавляет: — Благодаря _тебе_. Спасибо.

— Я-то тут при чём? — Гарри моргает, привыкая к яркому свету лампочки, и его бицепсы напрягаются, когда он опускает свой акваланг и алюминиевый баллон гулко ударяется об пол. Луи неосознанно задумывается о том, как часто он качается дома, есть ли у него абонемент в спортзал и играет ли он в футбол.

Блять, как же Луи скучает по футболу. Не то чтобы он не может играть в него здесь: на острове, подарившем миру Криштиану Роналду, полным-полно футбольных полей. Вот только где-то глубоко в душе Луи всё равно всегда надеялся на попадание в какую-нибудь университетскую лигу, где бы более терпимо относились к чужим сексуальным предпочтениям, чем в его прежней команде. Любительские матчи между местными и сотрудниками отеля никак не тянут даже на относительно профессиональный уровень.

— Очень даже при том, — отвечает он, и ему вторит стрёкот одинокого сверчка, засевшего где-то неподалёку. — Глядя на то, каким ты был радостным, я и сам вспомнил, насколько это на самом деле удивительно. А то со временем начинаешь забывать.

— Да, наверное, это тоже может стать обычным делом. И ты можешь к этому, ну, привыкнуть. — Гарри опускается на скамейку и начинает стягивать с себя гидрокостюм. — Это как фотография над нашей кроватью… — Он вдруг осекается, а когда продолжает, его голос звучит гораздо тише: — Ладно, уже не нашей. Ну, ты понял. _Конечно же_. Но над ней всегда висела фотография — её сделал Энсел Адамс, очень известный фотограф. На ней… Она называется «Луна и Полукупол», на ней луна над горным утёсом в Калифорнии, и ей уже больше пятидесяти лет, и она вроде как… в детстве она мне очень нравилась, есть в ней что-то сильное. Из-за работ вроде этой я когда-то и захотел заниматься фотографией. Чтобы научиться ловить вот такие моменты.

Неловкие попытки Гарри подобраться к сути его истории вызывают у Луи улыбку, но ему удаётся её скрыть. Он старательно не обращает внимания на инстинктивное побуждение Гарри назвать кровать «нашей», но всё же бросает взгляд на его лицо, убеждаясь, что он не выглядит грустным, когда исправляется.

— Ну и вот, когда мы с Джейми переехали в эту квартиру, я потратил почти сотню фунтов на просто шикарную копию, хотя столько денег у нас в то время не водилось. Вот только совсем скоро я перестал её замечать. Вроде как так к ней привык, что на стене для меня будто бы было пусто, понимаешь?

— Ага, это как с постерами, про которые ты потом забываешь напрочь. Или как с той уродливой лампой, которую Лиам приволок к нам в гостиную, а я теперь её даже не замечаю. — Краем глаза Луи успевает зацепить промелькнувший участок оголённой кожи. Он сосредотачивается на собственном гидрокостюме, сморщенными от воды пальцами расстёгивая молнию.

Их окружает тишина, наполненная лишь шорохом ткани, пока они вытираются и переодеваются в обычную одежду. Затем Гарри робко, но серьёзно спрашивает:

— Тебе не кажется, что то же самое происходит иногда с отношениями? Как будто ты настолько привыкаешь к человеку, что перестаёшь его _замечать_? Или даже не к человеку, а к самой _идее_ отношений или, может, к желанию кого-то любить, а потом просто так привыкаешь к тому, что _должен_ это чувствовать, что на самом деле чувствовать просто забываешь?

Ого, а его мысли быстро завернули не туда.

Луи встречается с Гарри взглядом, и в глубине души он очень хочет узнать о нём больше, хочет узнать каждую крохотную деталь о жизни Гарри с тем, кто так навсегда и останется для Луи лишь незнакомцем. Но в то же время ему не хочется знать об этом ничего.

Отворачиваясь, он небрежно пожимает плечами.

— Не то чтобы у меня богатый опыт в таких делах, так что… Не того ты спрашиваешь.

— У тебя никогда не было отношений? — Гарри кажется действительно удивлённым.

— Были одни, но очень давно. И, ну… — Луи открывает баллон в своём акваланге и ослабляет в нём давление, отчего стрелка на датчике дёргается, и воздух с тихим свистом начинает выходит наружу. — Он переехал до того, как это переросло во что-то серьёзное.

— Оу, — тихо выдыхает Гарри, — понятно. — Тут он замолкает, принимаясь за свой собственный акваланг, и Луи невольно задаётся вопросом, не обидел ли он Гарри, отмахнувшись от него в тот момент, когда ему так нужно было хоть с _кем-то_ поговорить. Луи даже не против быть этим кем-то.

Опустившись на скамейку, он вытягивает ноги и шевелит пальцами. Под ногтем на большом пальце левой ноги у него застряла какая-то грязь, и почему он вообще обращает на это внимание? Какая ему, к чёрту, разница?

— Хотя, — медленно проговаривает он, — пожалуй, у меня всё-таки есть мнение на этот счёт, я же вижу отношения других людей. Друзей там, к примеру. Или моих родителей.

Рука, в которой Гарри держит гидрокостюм, так и замирает на полпути к вешалке, а сам он оборачивается.

— Твоих родителей?

Луи вздыхает.

— Ладно, знаешь что? Наверное, тут не самое подходящее место для этого разговора, а то неопреном воняет, моющим средством и всё такое. Давай лучше пойдём сядем у костра, откроем по бутылке пива и тогда уже поговорим?

Гарри выдыхает. Улыбается.

* * *

После того, как они, что называется, культурно выпивают, Найл утаскивает Лиама с Зейном вместе с ним распевать песни у костра, где как обычно какая-нибудь _Under the Bridge_ плавно перетекает в _Let It Be_.

— Хорошо поют, — замечает Гарри с намёком на гордость.

Кстати, и правда хорошо, и Луи улыбается с горлышком бутылки во рту.

— Похоже, всё это пение Зейна и Лиама в душе наконец начинает приносить плоды. Ну то есть, они по отдельности там поют. Не одновременно.

Гарри смеётся.

— Стоит ли мне начинать волноваться за своего лучшего друга? — Он прижимается к Луи плечом и так и остаётся рядом: непоколебимый и смущающе близкий, _осязаемый_. — А ты, кстати?

— Что _я_? — переспрашивает Луи.

— Ты поёшь в душе?

— У меня не очень получается. — Он опускает одну руку на плед и сжимает в кулак пальцы, отчего костяшки будто ненарочно касаются бедра Гарри. Отблески огня танцуют у Гарри на лице, и внезапно наступает момент, когда Луи оказывается совершенно им _обезоружен_ — даже не только им, а всем: ритмичным шумом океана, проникающим в уши и кровь, ощущением бархатистого ночного воздуха на коже, золотыми бликами костра, пляшущими под веками каждый раз, когда он моргает.

— Мне кажется, ты просто себя недооцениваешь, — тянет Гарри, и Луи приходится приложить усилие, чтобы вникнуть в его слова.

— Тогда присоединяйся как-нибудь ко мне в душе, — отвечает он. — Чисто из научного интереса к правдивости моего заявления, разумеется.

Гарри сдвигается, плотнее прижимаясь к Луи, и поднимает на него ясный взгляд.

— А почему ты, кстати, не в универе? Ты прекрасно умеешь заговаривать людям зубы — ты бы справился.

— Я и школу-то с трудом окончил, никого не убив, — говорит Луи. — Себя в первую очередь. Я слишком молодой и красивый, так что риск умереть со скуки — точно не для меня. — А ещё он просто устал от этих сплетен за спиной, от звания Того Самого Гея и от того, что о нём составляют мнение, даже не перебросившись парой слов. Плавали — знаем.

Когда Гарри качает головой, его кудри щекочут Луи щёку, и когда это они оказались так близко друг к другу? И как у Гарри получается выглядеть так, будто он ничего не замечает, в то время как Луи имеет даже слишком полное представление о том, в каких местах они соприкасаются ( _плечи таз бёдра_ ), потому что во всех остальных он ощущает какой-то странный холод.

— Но в универе всё по-другому, — возражает Гарри. — Там, например, ты изучаешь только то, что тебе интересно — это уже большая разница. И ты по своей воле туда идёшь, а не по чьей-то указке.

— Как скажешь. — Луи потягивает пиво, стараясь не оттолкнуть от себя Гарри, и делает вид, что даже не догадывается о направленном на них взгляде Зейна.

— Так и скажу. — Гарри замолкает, прислушиваясь к _Leaving On A Jetplane_ в очень динамичном исполнении Лиама и Найла. Они подхватывают строчки друг за другом, от смеха вокруг глаз Найла появляются морщинки, а Лиам никак не может перестать улыбаться, слыша, как он пропевает: «Поцелуй меня и улыбнись, скажи, что будешь ждать всю жизнь».

— Найл так ему подходит, — бормочет Луи, стараясь говорить так тихо, чтобы только Гарри его услышал, и, когда тот вопросительно мычит, добавляет: — Ну, например, у Лиама есть эта привычка слишком грузиться по любому поводу, а Найл со своим беззаботным оптимизмом его отвлекает. И мне кажется, — он поворачивается к Гарри, чтобы оценить его реакцию, — в обратную сторону это тоже работает.

— Работает. Лиам как бы помогает ему не рубить с плеча, относиться ко всему серьёзнее. Или хотя бы к чему-то. — Уголок губ Гарри слабо дёргается в намёке на улыбку, и он кажется абсолютно уверенным в своих словах. Будто нет никаких сомнений, что что бы там ни происходило между Найлом и Лиамом — это не просто что-то временное. Луи всерьёз начинает казаться, что Лиам — единственный, кого до сих пор гложут сомнения.

— Как думаешь, — спрашивает Гарри, когда Найл громко хохочет, забывая петь, и исполнение _Leaving On A Jetplane_ прерывается, — так всё и должно быть? В отношениях люди должны дополнять друг друга, а не… — Он глубоко и ровно вдыхает, не отводя взгляда от огня. — А не забывать, где заканчивается один и начинается другой?

Луи не кажется, что они до сих пор говорят о Лиаме с Найлом.

— Я думаю, что у всех по-разному. — Он притягивает левое колено к груди, и так, поскольку Гарри сидит справа, создаётся ощущение какой-то особенной открытости. Луи опирается на локоть и сосредотачивает взгляд на том месте, где его груди касается голая кожа предплечья Гарри. — Хотя бы потому, что все люди разные, у всех свои потребности, надежды и причуды.

— Наверное, ты в чём-то прав. — Гарри двигает рукой, поднимая ко рту бутылку, но не пьёт сразу, а на какое-то время замирает, прижимая горлышко к губам. Луи совершенно точно пялится.

Он закусывает щёку изнутри и отводит взгляд.

— Хотя знаешь, думаю, всё же важно оставаться самим собой.

Ничего не отвечая, Гарри делает большой глоток пива. Его молчание особенно выделяется на фоне смеха, доносящегося со стороны костра, где Найл хохочет громче всех, Лиам влюблённо на него смотрит, а Зейн, активно жестикулируя, рассказывает Нику и Элеонор о… да не важно, о чём. Ник уже чуть ли не слюни на него пускает.

— Ну то есть, — наконец продолжает Луи, — думаю, в отношениях всё ещё очень важно иметь какие-то свои личные интересы, свой личный круг друзей, с которыми ты сам иногда видишься, а не превращаться в безвольный хвостик.

Боже, как же глупо, должно быть, звучат эти абстрактные идеи из уст человека, чьи самые долгие отношения были ещё в школе и продлились всего каких-то четыре месяца. Однако Гарри смотрит на него с тем пристальным вниманием, которое мурашками оседает на коже Луи и вызывает в нём желание сделать всё, чтобы это внимание принадлежало только ему. Он готов и дальше выставлять себя идиотом, если Гарри продолжит так на него смотреть. Так что Луи говорит снова:

— Может, это помогает, ну, знаешь, помогает _не охладеть_ друг к другу, как с той твоей фотографией. Может, разные увлечения помогают снова и снова подогревать ваш интерес. Ну то есть… — Он улыбается и приобнимает Гарри, чувствуя на щеках тепло огня. — Хоть я и имею на любой счёт своё мудрое, обоснованное мнение, мне тоже в конце концов надоест слушать это же мнение от другого человека изо дня в день. Понимаешь?

Гарри глубоко вздыхает, и Луи чувствует, как поднимаются его плечи.

— То же самое случилось с твоими родителями?

Луи вдруг становится холодно.

— Нет, — резко отвечает он. — Не то же самое.

Короткий кивок. Опустив глаза в землю, Гарри бормочет:

— Прости. Не хотел лезть не в своё дело.

Да блять. Ну разумеется он понял это так.

— Нет, я не это хотел сказать. И я не хотел на тебе срываться. — Луи притягивает его ближе и обнимает крепче. К его удивлению, Гарри легко поддаётся и расслабляется в его руках, держа ладонь у Луи на бедре и играя мизинцем со швом его джинсов. И это… _оу_. Вот же блять.

Голос Луи звучит немного выше, когда он продолжает:

— Просто… Я не очень люблю много об этом говорить. В тоску вгоняет.

Гарри спокойно и искренне улыбается.

— И не надо тогда. Хорошо?

Отставив в сторону свою опустевшую бутылку, он протягивает руку, обхватывая бутылку Луи поверх его пальцев, и наклоняется, делая из неё глоток и втягивая щёки. Подушечкой большого пальца Луи касается его губ, обёрнутых вокруг горлышка.

Нет, серьёзно, вот же _блять_. Нет ни единого шанса, абсолютно, блять, ни единого шанса, что Гарри забыл, как сильно в такие моменты Луи хочется выцарапать ему от отчаяния глаза. Или развернуться, оседлать его колени и тереться о него до тех пор, пока они оба не начнут задыхаться. Ну, знаете, одно из двух.

— Так не пойдёт, — слабо произносит Луи. — Вообще не пойдёт. Ни в какие _ворота_. Я в трёх секундах от того, чтобы на всё плюнуть и засосать тебя. Моё дело — предупредить.

— Извини? — Гарри отпускает руку, и даже в слабом, мерцающем свете костра видно, как покраснели его щёки. Его улыбка, адресованная Луи, отдаёт самодовольством, но со щепоткой вины, и да уж, звучит как чьи-то предпочтения в приготовлении чая: _добавьте ещё три ложки сахара и каплю молока, пожалуйста_ … и погодите-ка, что _вообще_ происходит у Луи в голове?

— Но, — продолжает Гарри, — ты перестал кукситься из-за своих родителей. Я прав?

Луи стонет.

— Просто на будущее: я не хочу умереть от сексуальной неудовлетворённости, так что, пожалуйста, постарайся в следующий раз найти _другой_ способ меня подбодрить.

— Я подумаю. — Улыбка Гарри становится чуть шире и нахальнее, и пресвятой господи боже, если он войдёт во вкус со всеми этими заигрываниями, то Луи будет грозить вполне реальная, даже очень реальная возможность заработать сердечный приступ ещё до того, как он успеет засунуть руку Гарри в трусы.

Это он ему и говорит, и Гарри задушено смеётся, румянец на его щеках становится ярче, а взгляд задерживается на губах Луи непозволительно долго. Нарочито медленно Луи берёт в рот горлышко бутылки, запрокидывает голову и делает пару глотков.

Гарри резко вдыхает, неотрывно следя за движением его кадыка.

— Всё хорошо? — бодро и жизнерадостно интересуется Луи.

Прочистив горло, Гарри кивает и отводит взгляд, и нет, это в план не входило. «Смотри на меня, — думает Луи. — Ну же, смотри на меня». Ему хватает достоинства не произносить этого в слух.

Вместо этого он ставит бутылку между ними и дотрагивается до колена Гарри. Пламя выбрасывает искры в тёмное небо, где они, точно светлячки, кружатся будто бы в заранее отрепетированном танце.

— Что касается моих родителей… Всё сложнее. — Голос Луи дрожит, и он вздыхает.

Спустя пару мгновений тишины, повисшей между ними чернильно-чёрной тенью, Гарри поворачивается к Луи и, обхватив его руками, укладывает их обоих на плед. Они устраиваются друг напротив друга, одна нога Гарри зажата у Луи между бёдер, а рукой он обвивает его тело. Его ладонь лежит на спине Луи, покрывая почти всю её ширину.

— Какого, — начинает Луи, но Гарри на него шикает.

— Пытаюсь подбодрить тебя, не оставляя сексуально неудовлетворённым. Получается?

— Не понял пока. Дай мне секунду. — Оборачивая пальцы вокруг его предплечья, Луи тянет его на себя, и наконец их тела прижимаются друг к другу совсем вплотную. Рубашка Гарри задралась у него на животе, и от касания кожа к коже их отделяет лишь тонкий хлопок майки Луи. Это очень опасная мысль, так что Луи отбрасывает её в сторону. Он постукивает пальцем по подбородку Гарри. — Пожалуй, получилось бы лучше, если бы ты начал носить на голове бумажный пакет. Или существовать бы перестал, что-то в таком духе.

Щекой Луи чувствует призрак его смеха.

— Прости, ничем не могу помочь.

— Ну, стоило попытаться. — Ненадолго Луи замолкает, окутанный знакомыми звуками вечернего костра. Но с Гарри под боком это всё ощущается иначе: отчего-то гораздо более значительным, но в то же время более мягким по краям — словно размытая чёрно-белая фотография с увеличенной контрастностью.

Когда Луи продолжает, он старается говорить как можно тише, чтобы никто больше не услышал:

— Ты спрашивал про родителей, и у них… Как ты там говорил — порой так привыкаешь к отношениям, что в голову даже мысль не приходит в них усомниться? Или усомниться в том, любишь ли ты человека до сих пор.

— Или любил ли вообще, — подсказывает Гарри так же тихо.

Луи устремляет взгляд в ночное небо, на котором из-за света костра едва ли можно разглядеть звёзды. Ему интересно, личный ли опыт говорит в Гарри и сомневается ли он в том, не лгал ли сам себе на протяжении стольких лет. Должно быть, такие мысли _действительно_ сбивают с толку.

— И это тоже. — Луи поворачивается к Гарри, и они сейчас так близко, едва ли на расстоянии вздоха от поцелуя. Осознание этого жидким теплом разливается под кожей. — Или, например, ты настолько привыкаешь к человеку, что перестаёшь быть уверен, потому ли ты с ним, что хочешь этого, или всё это лишь дело привычки.

— Ага. — Слово слетает с губ Гарри едва различимым порывом дыхания. Он не кажется напряжённым, но лежит неподвижно, будто под неподъёмной тяжестью мучающих его мыслей и вопросов. — Твои родители, — говорит он после недолгого молчания, — они… на грани развода? Или я не так всё понял?

— Не знаю. — Луи закрывает глаза. — Мама сказала, она над этим думает, но она не в первый раз так говорит, и как бы. Она вспоминает об этом каждый раз, когда на отца опять нападает эта его хандра и он будто исчезает из жизни, забывает о том, что у него есть четыре дочери.

— И сын, — тихо добавляет Гарри.

Ха, ну да. Луи проглатывает невесёлый смешок. Правда в том, что его отец никогда не забывает, что у него есть сын. Он лишь _мечтает_ об этом забыть.

— Честно говоря… — Луи обводит пальцем запястье Гарри, представляя, что чувствует под тёплой кожей его спокойный пульс. Он толком не знает, почему продолжает развивать эту тему, но чего уж теперь. — У нас с отцом довольно сложные отношения. Сложные в том плане, что он-то рассчитывал на звезду футбола, а получил педика. Не на такое он подписывался.

— Что за пиздец, — бормочет Гарри. Затем он, похоже, вспоминает, что речь идёт об _отце_ Луи, и добавляет: — Прости. То есть, мне просто кажется, родители должны… Родительская любовь должна быть безоговорочной.

— Должна. — Луи слышит, как его собственный голос застревает где-то в горле. — Но не всё всегда идёт так, как должно.

Гарри приподнимается на локте, и Луи, открыв глаза, замечает на себе его спокойный взгляд.

— Сочувствую, что у тебя с отцом всё вот так, — говорит Гарри, и слова текут с его языка, как расплавленный воск со свечи. — Ты заслуживаешь его любви, он должен был тебя любить, и то, что не любил — неправильно. И, может, это не моё дело, но мне кажется, твоя мама правда должна подать на развод. Не похоже, что он хороший человек. — Едва закончив, он в шоке распахивает глаза. — Прости, это _действительно_ не моё дело. _Прости_.

Первая мысль Луи: «Эй, не смей говорить так о моём отце. О том человеке, который научил меня кататься на велике и перевязывать поцарапанную коленку».

Но безрассудная вспышка гнева тут же потухает, потому что да, его отец и правда это сделал, но ещё его отец однажды ночью бухой завалился к Луи в комнату, крича, что его сын не педик, что он этого не _потерпит_ и что Луи лучше повзрослеть и пройти уже эту позорную фазу подросткового бунта. Луи кажется, он никогда не сможет простить отцу того, как сильно он тогда напугал близняшек своим ором — они даже из комнаты боялись выйти и просто сидели по кроватям и тихо плакали. Сраный _ублюдок_.

Так что Гарри прав. Он совершенно безоговорочно прав, и Луи сильнее сжимает пальцы на его запястье и хрипло шепчет:

— Спасибо.

— Было бы за что, — шепчет Гарри в ответ. Спустя несколько то ли секунд, то ли часов он опускается обратно на плед и снова прижимается к Луи.

— Есть за что. — Луи тяжело вздыхает, и его собственная кожа ему будто бы на размер велика. Он слышит, как где-то в отдалении Найл уговаривает всех спеть хором _Yellow Submarine_ , но ему, если честно, плевать просто с высоченной колокольни. — И, раз уж на то пошло, сочувствую, что твои отношения не сложились.

— Да не стоит, — сонно отвечает Гарри, и его голова тёплым, тяжёлым грузом покоится у Луи на плече. Он медленно подбирает слова, будто всерьёз раздумывая над каждым, прежде чем выпустить его в ночь. — Всё к этому и шло, понимаешь? И просто… _пришло_. Пришло время, и нам даже некого было винить, не было никакого ужасного разрыва. Просто ход жизни. Что-то в этом роде. — Он утыкается лицом Луи в шею. — И это было, ну, взаимным. Взаимным решением.

Даже не задумываясь, Луи поднимает руку и запускает пальцы в его кудри. Вот они лежат в обнимку, тихо переговариваются, никого вокруг не замечая, и Луи невольно гадает, что о них думают все остальные. Мысль об этом проникает в кровь как сладкое, крепкое вино.

— Но это ведь никогда не бывает полностью взаимно, верно? — спрашивает он. — Это просто красивая ложь, прикрывающая правду о том, что один из двух всегда страдает сильнее. И я не думаю, что это ты.

В ответ он получает лишь тихий вздох, мягко щекочущий его кожу.

Несмотря на то, что холод от влажного песка просачивается даже сквозь плед, Луи кажется, он мог бы уснуть прямо так, под убаюкивающий треск костра, пока под его веками пляшут отблески пламени, над головой простирается звёздное небо, а под боком лежит Гарри. На краю сознания маячит смутная мысль, что ему следует испугаться того, каким простым всё это кажется, каким _необходимым_ , но эту мысль заглушает волнами накатывающая на него сонливость.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спонсор таких больших задержек, а также моей головной боли — Луи Томлинсон и его каламбуры. Вините его, пожалуйста. А, и всех с наступающей годовщиной ван дирекшн!
> 
> Что до примечаний, то тут всего одно:  
> 1) Там в оригинале строчка из песни Майкла Джексона Smooth Criminal. Ну, чтобы вы не удивлялись.
> 
> Ну и опять: вставки на португальском объяснены в повествовании, в них нет никакого дополнительного смысла. И ни я, ни яндекс-переводчик не знаем португальский так, чтобы перевести его вам красиво.
> 
> Приятного прочтения 💙

Луи просыпается, дрожа всем телом и не чувствуя правой руки, потому что на ней лежит Гарри. Осторожно, чтобы его не потревожить, он поднимает голову и осматривается: огонь уже догорел, оставив после себя лишь тлеющие угли, а все остальные давно разошлись. Надо будет очень серьёзно поговорить с Зейном и напомнить ему, что они договорились больше не давать Луи засыпать у костра — это всегда приводит только к боли во всём теле и отвратительному настроению.

С другой стороны, Зейн в ответ наверняка скажет что-нибудь напыщенное о том, как у него просто не хватило духу разбудить Луи, потому что в объятиях Гарри тот выглядел слишком безмятежным, и так далее и тому подобное.

Что звучит правдоподобно.

Но только звучит.

Да бля, Луи просто слишком устал, чтобы спорить с самим собой. Он снова роняет голову на плед и поворачивается к Гарри, вглядываясь в его лицо, хотя в темноте ему видны лишь смутные очертания. Гарри дышит в плечо Луи, и от каждого тёплого, влажного выдоха по его коже бегут мурашки.

Луи действительно замёрз. Замёрз везде, где к нему не прижимается Гарри.

Аккуратно, стараясь не делать лишних движений, он одёргивает задравшуюся во сне майку и пытается свободным углом пледа хоть немного прикрыть себя и Гарри, ледяные пальцы которого он чувствует на своём локте. Хотя все его усилия оказываются тщетны, потому что Гарри начинает ворочаться, делает глубокий вдох и спрашивает:

— Луи?

От сонной хрипотцы в его голосе Луи пробирает лёгкая дрожь. Боже, да он действительно в жопе. И не в том смысле, в котором хотелось бы.

— Да, я. Мы уснули. — Луи хорош в констатации фактов. Он просто мастер констатации фактов. — И я всегда не прочь пообниматься, но становится холодновато. Не думаешь?

Гарри медленно кивает и приподнимается, оглядываясь вокруг. Похоже, он даже не замечает, что одной рукой упирается Луи в грудь, комкая в ладони его майку и костяшками давя на рёбра.

— Да, — тянет он. — Правда холодновато.

Обхватывая его запястье, Луи убирает со своей груди руку Гарри и тоже садится. Отпускает он её не сразу.

— Тогда в кроватку?

— В кроватку, — соглашается Гарри. Одной рукой опираясь на плечо Луи, он поднимается на неслушающиеся ноги, а затем тянет Луи вслед за собой и тут же виснет на нём, боясь упасть. Если бы у Луи была привычка искать во всём подтекст, его бы очень заинтриговало поведение Гарри (или, вернее, поведение сонного Гарри), который вдруг стал практически таким же нуждающимся в телесном контакте, как и сам Луи. Но не то чтобы Луи склонен тратить своё время на пустые домыслы. Уж кто-то, но только не он.

Он поднимает плед с земли и накидывает им обоим на плечи, и нет ничего удивительного в том, что ему приходится приобнять Гарри за талию, ведь так удобнее идти.

— Так теплее, — объясняет он.

Гарри опускает голову ему на плечо, шагая рядом и шаркая ногами по песку. Бросив на него мимолётный взгляд, Луи замечает, что глаза Гарри закрыты. Он вверяет себя Луи.

— Эй, — тихо зовёт тот. Под их ногами хрустит песок, а волны разбиваются о берег в такт шагам. Плед волочится по земле. — Не хочешь переночевать у меня? Знаю, что это ближе отеля всего на каких-то пару минут, но как бы, типа, ты же понимаешь. Пара минут сна лишней не бывает.

_Но как бы, типа, ты же понимаешь_. Луи просто само красноречие.

Поднимая голову, Гарри открывает глаза и моргает, привыкая к мягкому свету солнечной лампы.

— Что-то не уверен я, что ты правда имеешь в виду сон.

Хм, что ж. На этот раз Луи имел в виду именно сон: всего лишь тёплый Гарри в его кровати, их переплетённые конечности и сцепленные пальцы. И, ну… ничего себе. Такое озвучивать, пожалуй, не стоит.

— Господи, Стайлс. — Он подтягивает сползающий с плеча Гарри плед. — Честное слово, я понимаю, что в моей компании тебе трудно сосредоточиться, но постарайся вытащить голову из задницы, пожалуйста. Меня до глубины души _ранит_ то, что ты думаешь, будто я воспользовался бы твоим, э-э… — Паузу Луи выдерживает в основном для большего эффекта. — Временным отказом тормозов. Плюс ко всему, я так устал, что способен максимум на ленивые обнимашки.

— Прости, не хотел, ну… — Гарри неопределённо взмахивает рукой и зевает. Его нос из-за этого морщится, и блять, это просто до боли очаровательно.

— _Хотя_ , — продолжает Луи, понимая, что Гарри больше нечего добавить, — насчёт утреннего стояка я уже ничего не могу обещать.

Он проскальзывает пальцами под футболку Гарри, и тот слегка вздрагивает. Луи не думает, что у него _настолько_ холодные руки. Ведь не настолько же?

— Тогда я лучше к себе, — тихо и чересчур серьёзно отвечает Гарри, неотрывно глядя куда-то в сторону от Луи. Прямо сейчас он будто снова ведёт себя так же, как в день их первой встречи, и нет, Луи _не позволит_ ему опять отдалиться и замкнуться в себе. Ни за что на свете.

Он подаётся вперёд и оставляет лёгкий поцелуй у Гарри на щеке. Внимание Гарри тут же переключается на Луи, а всё тело напряжённо замирает.

— Спокойной ночи, — желает Луи и вылезает из-под пледа, так и оставляя его у Гарри на плечах.

Всего на мгновение ему мерещится, что Гарри потянется вслед за ним.

Но тот лишь плотнее закутывается в плед и улыбается, и из-за слабого освещения его глаза оказываются почти полностью скрыты тенью.

— Спокойной ночи. — Словно этого всё ещё недостаточно, он добавляет: — Сладких снов, Лу. Увидимся завтра.

— Технически, — Луи отступает ещё на шаг, двигаясь в сторону их коттеджа и всё отдаляясь от отеля, — это будет уже сегодня.

— Сегодня, — эхом отзывается Гарри. Звучит до ужаса похоже на обещание, но Луи, скорее всего, выдумывает.

Он кивает и так и стоит на месте до тех пор, пока не получает от Гарри ласковую, осторожную улыбку. А потом, плетясь по тропинке, ведущей к коттеджу, он ловит себя на мысли, что его как-то странно расстраивает тишина. Позже он понимает, что ему просто не хватает звука чужих шагов.

Дурак. Какой же Луи дурак. _Господи_.

Хотя он просто устал. Ничего в этом такого нет.

* * *

Унылое песчаное дно ещё никогда не выглядело так маняще. Выпуская из жилета весь воздух, Луи опускается между двумя камнями, свет утреннего солнца, проходя сквозь воду, распадается на тонкие лучи, а когда мимо проносится стая скумбрий, отражается в чешуйках на их боках серебряными вспышками.

Гарри подплывает ближе и вопросительно склоняет голову. Луи изображает зевок, и Гарри, весело сверкнув глазами, опускается рядом с ним — так близко, что Луи достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы его коснуться. И с каких пор это стало иметь значение? С каких пор Луи стал измерять расстояние в усилиях, необходимых, чтобы его преодолеть?

Он знаком с Гарри меньше недели. Четыре дня, плавно перетекающие в пятый.

Луи винит во всём то, что вчера, после того, как они с Гарри разошлись каждый в сторону своей постели, сон никак не хотел к нему идти. Он то ли опять, то ли всё ещё чувствует усталость, и это оправдание он собирается использовать весь оставшийся день. Никто не может ему этого запретить, так что Зейн с его подозрительными взглядами может пойти прямиком нахуй. Благо, он не из разряда тех, кому это может быть интересно.

С каждым вздохом Гарри немного отрывается ото дна. Он пытается подогнуть под себя ноги, но запоздало понимает, что в ластах сделать это не так уж просто. Луи невольно улыбается, наблюдая за ним.

Придвигаясь ближе, он переплетает их пальцы, а свободной рукой взмахивает в воде, жестом обводя всё, что их окружает, а затем и их самих — знак не подниматься с места. В обычной ситуации он не предложил бы такое своему ученику — не особо чему-то научишься, просто сидя на песке и _глазея_ по сторонам. Более того, Луи твёрдо убеждён, что дайвер должен быть парящим и эфемерным, подобно шёпоту, и ни в коем случае не должен ничего _трогать_. Ну, за исключением красивых ракушек, которые он время от времени посылает сёстрам, но об этом Луи ученикам не рассказывает. В мире и без того полно безответственных дайверов, которые неосторожно пинают кораллы и оставляют после себя одни разрушения. Ни одному из своих учеников Луи не позволит попасть в эту группу — скорее, посоветует найти новое хобби.

Но сейчас вокруг лишь песок. И, сидя на нём, они не могут ничего разрушить, а Гарри однозначно не относится к тем дайверам, кому на подобные вещи плевать. Как раз наоборот.

Так что ничего страшного. Хотя бы на этот раз.

Они сидят, они наблюдают, и лишь со временем Луи замечает, что Гарри начал дышать с ним в унисон.

* * *

Найл опаздывает на обед и появляется на террасе коттеджа с жизнерадостным:

— Миньоны! Есть работа на вечер.

— После восьми вечера только за двойную ставку, — говорит Зейн.

— Только если выпивка бесплатно, — говорит Луи.

— Я тебе не миньон, — говорит Гарри.

Лиам же поспешно отодвигается и хлопает по освободившемуся рядом с ним месту.

— Что за работа?

— Тряпка. — Луи указывает на него пальцем и издаёт язвительный смешок. Он даже гордится этим язвительным смешком — годы практики прошли не даром. — Да ты у него теперь на коротком поводке, Лиам, поверить в это не могу.

Найл заваливается Лиаму за спину и с прищуром смотрит на Луи, что… ого. Это что-то новенькое. До сих пор Луи полагал, что когда при рождении детям дарили способность испепелять взглядом, Найла фея пропустила. Стоит признать, что Луи вообще мало понимает в том, по какому принципу при рождении тебя наделяют теми или иными способностями, и делает ли это фея, аист или волшебный единорог. В любом случае, сути это не меняет.

— Отвали от моего бойфренда, — говорит ему Найл, и… Ого, ничего себе, _ладно_.

Луи быстро окидывает взглядом стол и убеждается, что Зейн теперь удивлённо пялится на Найла, а Лиам, широко распахнув глаза, сидит, точно парализованный. В то же время Гарри как ни в чём не бывало продолжает жевать кусок бекона, который он стянул у Луи с тарелки.

— Бойфренда? — повторяет Лиам, затрачивая, судя по всему, просто невероятные усилия только на то, чтобы выдавить из себя это слово.

— Ну да, конечно же. То есть… _Что_? — Найл резко выпрямляется и, перекинув одну ногу через скамейку, с явным недоумением на лице поворачивается к Лиаму. — То есть мне казалось, что это и так пиздец очевидно? Я не стал бы прыгать по самолётам каждый месяц ради первого встречного. _Так что_. Или ты не этого… — Он вдруг осекается и замолкает.

«Кто-нибудь, тащите сюда попкорн».

Луи всё же удаётся промолчать, но он вдруг ловит на себе взгляд сидящего напротив него Гарри и замечает, что тому приходится закусывать изнутри щёку, чтобы сдержать улыбку. От этого контролировать собственное выражение лица становится только труднее. Ну а затем он обращает внимание на Зейна, который, опустив голову, безуспешно пытается скрыть свой беззвучный смех, и на этом просто теряет самообладание.

— Лиам с _радостью_ станет твоим бойфрендом, — объявляет Луи. Потому что ну правда, мир никогда ещё за всё время своего существования не видел ничего настолько же очевидного. — Вообще-то, он даже хочет родить тебе детей. Гипотетически. Если однажды наука сделает это возможным.

— _Луи_ , — шипит Лиам, заливаясь краской, а затем бросает быстрый взгляд на Найла. И то, чего бы он там ни увидел, заставляет его глубоко вдохнуть и улыбнуться. — Хотя в чём-то он прав.

— Ты такой тупой, — произносит Найл. — Я познакомил тебя с _родителями_.

Правда, что ли? Ну, то есть, конечно же, Лиам с ними знаком — они ведь его работодатели, но Найл явно имеет в виду не какую-нибудь деловую встречу за подписанием договора. И до чего же всё-таки _занимательно_ , что Лиам не посчитал нужным этим поделиться, ровно как и тем, что летал к Найлу в Лондон. Хотя в этом весь Лиам: вечно обсуждает свои проблемы только сам с собой.

Иногда у Луи проявляются похожие наклонности. Возможно, он даже хочет что-то с этим сделать.

— Я думал, это вышло _случайно_. — Лиам становится почти пунцовым. — Ты сказал им, что я _друг_ , и во время ужина они не говорили, ну, ничего такого, и не… Ну ты понял.

Качая головой, Найл на редкость ласково улыбается, а его обычная бравада выцветает, словно рисунок пастелью.

— Только потому, что я не хотел на тебя давить. А у родителей нет дурной привычки совать нос в мои дела. Но ты им понравился.

— Оу. — Лиам выглядит так, будто пытается заново собрать воедино своё разлетевшееся на осколки мировоззрение. Вдруг хохотнув, он прячет лицо у Найла в плече и выдаёт: — Блин, прости, вышло _реально_ тупо.

Гарри хихикает и тут же прикрывает рот ладонью, вот только уже поздно, потому что Луи, например, прекрасно всё слышит, и от этого вся его выдержка тоже мгновенно улетучивается. Зейну же хватает всего одного взгляда на него, чтобы забиться в таком сильном приступе хохота, что даже мешки под его глазами проступают чуть сильнее.

— Меня окружают _идиоты_ , — выдавливает он, задыхаясь, а его голос звучит выше, чем обычно. — Серьёзно, я что, один тут с чувствами не лажаю?

— _Эй_. — Гарри тянет гласную, словно жевательную резинку, и, если задуматься, со стороны Зейна и правда было не очень красиво говорить такое, учитывая, что Гарри совсем недавно расстался с парнем. Под столом Луи дотрагивается ногой до его лодыжки, невесомо касаясь оголённой кожи. Гарри благодарно ему улыбается, и он отвечает тем же.

— Я не имел в виду твоё прошлое, Гарри, — исправляется Зейн. — Я живу сегодняшним днём.

— Как это вообще понимать? — спрашивает Гарри, расслабляясь. Луи уже раздумывает над тем, чтобы убрать ногу, но случайно поднимает взгляд на Найла с Лиамом, и… да, они абсолютно точно целуются, и да, абсолютно точно с языками, и нет, Луи абсолютно _точно_ не хотел на это смотреть.

— Боже правый, — громко выдаёт он, и Лиам с Найлом отстраняются друг от друга. — Всё равно, что наблюдать за поцелуем своих братьев. У меня теперь психологическая травма. И сейчас будет _обморок_. — Он сползает со скамейки, театрально поднося руку ко лбу. — Скорее, Гарри, мне нужно дыхание рот в рот.

— Это что, э-э… — Гарри сглатывает, а его улыбка кажется слегка неуверенной, хотя, может, у Луи просто разыгралось воображение. — Это задание входит в экзамен на первый разряд?

— Могу его туда включить, — отвечает Луи, снова садясь на скамейку, и подаётся вперёд. Взгляд Гарри тут же опускается на его губы.

— Говорю же — идиоты, — повторяет Зейн, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Ну, если только к самому себе: каждый раз, когда на него накатывает особо привередливое настроение, он любит гундеть, что разговор с самим собой — его единственная возможность получить разумный ответ. Но он обычно извиняется сразу же, как получает свою чашку утреннего чая.

Гарри закусывает нижнюю губу и отводит взгляд, слегка хмуря брови. Ну и ладно. Видимо, это значит «нет».

Луи не разочарован, совсем _нет_. Но он всё же не собирается наблюдать за обжиманиями Найла с Лиамом, когда сам ничего такого не получает, так что как только они снова принимаются за своё, он запускает в них куском бекона. Тот приземляется Лиаму на щеку и соскальзывает вниз, оставляя за собой жирный след.

— Бекон, — ахает Найл. — Вот _спасибо_. — С этими словами он подбирает упавший кусочек и, одарив Луи широкой ухмылкой, запихивает его себе в рот. Луи вновь опускает взгляд на свою тарелку и понимает, что весь его бекон закончился, а надутые щёки Гарри подозрительно шевелятся.

— Я вас всех ненавижу, — заявляет Луи, и Гарри сдвигается, обхватывая его ногу своими. Это даже мило. Хотя и не настолько, чтобы компенсировать пропажу бекона. — Каждый из вас просто полный отстой. Ищи теперь кого-нибудь другого, кто будет делать за тебя грязную работу, Босс-молокосос. Мне теперь всё равно, я пас. Нет бекона — нет и желания жить.

— Вообще-то, — Найл ухмыляется, — тебе эта работа понравится, вот увидишь.

* * *

Найл оказывается прав — Луи в самом деле нравится.

В итоге их работа больше напоминает игру в казаков-разбойников: они присоединяются к одному из ночных патрулей и, передвигаясь по стратегически важным точкам заказника, высматривают нарушителей — а точнее, браконьеров, расставляющих в море ловушки на омаров. Бонусом ко всему этому служит целая ночь на борту «Большого М Алого». Другим бонусом — Гарри, напросившийся к ним в компанию.

До темноты ничего особенного не предвидится, так что ранним вечером на палубе спокойно и хорошо: бот мягко покачивается на волнах, пока все уплетают за обе щёки еду, которую Гарри перед ужином набрал для них на кухне ресторана. Ему каким-то образом удалось подружиться почти со всем персоналом курорта, включая даже тех, кто ни слова не говорил по-английски, при том что сам Гарри ничего не понимал по-португальски.

Еда, кстати, потрясная. Луи однозначно собирается за него замуж.

Ну хорошо, не собирается. Ну то есть не то чтобы… Луи не _влюбляется_ в Гарри, потому что Луи не влюбляется _в принципе_ , и уж точно не так быстро. Нет никакого _смысла_ к кому-то тут привязываться, а Гарри ещё и только что закончил очень длительные отношения… блять, влюбиться в него было бы худшим решением в жизни Луи. Так что нет. Такого никогда не будет.

Даже внутренний голос Луи звучит немного напугано. Чтобы его заглушить, Луи сталкивает Гарри в воду прямо в одежде.

Выныривая, Гарри начинает отплёвываться, мокрые волосы лезут ему на глаза, а ресницы слипаются от воды.

— За _что_? — обиженно и в то же время удивлённо кричит он, переворачиваясь на спину, и теперь его белая, промокшая насквозь футболка просвечивает настолько, что Луи прекрасно видит под ней тёмные овалы сосков.

Луи тычет в него пальцем.

— За _то_.

От этого недоумение Гарри лишь возрастает.

— А _поточнее_?

В ответ Луи лишь зловеще смеётся. Он не намерен выкладывать правду.

Сразу же после этого он чудом уворачивается от попытки Найла отомстить за своего лучшего друга.

— Попробуй догони, — выдаёт Луи, и это срабатывает так же хорошо, как брошенная перчатка, потому что с этого момента каждый сам за себя и против всех. Пока Гарри в своих потемневших и прилипающих к ногам джинсовых шортах забирается на палубу, Найлу удаётся застать врасплох Лиама и сбросить за борт уже его. Вот только в последний момент Лиам успевает схватить его за руку, и Найл валится в воду следом за ним.

— Но я всего лишь хотел… — вопит Найл, но тут же замолкает, будто воды в рот набрав. Хотя… почему «будто».

— Только _попробуй_ , — шипит Зейн, видя, как Луи приближается к нему, как бы он сам это назвал, походкой пантеры. Весь такой грациозный. Опасный. _Гоп-стоп, мы подошли из-за угла, гоп-стоп_ ¹…

— И что мне будет? — Луи вытягивает вперёд руки, из пантеры превращаясь в зомби. Он вразвалочку двигается вперёд… как вдруг сзади его хватают сильные руки, к спине прижимается мокрый торс Гарри, и оу, _оу_.

На секунду Луи даже забывает, что вообще происходит. Забывает, что должен сопротивляться.

Когда же он наконец приходит в себя, его левая нога уже занесена над водой, талию крепко сжимает рука Гарри, и как бы Луи ни старался сейчас цепляться за перила — уже поздно. Он соскальзывает с купальной платформы, и Гарри его отпускает.

Утянуть его за собой не получается, и Луи, резко вдыхая, уходит под воду.

Хрен бы с ним, но это было _нечестно_. Нет, ну серьёзно, в этой битве было задействовано оружие массового поражения (а именно тело Гарри). Вот только если бы Луи на это пожаловался, кто-нибудь обязательно ответил бы ему, что в любви и на войне все средства хороши.

Он открывает глаза, видя вокруг пузыри воздуха и чувствуя, как мокрая футболка раздувается на нём в холодной воде. Прямо перед собой он замечает винты «Большого М Алого». В мгновение ока приняв решение, Луи разворачивается и ныряет под бот. Лёгкие болят от нехватки воздуха, но он всё же переплывает на другую сторону.

Выныривает он рядом с лестницей, ведущей на палубу, и здесь его невозможно заметить, если только не перевешиваться через перила. Ухмыляясь, Луи устраивается поудобнее и ждёт.

Долго ждать не приходится, и вскоре Гарри с улыбкой в голосе зовёт:

— Луи?

Луи остаётся в воде и не издаёт ни звука.

Через пару секунд Гарри спрашивает:

— Э-э, разве он не должен был уже вынырнуть? То есть я понимаю, что он может задержать дыхание достаточно надолго, но всё-таки?

«О да, игры с контролем дыхания», — со смехом думает Луи.

— Да наверняка просто прячется за каким-нибудь камнем, — невозмутимо отвечает Зейн. Засранец. А если бы Луи _правда_ тонул? На Зейна в таком случае можно было бы не рассчитывать — это ясно как день.

— Но тут же нет никаких камней. Ну то есть, — голос Гарри становится ближе, — мы бы его в любом случае увидели. Правда ведь? Что если он головой ударился, я не знаю? — в его словах проскальзывает намёк на беспокойство, и он зовёт уже громче: — Луи?

— Да не парься, — говорит Найл. — Вода сегодня спокойная, да и пацан — самая настоящая русалка.

Русалка? _Эй_. Луи не согласен с таким сравнением. Он выражает это молча.

— Русал, — исправляет Гарри, а затем кричит прямо у Луи над головой: — Луи! — На воду падает его тень. — Это не смешно, вылезай! _Лу_!

Даже _очень_ смешно. Просто уморительно. А вообще, то, что Гарри думает, будто Луи может утонуть в спокойном океане, даже как-то обидно немного. Ну или Гарри просто чересчур доверчивый.

Гарри снова отходит, и его голос раздаётся уже с другой стороны палубы, а беспокойство в нём становится ярче.

— Ты не думаешь… — начинает он, но Зейн его перебивает:

— Ну правда, Гарри. Нет. Это же _Луи_.

— Но, — снова начинает Гарри, судя по звуку, двигаясь в сторону кормы. — Но что _если_?

Ладно уж. Пора заканчивать игры.

Луи выплывает из своего укрытия и тихо хватается за лестницу, поднимая взгляд на бот и убеждаясь, что Гарри, сгорбив плечи, смотрит в другую сторону. Его белая футболка всё ещё неприлично мокрая и прозрачная. Поймав на себе взгляд Зейна, Луи качает головой, улыбается и взбирается по ступенькам, а волны заглушают его шаги. Лиам тоже его замечает, но Зейн вовремя пихает его локтем, так что он не говорит ни слова.

Гарри с Найлом всматриваются в воду, и в то время как Найл совсем не кажется обеспокоенным, Гарри явно очень взволнован.

— Луи? — уже тише повторяет он.

В четыре шага преодолев расстояние между ними, Луи накрывает его глаза ладонями.

— Угадай кто? — спрашивает он нараспев.

Гарри замирает, а затем заваливается ему на грудь.

— Ты _мудила_ , — шипит он, запрокидывая голову и делая глубокий вдох. — Самый настоящий _засранец_ , я _волновался_. — С этими словами он пытается скинуть с себя руки Луи и хорошенько врезать ему в живот. Получается так себе.

Смеясь, Луи отскакивает от него подальше.

— Было слишком легко, Стайлс. _Слишком_ легко.

— И ещё немного жестоко, — добавляет Лиам, но если честно, _его_ никто не спрашивал. Зейн с Найлом улыбаются, так что Луи всё равно в большинстве. Не то чтобы ему так хочется быть в большинстве, разумеется, ведь в мейнстриме ничего крутого нет, а Луи, наоборот, очень крутой и никакие хипстерские очки ему не нужны, чтобы это доказать. _Но неважно_.

— Вообще-то, скорее гениально, — поправляет он, отступая ещё на шаг, чтобы не попасть под очередную жалкую попытку Гарри отомстить ему. Ловя его за запястье, Луи крепко сжимает на нём пальцы.

К его удивлению, Гарри замирает. Его взгляд падает на лицо Луи.

Ага.

А вот это уже… _интересно_.

Интересно, да. И Луи, должно быть, в самом деле абсолютно сумасшедший, раз притягивает Гарри ближе. Тот не сопротивляется, и когда Луи снова стискивает пальцы на его запястье, губы Гарри приоткрываются и он резко вдыхает. Они прижаты так близко друг к другу, что Луи чувствует, как напрягается его пресс, и блять, никогда ещё ничто его так сильно не возбуждало. Под джинсовыми шортами Гарри тоже заметна выпуклость, и да, слава всем богам, спасибо _огромное_ , Луи такой не один.

Всё ещё не разжимая пальцев, он подаётся вперёд, полный намерения сделать хоть _что-то_ , даже не представляя толком, что именно — может, поцеловать Гарри, да, _определённо_ поцеловать Гарри… и тут Найл пинает его в лодыжку.

Луи резко выпрямляется. Гарри широко распахивает глаза и тут же вырывается из его хватки.

Блять, ну ёбаный в рот, _ещё бы совсем чуть-чуть_.

— Не то время, — произносит Найл на удивление ласково, — и не то место. Соберитесь, ребят.

Ничего не отвечая, Гарри отворачивается и падает на скамейку, склоняя голову и пряча в тени лицо. Его плечи напряжены, в позе читается тревога и волнение, и больше всего на свете Луи сейчас хочется подойти к нему, сесть рядом и сказать, что ничего не случилось, ничего _страшного_.

Но в итоге он лишь наблюдает за тем, как всё это делает Найл. Не проходит и минуты, как губы Гарри растягиваются в улыбке в ответ на его очередную реплику, и когда он переводит взгляд на Луи, в его глазах больше не видно паники — разве только туман задумчивости.

Что именно сейчас _произошло_?

Из раздумий Луи выводит голос Зейна.

— Эй. — Он осторожно касается его локтя. — Нужно на ночь поставить бот так, чтобы он не бросался в глаза. Не хочешь этим заняться?

— Давай. — Луи с трудом кивает и двигается с места. Позже, он поговорит с Гарри позже. Может, получится выйти на дежурство вместе с ним. — Да, давай. А ты можешь тогда проверить, всё ли у нас есть и налажена ли связь со смотрителями? Мало ли понадобится их помощь.

— Я могу, — предлагает Лиам и тоже ненароком дотрагивается до его руки. Луи правда очень любит своих друзей.

Не то чтобы его нужно утешать. Просто… ой, да неважно. Он уже ничего не понимает.

* * *

Когда вечернее солнце заливает всё вокруг золотым сиянием, Гарри принимается фотографировать всё, что попадается ему на глаза: от искр света на поверхности воды до обтрёпанных концов верёвки. Найл смеётся, держа в руках бутылку пива, а Лиам балуется с бортовой радиостанцией, по которой им передают новости другие корабли, выстроившиеся по периметру заказника. Луи тем временем болтает с Зейном и рассеянно упражняется в завязывании морских узлов, а когда поднимает взгляд от верёвки, видит, как Гарри приближает камеру к его рукам, быстро делает снимок и снова куда-то уходит.

Несмотря на тёплую погоду, Луи чувствует холод. Может, это потому, что его одежда ещё не до конца просохла.

— Точно не хочешь об этом поговорить? — спрашивает Зейн, стряхивая пепел с сигареты в ведёрко, предназначенное для ополаскивания масок после погружения.

— Не знаю. Может быть. — Луи вздыхает, глядя на удаляющуюся спину Гарри. — Но не сейчас.

— Ладно. Когда скажешь. — Зейн предлагает ему сигарету, и Луи с благодарностью её принимает. Сосредоточившись на горьком вкусе дыма, он отгоняет прочь все ненужные мысли.

* * *

Луи не спит. Честное слово, он мог бы тусить до самого утра, если бы захотел, просто сейчас ему гораздо больше хочется дать глазам немного отдохнуть. Это его _выбор_. Вот только бот раскачивается на волнах, словно колыбель, так что самоубеждение не помогает.

Хотя это всё ещё его выбор. Выбор, выбор, выбор.

Бля, как же он устал. Слава богу, первыми на дежурство вышли Гарри с Найлом, стоящие сейчас в сторонке и тихо переговаривающиеся между собой.

Ворочаясь на толстом одеяле, Луи пытается игнорировать храпящего рядом Лиама. Зейн заграбастал себе спальный мешок, в котором они должны были греться все втроём, поэтому Луи сейчас лежит на холодном ночном воздухе, и он бы пнул Зейна, если бы между ними не лежал Лиам. Луи теснее к нему прижимается, пытаясь согреться.

— Не-а, — слышит он голос Найла, ставший вдруг чуть громче. — Похоже, все спят. Можем разрисовать им лица маркером.

Звук голоса Гарри тоже теперь кажется ближе — видимо, он слез с перил на корме.

— Так и знал, что это ты нарисовал член у меня на лбу. На той вечеринке, ну, ты помнишь.

— Впервые слышу, — невозмутимо отвечает Найл, но тут же портит всё громким смехом. — Чел, ты тогда проходил так целый _час_ и даже не заметил, пока Джейми тебе не сказал. Только веселье всем испортил.

_Джейми_. Бывший Гарри.

Сонливость Луи частично спадает, и он теперь очень старается лежать неподвижно и дышать всё так же медленно и ровно. Он даже не знает, почему ему так сильно хочется услышать продолжение этого разговора, узнать каждую мелкую деталь. Просто хочется, вот и всё.

— Или он просто _лучше_ вас всех, — отвечает Гарри почти над самым ухом Луи. Вдруг Луи чувствует мягкое прикосновение к своему обнажённому плечу, но не открывает глаз, а лишь вдыхает, выдыхает. Вскоре Гарри снова от него отходит.

— Да, ладно, он хороший. Относится к тебе так, словно ты фарфоровый. _Относился_ к тебе так, словно ты фарфоровый. — По тону Найла видно, что ему это не нравится, и от внимания Гарри это тоже не ускользает.

Он отвечает медленно и осторожно:

— По-твоему, это что — плохо?

Они на время замолкают, бот мягко покачивается на волнах, их окутывает тишина ночи.

— Не плохо, — наконец отвечает Найл, но слова звучат тихо, и в них нет и намёка но его обычную жизнерадостность. — Просто… Даже не знаю, Хаз. Не уверен, что хочу сказать. Разве что, может, тебе стоит… Не всегда же всему идти гладко, правильно? Вы с ним даже не _ссорились_ никогда, никогда ни о чём не спорили, и просто… — Он осекается. — Ладно, забей. Не обращай внимания. Я не знаю, что несу.

Луи тоже не знает, что несёт Найл.

Он напрягает слух, надеясь уловить ответ Гарри, но тот молчит. Он лишь снова идёт в их сторону, шурша босыми пятками по полу, и Луи сильнее сжимает веки. Спит он, просто спит. И не подслушивает, даже не думал подслушивать. Подслушивают только очень невоспитанные люди.

Когда ему на плечи ложится мягкая ткань, Луи едва не забывает, что должен притворяться спящим. Ткань пахнет Гарри, и Луи, дождавшись, когда он снова уйдёт, приоткрывает глаза и узнаёт свитер, который был на Гарри сегодня днём. Наверное, Луи только кажется, что он всё ещё хранит тепло его кожи. Скорее всего.

А ещё Луи смешон, смешон, как что-нибудь ну очень смешное, смешон, как те люди, которые утверждают, что любят брюссельскую капусту. _Никто_ не любит брюссельскую капусту.

Но… Но Гарри ведь подошёл, чтобы проверить именно его, а потом накрыл его своим свитером. Он не подумал заодно узнать, как там Лиам или Зейн. Только Луи.

Должно же это что-то значить?

Проходит ещё примерно минута, прежде чем Гарри наконец возвращается к их разговору, и, судя по голосу, теперь он уже гораздо дальше от Луи — наверное, рядом с Найлом.

— Говоришь так, будто мы с ним… — Он не договаривает.

— Да забей, — повторяет Найл. — Серьёзно, я в этом деле тоже не эксперт. Мой бойфренд даже не знал, что он мой _бойфренд_ , так что не мне, наверное, раздавать людям советы. А то лицемерием отдаёт.

— Даже не верится, что вы с ним это не обсудили. — Напряжение испаряется из голоса Гарри, уступая место намёку на юмор. — Очень похоже на тебя, Ни. Если подумать, у тебя всегда плохо получалось о таком говорить.

— О, _простите_ , пожалуйста, но не все признаются в любви своей второй половинке уже спустя неделю отношений.

Вздох Гарри едва не теряется в ночи.

— В свою защиту скажу, что мы перед этим долгое время дружили.

— Это ещё не значит, что ты любишь человека в этом смысле.

— Но и не значит, что не любишь.

Паузу заполняет тихий плеск волн, накатывающих на корпус бота. Когда же Гарри наконец отвечает, он звучит как-то даже беззаботно:

— В любом случае, ты не станешь отрицать, что иногда то, что тебе самому кажется и так очевидным, с другими надо обязательно проговаривать.

— Кстати, если подумать, — хихикает Найл, — Лиаму не помешало бы некоторые слова проговаривать _по буквам_. Я должен был догадаться. Серьёзно, чел, некоторые его сообщения просто _ужасны_. Ты должен заценить, потом будешь угорать ещё несколько дней.

Смешок Гарри растворяется во тьме ночи.

— Ты даже смеёшься над ним с нежностью. Это забавно.

— Эй, не должен же я думать, что он срёт золотыми слитками. Он неидеален, я неидеален, мы подходим друг другу.

Луи закусывает губу, стараясь сдержать улыбку. Ну правда, кто бы мог подумать, что на самом деле Найл — Йода? Йода, который ещё и матерится, как сапожник, что, по мнению Луи, делает его даже мудрее самого Йоды. Луи надеется, что Лиам с Найлом будут вместе до конца своих дней и однажды поженятся и заведут дюжину детишек, у каждого из которых будут обесцвеченные волосы и крутой пресс. Хотя для этого им придётся пересмотреть идею отношений на расстоянии, и Луи не уверен, что это закончится переездом Найла на Мадейру.

И с чего бы Луи вообще о таком думать? Планирование будущего это не что иное, как пустая трата времени.

Натягивая на себя свитер Гарри ( _свитер Гарри_ ) и прячась под ним от настойчивого ветерка, холодящего шею, Луи перестаёт вслушиваться в их тихий разговор. Сон, да. Сон кажется сейчас отличной идеей. В конце концов, будет не очень с его стороны отключиться во время их с Зейном дежурства. Охота на браконьеров это вам не прогулка по парку, даже если в процессе нужно лишь сидеть тише воды ниже травы, а в случае чего подозрительного просто вызывать смотрителей.

Это тяжёлый труд; тяжёлый труд для настоящих трудяг. И кому-то придётся взять его на себя.

* * *

— Итак. — Луи наблюдает за огоньком, вспыхивающим на кончике сигареты, зажатой у Зейна между губ. В тусклом рыжеватом свечении черты его лица едва различимы. — Можешь объяснить нормально?

Зейн ёрзает.

— Что тебе объяснить?

Они сидят на скамье, огибающей нос бота, откуда спящая на корме троица не сможет услышать их разговор. Глядя на простирающуюся перед ним чёрную водную гладь, Луи радуется, что сейчас темно. Он сильнее кутается в свитер Гарри.

— Почему ты хочешь вернуться, — говорит он. — Объясни, пожалуйста. И такими словами, которые будут понятны даже необразованному мужлану с нулевым стажем в области отношений.

На секунду повисает молчание, а затем Зейн спрашивает:

— Чел, ты щас _серьёзно_?

— Серьёзно ли прошу тебя использовать слова максимум из двух слогов? Совершенно серьёзно.

— Нет. Я о том, что ты никогда ещё не просил меня объяснить. — Зейн кажется таким удивлённым, что Луи приходится на время замолчать и обдумать его утверждение.

— Уверен, что просил. — Он пытается вспомнить разговор, который можно было бы привести в качестве примера, но ничего не идёт в голову. — Просил ведь.

— Вообще-то, нет. Ты только перечислял причины не возвращаться.

— Оу. — Натягивая рукава свитера ниже на запястья, Луи тянется к бутылке пива, которую они с Зейном решили распить напополам, потому что не знает, чем занять руки. — Ну и хрен с ним, сейчас же я спросил. Потому что я не врубаюсь.

— А _я_ , — Зейн затягивается сигаретой, делая многозначительную паузу, — не понимаю, почему тебе вдруг стало интересно.

— Здесь я задаю вопросы.

Зейн тихо фыркает, а затем говорит:

— Ладно. Так вот, причин довольно много, но я, пожалуй, могу выделить три основных. Во-первых, мне хочется чаще видеться с семьёй. — Он взмахивает рукой в неопределённом жесте, и мерцающий кончик его сигареты прочерчивает в воздухе светящуюся дорожку. — Они там в золоте не купаются, чтобы постоянно летать сюда. Да и я в золоте не купаюсь.

Что ж, тут он прав. Работа инструктором по дайвингу не из разряда тех, после которых ты в сорок лет уходишь на пенсию и до конца жизни, как Скрудж Макдак, плаваешь в бассейне, полном денег. Она неплохо оплачивается, особенно учитывая бесплатное жильё и возможность таскать еду с кухни, но… да. Не включает в себя никаких программ пенсионного обеспечения. Но это нестрашно. В конце концов, Луи всего двадцать три, а значит, можно спокойно не задумываться о своих стареющих косточках ещё _как минимум_ лет двадцать.

Господи, вот было бы здорово, если бы его мозг перестал нести околесицу. И чем раньше, тем лучше.

— Окей, — отвечает он. — Семья — это святое. — Чистая правда, и блять, Луи уже несколько _месяцев_ не видел сестёр и маму. А редкие звонки по видео-связи помогают не лучше, чем никотиновый пластырь — курильщику. Вот только… так лучше для всех. Однозначно.

— Однозначно, — отвечает Зейн, будто вторя его мыслям, и Луи даже не сразу удаётся вспомнить тему разговора. Причины, да, причины вернуться. Причины, важные для Зейна.

— Допустим, насчёт семьи я спорить не буду, — рассуждает Луи. — И, по ходу, тебе реально _нравится_ учиться, хотя это и за гранью моего понимания.

Забирая у него из рук бутылку, Зейн делает глоток, а затем возвращает её обратно.

— Но ведь ты время от времени читаешь книги про подводный мир. Я _сам_ видел, так что можешь не притворяться, что тебе совсем не интересно.

Естественно, Луи читает книги про подводный мир. Он хочет знать, почему рыба-клоун любит тусить среди анемонов, зачем ламинарии эти чудные шарики у основания слоевища или почему некоторые кораллы предпочитают глубоководье. Это _совсем_ другое. Это просто интерес к окружающему тебя миру и желание понять жизнь. И это не имеет ничего общего с сидением в душной библиотеке и бездумным зазубриванием знаний, которые тебе в реальной жизни никогда не пригодятся.

Но Луи не хочет, чтобы его ответ звучал слишком претенциозно, поэтому останавливается на:

— Но я не _обязан_ их читать. Меня никто не заставляет и мои знания не оценивает.

— Но чем плохо следовать учебному плану, если в него входят предметы, которые тебе на самом деле _интересны_? — Зейн тушит сигарету о скамью, а затем закидывает окурок в пустой пластиковый стаканчик. В темноте сложно разглядеть выражение его лица, но говорит он уверенно, даже с энтузиазмом. Ну, учитывая обычную сдержанность Зейна, что угодно сойдёт за энтузиазм. — Понимаешь, тут дело в том… Мне нравится узнавать о том, как там, внизу, всё друг с другом связано. Это всё равно, что собирать паззл. И мне нравится учиться и осознавать, как много всего нам до сих пор _не_ известно, а неизвестное интригует.

Звучит… неплохо. Вроде как.

Луи отпивает немного пива, чувствуя, как горьковатый вкус оседает на языке.

— Но ты же не можешь выбрать, чему тебя будут учить.

— Полной свободы, может, и нет, но специальность ты волен выбирать на своё усмотрение, — говорит Зейн. — Или ту же тему диплома можно выбрать предварительно.

Луи презрительно фыркает и возвращает ему бутылку.

— Как-то всё ещё не очень убедительно.

— Ну всё, начинаешь говорить стихами. — Зейн похлопывает его по плечу. — И я не пытался тебя в чём-то убедить. Ты сам спросил.

В чём-то он прав.

— Ладно, — отмахивается Луи, — как скажешь. Ну и, как я понимаю, твоя третья основная причина — это Перри?

— Ага, с ней так же, как с семьёй. Я люблю её и хочу быть рядом. И видеться хочу чаще. — Зейн говорит об этом так беззаботно, будто речь идёт о погоде или какой-нибудь общеизвестной истине. Луи даже приблизительно его не понимает.

Немного помолчав, он качает головой и глубоко вздыхает.

— Странная штука эти ваши отношения. Я не врубаюсь. В них же столько минусов, разве нет?

— Не думал, что у тебя немного предвзятое мнение на этот счёт? — спрашивает Зейн. — Учитывая историю с твоими родаками.

Хотя Луи никогда и не расписывал ему все подробности своих семейных проблем, Зейн знает, что это больная тема. К счастью, Луи умудряется не огрызнуться в ответ, а то каждый раз, когда так делает, он чувствует себя загнанным в угол псом. Так что он лишь поводит плечами и скользит взглядом по тёмной водной глади, слегка поблёскивающей в тусклом свете убывающей луны и звёзд.

— Возможно, — отвечает он. — Но понимаешь… То есть, не пойми меня неправильно, я _без ума_ от Перри, но просто… — Просто в чём _смысл_? — Отношения — это такая ответственность. Ты жертвуешь свободой, связываешь себя с кем-то. Не можешь больше сам планировать своё будущее.

— Говоришь так, будто в отношениях ты перестаёшь быть самим собой. Это не так работает. — Зейн вкладывает бутылку ему в руку и тихо смеётся. — Да и вообще, ты и без того не особо много чего планируешь. Твой максимум — это включить вечером посудомойку, чтобы утром пить чай из чистой чашки.

Луи усмехается, хотя ночь наверняка скрывает это от Зейна.

— Ладно, хорошо. Но всё-таки, не станешь же ты отрицать, что недостатки есть?

— Может, и есть, — тихо и задумчиво произносит Зейн, а затем на секунду замолкает. — Но штука в том… понимаешь, речь не о том, чтобы быть просто хоть в _каких-нибудь_ отношениях. Ну то есть… с кем угодно. И не об отношениях ради отношений. Тут дело в том, что ты вступаешь в отношения с тем, кого _любишь_ , это-то всё и меняет. — За этими словами снова следует небольшая пауза. — По правде, дело не в том, что ты не хочешь быть _один_. А в том, что не хочешь без неё.

— Или без него, — тихо добавляет Луи, тут же желая забрать слова обратно. Он притягивает колени к груди и вдыхает слабый аромат одеколона Гарри, которым пропах его свитер.

— Или без него, — эхом отзывается Зейн. Их пальцы сталкиваются, когда он забирает бутылку у Луи из рук, хотя тот даже не успел сделать глоток, и в его голосе слышится намёк на нежность. — Луи? Ты спрашиваешь меня об этом по какой-то конкретной причине?

_По конкретной причине_. Нет никакой конкретной причины. Однозначно _нет_. По крайней мере разумной точно.

— Просто пытаюсь понять, — наконец отвечает Луи, запоздало и неубедительно. Но Зейну хватает такта не давить на него.

* * *

Утром Лиам с Найлом будят всех только для того, чтобы сказать, что незадолго до рассвета другой бот засёк в море кого-то похожего на браконьеров и смотрители забрали их к себе на допрос.

Никто и слова не говорит о том, что Луи уснул у Гарри на плече. Или о том, что он до самого берега так и не снял его свитер.

На утреннее погружение у них записаны только опытные дайверы, которые ни в какой особой помощи не нуждаются, так что Зейн в одиночку выводит их в море и предоставляет полную свободу действий. Луи же тем временем наблюдает за тем, как Гарри сдаёт теоретическую часть экзамена на первый разряд. Он с большим запасом успевает ответить на все вопросы и идёт в хижину за колой, пока Луи принимается за проверку.

Сдано на отлично, ни одной ошибки.

Когда Гарри возвращается к нему за стол, Луи старается изобразить на своём лице как можно более мрачное выражение.

— Что ж, — начинает он, но сразу замолкает.

Лицо Гарри вытягивается.

— Что, постой, _что_? Но ведь… Я же _знал_ все ответы! Знал. Не мог же я его завалить?

— Что сказать, ну, ты _пытался_. Наверное. — Даже несмотря на то, что Гарри хмурится и смотрит на него грустным, разочарованным взглядом, Луи целых три секунды удаётся сохранять серьёзный вид. Но затем улыбка трогает его губы, и он сдаётся, перевешиваясь через стол и легко пихая Гарри в грудь. — Просто, блять, _безупречно_ , Гарольд. Ни одной ошибки. Молодец, пьёшь сегодня за мой счёт.

На мгновение повисает тишина, а потом Гарри облегчённо выдыхает и смеётся.

— Ну ты и _засранец_. Я уж подумал, что не сдал.

Луи улыбается в ответ.

— Ну-ну, не оскорбляй того, кто будет весь вечер снабжать тебя алкоголем, зай. Это непредусмотрительно.

— Засранец, — повторяет Гарри. Его тон граничит с нежностью.

* * *

Они едва успевают заказать первый раунд напитков, как вдруг разговор прерывает трель телефона Гарри. Луи уже собирается отпустить шутку по поводу какой-то эзотерической индийской хуйни, стоящей у него на звонке, но неожиданно Гарри бледнеет.

Невнятно извинившись, он встаёт из-за стола и, только дойдя до середины лестницы, ведущей с веранды паба на дорогу, наконец поднимает трубку. Странное молчание, повисшее над столом после его ухода, действует Луи на нервы примерно так же, как песок, попавший под гидрокостюм.

Нетрудно догадаться, кто мог вызвать у Гарри такую реакцию.

— Никто не хочет партийку в бильярд? — спрашивает Лиам, и Луи мгновенно подскакивает, вскидывая руку в воздух.

— Я, я, выбери меня! Меня, меня, _меня_. — Возможно, он похож на ненормального, но это даже не новость.

Он моментально срывается к бильярдному столу, чтобы всё подготовить, Лиам же неторопливо идёт следом, а Зейн с Найлом остаются ждать напитки. И под песню Backstreet Boys Луи делает первый удар.

Проходит где-то минут десять, когда Гарри наконец возвращается. Он подкрадывается к бильярдному столу, забирает свой бокал у Найла и молча прижимается ближе к нему. В тусклом свете паба морщинки на его лбу кажутся темнее, цвет радужек из зелёного становится серым, и Найл, повинуясь чему-то вроде инстинкта, приобнимает его за плечи.

— Ты как? — полушёпотом спрашивает он.

Наклоняясь ближе к столу и оценивая взглядом положение шаров, Луи делает вид, что он полностью сосредоточен на прицеливании. Он не подслушивает, совсем нет. И, конечно же, не пытается продемонстрировать свою задницу с лучшего ракурса. И в мыслях не было. Он выше таких дешёвых уловок.

Да и вообще, Гарри на него даже не смотрит.

— В порядке, — отвечает он. — Просто, ну. Джейми звонил сказать, что он нашёл квартиру и мне теперь нужно придумать, как забрать свои вещи. Он показался мне таким… — Гарри замолкает, делая глоток своего коктейля — Луи выбрал ему что-то розовое и кокосово-банановое. — _Грустным_ , — едва слышно заканчивает Гарри.

Луи промахивается и ругается себе под нос, отходя от стола и уступая место Лиаму. Забирая свой бокал с джин-тоником и поднося его к губам, он ловит на себе оценивающий взгляд какого-то парня. Где-то Луи его уже видел — может, даже у костра однажды вечером. Наверняка это кто-то из местных.

— Ты не виноват, — произносит Найл.

— Вообще-то есть немного. — Гарри с каким-то небывалым интересом изучает свой бокал, и Луи терпеливо ждёт, когда он уже поднимет взгляд, и параллельно размышляет над тем, какой дурацкой шуткой ему удастся вытянуть из Гарри улыбку.

Потому что у Луи, судя по всему, нет чувства собственного достоинства.

Он отворачивается и сразу же натыкается взглядом на Лиама, который закатывает в лузу ещё один шар, так что теперь ему не хватает всего одного до победы. Ну, пиздец. Ну хоть тот парень всё ещё на него смотрит, вопросительно изогнув бровь. Он достаточно красив, хотя на вкус Луи всё-таки слишком лощёный, будто он дешёвая копия этого вездесущего Криштиану Роналду (главной гордости Мадейры).

— Но тебя не в чем _винить_ , — возражает Найл, повышая голос, чтобы перекричать вступление _Money for Nothing_ группы Dire Straits. — Не в чем, понимаешь? Такое со многими случается, и мне кажется, что так будет лучше для вас обоих. Даже если не сразу.

Гарри отвечает с заметной задержкой:

— Нет, я понимаю. Это просто… тяжело. Пиздец.

Тяжело. Ладно. _Тяжело_.

Может, Луи ошибся и Гарри на самом деле ещё не оправился от расставания. Может, свитер, который он накинул на него прошлой ночью, был лишь проявлением дружеской заботы, а Луи просто раздул из мухи слона.

Следующий удар Лиама выходит менее удачным, так что наступает очередь Зейна, и Луи призывно машет ему рукой, медленно потягивая джин-тоник в надежде, что вскоре приятная алкогольная дымка вытеснит из его головы переживания по таким бессмысленным поводам. Ну и, конечно же, он поддерживает зрительный контакт с Не-Совсем-Криштиану, скользя губами по краю бокала. Не-Совсем-Криштиану. Недокриштиану. Звучит как псевдоним какого-нибудь выёбистого рэпера.

Недокриштиану распахивает глаза, а затем прищуривается.

Он тянется к уродливым чёткам из белых бусин, висящим у него на шее, и Луи на девяносто процентов уверен, что видел точно такие же на Криштиану Роналду, только те были дороже. А это, как и сам Недокриштиану, лишь дешёвая подделка.

Боже, Луи настолько _похуй_ на этого парня. Но между ним и безрезультатными подкатами он решает выбрать меньшее зло.

Зейн с лёгкостью закатывает в лузы два шара подряд, а на третий раз промахивается, потому что Лиам пихает его бедром.

— Это читерство, Пейн, — жалуется Зейн, а Найл отвлекается от разговора с Гарри только чтобы поаплодировать.

— Это творческий подход и инициатива, — заявляет он, а затем снова поворачивается к Гарри и понижает голос. Луи удаётся разобрать слова только потому, что он очень внимательно слушает. — Слушай, давай после возвращения возьмём напрокат фургон и перевезём твои вещи ко мне. Можешь даже взять себе свободную комнату и обустроить её, как захочется. Я всегда мечтал о соседе, а ты ещё и готовить умеешь.

Гарри медлит с ответом, на его лице мелькает едва уловимая тень улыбки.

— Ты тоже умеешь готовить.

— Но мне обычно лень.

— Ага. Да, ладно, звучит здорово. — Его улыбка становится шире, и когда Гарри поднимает взгляд, Луи поспешно отворачивается. Он обходит бильярдный стол, ровняясь с Лиамом, который как раз нацеливает свой кий, и совершенно случайно (нет, _правда_ ) задевает его локоть прямо в момент удара. За возмущённым криком Лиама Луи едва не пропускает мимо ушей, как Гарри робко добавляет: — Если ты точно не против?

— Гарри? — Найл одаривает его пристальным взглядом, и Гарри в ответ медленно моргает и, склонив голову, взъерошивает волосы.

— Да?

— Со всей любовью тебя прошу, заткнись, а. Конечно же, я не против. — С какой-то небывалой нежностью Найл пихает его кулак своим. — Для меня эта квартира всё равно слишком большая.

— Ты вобрал в себя все стереотипы о богатых детях. — Гарри наконец улыбается во весь рот, сверкая белыми зубами, на щеках у него появляются ямочки, а в уголках глаз — морщинки, и… и Луи пора бы уже отвести взгляд, да.

Что он и делает, отступая на шаг назад и лишь благодаря этому не проливая свой джин-тоник на белую футболку Недокриштиану.

Ну, пиздец.

Луи натягивает на лицо улыбку, пропуская большую часть ответа Найла и улавливая лишь что-то о том, что он считает Гарри своим личным благотворительным фондом.

— Desculpa lá isso, — говорит Луи, обращаясь к Недокриштиану. Секунду поколебавшись, он дотрагивается пальцами до его груди, подкрепляя этим своё извинение. — Mas nenhum mal feito. Certo?

И этот вопрос совершенно излишен, потому что ну _очевидно_ же, что он не причинил никакого вреда: ни капли напитка не попало на ткань. Дотрагиваться до парня тоже было лишним, но хуй с ним, Луи больше не собирается страдать в одиночестве и ждать, когда там Гарри уделит ему внимание… если вообще уделит. Да и вообще очень может быть, что он просто соберётся и уедет, как только его три недели закончатся, и, возможно, даже вернётся к этому своему Джейми. И постойте, что там Луи говорил насчёт дружбы?

Но нет, вообще-то, Луи как раз-таки _пытается_ дружить с Гарри. Луи это по силам. Ему это совершенно _точно_ по силам, и перепихон с каким-то случайным незнакомцем только облегчит это глупое, непреходящее _желание_ , зудящее у него под кожей.

Губы Недокриштиану растягиваются в широкой ухмылке.

— Sem problemas, — говорит он. — Nenhum mal feito, afinal de contas. E a tua bebida está quase vazia. Que tal eu arranjar-te outra?

Да, да… Всё правильно: ты чудом не проливаешь на человека свой напиток, а он, заметив, что твой бокал почти опустел, любезно предлагает снова его наполнить. Ничего удивительного. А ещё этот парень явно придвигается ближе. Стоя на месте, Луи заглядывает ему за плечо и видит, что Гарри мрачно смотрит прямо на него.

Будто, блять, у него есть хоть какое-то право осуждать Луи. Нет, ну его _нахуй_.

Это заставляет его кивнут и улыбнуться шире.

— Um gin tónico e sou todo teu. — Ну да, малость продешевил. Он вообще не из тех, кто предлагает сексуальные услуги в обмен на выпивку, даже если сейчас всё выглядит именно так.

Очевидно, что у Недокриштиану нет никаких возражений против подобной сделки. Ухмылка всё так же красуется на его лице, он делает вид, что приподнимает воображаемую шляпу, обещая вернуться как можно скорее, а затем отчаливает в сторону барной стойки. Да, чудесно, Луи ждёт не дождётся. А ещё ему пора узнать имя этого парня, а то с «Недокриштиану» язык сломаешь.

Ха, а кое-что лучше делать с языком. Ха, смешно.

Луи подумывает утопиться в скудных остатках джин-тоника. Будет нелегко, но он справится. Как-нибудь. Детали продумает на ходу.

Но его размышления вдруг прерывает Гарри, бесцеремонно вторгающийся в его личное пространство. Луи улавливает что-то странное в его позе, в напряжённой линии плеч и губах, сжатых в тонкую линию. Понизив голос, Гарри цедит сквозь зубы:

— Не иди к нему.

Да как он вообще смеет. Как он, блять, _смеет_.

Как можно более спокойно Луи опустошает свой бокал.

— Вообще-то, я думал отвести его к себе.

— _Не надо_ , — резко отвечает Гарри, медленно придвигаясь ближе. Он смотрит на Луи с упрямством во взгляде и, о, ладно, значит, _теперь_ Гарри всё-таки решил уделить ему внимание? Диктует ему свои требования, хотя это _он_ сказал, что они должны остаться просто друзьями, это _он_ отталкивал Луи каждый раз, когда тот подступал слишком близко, и это _он_ уедет отсюда уже через две недели.

Вскинув брови, Луи отвечает таким же пристальным взглядом.

— Почему это? У тебя есть предложение получше?

Какое-то время Гарри лишь молча на него таращится, пока на заднем плане уныло гудят гитары. А потом он хватает Луи за руку, кажется, нисколько не беспокоясь о том, что их друзья тоже здесь и что они видят, как Гарри, не удостоив их даже взглядом, утаскивает Луи в сторону туалета.

Что за… _что_? От шока Луи теряет способность мыслить, поэтому просто волочится следом за ним, спотыкаясь, врезаясь в кого-то и торопливо бормоча невнятные извинения. Он видит очертания острых лопаток Гарри под тонким хлопком его футболки, над воротом которой вьются ещё более кудрявые от влажного воздуха волосы. Луи хочет, хочет, _хочет_ , и хватка Гарри только усиливается. Слава богу, мужской туалет оказывается свободен.

Хлопок закрывшейся за ними двери выводит Луи из оцепенения. Он высвобождает руку и выпрямляется в полный рост, и его ужасно _злит_ , что он всё ещё не дотягивает до _высоченного_ Гарри, который возвышается над ним так, будто _он_ тут, блять, прав. Нихрена он, сука, не прав, какого вообще _хуя_.

— Ты просто придурок, — говорит ему Луи.

Гарри запирает дверь.

Он _запирает_ сраную _дверь_ , господи, и как Луи прикажете это понимать? Ладно, хорошо, допустим, Гарри сейчас совершенно в себе запутался, и Луи _знает_ почему и, может быть, даже немного его понимает. Но это ведь не значит, что Гарри может вертеть другими людьми, как ему заблагорассудится, не значит, что он имеет право нависать вот так над Луи. Его кожа кажется совсем бледной в ярком свете лампы над раковиной, и тёмные брови и ресницы выделяются на ней особенно отчётливо. И он до сих пор не проронил _ни слова_ , и нет, это не нормально.

Скрещивая на груди руки, Луи спиной наваливается на раковину. Белая керамика холодит поясницу.

— Серьёзно, наглости тебе не занимать.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты приводил его к себе, — глухо произносит Гарри сквозь сжатые зубы, и пресвятой господи боже, грешно иметь такую линию челюсти.

Луи качает головой.

— Нет, послушай, это не так работает. — Он резко вдыхает, чувствуя лёгкую тошноту от того, как воздух щекочет нёбо. — Ты не можешь сначала сказать, что не хочешь меня, а потом расстраиваться, что хочет кто-то другой. Это _несправедливо_.

У Гарри очень пухлые и розовые губы, что, кстати, тоже несправедливо.

— Я никогда не говорил, что не хочу тебя.

— Это явно подразумевалось, — отвечает Луи, хотя, возможно, он всё же немного привирает, учитывая, что ещё недавно ему казалось, что это всего лишь вопрос времени. Вот только не то чтобы у них его много, этого времени.

За его словами следует тишина, от которой звенит в ушах, в тесной комнате пахнет мочой. На ободке единственный унитаза засохли жёлтые капли, а на стенах маркером написаны неприличные слова, нарисованы эрегированные члены и крошечные тела с непропорционально огромными сиськами.

— Но я хочу тебя, — бормочет Гарри так невнятно, что слова практически сливаются в одно. — Хочу, хотя _не должен_. То есть, разве мне не должно быть грустно и плохо и… но я _хочу_ тебя. И я понятия не имею, что делаю.

_Я хочу тебя_.

Луи одаривает его изумлённым взглядом и видит, каким Гарри выглядит _разбитым_. Всё его раздражение словно куда-то испарилось, уступив место неуверенности, плещущейся в широко распахнутых глазах. Его черты смягчаются, а руки безвольно повисают вдоль тела.

— Ты хочешь меня, — повторяет Луи.

Похоже, Гарри стоит огромных усилий выдавить из себя даже короткий ответ, его голос хрипит:

— Ага. Да.

_Да_.

Луи этого достаточно. _Более_ чем достаточно.

Он подходит вплотную к Гарри, обнимает его за талию и меняет их местами, прислоняя Гарри спиной к раковине и наблюдая за тем, как приоткрывается его рот. Какое-то время Луи просто ждёт, а когда их взгляды наконец встречаются, поднимается на цыпочки и накрывает губы Гарри своими. Это напоминает свободное падение, напоминает погружение на синюю глубину моря и ожидание момента, когда дно наконец обретёт очертания, пока ты стремительно к нему приближаешься, набирая скорость с каждой утекающей секундой.

А потом Гарри отпускает себя. Луи ловит ртом его дрожащий вздох и чувствует, как мышцы Гарри наконец расслабляются, а руки ложатся ему на плечи, впиваясь в них пальцами, но не чтобы оттолкнуть, а чтобы притянуть _ближе_. И Луи тянется ближе.

Ресницы Гарри так дрожат, что Луи вот-вот кончит в штаны.

Да, он преувеличивает, _немного_ преувеличивает, но блять, он ждал этого несколько _дней_ и теперь просто не может поверить своему счастью, боясь, что Гарри в любой момент снова от него ускользнёт. На вкус губы Гарри как сливочный кокос, а дыхание сбивчивое и тяжёлое. Между ними почти нет пустого пространства, всё начинает казаться расплывчатым и нечётким, ощущения бьют через край, и Луи резко отстраняется и жадно глотает ртом воздух.

Губы Гарри ещё секунду продолжают двигаться, а дрожащие веки приоткрываются, когда Луи тянется к его шортам, в одно движение расправляясь с пуговицей, и расстёгивает ширинку. Только тогда он наконец останавливается.

— Блин, скажи, если это слишком, — поспешно выдыхает он.

Луи даже не успевает договорить, а Гарри уже агрессивно качает головой.

— Пожалуйста, — просит он, и из горла Луи вырывается задушенный звонкий смех.

— Боже, какой _вежливый_. — Не дожидаясь ответа, он спускает шорты Гарри до колен сразу вместе с тонкими обтягивающими трусами. Луи берёт в руку его член, отмечая, что он уже наполовину возбуждён, а под прикосновением быстро твердеет полностью, пока Гарри толкается ему в кулак. С его губ срывается стон, едва ли заглушаемый отдалёнными звуками музыки.

— Ты такой красивый, — говорит ему Луи, наблюдая за тем, как эти слова заставляют Гарри тяжело сглотнуть, а его взгляд на миг становится расфокусированным. Быстрое, грубое движение кулака на его члене, после которого Луи проводит большим пальцем по головке, и Гарри, задыхаясь, опускает подбородок себе на грудь и впивается взглядом в его руку.

— Очень, очень красивый, — повторяет Луи. Он обводит пальцами крайнюю плоть, задерживаясь там на какое-то время и уделяя внимание только головке, а затем снова скользит рукой к основанию и, вновь остановившись, принимается ласкать яйца.

Рот Гарри широко открыт, взгляд затуманен. Очень может быть, что Луи за всю жизнь не видел ничего красивее.

— Господи. — Луи подаётся вперёд и оставляет лёгкий укус на его челюсти, резким рывком поднимая руку вверх. Выпрямившись, он окидывает взглядом лицо Гарри. — Не могу _дождаться_ , когда наконец почувствую твои губы на своём члене. У тебя такой симпатичный ротик, Гарри. Просто… _блять_.

Гарри поднимает на Луи глаза — настолько тёмные, что от радужек остались лишь тонкие зелёные кольца, обрамляющие чёрные зрачки. Из его лёгких резким потоком вырывается воздух, когда Луи проворачивает запястье. Ещё одно движение, и ещё одно. Луи проводит пальцем по блестящей головке, собирая выступившую смазку, и Гарри тяжело наваливается на раковину, пялясь на Луи так, словно кроме него в мире ничего больше не имеет смысла.

Вдруг Гарри протягивает руку, явно желая положить её Луи на талию, но тот тут же перехватывает её ладонью, в которой секунду назад сжимал его футболку, и прижимает к холодной керамике. Гарри резко подаётся бёдрами вперёд, а затем снова заваливается на раковину, зажмуривая глаза.

О. О да, господи Иисусе, Луи развлечётся с ним по полной. От одной _мысли_ о том, как Гарри со связанными руками, повинуясь указаниям, лежит неподвижно и разваливается на части под медленными и такими осторожными прикосновениями Луи… боже милостивый, после такого Луи не сможет больше насытиться никем другим.

Он отгоняет от себя эту мысль, как надоедливую муху, и ещё раз сжимает эрекцию Гарри, и это, кажется, почти подводит его к краю.

— Давай, — заплетающимся языком выговаривает Луи. Гарри беспомощно выводит бёдрами маленькие круги, и Луи проводит пальцем по вздувшейся на его члене венке и затем оглаживает её особенно выступающий участок прямо под головкой.

Наклонившись за лёгким поцелуем, на который Гарри отвечает разве что тяжёлыми рваными вздохами ему в рот, Луи ещё раз резко проворачивает запястье.

— Кончи для меня, хочу на тебя посмотреть.

Глаза Гарри широко распахиваются. Он задушено хватает ртом воздух, когда кто-то дёргает дверную ручку, а затем Луи чувствует, как член в его руке увеличивается, дергается и выстреливает тёплой липкой жидкостью ему на пальцы. Спустя мгновение Гарри обмякает, оседая на раковину, его веки опускаются, а лицо выражает какую-то болезненную открытость.

Дождавшись, когда Гарри успокоится, Луи вытаскивает свой собственный член. Сперма Гарри облегчает скольжение, и Луи хватает всего пары быстрых движений рукой, чтобы тёплый узел завязался внизу его живота. Он заглядывает в лицо Гарри, думая о том, как же сильно хочет его _разрушить_ , довести до слабых беспомощных стонов, а затем снова собрать воедино с помощью нежных прикосновений и ласковых слов.

Пиздец.

Утыкаясь лбом Гарри в плечо, Луи кончает на его шорты, пачкая джинсовую ткань. Он едва ли успевает прийти в себя, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться, как вдруг ручку дёргают снова, на этот раз настойчивее.

— Despachem lá essa merda!

Луи поднимает голову.

— Vai à merda! — кричит он в ответ. — Estamos um bocado ocupados, vai à das senhoras.

— Что? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, и это его первое слово с тех пор, как он сказал «пожалуйста», давая Луи зелёный свет. Гарри на него не смотрит, вместо этого таращась на свои испачканные шорты и их медленно обмякающие члены. Им, пожалуй, стоит привести себя в порядок и найти место поуединённей. Кровать Луи, например.

Луи приподнимает подбородок Гарри.

— Просто кому-то захотелось поссать, сказал ему валить в женский. — Он наклоняется за поцелуем, и, к его облегчению, губы Гарри легко ему поддаются. Луи вылизывает вкус кокоса и банана, обводя кромку его зубов, и когда он наконец отстраняется, Гарри снова тяжело дышит, выглядя слегка потрясённым.

— Пойдём ко мне, — не то спрашивает, не то командует Луи.

Гарри облизывает губы, кажется, понятия не имея, как сильно это влияет на и без того не железную выдержку Луи. Он быстро кивает.

— Хорошо.

Хорошо. Да, будет _очень_ хорошо.

Для противного липкого страха, обвивающего позвоночник Луи и заставляющего его колени подгибаться, нет ни единой причины. Он подавляет его и улыбается, дотрагиваясь липкими пальцами до губ Гарри.

Тот облизывает подушечку его большого пальца, и Луи хочет умереть прямо тут. В основном в хорошем смысле.

* * *

Поскольку сейчас их внешний вид не особо вписывается в приличное общество, они выскальзывают из паба через чёрный ход, надеясь, что остальные оплатят их часть счёта. К тому же это увеличивает их шансы избежать встречи с Найлом, а значит, яйца Луи ещё какое-то время будут при нём. Что никогда не бывает лишним. Луи очень любит свои яйца.

По пути домой они путаются в собственных ногах, останавливаются, чтобы поцеловаться, а рука Луи постоянно пробирается Гарри под шорты. Доходит до того, что когда Луи опускает руку на шею повисшему на нём Гарри, чувствуя, как его пульс ускоряется, он всерьёз задумывается о том, чтобы повалить его на песок, оседлать и тереться о его член до тех пор, пока это не подведёт их обоих краю. Но песок здесь крупный, не мягче гравия, и Гарри вряд ли скажет ему спасибо, если проснётся утром с ободранной кожей. Так что не судьба.

Каким-то образом они всё же добираются до коттеджа.

Луи приходится проявить чудеса выдержки, чтобы отпереть замок, пока Гарри всем телом прижимается к его спине и целует в плечо. Заталкивая его внутрь, Луи каким-то образом не забывает закрыть за ними входную дверь. Спотыкаясь, они идут по коридору, вваливаются в комнату Луи, и тот последним усилием воли пинает дверь ногой, захлопывая её и тут же падая на кровать. Он целует и трогает Гарри везде, куда может дотянуться, а тот проявляет такое _рвение_ , что Луи даже позволяет ему самому задавать темп примерно минуту или две. А потом переворачивает их обоих набок, очерчивая языком контур зубов Гарри и отчаянно желая распробовать его собственный вкус, а не сладость выпитого ранее коктейля.

Луи стягивает с Гарри футболку, и тот смеривает его долгим взглядом. В темноте комнаты во всём мерещатся тени, сплетающиеся из разных оттенков чёрного.

— Теперь ты, — командует Гарри.

Луи охотно повинуется, а затем опускает руку ему на спину и скользит ей ниже, наконец опускаясь к заднице и проскальзывая в расселину указательным пальцем. С хрипом выпустив из лёгких воздух, Гарри отстраняется от прикосновения и подаётся вперёд, припадая губами к шее Луи и засасывая кожу.

Ладно, ничего страшного. На задворках сознания Луи маячат вопросы о том, сколько опыта у Гарри на самом деле, возможно ли, что за всю жизнь он был всего с одним человеком, и возможно ли, что Луи станет его вторым. Он уже собирается спросить, но Гарри вдруг поднимает голову и тихо, сладко произносит:

— Можно тебе отсосать?

Луи едва не проглатывает язык, потому что _разумеется, блять, да_.

— Было бы, — он резко вдыхает, — хорошо. То есть, да, конечно, вперёд.

И ёбаный в рот, это и правда хорошо. В _разы_ лучше, чем хорошо. Боже, вот _это_ Гарри точно уже приходилось делать, учитывая то, как умело он скользит языком вдоль ствола, втягивая щёки.

Луи откидывается на спину, опираясь на локти, и смотрит, как Гарри опускается всё ниже и _ниже_ , пока член наконец не упирается ему в горло. Он сглатывает, и Луи чувствует это движение на головке, и вот и всё, на этом просто всё, мышцы на животе напрягаются, а у основания позвоночника собирается тепло, завязываясь тугим узлом.

В голову приходит туманная мысль кончить Гарри на лицо. Но вместо этого Луи умудряется произнести:

— _Гарри_ , я скоро, так что если не хочешь…

Гарри вытаскивает член изо рта ровно настолько, чтобы обернуть руку вокруг основания, и прижимается языком к крайней плоти, и о, _о_ , этот чудесный мальчик _глотает_ , а Луи тяжело падает на постель. Перед глазами всё плывёт, а взгляд фокусируется лишь на Гарри и на том, что происходит сейчас, сейчас, _сейчас_.

Он не противится, когда Гарри начинает тереться о его бедро и вскоре кончает прямо так, даже не помогая себе рукой. Это немного дико, да, но в то же время отчего-то очень, очень горячо.

Лёжа в потном и липком клубке их переплетённых конечностей, они проваливаются в сон ещё до того, как возвращаются остальные. Грудь Гарри вздымается и опускается с каждым вздохом так же размеренно, как волны накатывают на берег, и Луи не хочется думать о том, что будет утром.

Он лишь надеется, что Гарри всё ещё будет здесь, когда он проснётся.


	5. V

Дымка сна постепенно спадает, и Луи медленно приходит в сознание. Первым делом он отмечает шелест листьев за окном и ровный, спокойный шум океана во время отлива. Затем чувствует на спине тепло другого тела. Слышит шелест бумажных страниц.

Улыбаясь, Луи перекатывается на другой бок, прижимается к спине Гарри и заглядывает ему за плечо, чтобы узнать, что он читает. И серьёзно, это что, один из завалявшихся у Луи учебников по дайвингу? Гарри даже чай ещё выпить не успел, а уже читает это? Странный парнишка. Странный, очаровательный парнишка.

— Доброе утро, — тихо произносит Луи, и Гарри закрывает книгу, зажимая между страниц указательный палец.

— Доброе, — хрипло отзывается он, а затем оглядывается на Луи, и тот замечает лёгкое сомнение в зелёных глазах, кажущихся бледнее в свете утреннего солнца. — Ничего, что я ещё здесь? Просто я не уверен, как вся эта штука работает, так что если хочешь, можешь притвориться спящим, а я, ну, улизну тихонько?

Ага, логично ( _нет_ ), учитывая, что уже через пару часов они всё равно увидятся в дайвинг-центре. Луи не может понять, с чего вообще Гарри решил, что ему тут будут не рады. Ну ладно, если уж начистоту, то Луи обычно не возражает, если его любовник сваливает на утро, но с Гарри ведь всё иначе. Что очевидно.

— Вообще… — Он отодвигается, ложась на спину, и просовывает ногу между голеней Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как его лопатки поднимаются и опускаются с каждым вздохом. Внутренности покалывает от желания провести дорожку поцелуев от его верхнего позвонка к нижнему. — Вообще, я _и правда_ надеялся, что тебя здесь не будет.

Всё тело Гарри напрягается, и Луи сдаётся, снова прижимаясь к его спине и оставляя поцелуй у основания шеи.

— Так как, — он сдвигает бёдра вплотную к заднице Гарри, — я надеялся, что найду тебя на кухне. Готовящего мне завтрак в постель.

На секунду повисает тишина, и наконец мышцы Гарри расслабляются. Он оборачивается, а уголок его губ приподнимается в намёке на улыбку.

— Вот же мелкий говнюк. Что меня вообще здесь держит?

Задумчиво хмыкнув, Луи делает глубокий вдох: комнату всё ещё окутывает запах секса, а от кудрей Гарри исходит слабый аромат яблок. Луи должен будет как-нибудь стащить у него шампунь, потому что пахнет безумно вкусно.

— Вот честно, я _тоже_ хотел бы это знать. Ты слышал, что я сказал про завтрак? — В дополнение к своим словам он кладёт руку Гарри на живот и, вжимаясь в его задницу, начинает лениво выписывать круги бёдрами. Гарри льнёт к прикосновению, и воздух с тихим шипением вырывается из его рта.

На мгновение у Луи ком встаёт в горле от того, как _легко_ он мог бы к этому привыкнуть. Мог бы привыкнуть просыпаться с таким тёплым и голым Гарри в объятиях, слушать его хриплый от долгого сна голос. Вот только это невозможно. У них всего две недели, и этим придётся довольствоваться.

Гарри накрывает его руку своей и, всё ещё держа её на животе, переплетает их пальцы. И когда он ещё сильнее сдвигается назад, надавливая задницей на утреннюю эрекцию Луи, тот чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы пресса Гарри, и будь Луи проклят, если этого не достаточно, чтобы его член заинтересованно дёрнулся. Он слегка толкается бёдрами вперёд.

— Как спалось? — спрашивает он, скользя губами от первого выступающего позвонка ко второму. Кожа на вкус солёная.

Гарри отвечает с заметной задержкой, а хрипотца в его голосе становится гуще и ярче.

— Нормально. Ты в курсе, что в том углу у тебя паутина?

— В курсе, да, спасибо большое. — Луи приподнимается на локте, чтобы было удобнее смотреть Гарри в лицо. — И что, просто _нормально_? Почему? Что-то не так?

Взгляд Гарри проясняется, и он немного расслабляет руку, в которой только что сжимал учебник.

— Я просто подумал, ну, понимаешь… — Слова текут с его языка так же медленно, как протекает день на пляже под палящим солнцем. Гарри перекатывается на спину и только тогда отпускает руку Луи, его лицо выражает абсолютную открытость. — Не то чтобы мне не… Не пойми неправильно, мне нравится обниматься, да и спать не в одиночку тоже здорово, но просто… — Застенчиво пожимает плечами. — Я могу спать в разных условиях, но, по-моему, мне спится лучше, когда не приходится делиться одеялом.

Э-э, ладно? Луи ничего не отвечает.

— Ну то есть, — немного помолчав, продолжает Гарри, — когда у вас одно большое одеяло на двоих, под него всегда поддувает. — Он встречается взглядом с Луи и дожидается его кивка. — И из-за этого я просыпаюсь с затёкшей шеей или ещё какой болячкой. Вот.

_Вот_.

Очевидно, что Гарри сейчас впервые об этом заговаривает, а это значит, что они с Джейми делили одеяло, как делили и кровать. Луи не хочется думать о том, как Гарри обнимает кто-то другой.

Он сдвигается, частично ложась Гарри на грудь. Свободной рукой Луи обводит линию его челюсти ровно до того места, где она поднимается к уху. Он опускает большой палец во впадинку между твёрдой костью и мышцами шеи.

— Я правильно понимаю, что это твой шаг на пути к познанию себя?

Уголки губ Гарри приподнимаются в слабом намёке на улыбку.

— Ага. Похоже, он самый.

— Что ж, тогда рад помочь. — Свои слова он подкрепляет тем, что переворачивается, седлая талию Гарри, и улыбается, опуская руки ему на грудь. — И кстати, раз такое дело, то сегодня вечером можем стащить тебе одеяло из твоего номера — провернём настоящую суперсекретную миссию: ты проберёшься внутрь, пока я буду отвлекать внимание. Могу даже поджечь что-нибудь.

Луи слишком поздно понимает, что поднял в своей небольшой речи вопросы, которые они ещё не успели обсудить: например, останется ли Гарри у него ещё на одну ночь, и останется ли потом ещё на одну. Так что после всего сказанного остаётся добавить лишь неловкое:

— Если хочешь.

— Чтобы мы всё это повторили? — тут же спрашивает Гарри с облегчением в голосе, и его улыбка становится чуть шире. Хорошо. Это хорошо. Значит, они на одной волне.

Луи медленно опускается ниже, пока не чувствует под собой его твердеющий член.

— Эй, ты меня всё-таки почти неделю ждать заставил. Придётся теперь компенсировать.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Гарри говорит:

— Разве я не загладил свою вину, когда вчера тебе отсасывал? — Не дожидаясь ответа, он опускает руки Луи на талию и продолжает: — И, ну. Как я и сказал, я не уверен, как всё это должно происходить.

— У тебя правда никогда не было интрижек?

— Нет. — Гарри отводит взгляд, а затем снова его поднимает, и как бы он сейчас ни пытался казаться равнодушным, Луи чувствует под собой его растущую эрекцию. — В маленьком городке для этого не так уж много возможностей, и ну… Как я уже говорил, мы с Джейми сошлись, когда мне было пятнадцать.

— И с вашего расставания ты ни-ни? — Возможно, сейчас довольно странный момент для серьёзного разговора, потому что Луи опускается ещё ниже, пока их члены не начинают тереться друг о друга. На мгновение взгляд Гарри теряет фокус, а пальцы сильнее впиваются Луи в бока. Его голос звучит с небольшим надрывом, когда он отвечает:

— Нет. Ну то есть мы и расстались-то примерно пару недель назад. Мне не стоило даже… — Он внезапно осекается, и твою мать, _две недели_? Прошло всего две _недели_? Пиздец.

Луи даже не успевает выдавить из себя подобающую реакцию, как вдруг Гарри запускает руку ему в волосы и притягивает к себе. Теперь они совсем близко и смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Луи сохраняет эту небольшую дистанцию, держа руку у Гарри на груди прямо над выступающей ключицей.

— Блять, — выдыхает Гарри, и слово тут же растворяется в сером утреннем воздухе. — Я ведь не должен сейчас даже _думать_ о ком-то ещё, разве нет? Просто… сейчас я тут с тобой, и что это вообще говорит обо мне как о человеке? Разве это не хреново с моей стороны?

У Луи что-то ноет где-то в районе груди, а каждый медленный удар сердца отзывается мучительной болью.

— У грусти не существует правил, Гарри. Ты не становишься плохим человеком только из-за того, что сейчас ты со мной.

Глаза Гарри опускаются Луи на губы, а потом он вновь встречается с ним взглядом. Он кажется потерянным.

— Но я ведь этим _наслаждаюсь_. Это же неправильно?

Луи делает глубокий вдох, но в лёгких воздуха всё равно будто бы не хватает.

— Ну так наслаждайся, — уверенно говорит он и затыкает уже собирающегося возразить Гарри грубым поцелуем.

Под его напором губы Гарри раскрываются легко, без колебаний.

* * *

Луи не боится идти на свою собственную кухню. Он мужественный мужчина с железными нервами и стальными яйцами и всей прочей хренью, которая есть у крутых парней в запасе, и он ни разу, вообще ни капельки не боится идти на свою собственную кухню.

— Эй, как думаешь… — Он хватает Гарри за рукав той же самой футболки, которая была на нём вчера, и невольно отвлекается на пару боксеров, которые Гарри одолжил у него утром. У Гарри узкая талия, всё его тело вытянутое и стройное, но поскольку он всё-таки выше Луи, трусы плотно облегают его тело, соблазнительно подчёркивая каждый изгиб. Луи хочет сорвать их с него. _Зубами_.

— Что думаю? — спрашивает Гарри.

Точно, к делу. А дело заключается в том, что им предстоит в унизительном окружении свидетельств бурной ночи войти на кухню. А там, если судить по голосам, которые уловил Луи, пока они с Гарри пробирались в душ, уже собрались Зейн, Лиам и (что особенно важно отметить) _Найл_. Не то чтобы Луи стыдно. Не то чтобы он чего-то _боится_.

Найл ведь не _настолько_ его больше, правда?

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что Найл не убьёт меня, пока я буду спать, — просит Луи.

Гарри удивлённо на него смотрит.

— С чего бы ему убивать тебя?

— Он же типа твой защитник. — Перекатываясь с пятки на носок, Луи ещё раз одаривает Гарри беглым взглядом и, протянув руку, убирает влажный локон с его лба. Гарри спокойно и ласково ему улыбается, а затем распахивает дверь и заводит их обоих на кухню.

Первым их замечает Зейн, который задом-наперёд сидит на одном из стульев, обнимая деревянную спинку и упираясь в неё подбородком.

— Так-так-так. — Он щурится, точь-в-точь как сонный кот. — Не эта ли парочка засранцев не оплатила вчера свою часть счёта?

— И почему-то так и не вернулась из туалета, — добавляет Лиам.

Найл, нахмурив брови, тычет в них вилкой.

— Мы из-за вас скупердяев с трудом расплатились.

— Эм. — Луи встаёт перед Гарри и откашливается. Найл ему не страшен. Честно сказать, Найл в принципе не страшнее… ну, не страшнее чего-нибудь совершенно _не_ страшного. Стакана с лимонадом, к примеру. — Берём всю вину на себя, — соглашается Луи. — Скажите только, сколько я вам должен.

— Ты трахнул моего лучшего друга, — обвинительным тоном заявляет Найл.

Луи вздёргивает подбородок.

— Не буквально.

Он слышит, как Гарри за его спиной безуспешно пытается замаскировать свой смех под кашель и подходит ближе, вставая с Луи плечом к плечу. Луи поднимает на него взгляд и замечает искры веселья в его глазах.

— Но, Найл, нельзя сказать, что я не пошёл на это добровольно.

— Как единственный человек в этой комнате, у кого на данный момент нет регулярного секса, — Зейн машет рукой, — могу ли я сказать, что, на мой взгляд, этот разговор несёт в себе слишком много лишней информации? Спасибо.

Поскольку Найл всё ещё хмурится, а его вилка при желании (при _не_ желании) всё ещё может быть использована как оружие, Луи берёт в руку запястье Гарри и слегка сжимает.

— Слушай, — обращается он к Найлу. — Раз ты так хочешь провести со мной беседу в духе обидишь-его-и-я-отравлю-твой-чай, то можно с этим разделаться как-нибудь побыстрее?

— Не хочу. — Слабо вздохнув, Найл кладёт вилку на стол и прижимается к Лиаму, их стулья сдвинуты вплотную. — Но предупреждаю: я знаю, где живёт твой кот.

— Это не мой кот, — на автомате возражает Луи.

Губы Зейна изгибаются в намёке на улыбку.

— Ага, можешь внушать это себе и дальше.

В доказательство того, что из всех собравшихся только он наделён разумом, Лиам встаёт со своего места и указывает на электрический чайник.

— Чаю? — предлагает он.

— Разумеется. — Луи решительно кивает и, отметив, что все три стула заняты, привлекает Гарри к себе и вместе с ним прислоняется к тумбе, затем забирая из рук Лиама чашки с дымящимся кипятком. Нехотя, но он всё же отпускает запястье Гарри и тянется за коробкой с чайными пакетиками.

* * *

На этот раз они находят детёныша осьминога в обложенной ракушками расщелине рифа, служащей ему убежищем. Компания дайверов ему привычна, так что уже спустя пару минут ожидания из-под камней появляется щупальце, привлечённое медленными, осторожными движениями, и забирает предложенную ему в качестве подарка блестящую раковину морского ушка, которую Луи снял с колючек морского ежа.

Гарри наблюдает за происходящим с сияющими глазами и улыбается так широко, что под его маску начинает просачиваться вода и ему приходится выдувать её обратно. Это так изумительно, что Луи подумывает утянуть Гарри в подводный поцелуй и проверить, как долго они смогут продержаться без необходимости вдохнуть — из этого может выйти очень полезное упражнение. Вот только подобные выкрутасы только в воображении выглядят сексуально, в то время как в реальности вкус солёной воды далеко не самый приятный на свете. Так что лучше не надо.

Вместо этого Луи решает дёрнуть Гарри за ухо (потому что почему нет), и тот беззвучно смеётся, отчего в воде над его головой пляшут пузырьки.

* * *

Они решают действовать во время ужина, когда большинство обитателей отеля собираются в ресторане.

В отличие от Луи, у Гарри есть довольно веская причина разгуливать по пустым коридорам, так что он идёт впереди и отвечает за то, чтобы путь был чист. Когда же он забирает из своего номера подушку и одеяло, они меняются ролями: теперь Луи первым сбегает вниз по ступенькам и заглядывает за каждый угол, и только после этого за ним следует Гарри. Уж лучше пусть Луи поймают слоняющимся по отелю, чем Гарри попадётся на похищении их собственности.

Их шаги эхом отдаются на пустой лестнице (большинство гостей не любят физические упражнения, поэтому пользуются лифтами). Они достигают первого этажа, и Луи терпеливо дожидается Гарри, готовясь согласовать с ним последние детали плана, которые позволят Гарри проскочить мимо стойки регистрации незамеченным. Если всё пройдёт успешно.

Со скомканной постелью в руках Гарри преодолевает последние пару ступенек и выглядит так, будто вот-вот не выдержит и начнёт хихикать. _Хихикать_. Это так… Он весь ходячее противоречие: красивейший контраст лёгкого, мальчишеского веселья и чётко очерченной линии челюсти на пару с высоким, мускулистым телом, покрытым тёмными пятнами татуировок. Это _интригует_.

Да, интригует. И ещё вызывает у Луи желание заставить его дрожать и задыхаться, но это уже детали.

Едва Гарри его нагоняет, как этажом выше хлопает дверь. Блять. Блять, блять, _блять_.

Луи хватает его за футболку и утягивает вниз ещё на один пролёт, в сторону подвала, и Гарри, торопясь, спотыкается, но успевает себя поймать, упираясь локтем в перила. Как только они оказываются вне пределов видимости (если, конечно, кто-нибудь специально не полезет проверять), Луи толкает Гарри спиной к стене и зажимает ему рукой рот, шепча:

— _Молчи_.

Гарри моргает, его глаза расширены и затуманены. Похоже, он вот-вот выпустит из рук подушку, и Луи наклоняется к нему ближе, вопросительно вскидывая бровь. В качестве ответа (или же это просто совпадение) Гарри судорожно сглатывает и опускает взгляд.

Хм.

Из любопытства Луи надавливает ладонью на рот Гарри чуть сильнее. Гарри делает рваный вдох, на его щеках вспыхивает очаровательный румянец, и… _о_.

Не обращая внимания на ком у Гарри в руках, Луи прижимается ближе к нему, смутно осознавая, что к ним откуда-то с пролёта между первым и вторым этажами приближаются чьи-то шаги. Он не может найти в себе силы этим озаботиться, не тогда, когда он может сильнее, чем нужно, обхватить талию Гарри свободной рукой и впиться большим пальцем в нежную кожу над тазобедренной косточкой. Ресницы Гарри медленно опускаются вниз, будто он под _кайфом_ , и боже, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , хоть бы выводы Луи оказались верны.

Он подаётся вперёд, сжимая талию Гарри, и убирает ладонь с его губ, тут же накрывая их своими. Точно повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, Гарри съезжает чуть вниз по стене, чтобы им было удобнее, и наваливается на неё всем телом, полностью теряя контроль и практически окончательно выпуская из рук постель. Луи зажимает ком между их телами и, крепко хватая Гарри за подбородок, притягивает его ближе. И Гарри легко подчиняется.

Громко хлопает дверь, и они резко отрываются друг от друга. Пошатываясь, Луи отступает на шаг, чувствуя, как всё его тело напряжено, как оно горит при взгляде на Гарри: на его твёрдые мускулы и остекленевшие глаза. Охуеть, так Луи не единственный, кто тут хочет, чтобы Гарри дрожал и задыхался.

Мысль об этом хоть и пугает, но в то же время заставляет Луи опустить ладонь на свою промежность, пока Гарри прослеживает это движение заворожённым взглядом. Луи раз, а потом и другой прочищает горло. Его голос звучит заметно выше.

— Так. Это было… Э-э.

Гарри какое-то время просто стоит. Затем он внезапно выпрямляется и поправляет ком белья, который держит в руках.

— Прости. _Прости_ , я не хотел… Прости. — Он отворачивается и делает неуверенный шаг в сторону лестницы. В его плечах заметно напряжение, и Луи становится интересно, не _смутился_ ли он. Вряд ли, конечно, потому что Гарри не похож на тех, кого настолько легко смутить, но… что ж. Кто знает.

— Не понимаю, за что ты извиняешься, — говорит Луи ему в спину. — Это было _горячо_. — Его голос эхом отскакивает от стен.

Гарри замирает, а затем оглядывается. На его губах появляется осторожная улыбка, хотя пока она не достигает глаз.

— Правда? — тихо спрашивает он, и Луи кивает. А затем кивает ещё раз с большим энтузиазмом.

— _Чистая_ правда.

— Оу. — Щёки Гарри всё ещё розовые, но, кажется, теперь ему стало чуть спокойнее, а напряжение немного спало. — Я… Хорошо? Это ведь хорошо?

— Даже очень хорошо. Я не прочь как-нибудь заняться этим вопросом более основательно. Если ты тоже за. — Глубоко вдохнув, Луи в два шага его догоняет и слегка пихает бедром. — А пока давай отнесём нашу добычу в безопасное место.

— Ладно, — говорит Гарри, и это может быть ответом как на одно из двух предложений, так и на оба сразу. Скорее всего на оба.

Луи не помнит, когда он последний раз был настолько возбуждён. Может, вообще никогда.

* * *

Лиам застаёт их на месте преступления. Не буквально, потому что они в этот момент находятся уже в двух шагах от комнаты Луи. Он смотрит на свёрнутую постель в руках у Гарри, затем переводит взгляд на Луи и улыбается.

— Я так понимаю, Гарри его номер больше не понадобится?

— Вообще-то, ну, мои вещи всё ещё там. — Гарри хмурится. — Мы просто… Я не _переезжаю_ сюда, ничего такого.

Луи кажется, что у Гарри нет ни единого повода так остро реагировать, но он решает на этот раз промолчать. Он наблюдает за тем, как Гарри проскальзывает мимо них, заходит к Луи в комнату и бросает одеяло и подушку на кровать, и серьёзно, _что_? Лиам всего лишь _поддразнил_ его, не более, а Гарри уже успел сделать на основе этого миллион немыслимых выводов.

Луи прислоняется к дверному косяку и подумывает о том, чтобы влезть в его личное пространство и направить эту нервную энергию в более приятное русло. Он вскидывает брови, глядя на Гарри, губы изгибаются в лёгкой ухмылке, и когда их взгляды наконец встречаются, Гарри почти моментально расслабляет плечи, а напряжение из его позы улетучивается. Отчего-то он вдруг начинает казаться смущённым.

Луи и сам уже собирается зайти в комнату, но тут Лиам снова заговаривает:

— Ладно, в любом случае, мы как раз вас искали, но телефоны, как я понимаю, вы оставили тут. Найл с Зейном пошли в посёлок за пиццей. Встречаемся в пять у костра.

Заколебавшись, Гарри бросает неуверенный взгляд в сторону Луи, и тот разводит руками, предлагая ему сделать выбор самостоятельно.

— Я бы от еды не отказался, наверное, — говорит Гарри после непродолжительной паузы.

Луи прогоняет внезапно нахлынувшее на него разочарование и кивает. Ничего страшного. Наверное, так даже лучше: было бы _глупо_ кидаться с разбегу в то, чего они оба ещё толком не понимают: реакция Гарри ясно дала понять, что он столкнулся с чем-то совершенно новым, а Луи, хоть и был немного знаком с такими вещами, всё же ни разу не чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно для экспериментов, ни разу не чувствовал такой _острой_ потребности увидеть, как кто-то разваливается на части под прикосновениями его рук, его губ. Ни разу до сих пор.

Блядский господи боже.

Натянув на лицо достаточно беззаботное, как он надеется, выражение, Луи терпеливо ждёт Гарри и, когда тот подходит, приобнимает его за талию. Опуская руку себе на живот, Гарри накрывает его ладонь своей, и они вместе покидают коттедж, направляясь в сторону костра.

Луи начинает привыкать к теплу прижимающегося к нему Гарри. Думать о таком опасно, не может же он позволить себе привязанность, если та идёт вразрез с их молчаливым соглашением. Но пока он лишь притягивает Гарри ближе и не ищет никакого подтекста в том, как легко тот подстраивается под ритм его шагов.

Не-а.

* * *

Как Луи и ожидал, Гарри съедает обе своих пиццы, параллельно таская кусочки из чужих коробок, вдруг оказавшихся в пределах его досягаемости. Это ни капли, _ни капли_ не очаровательная привычка, но Луи всё ещё не находит в себе силы ей сопротивляться. Найл же, наоборот, каждый раз, когда рука Гарри подбирается слишком близко, принимается шипеть, чем напоминает светловолосую и гораздо менее безумную копию Голлума. Луи пододвигает свою пиццу ближе к Гарри и, глядя на его сияющее лицо, прячет улыбку.

— С этого момента, — громко объявляет Гарри, — Луи я люблю больше. От него я получаю то, чего от Найла никогда не дождёшься.

— Например, оргазмы? — сухо спрашивает Найл, и сидящий рядом с ним Лиам разражается смехом, хотя это вовсе не было _настолько_ забавно. Да и к тому же это правда. А ещё Луи совершенно не ошарашен этим ненароком брошенным: «Луи я люблю больше». Потому что это ничего не значит. Совсем _ничегошеньки_.

Гарри ослепительно улыбается, в уголке его рта виднеется капля томатного соуса.

— Оргазмы и пицца. Что может быть лучше. — Сказав это, он тут же валит Найла на землю, и они какое-то время игриво борются, пока Найл, несмотря на его худощавое телосложение, не одерживает верх, садясь Гарри на живот и прижимая его руки к пледу. Луи ненароком встречается с Гарри взглядом, и несколько мгновений они просто не мигая таращатся друг на друга. Смех Гарри обрывается.

Когда Гарри отводит взгляд, Луи ощущает странное, беспокойное предвкушение, волнение, которое отчего-то кажется приятным. Примерно так же он чувствовал себя в детстве, когда просыпался в день своего рождения в доме, пахнущем Рождеством, зная, что утро будет принадлежать исключительно ему. К сожалению, ещё это воскрешает в его памяти традицию отца вечно дарить ему подарки, связанные с футболом: новые бутсы или билеты на матч Манчестер Юнайтед, а это не самые весёлые воспоминания.

Сразу же убивают весь настрой.

Откидываясь на спину, Луи поднимает взгляд к темнеющему небу, слушая, как остальные обсуждают свою любимую еду и Гарри встревает в разговор, объявляя о своём решении никогда не есть ничего из осьминожек, потому что они умные и их легко подкупить разными блестяшками, страсть к которым Гарри, если честно, прекрасно понимает.

— Из осьминожков, — рассеянно поправляет Зейн. — Или из осьминогов. «Из осьминожек» — это грамматическая ошибка.

— _Мамка_ твоя — грамматическая ошибка, — парирует Гарри, и Луи фыркает от смеха, как можно дальше заталкивая мысли о своих семейных проблемах. Его мама так и не перезвонила, да и вообще, чем он может помочь ей отсюда?

Поэтому он просто садится и предлагает свою помощь Найлу с Гарри, которые планируют поездку в Фуншал на один день. Найл уже бывал там, но, судя по всему, ограничивался лишь туристическим центром, в котором сосредоточено большинство магазинов, а Гарри хочется туда, где будет что фотографировать.

— Можешь сходить в старый квартал, — предлагает ему Луи. — Ему уже полвека или около того, и там двери некоторых домов расписаны художниками. Очень пафосно и красочно — хипстеру вроде тебя должно понравиться.

— Я не хипстер, — возражает Гарри. Найл тычет в него пальцем и хохочет. — Да не _хипстер_ я, — настойчиво повторяет Гарри, и Луи печально качает головой и, наклонившись, щипает его за лодыжку.

— Hallelujah, — произносит он, будто эхо их недавнего разговора. — В исполнении Джеффа Бакли. _Полная версия_ , блять, _разумеется_.

От этих слов лицо Гарри мрачнеет, и Луи запоздало понимает, что напоминать об этом было не самой лучшей идеей, ведь Гарри тогда признался ему, что не знает даже, чья именно это любимая песня: его самого или же его бывшего.

Слегка поджав пальцы, Луи пихает костяшками гладкую пятку Гарри.

— Ты стопроцентный инди-хипстерский сноб, — быстро добавляет он. — Типа тех, кто утверждает, что знал какую-нибудь группу ещё _задолго_ до того, как она стала популярной, и вообще как будто сам лично её открыл. Хотя, конечно, второй альбом получился хуже первого. И ещё они продались.

Когда он наконец договаривает, Гарри улыбается ему так широко, что на его щеках появляются ямочки.

— Всё враньё до последнего слова.

— Всё правда, — возражает Найл. — Пять с плюсом, Луи. — Он протягивает ему кулак, и Луи отбивает его с таким приятным чувством, будто он только что выиграл приз — приз, которым вполне может оказаться одобрение Найла. Это не должно значить так много. Но почему-то значит.

Гарри шлёпает их по рукам.

— Хватит надо мной издеваться, — говорит он, всё ещё улыбаясь, и тут Ник внезапно орёт, что айда купаться голышом и что кто последний, тот дурак.

Луи вызывающе играет бровями, а Гарри прищуривается. Они подскакивают со своих мест одновременно.

* * *

— В следующий раз, — Луи обхватывает Гарри за талию, плывя вместе с ним назад к берегу, — будем только мы вдвоём. Ты сейчас _голый_ , а вокруг столько народу, что мне приходится бездействовать.

Плавно загребая воду, Гарри прижимается ближе к Луи, сталкиваясь с ним руками, их тела обволакивает океан. Хоть в темноте и сложно понять что-то по выражению лица Гарри, но глубокие, хриплые нотки в его голосе невозможно не заметить.

— Тогда пойдём к тебе.

После этих слов он опускает руку к члену Луи, легко и быстро касаясь его пальцами, и Луи пробирает дрожь. Она никак не связана с температурой воды.

— Гарольд, тебя возбуждает, что кто-то может нас застукать?

Отвечает Гарри не сразу, будто тщательно раздумывая над тем, что хочет сказать.

— Возможно, — наконец выдаёт он, на этот раз гораздо тише. — Ну, понимаешь, риск. Это ничего?

— Да, вполне. Думаю, что с этим я справлюсь. — Луи сильно щипает его за сосок и получает в награду слабый вздох. Боже, честное слово, Гарри до такой степени отзывчивый, что Луи _умрёт_ , если в самое ближайшее время не уложит его на горизонтальную поверхность и не исследует губами каждый сантиметр его тела. _Умрёт_. Это не преувеличение.

Глаза Гарри прикрыты, вокруг тихо плещется вода. Несильно подтолкнув его локтем, Луи кивает в сторону берега, предлагая продолжить путь.

— Только одежду захватим, — тихо говорит он. — И быстро, ладно? Потому что я хочу оказаться с тобой в постели прямо _сейчас_. А я терпением не отличаюсь.

— Я догадывался. — Улыбка Гарри точно светится в ночи, а Луи думает, что стоит им остановиться и хорошенько приглядеться, и они смогут различить сияние в воде. Но для этого ведь нужно остановиться, а это кажется сейчас непозволительной роскошью.

Бок о бок они выбираются из воды, Луи украдкой бросает на Гарри взгляды и не раз ловит их на себе в ответ. Темнота ночи скрывает детали, оставляя от тела Гарри только силуэт, и Луи хочется лишь _прикасаться_ к нему, выучивая каждый контур снаружи и внутри наизусть.

Он хватает Гарри за запястье и тащит мимо пары ошарашенных курортников, которые явно не рассчитывали на обнажёнку, когда собирались романтично погулять по пляжу. Луи это не колышет. В любой другой ситуации он бы, может, ещё побоялся получить выговор, но раз уж Найл тоже в этом участвует, разгуливая вдоль кромки воды без какого-либо намёка на одежду, и его член раскачивается с каждым шагом…

Ну, честно признаться, тут администрация почти бессильна.

Гарри подбегает к камню, на котором перед купанием оставил свои вещи, чтобы до них не добралась вода. Хватая одежду, он торопливо натягивает трусы, а остальное суёт под мышку и отступает на шаг назад, впиваясь взглядом в Луи, проделывающего тем временем то же самое. Луи мимолётно на него оглядывается, а затем, покачивая задницей чуть сильнее, чем необходимо, начинает надевать боксеры. Медленно.

— Давай _быстрее_. — Гарри подходит ближе и, опустив подбородок Луи на плечо, тянется вниз и помогает ему до бёдер натянуть трусы, ткань которых прилипает к влажной коже. _Очень_ может быть, что ладонь Гарри вовсе не случайно задевает его член, и Луи и так уже наполовину возбуждён — от того, как плотно торс Гарри прижимается к его спине, от того, как капли воды падают с его кудрей Луи на шею.

Он запрокидывает голову и вздыхает, откидываясь Гарри на грудь, а по его телу пробегает искра возбуждения, когда он чувствует, как увеличивается упирающаяся ему в поясницу эрекция. Луи не мешает, позволяя Гарри натянуть на него боксеры до конца, но затем тот отпускает резинку и она несильно шлёпает Луи, заставляя его инстинктивно напрячь мышцы живота.

— Эй, — протестует он, выпрямляясь, и одаривает Гарри беспомощным взглядом. — Это ещё за что?

Гарри улыбается, сверкая белыми зубами в темноте ночи.

— Ты слишком долго копался. А теперь, пожалуйста, отведи меня в кровать.

_Пожалуйста_.

Подхватывая остальную одежду, Луи тут же быстрым шагом направляется в сторону коттеджа, повышая голос:

— Тогда погнали. И давай живее, не могу же я потратить на это всю ночь. — Он замолкает, делая ещё пару шагов, разделяющих их друг от друга. Оглядывается. — Хотя, если подумать, может, и могу.

Гарри срывается на бег, быстро его догоняя, и пристраивается рядом, легко соприкасаясь с Луи плечами. Так они подходят к ведущей в сторону отеля дорожке, красиво подсвеченной солнечными лампами, голоса потихоньку стихают, и ой, похоже, они нарушили негласное правило ночных купаний на всякий случай отчитываться о том, что ты уходишь. Лиам его придумал.

Ну что ж. Не то чтобы остальные не смогут догадаться, куда они подевались.

— Знаешь, — тихо говорит Гарри, шлёпая босыми пятками по бетону, — я вроде как… Не так я представлял себе эту поездку.

Подняв взгляд, Луи внимательно изучает его профиль и губы, изогнутые в робкой улыбке. В слабом голубоватом свете ламп он напоминает мерцающую иллюзию, голограмму. И это и правда ужасно глупая мысль, Луи надо взять себя в руки. Он не _заводит_ серьёзные отношения.

Чтобы доказать это самому себе, он засовывает одежду под мышку, а пальцами свободной руки проскальзывает под резинку боксеров Гарри, прижимаясь костяшками к коже.

— Жалуешься, Гарольд?

— Нет. _Нет_. — Гарри очень _ревностно_ качает головой. — Просто неожиданно. Ну, ты понимаешь.

Его голос кажется каким-то задумчиво-печальным, и Луи не _заводит_ серьёзные отношения. _Не_ заводит.

Вздохнув, он притягивает Гарри ближе.

— Ну правда, Гарри. Ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым. У тебя нет ни одной _причины_ чувствовать себя виноватым, понимаешь?

— Но разве это не _ненормально_? Прошло слишком мало времени, я не должен чувствовать себя так _хорошо_ , но просто… — Гарри наклоняет голову, бросая на Луи мимолётный взгляд из-под ресниц, а затем опуская глаза. Он заканчивает: — Мне хорошо. То, что происходит у нас с тобой, _настолько_ хорошо, и, ну. С тобой я чувствую себя свободно. — Он сглатывает, отчего дёргается его кадык. — Это ничего?

Ещё как чего. Очень даже чего, учитывая то, как эти слова проникают Луи в кровь и горящей дрожью разносятся по телу. Он сильнее надавливает костяшками на кожу Гарри, может, даже оставляя там след, и от одной мысли об этом Луи чувствует в животе яркую вспышку _желания_. Не составляет никакого труда представить, как Гарри будет расхаживать завтра в своих жёлтых шортах и те так низко будут сидеть на его бёдрах, что не смогут скрыть напоминания о том, в каких местах Луи его касался. Будет его касаться.

Всё вокруг кажется слегка размытым, хотя Луи абсолютно трезв. Гарри трезв тоже, и _это ничего_?

— Ну, конечно же, ничего, — отвечает Луи. — Мне _нравится_. И, если ты не в курсе, я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя хорошо и свободно.

Должно быть, Гарри замечает прорезавшуюся в голосе Луи хрипотцу, его губы изгибаются в улыбке. В ответ Луи только сильнее надавливает на его кожу, и Гарри, спотыкаясь, льнёт ещё ближе к прикосновению, ближе к _Луи_.

Не замедляя шага, они на какое-то время замолкают. Вдруг до слуха Луи доносятся голоса, двигающиеся им навстречу, он делает глубокий вдох и резко сворачивает с дорожки, увлекая Гарри в сторону роскошных коттеджей, за ночь в одном из которых Луи пришлось бы выложить свою месячную зарплату. В этом году некоторые из них остались свободны (может, неявные последствия экономического кризиса), в окнах темно, а значит, никто не станет орать на них за то, что они прячутся на чьей-то террасе. В одних трусах.

При мысли об этом Луи едва удаётся сдержать смешок. Он встречается с Гарри взглядом, и, хотя полумрак окрашивает его глаза в серый цвет грозовых туч, ошибиться невозможно, и всего через мгновение Гарри зарывается лицом в свёрнутую комом одежду, приглушённо хихикая. Даже не задумываясь, Луи его обнимает, пряча улыбку в оголённом плече.

Пиздец, как же он любит жизнь.

Как только голоса удаляются, они отстраняются друг от друга. На губах Гарри красуется широкая улыбка, и Луи тычет указательным пальцем в появившуюся на его щеке ямочку, улыбаясь в ответ. Он старается говорить тихо, и ему кажется, будто они снова стали детьми, делящимися в темноте своими страшными тайнами.

— Кстати, хотел добавить… Даже не думай, что должен передо мной сдерживаться, хорошо? Я уверен, что легко подстроюсь подо всё, чего ты ни захочешь. Да и вообще, — он резко подаётся вперёд, целуя Гарри в щёку, — так секс _намного_ веселее. Поверь, я своего рода эксперт.

Какое-то время Гарри просто молча его изучает, и выражение его лица невозможно разобрать в темноте ночи. Луи не знает, что и думать: то ли Гарри пытается что-то понять, то ли борется с новым приступом вины, вызванной тем, что он стоит сейчас здесь, с Луи, вместо того, чтобы оплакивать разрыв с парнем, по которому он скучает далеко не так сильно, как, по его мнению, должен. А может, он боится, что Луи не позволит ему двигаться вперёд, будет мешать ему узнавать о себе такие необходимые вещи, как какая у него любимая песня, что ему нравится в постели или что ему нужно для счастья.

Луи надеется, всё будет наоборот. Он хочет быть рядом с Гарри, когда он со всем разберётся, он хочет… _Боже_. Не хочет; не _может_. Не станет.

— Что ж, — как раз в этот момент произносит Гарри, тепло и ласково. — Вы, мистер Томлинсон, определённо умеете развлекаться. Так что, ну, да. Что бы ты ни предложил, я в деле. И как бы. Всё такое.

_Всё такое_.

Какое бы там напряжение ни разъедало кости Луи, оно испаряется. Он фыркает.

— Очень красноречиво, Стайлс. Но ты прав, развлекаться я умею. — Чуть тише он добавляет: — А насчёт вины… Гарри, если он любил тебя… если он всё ещё _любит_ тебя, он не захочет, чтобы ты страдал. Ты ведь сам сказал, что решение было взаимным.

От этого напоминания глаз Гарри чуть дёргается, и он отводит взгляд. Ага.

Двумя пальцами Луи приподнимает его подбородок и дожидается, когда Гарри на него посмотрит.

— Даже если это не совсем правда, и правда ли?

— В основном правда, — на мгновение заколебавшись, отвечает Гарри.

— То есть неправда.

— Не знаю. Мне казалось, что правда. — Гарри выдыхает, медленно смаргивая с глаз туман. Когда он снова заговаривает, его голос кажется совершенно бесцветным. — Я так думал, но он вчера звонил, ну, ты помнишь, когда мы были в пабе, и он показался мне… Не уверен. Я ни в чём уже не _уверен_.

И всё же это не помешало ему затащить Луи в туалет. Или, может, это в первую очередь его туда и подтолкнуло.

Нет никакого оправдания мимолётной вспышке ревности, полыхнувшей в груди Луи. Ему удаётся затушить её до того, как она отразится на лице, но блять, это ведь не значит, что её не было. Она точно, _точно_ была, и это во всех отношениях _неправильно_. У Луи нет права чувствовать к Гарри что-то подобное.

Наверное, ему стоило напиться. Тогда у него было бы оправдание.

— Эй. — Его пальцы скользят вниз по талии Гарри и останавливаются у тазобедренной косточки. Кожа там всё ещё холодная после недавнего купания. — Не думай об этом слишком много, ладно? Просто наслаждайся моментом. — «Пока ты здесь, до тех пор, пока не уедешь», — то, чего Луи не говорит. Вместо этого он подаётся вперёд и касается губами уха Гарри, и тот немного сутулится, чтобы Луи было удобнее. И блять. Если честно, это очень горячо.

Луи понижает голос до шёпота.

— Не терпится увидеть, как тяжело тебе будет не двигаться, пока я буду тебе отсасывать.

Он выпрямляется настолько, чтобы заглянуть Гарри в лицо, на которое падают густые тени, подчёркнутые лишь отдалённым светом солнечных ламп. Гарри смотрит на него очень пристально, его глаза кажутся чёрными, словно ночь.

— Справишься? — спрашивает Луи так тихо, будто это секрет или обещание. — Для меня сможешь не двигаться?

Гарри вздрагивает, и не похоже, что это из-за того, как слабый ветерок холодит его влажную кожу.

— Да, — хрипло, напряжённо выдыхает Гарри. — Да, пожалуйста.

Луи ведёт ногтями к тонкой дорожке волос, идущей от пупка ниже и ниже и скрывающейся под липнущими к коже боксерами. Их тонкая ткань едва ли скрывает образовавшуюся под ней выпуклость.

Удобнее перехватывая одежду, которую он держит под мышкой, Луи скользит мизинцем под резинку боксеров, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение из-за тёмного бархатистого воздуха, из-за густого запаха цветов и из-за Гарри, такого близкого и на всё _готового_. Он не собирается это говорить, но с губ всё равно срывается:

— Люблю, когда ты говоришь «пожалуйста».

Гарри подаётся вперёд, врезаясь в грудь Луи рукой, которой сжимает одежду.

— Пожалуйста, Луи, — медленно и сладко тянет он. — Пожалуйста, отведи меня в постель.

— Блять. — У Луи в горле встаёт ком, отчего становится слишком трудно выговаривать слова. — Да, хорошо.

С этими словами он втягивает Гарри в быстрый поцелуй — настолько быстрый, что Гарри даже не успевает ответить, как Луи уже отстраняется и пускается бегом в сторону дорожки, ведущей к их коттеджу. Гарри так шокирован, что мгновение просто стоит на месте, затем до слуха Луи доносится его смех, а через секунду и шлёпанье босых ног по бетону.

Они бегут весь оставшийся путь, так что к моменту, когда наконец добираются до входной двери, слегка отстающий Гарри тяжело дышит, а улыбка Луи немного отдаёт безумием. Он как раз успевает найти ключи в своей скомканной одежде, вставить их в замок и отпереть дверь, когда Гарри с разбега врезается ему в спину.

Вдвоём они переваливаются через порог, роняют на пол вещи, и Луи тут же обвивает рукой талию Гарри и, прижав его к стене, страстно целует. Гарри полностью в этом растворяется, а Луи чувствует на своей талии его холодные пальцы. «Хладнокровие», — думает он, и ему действительно нужно взять себя в руки, но в то же время ему нужно быть ближе, нужно вжать Гарри в стену, отрезав пути к отступлению, и уничтожить даже малейшее расстояние между ними. Ещё ничего и никогда не казалось ему настолько _необходимым_.

Эта мысль заставляет Луи наконец отстраниться и отойти от стены на шаг. На мгновение коттедж, будто бы затаив дыхание, погружается в полную тишину, а Луи пялится на Гарри, навалившегося на стену так, словно это единственное, что удерживает его от падения.

Развернувшись на пятках, Луи направляется к своей комнате.

Когда Гарри его нагоняет, на прикроватном столике уже горит ночник, а в руках Луи держит полотенце, которое сегодня утром бросил сушиться на стул, потому что торопился (как оказалось, от поцелуев с Гарри очень тяжело оторваться). Хлопковая ткань всё ещё немного влажная, но тоже сойдёт, потому что нет ни единого шанса, что Луи покинет эту комнату в ближайшем будущем.

— Закрой дверь, — понизив голос, командует он. — И разденься.

То, как Гарри торопится подчиниться этому мягкому указанию, просто прекрасно. Он ногой захлопывает дверь и молниеносно выскакивает из трусов, даже не пытаясь устроить из этого шоу. Луи подходит ближе, держа перед собой полотенце, и Гарри замирает, опустив руки. Тёплый свет ночника очерчивает золотом его силуэт.

Хотя они уже почти высохли, Луи всё же находит время нежно вытереть его полотенцем, их тяжёлое дыхание кажется оглушительным в тихой комнате. Луи не помнит, чтобы хоть раз у него это происходило вот так: медленно и… и… Чёрт, на ум приходит лишь слово «благоговейно».

Может, так было с Дином… но в самом начале, когда Луи ещё был юным и неопытным. Вот только Дин был его _парнем_.

Отбрасывая полотенце в сторону, Луи ловит на себе взгляд Гарри, губы которого слегка приоткрыты. Что-то странно ухает в груди, а Луи по идее должен всё контролировать, Гарри _надеется_ , что он будет всё контролировать, так ведь?

— На кровать, — мягко произносит Луи. — Дай тобой полюбуюсь.

Резко выдохнув, Гарри торопливо кивает. Его голос звучит грубее обычного.

— Ладно, — шепчет он и под изучающим взглядом Луи подходит к кровати, ложась поверх одеяла. Белое бельё красиво оттеняет приобретённый им за последнюю неделю загар, но в том месте, где от палящих лучей солнца его защищали плавки, кожа всё ещё бледная, и отчего-то в груди Луи вспыхивает собственническое желание не делиться ни с кем этим кусочком информации.

Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то другой знал об этом (даже если это Найл). Не хочет, чтобы кто-то другой видел Гарри _таким_ : застенчиво улыбающимся, пока возбуждённый член прижимается к его животу, а глаза кажутся стеклянными. Воздух вырывается из его лёгких быстрыми, резкими вздохами, а Луи ещё даже не успел к нему прикоснуться.

Луи подходит ближе, и его тень падает на кровать.

— Господи, — выдыхает он, едва узнавая свой собственный голос. — Блять, какой же ты красивый. Так и хочется немножко испортить.

Гарри делает дрожащий вдох. Медленно, не нарушая зрительного контакта, он поднимает руки и заводит их за голову. Скрещивая запястья.

Пресвятая Матерь _Божья_. Теперь Луи не уверен, кто из них под конец всего этого будет в лучшем состоянии, потому что сейчас ему приходится крепко сжать член у основания, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть успокоиться. Гарри, наблюдающий за этим широко распахнутыми глазами и тяжело дышащий через открытый рот, только усугубляет ситуацию.

Как только Луи чувствует, как к нему возвращается крупица былого самообладания, он в миг оказывается на Гарри, седлая его бёдра и придавливая его своим весом к матрасу. Утягивая его в ещё один требовательный поцелуй, он ощущает, как легко Гарри раскрывает для него губы, такие мягкие и податливые, позволяя Луи задавать темп.

Наконец отстранившись, Луи замечает, что глаза Гарри зажмурены, а кончики ресниц слегка щекочут щёки. _Какой_ же он всё-таки, блять, красивый.

Луи впивается ногтем большого пальца в вытатуированную на плече Гарри букву «А», которая, как он сам сказал, посвящена его матери.

— Смотри на меня, — скорее просит, нежели приказывает он.

Гарри распахивает глаза (прямо в ту же секунду) и переводит расфокусированный взгляд на Луи.

Улыбаясь, Луи тянется за очередным поцелуем, сдвигаясь так, что теперь его задница прижимается прямо к эрекции Гарри, а боксеры немного усиливают трение. Гарри стонет ему в рот.

— Смотри на меня, — повторяет Луи, — и не двигайся.

Он приподнимается, на что простыни отзываются резким шорохом. Прикусывает сосок Гарри, и тот аркой выгибается над кроватью, толкаясь бёдрами в пустоту. Мгновение спустя он опускается снова, замирает и расслабляется, сдавленно бормоча:

— Прости, прости.

Луи приходится вновь крепко сжать основание своего члена, перед глазами всё слегка плывёт. _Господи_. Ладно, хорошо, у него точно получится, он обязательно продержится как можно дольше. Да бога ради, он же не четырнадцатилетний подросток.

Сидя на коленях, одной рукой он упирается Гарри в живот.

— Знаешь, а ведь кто угодно может подглядеть за нами из сада, — полушёпотом произносит он. — Там обычно никто не ходит, но если _вдруг_ пройдёт, то увидит тебя, растянувшегося подо мной. Такого красивого и моего.

Гарри гулко сглатывает, его глаза глубокого, мутно-зелёного цвета.

— Луи, — начинает он, но тут же замолкает, словно имя — это единственное, что ему сейчас под силу вспомнить.

Скользя рукой ниже, Луи проводит пальцами по жёстким волоскам, завивающимся у основания члена Гарри. Он наблюдает, как напрягаются бицепсы Гарри, как он скрещивает запястья, а затем переплетает пальцы, ещё сильнее сковывая себя в движениях, и блять, _блять_ , Луи понятия не имеет, как они до такого дошли всего за неделю. Такое ни с того ни с сего не _случается_.

Он жадно глотает воздух, который кажется густым и горячим.

— Не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё видел тебя таким, — шепчет он Гарри. — Никто, кроме меня.

Гарри моргает, его ресницы подрагивают, а влажные кудри разметались по подушке. Его взгляд снова возвращается к Луи почти моментально, он будто под _кайфом_ , совершенно выжат, и Луи остаётся лишь надеяться, что в хорошем смысле. Он почти уверен, что в хорошем, но чтобы убедиться, он берёт Гарри за подбородок и наклоняется вперёд, проводя дорожку лёгких, словно пёрышко, поцелуев вниз от его скулы к губам, выдыхая следующие свои слова ему в рот:

— Всё нормально? Тебе хорошо?

— Хорошо, — тут же отвечает Гарри. — Я… Пожалуйста, да.

Луи приподнимается, заглядывая ему в лицо, и в глазах Гарри отражается уверенность, хотя его щёки залиты румянцем.

— Клянусь, — говорит он. — Луи, мне хорошо. Мне _очень_ хорошо. То есть, если ты сам, конечно, хочешь…

— Хочу, — перебивает его Луи. — Блять, я правда, _правда_ хочу. Просто это немного выходит за рамки того, к чему я привык, да и ты сам, мне кажется, никогда такого не делал. Вот я и… Если что, говори, ладно?

— Да. Ладно. — Гарри быстро и энергично кивает, и Луи проводит ладонью по его груди. Он оглаживает напряжённые мышцы, внимательно следя за выражением на лице Гарри в поисках хотя бы малейшего намёка на дискомфорт. Но его нет. Гарри лишь закусывает нижнюю губу, его взгляд немного бегает, и Луи чувствует, как подрагивает его пресс от того, как сильно Гарри старается лежать неподвижно. Господи, Луи в жизни не делал ничего более сексуального, а он ещё даже не трахнул Гарри.

Он очень, очень хочет трахнуть Гарри.

Но не сегодня. Он всё ещё помнит беспокойство, промелькнувшее на лице Гарри, когда Луи коснулся его там, внизу.

— Ладно, — решительно отзывается он, а затем опускается вдоль тела Гарри ниже до тех пор, пока не утыкается носом в его член и не вдыхает тёплый, землистый запах — так пахнет мужское возбуждение. Накрывая ладонью свою собственную эрекцию, всё ещё скрытую тканью боксеров, Луи наклоняет голову и оставляет поцелуй на сгибе бедра Гарри, затем впиваясь зубами в бледную, гладкую кожу. Гарри давится стоном, который кажется слишком громким в окружающей их тишине.

«Ты на вкус как океан», — думает Луи и, отстраняясь, наблюдает за тем, как темнеет место укуса, становясь почти фиолетовым в золотом свете ночника.

— Будет синяк, — мягко говорит он. — Просто для справки.

Грудь Гарри тяжело вздымается, и он отворачивается, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

* * *

Спит Гарри зарывшись щекой в подушку, его ресницы веером ложатся на скулы, а одеяло за ночь сбивается до бёдер. Под челюстью у него красуется багровая отметина, отчётливо различимая в утреннем свете, пробивающемся через стеклянную дверь.

Луи очерчивает засос пальцами и слегка на него надавливает. Гарри ёрзает, и Луи подумывает отодвинуться и дать ему немного личного пространства, но в итоге остаётся в том же положении, в котором и был.

Медленно поворачивая голову, Гарри приоткрывает веки и недовольно морщит лоб.

— Сколько щас? — бормочет он, а Луи кидает взгляд на часы на прикроватном столике и щурится: красные цифры показывают без двадцати восемь. Похоже, он забыл вчера поставить будильник, и это… что ж. С каждым случается, и в свою защиту Луи может сказать, что его отвлекло тепло и солёный вкус кожи между бёдер Гарри.

— Через полчаса мне уже надо быть в дайвинг-центре. — Луи придвигается ближе, опуская подбородок Гарри между лопаток. — И я ни за что не переживу этот день без чая и пары тостов. Сделаешь мне, если я скажу «пожалуйста»? — В дополнение к просьбе он легко касается губами его кожи. — Ну пожалуйста, я отплачу тебе поцелуями и секс-услугами.

Спина Гарри содрогается от смеха под губами Луи.

— Ладно. Если пообещаешь не ругать мой чай и дашь мне заварить его так, как я умею.

— Но, — Луи поднимает голову, встречаясь с Гарри взглядом, — ты _неправильно_ умеешь.

— Невозможно. Это же просто чай, его нельзя сделать неправильно.

— _Просто_ чай? — Луи от него отстраняется, опуская руки на кровать, его голос сочится презрением. — Ну всё, вали из моей кровати. Я не могу больше с тобой разговаривать. Да я и _смотреть_ на тебя теперь не смогу. _Просто_ чай, ещё чего. Чай это ни капли не _просто_.

Он ещё много чего собирается добавить к своей речи (в основном потому, что это заставляет глаза Гарри светиться весельем). Вот только Гарри вдруг на него перекатывается и вжимает в кровать, простыни путаются между их телами.

Луи решает отложить лекцию. Пока пусть будут лишь мягкие губы и открытые рты, пусть будут сплетающиеся скользкие языки, мирная тишина раннего утра и пальцы, путающиеся у Гарри в кудрях.

Это хорошо. Это очень и очень хорошо.

* * *

Поскольку Гарри с Найлом на весь день уехали в Фуншал, обед в дайвинг-центре проходит в странной тишине. Зейн дремлет на скамейке, оставив добрую половину своего сэндвича, а рядом нет ни Гарри, ни Найла, которые могли бы его доесть. Луи втягивает Лиама в дискуссию о второй фазе фильмов Марвел, воздух вокруг них горячий и влажный, в кустах бугенвиллеи жужжат насекомые, а сквозь лозы страстоцвета, сплетающиеся над их головами, просачивается яркий солнечный свет.

Меньше чем через две недели Гарри и Найл покинут это место насовсем, а вскоре после них уедет и Зейн. Луи прогоняет эту мысль, не давая ей развиваться дальше.

Вместо того, чтобы тратить силы на бессмысленные размышления, он вытаскивает из хижины большое пляжное полотенце, расстилает его на земле и укладывается поудобнее, прикрывая глаза. Солнце окрашивает веки в тёплый оранжевый цвет, и Луи думает о том, как хорошо было бы дремать сейчас с Гарри под боком, прижимая его ближе к себе и дыша ему в шею.

Эту мысль тоже стоит прогнать подальше.

Он вот-вот провалится в сон, как вдруг начинает вибрировать телефон Лиама. Краем уха Луи улавливает, как гравий шуршит под его отдаляющимися шагами, а затем Лиам здоровается с Найлом, и его голос меняется, становится _мягче_.

Мгновение спустя, Лиам снова подходит ближе и легонько пихает Луи босой ногой. Дважды.

Луи приоткрывает один глаз и щурится, глядя Лиаму в лицо, вокруг которого расплывается нимб из солнечного света.

— Будь добр, отвали, а? Я тут спать пытаюсь.

— Гарри просит твой номер, — говорит Лиам. — Меня попросили передать.

Внутренности Луи не должны сворачиваться узлом только от того, что Гарри попросил его мобильный. Может, ему просто нужно уточнить что-нибудь насчёт сегодняшней ночи, или ему может быть интересно, как они планируют возвращать его постельные принадлежности в номер отеля. В этом нет ничего _романтичного_. Они ведь так не договаривались.

— Но будить меня тебя же не просили, — отвечает Луи. Он всё же садится, выуживает из кармана телефон и пролистывает контакты, выводя на экран свой номер. Лиам диктует его Найлу, а затем _снова_ пихает Луи ногой и, когда тот делает резкий выпад в его сторону, быстро отскакивает. Если бы Луи так не разморило от жары, он бы за ним погнался.

Вместо этого он лишь показывает Лиаму средний палец и, широко зевая, поднимается на ноги. Высунув в ответ язык, Лиам отворачивается и возвращается к разговору с Найлом, вот только Луи всё равно успевает заметить глупую улыбку, расплывшуюся на его лице.

Влюблённый дурак, этот Лиам. Луи за него стыдно, правда стыдно.

Его телефон начинает играть весёленький кавер Glee на _You Are The One That I Want_ , и Луи начинает подумывать о том, чтобы заменить травку в заначке Зейна на конфетти, потому что что это? Не эту песню он ставил себе на звонки с незнакомых номеров. Точно нет.

Проходя мимо Зейна, Луи щиплет его за сосок и снимает трубку:

— Соскучился по мне? — Только когда слова уже слетают с языка, ему в голову приходит мысль, что это может быть и не Гарри.

— Ужасно, — в голосе Гарри слышится смех. Улыбаясь, Луи зарывается пальцами в гравий и пинает пару камушков в сторону Зейна. Игнорируя его недовольное ворчание, он отходит от стола в противоположную Лиаму сторону. В конце концов, Луи ведь не хочет ему мешать. И дело не в том, что ему самому тоже хочется поговорить в более приватной обстановке. Потому что у них с Гарри не такие отношения. _Ага, да_.

Он оглядывается через плечо на Зейна, отмечая, что тот снова закрыл глаза.

— Так и знал, что ты и трёх часов без меня не продержишься и позвонишь, — говорит Луи в телефон, стараясь не выдавать своей улыбки.

— Прошло уже пять, — возражает Гарри, и Луи отмахивается, хотя Гарри этого даже не увидит. Он прислоняется спиной к стене хижины и моргает, привыкая к тени.

— Это мелочь, Гарольд. А мелочи меня не интересуют.

— Парням своим это будешь рассказывать, — парирует Гарри, и Луи смеётся.

— Сам-то понял, что сказал? — Он проводит пальцами по стене: деревянные доски заметно обветшали за долгие годы под дождём и солнцем, синяя краска начала отслаиваться. Похоже, единственное, что не даёт домику развалиться, — это овивающие его лозы страстоцвета и новая крыша, установленная пару лет назад, после того, как старая начала протекать.

— Ты _точно_ понял, — отзывается Гарри.

— Что ж, если ты так рад обманываться… — Луи не даёт Гарри ответить, поспешно продолжая: — Кстати, как тебе Фуншал? Пофоткал какие-нибудь симпатичные старые двери, чтобы ещё больше соответствовать амплуа бездомного творца-хипстера?

— Эй, с каких пор это я бездомный? — За вопросом следует смех, на заднем плане слышится музыка, чьи-то голоса, крик какого-то продавца, торгующего курой-гриль. Похоже, они на _Mercado dos Lavradores_.

— Ты будешь кантоваться у Найла, — отвечает Луи. — Ты даже здесь вторую ночь подряд кантуешься у меня, и это я ещё не упоминал тот раз, когда ты ночевал на нашем диване, из всего этого я делаю вывод, что ты просто бродяжка. — И это может подпортить ему настроение — Луи подобрался слишком близко к больной теме, так что он игривым тоном продолжает: — Я начинаю думать, что ты спишь в моей кровати только для того, чтобы по утрам получать от меня бесплатный чай. Вынужденные меры, так сказать.

— Удовлетворение базовых потребностей, — соглашается Гарри.

Удовлетворение, ха.

— Значит ты _и правда_ спишь со мной ради чая с тостами.

— Технически… — Гарри замолкает, а когда продолжает, его голос звучит чуть тише, даже глуше, будто он прикрывает рукой телефон. — Технически, мы ещё не переспали. Ну, в буквальном смысле этого слова. Типа того.

И такого… Луи не ожидал. Гарри сам поднял этот вопрос, да ещё и по телефону? Или ему просто проще говорить, когда Луи не видит выражение его лица, не знает, переминается ли он с ноги на ногу, краснеет ли он и отреагировал бы он иначе, если бы Луи снова опустил руку ему на попу и провёл пальцем по расселине между ягодиц?

— Что ж, тогда мы переспали не в буквальном смысле этого слова, — наконец произносит он осторожно. — Но мы ведь никуда не торопимся? Смотри, как тебе самому комфортно.

Гарри выдыхает.

— Спасибо.

Значит, ответил верно. Луи улыбается, глядя на свои ноги: кончиков пальцев едва касается свет солнца, медленно ползущего на своё вечернее место.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Они оба какое-то время молчат, и тишина должна казаться неловкой, но почему-то не кажется. Луи во всех красках представляет, как Гарри лавирует среди рыночной толпы, и даже подумывает попросить его описывать всё, что происходит вокруг, — только для того, чтобы поговорить с Гарри чуточку дольше, чтобы насладиться его приятным хриплым голосом.

Гарри заговаривает до того, как Луи успевает на это решиться:

— Кстати, чего я звоню-то. Просто хотел предупредить, что мы с Найлом, скорее всего, поужинаем здесь, так что вернёмся где-то не раньше одиннадцати.

Ничего страшного, абсолютно ничего страшного. После череды вечеров в компании Гарри, Луи вообще не против провести пару часиков в одиночестве. Правда не против. Правда-правда.

Боже, как же он жалок. Это что, какая-то дурацкая подростковая влюблённость? Потому что если да, то Луи с радостью вернёт её туда, откуда её прислали. Только этого ему в жизни не хватало.

Он осторожно запрокидывает голову, слабо ударяясь затылком об стену, и запоздало понимает, что на него пялится Зейн. Демонстративно отвернувшись, Луи отвечает на подразумевающийся вопрос Гарри:

— Так, я правильно понимаю, что ты хочешь переночевать сегодня у себя? Я должен попытаться пронести назад подушку с одеялом?

Музыка на другом конце провода становится громче, а Найл кричит что-то о мороженном. Мельком глянув на Лиама, Луи убеждается, что тот завершил звонок, а значит и Гарри, скорее всего, совсем скоро повесит трубку.

— У тебя даже ключа от моего номера нет, — говорит Гарри после небольшой паузы.

— Ладно, но я ведь могу подкупить одну из горничных, и она выполнит всю грязную работу за меня. Элеонор, например, может согласиться за чашку хорошего кофе. Это, конечно, не так весело, как изображать из себя грабителей, но ей наверняка интересно, куда подевалось твоё одеяло.

— Вообще-то, я оставил им записку. Утром, когда ходил переодеваться. Просто чтобы они там не волновались, и, не знаю, мне не хотелось создавать проблем.

Оу, вот только Гарри _уже_ создаёт проблемы: взять хотя бы то, что в горле Луи встаёт ком всего лишь от того, как он _очарован_ этим мальчиком. Такая реакция никак не может быть здоровой. И это никак, _никак_ не может _ничего_ , блять, значить.

Луи начинает уставать от споров с самим собой.

— Эх ты, тряпка, — сообщает он Гарри. — Серьёзно, с тобой даже банк не получится ограбить. Ты наверняка начнёшь извиняться перед всеми работниками и оставишь им свой номер на случай, если вдруг из-за тебя у них возникнут проблемы с начальством. Напомни мне никогда не грабить с тобой банк.

— Я и не собирался грабить банк. — Голос Гарри звучит неуверенно. — И это… Насчёт того, чтобы вернуть подушку с одеялом в номер, э-э. Да, конечно. Если ты хочешь лечь спать пораньше, тогда… Конечно.

У Луи уходит целая секунда на то, чтобы догадаться, чего Гарри недоговаривает. Он не собирается так широко улыбаться, но губы двигаются сами собой.

— Зай, если хочешь остаться на ночь, так и _скажи_.

— Я… — Гарри прочищает горло. Свои следующие слова он произносит уже более уверенно: — Если ты не против, что я немного задержусь, тогда да. Могу я остаться ещё на одну ночь?

— Всего-то нужно было попросить. — Луи усмехается и добавляет: — Идиот. Будто я смог бы выгнать тебя на улицу. Кто бы тебе утром сделал чай?

— Разве это не я сделал тебе чай сегодня утром? — дразнит Гарри с ноткой веселья в голосе.

— _Неправильно_ сделал, — возражает Луи. — Так что не считается.

— Кто тебя назначил главным по чаю?

— Я сам себя назначил, — отвечает Луи, и тут ему приходится отдёрнуть телефон от уха, потому что Найл орёт в трубку:

— Гарри не может больше говорить, я хочу есть! — Ауч. Мелкий вредный ирландец. Хотя он всё ещё выше Луи.

Когда Луи осторожно подносит телефон назад к уху, он слышит только гудки. Но ведь Гарри проведёт с ним сегодняшнюю ночь, он позвонил специально, чтобы узнать, не возражает ли Луи. Так что Луи старается придать своему лицу как можно более беззаботное выражение.

Зейн бросает на него мимолётный взгляд и фыркает.

— Чел, да ты прям светишься, — говорит он. — Это из-за беременности? Гормоны шалят?

— Точно из-за беременности, — соглашается Лиам, а затем начинает ржать, прикрывая ладонью рот, словно никогда не слышал ничего смешнее. А это, кстати, вообще не смешно.

Луи стоит завести новых друзей.

* * *

Так, окей. Да, возможно, всё это немного… слишком. Фух.

Луи моргает, глядя в экран ноутбука.

Ну, типа, _нет_. Он не хочет разрушать Гарри настолько, что тот будет плакать и просить его _перестать_. Не хочет заходить так далеко, что простого «нет» уже будет не достаточно и им нужно будет выбрать какую-нибудь фразу, которая станет единственным сигналом, способным заставить Луи остановиться.

Как-то это немного чересчур.

Просто… есть разница. То есть, да, Луи хочет пометить Гарри, присвоить его, заставить его дрожать от удовольствия. Хочет заставить его забыть обо всём, кроме прикосновений Луи, хотя бы на пару коротких, скоротечных мгновений. Хочет быть единственным, что имеет значение.

Но он не хочет _сломить_ Гарри. И он не думает, что Гарри _сам_ хочет быть сломлен.

Им нужно об этом поговорить. Да.

На кухне звонит телефон, и Луи подскакивает на месте и рефлекторно закрывает браузер, будто звонящий каким-то образом сможет подглядеть, чем Луи там занимается. Что, конечно же, невозможно. Господи.

Взъерошив волосы, Луи сползает с кровати и идёт на кухню. Наверняка это кто-то из их родителей или бабушек с дедушками, которые до сих пор считают, что звонить на мобильный (особенно заграницу) слишком дорого. Глупость, конечно, но бог с ней.

Пять гудков спустя он добирается до телефона и снимает трубку, слыша в ней голос сестры. Она едва успевает поздороваться, а в животе Луи уже ледяным, жидким свинцом расползается страх.

* * *

Обычно, услышав такие новости, Луи хотя бы ненадолго сворачивается клубком и упрямо игнорирует весь остальной мир. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не разберёт бардак в своей голове.

Вот только Гарри может вернуться с минуты на минуту.

Луи мог бы всё отменить, сказать, что он не в настроении, и отправить Гарри к нему в номер в охапку с его подушкой и одеялом. Но почему-то этот вариант кажется недопустимым.

Когда Гарри наконец тихонько стучит костяшками по приоткрытой стеклянной двери, ведущей в сад, Луи остаётся лишь надеяться, что он выглядит достаточно спокойным. Он закрывает книгу (томик «Вестей из неизвестной вселенной», который он одолжил у Гарри), садится и улыбается. Сразу же после этого он вспоминает, как Гарри однажды упомянул, что неискренним улыбкам Луи не хватает морщинок возле глаз, и собирается было улыбнуться шире, но уже слишком поздно.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Гарри, едва переступив порог.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — произносит Луи, тщательно выговаривая каждый слог. — Рад тебя видеть, как дела? Хорошо сегодня погулял?

Гарри смахивает с глаз чёлку и слегка хмурится. Его пристальный взгляд скользит по лицу Луи.

— С чего это такой обмен банальностями?

И правда, Луи просто _сдаётся_. Он не может этого объяснить, не может объяснить, как Гарри удаётся вот так легко подмечать его перемены настроения, в то время как большинство людей обычно даже внимания на такое не обращает. Может, в этом всё и дело — Гарри очень внимателен ко всему, что его окружает, проникается им так, что создаётся ощущение, будто он понимает всё, целиком и полностью _понимает_.

Луи снова падает на кровать.

— Да просто хреновый телефонный звонок, — объясняет он потолку.

Мгновение спустя Гарри уже оказывается рядом, крепко обнимая Луи за грудь.

— Хэй, — мягко произносит он, а затем повторяет: — _Хэй_. Ты как?

Да в порядке Луи, правда. Он же не _ребёнок_ , его больше не сломить хуёвым положением дел в его семье.

Но он встречается с Гарри взглядом и в итоге отвечает:

— Понятия не имею.

Луи чувствует, как Гарри едва ощутимо скользит кончиками пальцев по его скуле. От света лампы над кроватью в кудрях Гарри пляшут бронзовые блики, его взгляд серьёзен, и на секунду Луи кажется, будто из его лёгких выкачали воздух. Гарри не должен так на него влиять, не должно быть такого ощущения, словно в этой комнате гравитационный центр смещается и сосредотачивается вокруг Гарри. _Никто_ таким быть не должен. Это всё хуйня из любовных романов, а Луи в неё не верит.

Пальцы Гарри нежно касаются его шеи, останавливаясь рядом с бьющимся пульсом.

— Не хочешь прогуляться?

Луи отвечает единственным доступным ему способом, а именно смеётся и одаривает Гарри хитрым взглядом.

— Прогуляться, серьёзно? А за ручки держаться будем? Это входит в твои требования, что-то типа «должен любить собак, цветы и долгие прогулки по пляжу»?

— Просто погуляем, — отвечает Гарри. — Не нужно надо мной смеяться. — Он чуть щурится, а в выражении его лица проскальзывает неуверенность, и Луи касается его плеча.

— Прости. Я не хотел… В этом нет ничего _плохого_. Правда, ты просто прелесть. — Он протягивает руку и кладёт ладонь Гарри на затылок, притягивая его ближе к себе. — Чуть-чуть со странностями, но в хорошем смысле. А когда я дразнюсь, то просто выражаю свою симпатию, понимаешь?

— Да, я в курсе. — Однако Гарри всё же расслабляется и кладёт руку Луи на грудь. — Так что, ты за?

Луи вдыхает, чувствуя, как вздымается его живот.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Да, давай.

* * *

Они бредут вдоль ночного пляжа, карабкаясь по острым камням, и луч фонарика в руках у Луи танцует с каждым движением. Невдалеке поблёскивают огни посёлка: по склону холма разбросаны домики со светящимися окнами, а кое-где виднеются пабы и рестораны, заманивающие гостей яркими неоновыми вывесками.

Гарри идёт рядом молча, предоставляя Луи возможность самому выбрать, как заговорить о его недавнем признании в том, что он не знает, как себя чувствует. И когда рядом, словно маятник, раскачивающийся взад и вперёд, шумит океан, когда так близко чувствуется тёплое, уверенное присутствие Гарри, Луи становится гораздо легче вдыхать полные лёгкие воздуха.

— Знаешь одну песню Оазиса? — наконец спрашивает он. — Married With Children?

— Это не та, в которой есть строчки типа «ты слушаешь какую-то муть, это мешает мне уснуть»? — Гарри сталкивается с ним руками — может, случайно. Может, и нет.

— Ага. Там о том, что бла-бла-бла, я тебя ненавижу, бла-бла-бла, меня раздражает всё, что ты делаешь, бла-бла-бла, я тебя бросаю, но вернусь через неделю или две. — Луи опережает Гарри где-то на шаг. — Потому что мы должны оставаться вместе ради детей и вся вот эта вот хуйня.

— Твоя мама звонила, я прав? — говорит Гарри ему в спину. Его широкая ладонь успокаивающе ложится Луи между лопаток.

— Нет, сестра. — Луи первым перелезает через валун, а затем оборачивается и направляет луч фонарика Гарри под ноги, освещая ему дорогу. Однако Гарри всё же умудряется поскользнуться, когда спускается с камня вниз, и недолго думая Луи тянется вперёд и крепко обхватывает его за талию, помогая восстановить равновесие. Так они и стоят какое-то время, пока Луи не отпускает его и не отворачивается, устремляя взгляд на чёрную водную гладь.

Сзади подходит Гарри и расслабленно оборачивает руку вокруг его живота.

— Что она сказала? — спрашивает он, и его слова такие же мягкие, как обволакивающий их шелковистый воздух.

Откидывая голову Гарри на плечо, Луи прикрывает глаза. Гарри пахнет летом и солнцезащитным кремом, жарой и заботой.

— Отец ударил маму, — отвечает Луи, и объятия Гарри становятся крепче.

— Какого?.. — Гарри не договаривает, но Луи с ним всё равно согласен.

— Я тоже так подумал. Мама говорит, что на самом деле он не хотел, и что он был бухой и типа слепо всё крушил и был не в себе, и что она даже не _пострадала_ , но… Лотти в бешенстве. — Он открывает глаза и поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на профиль Гарри, плохо различимый в тусклом свете направленного в землю фонарика. Вдруг Луи осознаёт, насколько крепко он сжимает алюминиевый корпус, и с усилием заставляет себя ослабить хватку. — И я тоже.

— Ты имеешь полное право быть в бешенстве. — Гарри замолкает, тщательно взвешивая свои следующие слова, а ночь превращает его глаза в чёрные бассейны. — А раньше такое уже случалось? Или, может, — он сгибает пальцы, лежащие у Луи на животе, — он бил _тебя_?

— Нет. — Луи качает головой и отводит взгляд. — Он никогда не бил маму и меня тоже никогда не бил. Оскорбления — сколько угодно, и в основном тогда, когда никто больше не может услышать. Но нет, он никогда меня не трогал. Может, — он невесело усмехается, —боялся, что гомосексуальность заразна или типа того.

— Не смешно, — мягко упрекает его Гарри, а затем целует в щёку. — Что будешь делать?

— Отсюда я мало чего могу сделать. По понятным причинам. — Это правда, в этом всё дело; расстояние только усиливает тяжесть в конечностях Луи, настойчиво давит на черепную коробку и покалывает в уголках глаз. Его голос звучит хрипло. — Я очень далеко, и у этого есть куча недостатков. Сначала я думал, что так будет _лучше_ , что с моим отъездом что-то изменится… вот только уже три _года_ прошло.

Гарри всей грудью прислоняется к его спине, другую руку тоже опускает ему на талию и целую минуту не говорит ни слова, прижимаясь губами к виску Луи и щекоча дыханием его кожу. Странно, но это успокаивает, даёт Луи то, на чём он может сосредоточиться, чтобы отвлечься от хаоса, в который превратились его мысли.

Когда Гарри наконец заговаривает, у него не выходит говорить без запинки:

— А тебе никогда… Нет, я понимаю, просто… Тебе никогда не казалось, что ты пытаешься убежать от проблем? А здесь что-то вроде укрытия?

При других обстоятельствах Луи накинулся бы на него только за то, что он вообще посмел такое предположить. Но здесь, сейчас, когда ночь прячет их от посторонних глаз, он лишь глубоко вздыхает. Благодаря тому, как сильно их тела прижаты друг к другу, Гарри, должно быть, чувствует, как Луи пожимает плечами. «Я ещё много чего не знаю», — думает Луи, точно это эхо тех слов, что Гарри произнёс пару дней назад, тогда, когда в его глазах отражались танцующие языки пламени.

Хотя это не то же самое. Гарри тогда говорил о себе, о том, что не знает, чего он хочет и кем _является_. Луи же, напротив, не потерял над собой контроль, это мир неконтролируемо кружится вокруг него: его семья разваливается на части, Зейн уезжает домой, а Гарри врывается в его спокойную жизнь, нарушая её равновесие.

— Может быть, — соглашается Луи. Должно быть, Гарри улавливает в его словах некую завершённость и не настаивает на продолжении этой темы, а лишь поворачивает Луи к себе и утягивает в медленный поцелуй. Они не раскрывают губ, а одной рукой Гарри зарывается Луи в волосы, нежно их перебирая.

Луи ему не мешает. Он позволяет себе полностью погрузиться в этот момент, крепко сжимая запястье Гарри и отгоняя все тревоги прочь. Хотя бы на время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы уже по количеству слов почти на середине! Вау. Следующая глава чуть задержится (но к концу августа, я надеюсь, всё-таки будет готова), и у меня целых две причины: первая — в сентябре мне на работу, а перед этим нужно кучу всего сделать, ну и вторую вы скоро сами увидите.
> 
> И, как всегда, буду очень рада отзывам! 💙


	6. VI

Гарри ёрзает на скамейке — ясное дело, исключительно Луи назло, ведь из-за дрогнувшей руки восклицательный знак, который он тщательно вырисовывал у Гарри на бицепсе, выходит неровным. Заметив это, Гарри довольно ухмыляется, в его глазах появляется блеск, а ямочки на щеках становятся глубже.

Луи недовольно на него смотрит.

— Я _художник_ , Стайлс. Я никак не могу работать в таких условиях.

В ответ Гарри лишь фотографирует его хмурую физиономию, громоздкая камера недолго жужжит, а затем выплёвывает белый прямоугольник, на котором постепенно начинают проявляться цвета и формы. Не успевают они обрести чёткость, как он снова поворачивается и наводит камеру на творчество Луи — чёрные прямые линии, складывающиеся в простое _«Привет!»_ у Гарри на коже.

— Ты так часто это делаешь, — замечает Луи, забирая у него свою фотографию, — что уже наверняка должен Келу целое состояние за кассеты.

— Но ведь это _полароид_ , — защищается Гарри, наверное, считая это действительно весомым аргументом. Он очень бережно опускает камеру, словно у него в руках новорождённый младенец. — Когда ещё я смогу подержать такой в руках?

— Какой же ты всё-таки хипстер, — с нежностью в голосе говорит ему Найл. Луи начинает казаться, что только так люди и могут смотреть на Гарри, только это чувство он и может в них вызывать — всегда эту нелепую безграничную нежность.

Что ж. Её, а ещё постоянный недотрах, или, может, это только у Луи такая проблема. В его защиту стоит сказать, что сейчас они обедают в компании остальных парней, а значит, доступ к телу Гарри для него на данный момент несколько ограничен. Он уже целых _пять часов_ не прикасался к члену Гарри и почти два не засовывал язык ему в рот (с тех пор, как завёл его в укромный уголок на борту бота).

Очень долго. Очень, _очень_ долго.

Он надеется, что рука, которую он устраивает у Гарри на бедре, передаст ему основную мысль. А ещё он надеется, что это ускользнёт от внимания Найла (по понятным причинам). С другой стороны, Найл довольно заметно расслабился с того первого дня, когда готов был вцепиться Луи в горло только за то, что тот посмел _посмотреть_ в сторону Гарри.

— Он хотя бы милый хипстер, — объявляет Луи всему столу. — А не какой-нибудь противный ирландец, переборщивший с осветлителем.

— Эй, — громко возмущается Лиам и, точно какой-нибудь сомнительный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах (или, в данном случае, в красных плавках), притягивает Найла ближе. Зейн стонет.

— Хватит мешать мне обедать. У некоторых из нас девушка живёт в четырёх часах отсюда.

— У некоторых из нас _девушка_. — Луи качает головой. — Не подумай, что я осуждаю, но видишь ли. Я осуждаю. Потому что ты тут в меньшинстве, а когда ещё мне и моему народу выпадет возможность притвориться осуждающим большинством?

Гарри пинает под столом его ногу. Его мышцы перекатываются под ладонью Луи, и тот сильнее впивается пальцами ему в бедро. То, как Гарри для него _замирает_ , просто восхитительно.

— А некоторые, — Зейн приподнимает бровь, — искренне верят, что хороши в любовных интрижках.

Ах он _засранец_.

Луи уже собирается съязвить в ответ, правда собирается, но тут Гарри накрывает его руку своей, скользнув пальцами между его пальцев.

— Мне кажется, у меня утром было что-то не так с инфлятором, — произносит он. — Лу, как думаешь, может, нам стоит его проверить?

Стоп, что? Луи резко поворачивается к Гарри, и почему вообще он впервые об этом слышит? Он _обязан_ о таком знать, чтобы быть уверенным, что снаряжение находится в отличном состоянии. И кроме того, он же лично следил за тем, как Гарри проводил осмотр утром перед погружением, так каким _образом_ …

Тогда-то он и замечает озорной блеск в глазах Гарри. А-а. _А-а_.

— Нам точно стоит его проверить, — соглашается Луи. — Нам стоит проверить его прямо _сейчас_.

— Ты же не любишь обычно чинить снаряжение, — замечает Зейн, а Лиам испускает смешок, тут же стараясь его скрыть (безуспешно).

Луи не показывает им средний палец. Он держится с _достоинством_ и лишь одаривает их невинной улыбкой, вылезая из-за стола и оборачивая пальцы вокруг запястья Гарри.

— Малыш-император попросил меня обслужить Гарри по высшему разряду. Я просто выполняю свою работу.

Луи разок сильно дёргает Гарри на себя, и тот встаёт со своего места, широко улыбаясь. Весь такой раскрасневшийся и восхитительный.

— Я не такое обслуживание имел в виду, — выкрикивает Найл им вслед, и когда они наконец оказываются в радостно их встречающем полумраке хижины, Гарри спотыкается, врезаясь Луи в спину. Он тихо смеётся.

— У нас ведь не получилось их обмануть, да?

Можно и так констатировать очевидное. Луи разворачивается и притягивает Гарри к себе, запуская руки ему в волосы.

— Да. Тебе не пофиг?

— Пофиг, конечно. — Гарри наклоняет голову, чтобы ему было удобнее, ресницы веером ложатся на его скулы. — Я только хочу, чтобы ты ко мне прикоснулся.

Боже, да, это Луи может. Это Луи совершенно _точно_ может.

— Меня _оскорбляет_ , — он вжимает Гарри в сложенные у стены гидрокостюмы, чувствуя, как их обоих окутывает резиновый запах неопрена, — что ты считаешь меня таким доступным.

Гарри так и не успевает ответить, потому что Луи тут же запускает руку в его шорты и одновременно с этим утягивает Гарри в поцелуй, языком раскрывая его губы. Гарри издаёт задушенный стон, такой хриплый, что ему самое место в _порнофильме_ , и господи боже, Луи _умрёт_. Гарри Стайлс сведёт его в могилу, и Луи хочет, чтобы этот факт был зафиксирован на его надгробном камне. Каким-нибудь затейливым курсивом. А ещё он хочет, чтобы Гарри приходил на его могилу каждый день и оплакивал раннюю утрату.

Кажется, Луи перележал сегодня на солнце.

Он быстро и резко оттягивает зубами нижнюю губу Гарри. От боли тот распахивает глаза и устремляет взгляд на Луи, тяжело дыша. Его член, зажатый у Луи в ладони, слегка пульсирует. Хотя это неудивительно.

— Не шуми, — командует Луи. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-то тебя сейчас услышал.

Гарри отрывисто кивает и снова заваливается на гидрокостюмы. Они шуршат под его голой спиной, и Луи подаётся вслед за ним, вжимаясь ему в бедро и усиливая хватку на его эрекции. Гарри жадно втягивает воздух и больше не издаёт ни звука. Хороший мальчик. В награду Луи обводит головку его члена большим пальцем и впивается зубами в _«Привет!»_ , которое сам недавно написал у Гарри на руке. Он засасывает кожу и чувствует, как Гарри жмётся ему навстречу, едва ли осознавая, что делает.

Луи приподнимает его голову и внимательно изучает лицо.

— Такие шорты, — тихо говорит он и подчёркивает свои слова, пару раз резко и грубо двигая рукой на члене Гарри, — носить просто _неприлично_. Они, блять, жёлтые. Кто вообще кроме тебя носит _жёлтое_?

Веки Гарри распахиваются, он поднимает взгляд на Луи, его зрачки расширяются в темноте хижины, и блять, остальные прямо сейчас сидят снаружи, _кто угодно_ может войти внутрь и застать их вот так: Гарри опирается на гору гидрокостюмов, рука Луи скрывается у него в шортах, от каждого её движения бёдра Гарри мелко дрожат, и он закусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не шуметь, — прямо как Луи его и попросил.

Кто угодно может зайти и увидеть, как сильно Гарри этого хочет, как сильно он хочет, чтобы Луи его касался.

Как хорошо у Луи выходит ему угождать.

Угол не самый удобный, и у Луи уже начинает уставать запястье, но он всё равно ускоряет движения и наклоняется, вновь припадая губами к бицепсу Гарри, чтобы наверняка оставить там яркую отметину. Эта мысль нравится Луи даже больше, чем следовало бы, нравится настолько, что ему приходится собрать всю свою силу воли, чтобы не опустить руку на собственный член и не кончить вместе с ним. Вместо этого Луи сосредотачивается на том, чтобы заставить тело Гарри инстинктивно отзываться на каждое прикосновение, и упивается видом: зажмуренные глаза, тяжёлое дыхание и ладонь, закрывающая его собственный рот в попытке заглушить вылетающие из него звуки.

Оттолкнув её, Луи заменяет его руку своей, засовывая в рот Гарри сразу три пальца — и всё, этого хватает, чтобы Гарри крепко зажмурил глаза и излился ему в кулак, дрожа всем телом, зажатым между Луи и гидрокостюмами. Прямо сейчас он великолепен: раскрасневшийся и беспомощный, и Луи ничего не хочется сильнее, чем опустить Гарри на колени, а затем кончить ему на лицо, на грудь — _пометить_ каждым доступным ему способом.

Ёбаный господи боже.

Луи медленно убирает руку из шортов Гарри. Когда же он вытаскивает пальцы другой руки у него изо рта, он вдруг осознаёт, что всё это время Гарри, спрятав зубы, сосал их, и это… ничего себе, это очень, просто _до нервной дрожи_ приятно знать. Его рефлексы поражают воображение, и Луи сейчас находится буквально в секунде от того, чтобы кончить, даже не дотрагиваясь до своего члена.

Луи опускает палец на губы Гарри, и тот открывает глаза. Он всё ещё часто дышит, тёплый воздух окутывает липкую руку Луи, и Гарри опускает взгляд. Ему даже не нужно ничего объяснять — он сам открывает рот и шершавым языком проводит полосу по ладони Луи, слизывая свою собственную сперму.

И да, насчёт смерти. Луи близок к ней как никогда.

Чувствуя лёгкую слабость в ногах, он какое-то время не мешает Гарри с его занятием. Но вдруг снаружи доносится приглушённый смех. Гарри издаёт требовательный, разочарованный стон, когда Луи вытаскивает пальцы у него изо рта и отступает назад, и это… _ну_ , да. Ещё один повод для сердечного приступа.

— Не смотри на меня так, — шикает Луи. — Кто-то ведь должен это всё контролировать, и вряд ли это будешь ты. Так что не усложняй мне задачу.

Гарри будто инстинктивно опускает взгляд на плавки Луи, под которыми не трудно заметить очевидную выпуклость.

— Хочешь, я… — Он замолкает и неопределённо взмахивает рукой, и о боже, да, Луи хочет, так сильно хочет, что едва может _видеть_.

С улицы доносится очередной взрыв хохота, и Луи качает головой. Отвернувшись, он моет руки в тазике с дезинфицирующим средством, а затем снова поворачивается к Гарри.

— Не сейчас. Но я хочу… Я, вроде как, хочу кончить на тебя, немного испачкать, а здесь вряд ли подходящее для этого место. Ну то есть, — уже привыкнув к тусклому свету, он внимательно наблюдает за выражением его лица, — если ты сам не против. Если ты тоже этого хочешь.

Гарри втягивает воздух через приоткрытые губы и словно по воле инстинкта тянется к Луи. На его бицепсе уже проступает фиолетовый засос, который вместе с влажным пятном на его до ужаса сексуальных, жёлтых шортах полностью выдаёт то, чем они тут занимались.

— Да, _да_. Это будет… _Да_.

Ещё примерно минуту Луи пытается углядеть в нём хоть какой-то намёк на дискомфорт и, не найдя, подчиняется, снова вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Он замирает в паре сантиметров от губ Гарри и заполняет новым вопросом это едва различимое расстояние:

— Слушай, как думаешь, нам не стоит обсудить это более подробно? То есть, это ведь не совсем… нормально. Поэтому, может, нам лучше об этом поговорить?

Гарри отшатывается от него так, будто Луи влепил ему пощёчину. И… _почему_? Луи спросил от чистого сердца, но теперь Гарри отчего-то кажется напряжённым, и даже в полумраке хижины это абсолютно не сочетается с восхитительным румянцем, всё ещё цветущим на его щеках. Говорить он начинает очень осторожно:

— Но получается ведь хорошо, разве нет?

— Что ж, — выговаривает Луи, опуская руку ему на грудь. — _Мне_ совершенно точно хорошо, так что…

— И мне тоже. И, ну, я знаю, что это не, — мгновение он колеблется, — _нормально_ , но это _так_ офигенно.

«Нормально», — звучит у Луи в голове. Он гадает, не это ли слово оказалось своеобразным спусковым крючком, пробовал ли Гарри такое раньше, или, может быть, намекнул на это однажды и был глубоко разочарован. Было бы неудивительно и объяснило бы все эти непредсказуемые колебания, когда Гарри из дерзкого и самоуверенного вдруг за считанные секунды становился смущённым. Но если это правда, то очень хуёво со стороны его бывшего заставлять Гарри соответствовать какому-то определённому образу, вместо того чтобы… Нет. Если это правда, то Луи это _не касается_. Он не новый бойфренд Гарри, и уж точно не ему судить о его недавних отношениях.

— Кого волнует, что нормально? — спрашивает Луи после немного затянувшейся паузы. Он дотрагивается до щеки Гарри, кончиками пальцев чувствуя тепло его кожи. — Уж точно не меня. Это _офигенно_ , это нереально _офигенно_ , а остальное совсем неважно. Да ведь?

Гарри ещё долго на него смотрит, а затем напряжение наконец его отпускает. Его губы трогает слабая улыбка.

— Да. Ну, должно быть неважно. И у меня на самом деле никогда… У меня никогда такого не было. Ну, с Джейми, то есть. Это так… — Он глубоко вдыхает и отводит взгляд. — Не знаю.

Обводя пальцами линию его подбородка, Луи слегка надавливает на него, заставляя Гарри снова встретиться с ним взглядом, и наклоняется, прижимаясь к его носу своим. Это нежно, тепло и просто, и Луи понятия не имеет, почему так быстро бьётся его сердце.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, — практически шепчет он, — но это редко когда бывает так офигенно.

Моргая, Гарри полностью поворачивается к Луи.

— Правда?

— Даже не помню, когда у меня в последний раз так всё с кем-то срослось.

Хоть это и чистая правда, стоит Луи произнести её вслух, как тут же противное чувство страха ложится ему на плечи и давит своей тяжестью на всё тело, заставляя мёрзнуть даже в летнюю жару. _Никогда_. У него _никогда_ ещё ни с кем так всё не срасталось, и не только в сексуальном плане. Всё в Гарри подходит Луи, будто бы они предназначены друг для друга.

Учитывая обстоятельства, это представляет собой верный путь к катастрофе. Луи, блять, пора взять себя в _руки_.

Он душит эту мысль, утягивая Гарри в поцелуй, и только когда тот отвечает, оглушительно стучащее в ушах Луи сердце наконец немного успокаивается.

* * *

Когда Луи возвращается из ванной с тёплым, влажным полотенцем в руках, Гарри лежит в той же позе, в которой он его оставил: раскинувшись на спине и положив на глаза руку, будто он настолько удовлетворён, что не может даже пошевелиться.

Луи это нравится. Очень.

— Эй, — тихо зовёт он, и Гарри выглядывает из-под руки и улыбается.

— Привет.

Закрыв дверь с тихим щелчком, Луи подходит к кровати, опускается на матрас, убирая руку Гарри с его лица, и какое-то время просто любуется белыми капельками на его подбородке и левой щеке.

Это, в принципе, и случилось. То есть действительно _случилось_. Оно не было лишь плодом больного воображения Луи.

Ничего себе.

— И тебе привет. — Он очень бережно касается кожи Гарри и вытирает его лицо, упираясь рукой ему в грудь и чувствуя под ладонью твёрдые рёбра. Если бы Луи захотел, он смог бы подсчитать удары его сердца и попытаться заставить своё собственное биться с ним в унисон.

Какая же нелепая мысль. Луи винит во всём тот факт, что, видимо, вся эта история с Гарри сводит его с ума.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, стараясь звучать тихо и успокаивающе. Гарри ничего не говорит, но льнёт к его прикосновению и спокойно и довольно ему улыбается. И для Луи этого ответа вполне достаточно.

Отбросив полотенце на край кровати, он выключает ночник на прикроватном столике и ныряет под своё одеяло, затем ложась. Гарри устраивается лицом к нему и немного сползает вниз, утыкаясь носом Луи в шею.

Такой ерунды хватает, чтобы сердце Луи начало биться чаще, и он надеется, что Гарри этого не заметит. Это пустяки. Это _пустяки_.

Он приобнимает Гарри за плечи, усилием воли выравнивая своё дыхание и успокаивая мысли.

* * *

— Луи, — зовут его, а затем тычут в живот. — Эй. Лу, _эй_.

Луи отодвигается и из-за яркого утреннего света плотнее сжимает веки.

— В жопу иди. Я _сплю_.

Гарри прижимается к его спине и опускает подбородок ему на плечо. Он тихо и нежно смеётся, будто считая раздражение Луи _милым_. Да как он вообще смеет; Луи _не_ милый, уж точно не тогда, когда только-только проснулся. Он вселяющий ужас отморозок, и Гарри Стайлсу лучше бы даже не пытаться снова ткнуть его в живот. _Иначе_.

— Я придумал шутку, — говорит ему Гарри, нежно прикусывая кожу на изгибе его плеча.

Ужас. Луи вселяет _ужас_.

Он приоткрывает один глаз и поворачивается к Гарри, замечая на его лице улыбку. Слишком жизнерадостную для такого раннего времени. А конкретно — у Луи есть ещё пять минут до звонка будильника. Ему так и хочется сказать: «Отъебись», правда, честное слово хочется, но уголки губ сами собой тянутся вверх. До чего же _неловко_.

— Шутку? — хрипит он.

— Про осьминожек. _Осьминогов_. — Гарри медленно взмахивает ресницами, у него яркие и очень зелёные глаза. И да, естественно, они зелёные. Луи в курсе, и он далеко не в первый раз замечает эти золотисто-жёлтые вкрапления в его радужках. Неужели вот так люди и сходят с ума? Если да, то Луи хочет закончить путешествие.

— Осьминогов, — эхом отзывается он, стараясь казаться невпечатлённым.

— Осьминогов. — Гарри кивает, не убирая головы с его плеча. — Так вот, слушай. Чем я смешу осьминога?

Поскольку сон уже вариантом явно не является, Луи сдаётся и открывает и второй глаз тоже.

— Просвети меня.

— Щекочу́пальцами. — Гарри задушено и до невозможности _очаровательно_ хихикает. — Понял, да? _Щекочу пальцами_. Как щупальцами.

Целую секунду Луи тупо на него пялится. После чего фыркает.

— Боже мой, хуже тебя не придумаешь. Я _скорблю_ по твоему чувству юмора, Гарольд.

— Тебе оно нравится, — возражает Гарри, улыбаясь так широко, что под глазами у него появляются небольшие складочки и ямочки проступают на щеках… и дело в том, что Луи действительно нравится. Он очень энергично качает головой, проглатывая смех, потому что ему не хочется доставлять Гарри такого удовольствия.

— _Хуже_ тебя не придумаешь, — повторяет Луи. — Щас я тебя _так_ защекочу. — С этими словами он набрасывается на Гарри, заваливает его на спину, садясь сверху, и атакует его бока. Защищаясь, Гарри сворачивается клубочком и извивается, стараясь сбросить его с себя, но у Луи четыре младших сестры, так что он достаточно _натренирован_ , чтобы его могли остановить эти жалкие попытки.

Только когда глаза Гарри начинают слезиться от смеха, Луи наконец затихает и, ложась на него сверху, широко улыбается. Гарри улыбается в ответ — счастливый, раскрасневшийся и тяжело дышащий, и Луи гулко сглатывает, думая: «Я хочу каждое утро, просыпаясь, видеть твою дурацкую ослепительную улыбку».

Нет.

 _Блять_ , нет, нет, блядское _нет_.

Они так не договаривались. Они правда так не договаривались, потому что уговор у них был в том, что Луи просто помогает Гарри забыть бывшего, что между ними нет ничего _серьёзного_ , что они всего лишь друзья, которые хорошо проводят время вместе. Меньше чем через две недели Гарри вернётся в Лондон, Луи останется здесь, _прямо_ здесь, а потом просто увлечётся кем-нибудь ещё.

Блять, он не хочет увлекаться никем, кроме Гарри.

Но это ведь так не работает. Он не может вот так просто взять и сказать: «Ой, а знаешь что? Так уж вышло, что я теперь хочу просыпаться рядом с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь». Да, было бы тупо.

Что-то болит у Луи в груди. Он слезает с Гарри и отворачивается, притворяясь, что ему нужно отключить будильник до того, как он начнёт звонить. Проходит всего мгновение, и Гарри приподнимает угол одеяла Луи и забирается под него, голой кожей прижимаясь к его спине, и Луи расслабляется под этим прикосновением, потому что просто не может отказать Гарри в чём-то, не может отказать ему ни в чём.

Как же он проебался, просто пиздец.

— Твой кот меня осуждает, — говорит Гарри, прерывая гул напуганных мыслей, застрявших у Луи в голове.

— Мой кот? — Луи поднимает голову и замечает Бегемота, сидящего у открытой двери, ведущей в сад. Он размахивает хвостом и явно разрабатывает какой-нибудь хитроумный план, который позволит ему получить еду, и желательно побыстрее. И желательно вместе с целым горшочком сливок.

И это кажется таким _естественным_ , что некоторые опасения Луи исчезают. Он снова ложится, переворачивается на другой бок и улыбается Гарри.

— Нет, не осуждает. Просто планирует захватить мир, так что не волнуйся. В этой комнате мы защищены от осуждения.

— Защищены от осуждения? У тебя тут типа убежище? — Голос у Гарри медленный и задумчивый, он с теплом во взгляде смотрит на Луи. — Мне нравится.

— Приходи, когда захочешь. Оно в твоём распоряжении. — Хоть из-за этого и приходится неудобно выгнуть шею, Луи всё же соединяет их с Гарри носы вместе, и на этом ему стоит оставить тему. К сожалению, у него не всегда получается контролировать свой болтливый язык. — И если уж на то пошло, — добавляет он, — этот кот завидует. Наверное, боится, что теперь _ты_ занял место моего любимчика.

Улыбка Гарри становится шире.

— А занял?

Каверзный, каверзный вопрос. Спокойно.

— Что ж. — Луи притворяется, что раздумывает над ответом, хотя прямо сейчас, когда он лежит рядом с таким красивым и просто умоляющим себя поцеловать Гарри, ответ может быть только один: весь остальной мир пусть идёт нахуй, потому что у Луи прямо здесь есть всё, что ему нужно. — Что могу сказать — ты не мурчишь.

Гарри сводит брови, и между ними появляется маленькая складочка, которую Луи хочет разгладить большим пальцем. Но сначала он хочет поцеловать каждое веко Гарри, и блять, это правда превращается в проблему.

— Я могу попытаться? — неуверенно говорит Гарри. — И кстати, ты даже не стал отрицать, что кот твой.

Это потому, что Луи на тот момент был гораздо сильнее озабочен сражением со своим собственным разумом.

— Я уже устал об этом спорить, — отвечает он. — Вы же всё равно не слушаете, когда я вам объясняю.

— Вообще-то, я тебя слушаю. Причём всегда. Я просто не всегда тебе _верю_. — Гарри подаётся ближе, коротко касается губ Луи своими и, отстраняясь, улыбается. — Потому что тебе иногда нравится вредничать, я прав? Препираться только из принципа, всякое такое.

— Всякое такое, — соглашается Луи и, снова сократив расстояние между их губами, улыбается в поцелуй. И Гарри тоже. «Каждое утро, — думает Луи. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной каждое утро и каждую ночь».

Он крепко зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть, как под веками расползаются белые пятна страха.

* * *

— Нет, смотри, декомпрессия нужна нам из-за давления, возникающего во время попадания газа в жидкость. Примерно как в кровеносной системе. — Лёжа на нагретой солнцем скамье, Луи прикрывает веки, до слуха доносится гул мотора, по телу от него расходится лёгкая вибрация. — Что ты помнишь о процессе дыхания? Из школьной программы, например, или ещё откуда-нибудь?

Гарри фыркает.

— Скажем так, мой учитель биологии обожал выращивать… всякое. И запрещённое в том числе. Так что большую часть наших уроков он был под кайфом. — Он утыкается головой Луи в руку, его влажные волосы щекочут ему кожу, а голос звучит сонно. — Я ответил на твой вопрос?

— Пожалуй. — Луи открывает глаза и замечает, что Гарри удобно устроился на полу, прислонившись спиной к скамье и вытянув вперёд длинные ноги. На нём солнцезащитные очки в жёлтой оправе, которые идеально подходят к его шортам.

На шее у Гарри виднеется засос, ещё один красуется на бицепсе, прямо там, где Луи сперва маркером написал _«Привет!»_ , а затем пометил это место зубами. Надпись уже стёрлась, но синяк всё ещё заметен. По крайней мере пока. А вот тот, что на внутренней стороне бедра, уже начинает выцветать.

— Другими словами, — Луи отводит взгляд, — ты ничегошеньки не знаешь. Так?

— Фу, как грубо, — говорит Гарри. — Кое-что знаю. Например, я офигенно готовлю фахитас.

— Как ты понимаешь, я не могу просто поверить тебе на слово. — Звучит так, словно Луи просит Гарри ему готовить, и… да, именно это он, вроде как, и делает. Но без серьёзных намерений, ха-ха, _что_. Луи пора прекращать спорить с самим собой. — В любом случае, знаешь что? Будет проще объяснить, если я тебе всё нарисую. Или, — он не глядя запускает руку Гарри в волосы, — _на_ тебе. Как тебе больше нравится. Можем даже провести сегодня вечером очень частный урок?

Голос выдаёт его неуверенность и повышается к концу речи, словно Луи не предлагает, а спрашивает, и это бесит. Из-за дурацкого Гарри он снова стал неловким шестнадцатилеткой, хотя даже не был им никогда.

— _Очень_ частный урок? — Гарри сдвигается так, чтобы Луи было удобнее перебирать его волосы, и подставляет голову под его прикосновения. — Типа индивидуальное занятие с репетитором?

Луи смеётся.

— Так ролевые игры тебе тоже по душе?

Он не вкладывает в этот вопрос особого смысла, но Гарри отвечает не сразу, будто всерьёз обдумывая идею.

— Не уверен. Кажется, нет?

— _Кажется_ , нет. — Образы, ох, _образы_. Но сейчас не самое подходящее для этого время, учитывая то, как Зейн пялится на них из кокпита. — Но неважно, — громко и решительно произносит Луи. — Отложим этот разговор на следующий раз. А пока всё-таки как насчёт того, чтобы позаниматься вместе? Можешь даже приготовить мне фахитас, чтобы окупить моё время и силы, которые я вложил в твоё, э-э… _всестороннее_ образование.

— Так ты, значит, не такой уж противник учёбы? — Гарри хватает Луи за запястье и быстро целует его ладонь. — И да, пожалуй, мне стоит тебе отплатить. Раз уж ты решил с этим _ебаться_.

Ха. Вот так подарок с его стороны, и нет ни единого шанса, что Луи позволит этому _прекрасному_ розовому бутону сексуального намёка завять, так и не распустившись. Он здесь именно для того, чтобы ни в коем случае этого не допустить.

Он поворачивается на бок, перекидывает руку через грудь Гарри и кивает.

— Да уж, это трудно. Ещё и попотеть придётся. Утомительно, знаешь ли. Как при физических нагрузках. Чувствуешь себя выжатым _досуха_. — Он проводит указательным пальцем по нижней губе Гарри и чувствует, как тот улыбается. — Так что насчёт сегодня вечером?

Гарри для удобства сползает ниже, после чего запрокидывает голову и смотрит на Луи снизу вверх.

— А фахитас можно в другой раз? А то я пообещал Найлу, что схожу с ним на какой-то деловой ужин. Его присутствие обязательно.

Луи впивается костяшками в засос на его бицепсе, и Гарри жмётся к нему в ответ, расслабляясь и закрывая глаза. Боже правый, какой же он _отзывчивый_. Луи подумывает сброситься с первой попавшейся скалы, потому что от пристального взгляда Зейна им на боте нигде не спрятаться, а значит, придётся ему терпеть.

Он целует Гарри в плечо, этим и довольствуясь.

— А Лиам с Найлом не может пойти?

— Не думаю. — Гарри качает головой и щурится. Солнце играет на его лбу и переносице, розовые губы потрескались из-за воды. Если Луи его сейчас поцелует, он, скорее всего, почувствует вкус соли и банана, который Гарри умял сразу же, как они вернулись с погружения. — Было бы странно приводить с собой кого-то из сотрудников, разве нет?

И Луи так хотелось пораньше поужинать, уложить Гарри в постель и _часами_ доводить его до состояния дрожащего, оголённого комка нервов, а потом уснуть с ним в обнимку, что он не понимает, как такая _ерунда_ вообще может кого-то волновать. Его она не волнует.

С другой стороны, последнее время он каждый вечер монополизировал Гарри, так что не ему злиться на Найла за то, что тот захотел провести с ним каких-то пару часов. Если честно, тихий вечер в компании Зейна и Лиама может быть не самой худшей идеей.

Просто… осталось чуть больше недели, а потом Гарри уедет. И Луи не стоит этого делать, не стоит отсчитывать дни.

Вздохнув, он снова запускает руку Гарри в волосы.

— Да, пожалуй, со стороны Найла и правда будет глупо приводить с собой Лиама. Ну, знаешь, у них могут возникнуть проблемы, всё такое.

— Они что-нибудь придумают, — отвечает Гарри, и его голос звучит так уверенно, что поверить совсем не трудно.

* * *

— Я только хочу сказать, — беззаботно говорит Зейн, помешивая в кастрюле макароны, — что ты смотришь на него так, будто он — это лучшее, что случилось с миром после Леди Гаги.

Луи, загружающий посудомойку, так и замирает.

— Прошу прощения?

— Да, чувак, есть немного, — мягко произносит Лиам, и серьёзно, блять, кто его вообще спрашивал? Точно не Луи. Он тычет в сторону Лиама грязной вилкой.

— И ты, Брут? Уж кому стоит держать рот закрытым, так это _тебе_. — Луи со звоном закидывает вилку в корзинку для столовых приборов. — Ты не забыл, как врал нам, что у вас с Найлом ничего серьёзного, а мы спустили тебе это с рук? Что, _припоминаешь_? Потому что _я_ припоминаю.

Он слишком поздно осознаёт свою ошибку, и Зейн уже во всю ухмыляется.

— Так-так, — тянет он, смакуя каждый слог так, как смаковал бы первую сигарету после нескольких дней без курения… если бы такая беда однажды с ним приключилась, конечно же. — Ты сравниваешь вас с Гарри с Лиамом и Найлом? Лиамом и Найлом, которые в _отношениях_? — Его ухмылка становится шире, а Лиам отворачивается, героически стараясь скрыть улыбку. — Очень любопытно.

— Знаешь, что ещё любопытно? — Луи щурится. — _Мамка_ твоя. Вот уж что действительно любопытно.

К сожалению, Зейн в ответ лишь тихо смеётся, а Луи _год_ потратил на то, чтобы подготовить его ко всевозможным выпадам про «твою мамку».

— Серьёзно? — Зейн вскидывает брови. — Тебе что, пятнадцать?

И раз уж он напрашивается, Луи показывает ему язык.

* * *

Нажимая кончиком маркера на кожу Гарри, Луи старается не обращать внимания на резкий химический запах.

— А это _значит_ , — старательно проговаривает он, твёрдой рукой выводя последнюю линию, — что уровень углекислого газа будет очень высоким. И это может плохо кончиться.

Сидя у Гарри на бёдрах, он позволяет себе пару секунд полюбоваться своей работой. Во всех смыслах этого слова.

На груди у Гарри красуется упрощённая схема дыхательного цикла, чёрным выделяющаяся на гладкой коже. Запястья Гарри связаны его собственной футболкой, руки подняты над головой, все мышцы напряжены. Штаны, спущенные до щиколоток, ещё сильнее ограничивают его движения. Он тяжело дышит, в тёмных глазах стоит туманная дымка, а забытый член изогнулся над животом. На влажном кончике поблёскивает смазка, кожа сияет от пота в тусклом свете ночника.

Пресвятой господи боже. Луи с трудом удаётся держать руки при себе.

Поначалу Гарри задавал вопросы и пытался внимательно слушать объяснения. Однако со временем вопросы становились всё более бессмысленными, и сейчас он лишь тяжело дышит, не отрывая от Луи взгляда, и ждёт всего, что тот решит ему предложить… даже не просит, а только _доверчиво_ ждёт.

И просто… ух ты. Это великолепно, правда. Просто _охуенно_. Луи не знает, должен ли он быть настолько возбуждён от этого ощущения власти, контроля над ситуацией, в то время как на нём лежит ответственность за то, чтобы сделать хорошо Гарри, позаботиться и о нём тоже. И дело в том, что Луи _всё равно_ , нормально это или нет. И тем более он не хочет гадать, в какой степени возбуждение возникает из-за того, чем они занимаются, а в какой — из-за самого _Гарри_.

Собственная эрекция упирается в ширинку джинсов и с каждым движением трётся о грубую материю. Луи до сих пор почти полностью одет — успел избавиться пока только от футболки. Наклонившись, он опускает маркер к впадинке над тазобедренной косточкой Гарри, касаясь им шелковистой кожи, и случайно задевает его член, отчего Гарри резко вскидывает бёдра, пытаясь выгнуться над кроватью дугой. Вот только вес Луи придавливает его тело к матрасу, так что толчок выходит очень слабым.

Улыбаясь, Луи изучает его лицо.

— Всё хорошо, родной?

Невнятный звук, выражающий согласие, видимо, на данный момент является пределом речетворческих возможностей Гарри. Он замирает, когда Луи начинает писать.

Луи старательно выводит витиеватые слова _«Можно было бы…»_ и выпрямляется, снова окидывая Гарри внимательным взглядом и наблюдая за тем, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, как перекатываются мышцы на руках из-за того, что он уже долго держит их в одном положении, хотя они и не привязаны ни к чему. Гарри _мог бы_ опустить их, _мог бы_ освободиться из связывающей его запястья футболки. Но он до сих пор этого не сделал.

И, скорее всего, не сделает. Пока Луи сам ему не разрешит.

«Всё это для меня, — думает Луи. — Из-за меня ты выглядишь вот так. Только из-за меня и ни из-за кого больше». Даже в голове это звучит так ревностно, так по-собственнически, что становится не по себе. Это точно плохо закончится, но Луи не может найти в себе силы об этом переживать.

Закрыв маркер, он откладывает его в сторону и бросает взгляд на дверь, ведущую в сад, отмечая, что жалюзи опущены почти до пола. «Больше никто не увидит тебя таким». Луи ложится на Гарри сверху, зажимая его член между их телами и потираясь о него грубой тканью своих джинсов. Вряд ли это очень приятно, и Гарри, которого раньше не касалось ничего, кроме воздуха, невольно вздрагивает, а его ресницы веером ложатся ему на скулы.

— Эй, — тихо зовёт Луи. — Эй, посмотри на меня.

Гарри не сразу удаётся сфокусировать на нём взгляд, но как только он всё-таки это делает, Луи наклоняется к нему и глубоко целует, скользя языком в его податливый рот. Влажные звуки поцелуев кажутся гораздо громче в вечерней тишине.

Отстранившись, Луи опускает на него взгляд, и Гарри инстинктивно тянется вслед за ним, поднимая голову над подушкой и издавая тихий непонимающий скулёж. И кто такой Луи, чтобы ему отказать? Он тянется за ещё одним поцелуем, на этот раз медленным и ленивым, и чувствует на языке слабый мятный вкус зубной пасты. Это заставляет его вспомнить о том, что Гарри притащил из своего номера зубную щётку и они стояли рядышком в ванной перед небольшой раковиной и прижимались друг к другу бёдрами. Будто так и _должно_ быть.

Луи снова поднимается, упираясь кулаком ему в грудь, и Гарри распахивает глаза. Больше не занятый поцелуями, он тут же надувает губы.

Луи ему улыбается.

— Тебе всё ещё хорошо, да? — Он сдвигается вниз по ногам Гарри, изучая его пристальным взглядом. — Потому что, думаю, я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Хочу почувствовать тебя в себе, Гарри, хочу объездить тебя прямо вот так. Ты не против?

Похоже, Гарри нужно время, чтобы просто _понять_ его слова. Затем он торопливо кивает и распахивает глаза шире, неотрывно глядя на Луи, теряя всю свою защиту.

— Не двигайся, — командует Луи.

— Ладно. — Голос у Гарри глухой, и он поворачивает голову вслед за движениями Луи, едва ли моргая, когда тот слезает с кровати и быстро скидывает одежду. Господи, какая-то часть Луи хочет перевернуть его на живот и растягивать пальцами и языком до тех пор, пока Гарри не начнёт умолять о большем, умолять о члене Луи, но… _В другой раз_. Он не забыл, как Гарри отреагировал на его прикосновение тогда, когда Луи впервые попытался зайти чуть дальше, в то время как Гарри не был к этому готов, и если Луи действительно его второй, то… Что ж, так, пожалуй, будет проще.

Луи хочет быть его первым.

Отбросив эту мысль, он хватает с прикроватного столика смазку и презерватив и забирается обратно на кровать. Снова седлает бёдра Гарри. Когда он проталкивает в себя первый палец, смазка всё ещё кажется немного холодной. Гарри наблюдает за ним, закусив нижнюю губу, и Луи устраивает ему шоу, добавляя второй палец и издавая тихий, дрожащий стон, отчего Гарри отчаянно толкается в пустоту. Красивый, какой же _красивый_.

Третий палец, но растянут он всё ещё недостаточно. Запястье побаливает из-за неудобного положения. Нужно было попросить Гарри это сделать, Луи практически поддаётся желанию почувствовать внутри себя эти длинные пальцы, задевающие тот комочек нервов, который он сам наконец находит, и по телу проходит лёгкая дрожь — странный баланс боли и удовольствия. Встречаясь с Гарри взглядом, Луи видит лихорадочный румянец на его щеках, его остекленевшие глаза.

Луи стоит потратить ещё минуту на подготовку. Он уже давно не давал никому себя трахать: есть что-то уязвимое в том, чтобы предоставить кому-то такой интимный доступ к своему телу, предоставить _незнакомцу_ такой доступ… и да, так уж вышло, что чаще всего Луи занимался сексом именно с незнакомцами.

Пока не появился Гарри.

Луи вытаскивает пальцы с хлюпающим звуком, кажущимся почти пошлым в тишине комнаты. Он тянется за презервативом, и Гарри всё ещё пристально следит за каждым его движением, будто не может позволить себе пропустить не то что секунды, но даже доли секунды, даже мгновения, необходимого, чтобы моргнуть. Только когда Луи раскатывает презерватив по его члену, Гарри зажмуривается и резко вдыхает.

Луи сжимает его у основания.

— Даже не вздумай кончать, — приказывает он, и Гарри распахивает глаза.

— Не буду.

— Хорошо. — Одобрительно кивнув, Луи ослабляет хватку и, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, смазывает презерватив, пока Гарри изо всех сил старается держать веки открытыми, а его взгляд мечется между рукой Луи и его глазами. «Никого больше, — отзывается в голове Луи эхо его прежних мыслей, — только я, только мой, ты мой».

Он позволяет себе насладиться этой иллюзией, пока мучительно медленно опускается вниз, обеими руками упираясь Гарри в грудь и размазывая по ней недавно нарисованные чёрные линии, и смотрит прямо на Гарри, а Гарри смотрит на него в ответ.

Когда по позвоночнику пробегает вспышка боли, Луи на мгновение всё это кажется слишком ошеломляющим, слишком интимным, и он борется с желанием выключить свет. Но он хочет видеть это, хочет запомнить, как раскрываются губы Гарри, как темнеет румянец на его щеках из-за того, что он очень старается лежать неподвижно, как всё его тело сковывает напряжение. Он словно открытая книга, и ещё он такой невозможно красивый: с этим его длинным торсом и сильными руками, с волосами, влажными от пота, липнущими ко лбу и мелко вьющимися у висков.

Луи приподнимается на пару сантиметров, делает слабый вдох и опускается снова. Он не разрывает зрительного контакта. Как и Гарри.

* * *

Лучи утреннего солнца пробиваются через листву лавра и усыпают лицо Гарри золотыми пятнами. Весь завтрак он вёл себя очень тихо и сонно прижимался к Луи, сидя вместе с ним на отбитом у Лиама с Найлом шезлонге. Битва была и правда грандиозная, учитывая, что те двое на тот момент всё ещё были в душе, из-за двери доносились подозрительные звуки, а Зейн жаловался на постоянный риск случайно наткнуться на что-то, чего он видеть не хочет.

— Между ними, — сказал он тогда, — и вами двумя, — он указал на них с Гарри, — я чувствую себя так, будто танцую на минном поле. Заебало нет слов.

Луи любезно напомнил Зейну, что у него нет права голоса, потому что когда Перри была здесь, они были точно такими же отвратительными.

— Карма — та ещё сука, да?

За это он был награждён хитрым взглядом, скользнувшим по руке, которой Луи приобнимал Гарри за плечи. К счастью, Зейну хватило такта, чтобы держать рот на замке.

— Художником, — отвечает он теперь на вопрос Лиама. — Я много рисовал, когда был мелким, так что да. А ты?

— Суперменом, — отзывается Лиам и под улюлюканье Найла улыбается шире. — Либо им, либо фитнес-тренером. Ну знаешь, они всегда очень подтянутые.

— Профессиональным футболистом, — говорит Луи, хотя его и не спрашивали. Он невесомо проводит пальцами по руке Гарри там, где заканчивается рукав его футболки, скрывающий выцветшие маркерные линии. Несмотря на то, что утром они с Гарри приняли душ и Луи хорошенько потёр его мочалкой, полностью смыть надпись так и не удалось.

Хотя Луи это даже нравится. Нравится, что никто больше не знает, что прячется у Гарри под футболкой.

— А у меня, наверное, даже сомнений на этот счёт никогда не было, — говорит Найл. — Я сразу знал, что унаследую сеть отелей, понимаете? Поэтому в универе и выбрал менеджмент.

Луи сгибает пальцы и мягко надавливает Гарри на бицепс, в ответ на что тот удовлетворённо вздыхает и прижимается ещё ближе. С самого пробуждения он ведёт себя так: очень ласково и отзывчиво, словно что-то в нём освободилось прошлой ночью, узел какой-то развязался.

— И тебя это не бесит? — вслух спрашивает Луи, глядя на Найла. — Что кто-то уже спланировал за тебя твоё будущее?

— А чего беситься? — Найл поводит плечом и крадёт тост с тарелки Лиама, продолжая уже с набитым ртом: — Мне же это нравится, так почему нет? Веселуха же: постоянно с кем-то встречаешься, путешествуешь, пытаешься что-то улучшить, придумываешь, как порадовать гостей. Отличная цель, разве нет? Сделать так, чтобы люди хорошо отдохнули, насладились отпуском.

Если так посмотреть, звучит и правда неплохо. Постукивая пальцами по коже Гарри, Луи уже тише спрашивает:

— Ну а ты, Гарольд? Кем ты хотел стать, когда был карапузом?

Улыбнувшись ему, Гарри сглатывает, а затем отвечает:

— Дворником.

— Дворником? — громко переспрашивает Луи. В его голосе слышится искреннее недоумение, отчего улыбка Гарри становится шире, а на его щеках появляется тень ямочек.

— Я хотел делать что-то хорошее для окружающей среды. Тогда мне это казалось хорошей идеей?

— Какой же ты дурак, — ласково говорит ему Луи. Когда Гарри тихо и непринуждённо смеётся ему в ответ, дышать вдруг ни с того ни с сего становится трудно.

«Я мог бы влюбиться в тебя. Может, уже влюбился».

Эта мысль встаёт у него поперёк горла, и Луи давится чаем. Гарри хлопает его по спине, рука у него большая и тёплая, и Луи не отводит от него слезящихся глаз. Он почти уверен, что не чувствует ног.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Гарри, как только Луи перестаёт кашлять.

— Прекрасно, — выдавливает тот, и это не так, _не так_ , но притвориться он ещё может. Если он и умеет делать что-то хорошо, так это притворяться, что всё прекрасно. Спасибо большое, пап.

Он глубоко вдыхает, чтобы успокоиться, и проводит рукой по лицу, после чего улыбается Гарри с лёгкостью, которую совсем не чувствует. Гарри это явно не убеждает, и он смотрит на Луи чуть дольше, чем нужно, но всё же решает не спрашивать.

И правильно делает.

* * *

Как-то так получается, что огромная часть вещей Гарри перекочёвывает к Луи в комнату: на спинку единственного стула набросана одежда, на столе разложено оборудование, которое Гарри использует для съёмок, а в ванной обзаводится своим местом его зубная щётка. В маленьком коттедже и без того тесновато, особенно после приезда Найла, но всё равно в этом есть своё очарование.

Время, словно вода, утекает сквозь пальцы, и Луи невольно начинает исчислять его в сонных утренних улыбках и в пальцах, впивающихся в мягкую кожу, в поцелуях и полароидных снимках, разбросанных на прикроватном столике, в тихих щелчках затвора фотоаппарата и в кусочках еды, которые Гарри таскает с его тарелки. Он начинает его исчислять в ярких, блестящих мгновениях, которые собирает, точно трудолюбивый пересмешник, но этот клад не послужит никакой цели, у него нет предназначения. Может, Луи и влюбляется в Гарри, но ведь это не меняет их изначального соглашения.

Как не меняет и того, что Гарри уедет уже через десять дней. Через восемь дней, через неделю.

Меньше, чем через неделю.

* * *

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь пойти с нами? — Гарри отрывает взгляд от своих белых кроссовок и морщит нос, потому что шнурки выскальзывают у него из пальцев и ему приходится завязывать узел заново. Его волосы убраны банданой цветов португальского флага, из-под которой выбивается несколько волнистых прядей.

Сев перед ним на пол, Луи скрещивает ноги по-турецки и подаётся вперёд, заправляя один из локонов Гарри за ухо.

— Родной, вот тебе новость: в отличие от некоторых я тут не на отдыхе.

 _Родной_.

Уже не в первый раз с его языка слетает это слово — ласковое обращение, которое он обычно хранит для своих сестёр. Гарри, похоже, даже не замечает, что оно не похоже на привычное «зай», которым Луи разбрасывается направо и налево, а Луи не горит желанием ему на это указывать. Особенно тогда, когда он едва ли представляет, что скажет Гарри, если тот потребует от него немедленного ответа, заставит раскрыть все карты.

Как бы ему хотелось, чтобы Гарри мог остаться.

Нахмурившись, Гарри ловит руку Луи своей.

— Но выходные же у тебя бывают?

— Не в разгар сезона. — Луи не может не отметить, как они подходят друг другу: его рука в хватке длинных пальцев Гарри кажется такой утончённой. И нет, ну его нахуй. Луи не утончённый. На изгибе шеи у Гарри до сих пор заметны следы зубов с прошлой ночи, так что вот вам и доказательство того, что Луи совсем не утончённый. — Иногда удаётся взять перерыв на полдня, если на занятии будут только опытные дайверы, которым не нужен наставник. В таком случае мы с Зейном меняемся: один отводит бот к месту погружения, а второй отдыхает.

— Разве вы не устаёте? — Поднимаясь на ноги, Гарри тянет Луи за собой, а из-за мягкого утреннего света, пробивающегося через щели в жалюзях, по его обнажённому торсу пляшут солнечные зайчики. На нём есть ещё один синяк (расположенный достаточно низко и не такой заметный) — Луи поставил его, когда прижимал Гарри к матрасу, впиваясь пальцами в мягкую кожу на его талии.

Свободной рукой Луи тянется к этому месту и надавливает на него большим пальцем.

— Это нормально для работы в дайвинг-центре. И, ну, если гости не мудаки, то вообще всё супер. — Гарри подаётся чуть-чуть ближе и опускает взгляд на губы Луи, отчего тот улыбается. Какое-то тёмное напряжение спускается по его спине. — Ну а когда сезон подходит к концу гостей гораздо меньше и они обычно более опытные, так что и времени свободного больше. Так что вот. Если вернёшься где-то через месяцок, тут будет поспокойнее. Может, у меня даже получится взять полноценный выходной и показать тебе Фуншал.

Никакого ответа. Ничего, кроме быстрого взмаха ресниц, после которого Гарри отпускает руку Луи, напоследок слегка её сжав. Вряд ли это что-то значит. Может, Гарри даже не уловил тонкого намёка на то, что Луи хочет, чтобы он вернулся, и как можно скорее.

Ага. Вот только Гарри совсем не глупый.

— Ну а когда Зейн уедет? — спрашивает он. — У тебя будет новый напарник или ты один останешься, ну, как Лиам? — Он отворачивается и берёт в руки на удивление уродливую гавайскую рубашку, которую Луи пригрозил сжечь ещё тогда, когда он впервые её увидел. Между прочим, это было вопросом самообороны.

— Нет, у меня будет новый напарник, — отвечает он. Гарри возится со своей рубашкой, и Луи, подойдя ближе, принимается застёгивать на ней пуговицы, позволяя себе ненароком задевать его живот и грудь. — Я не очень-то умею себя клонировать, так что не смогу одновременно исполнять роль и инструктора, и рулевого, не думаешь?

Уголок губ Гарри слегка приподнимается.

— Пожалуй, нет. Да и не думаю, что этот мир вынесет двух тебя, если честно.

— Эй, на что это ты намекаешь? — На всякий случай Луи щипает его за сосок, и Гарри на миг замирает, после чего выдыхает с тихим смешком.

— Слишком много крутизны, конечно же. Это нарушит какие-нибудь там законы физики или ещё чего.

— Или ещё чего, — соглашается Луи. Застегнув все пуговицы, кроме последних трёх (сам Гарри их оставил бы больше), Луи опускает ладони ему на грудь и улыбается. — И последнее, но не по значению: во время новогодних каникул мы закрываем дайвинг-центр на пару недель. Обычно на это время я возвращаюсь домой.

Очень нелогично с его стороны так вытягивать из него хоть какой-то ответ: улыбку или, может быть, даже предположение, что они смогут там пересечься. Они ведь оба говорили о своих домах, о том, как выросли недалеко от Манчестера и, конечно, о том, что этот город им в то время казался чуть ли не землёй обетованной — свободной и полной возможностей столицей для подростка-гея, застрявшего в маленьком городке. Теперь же Гарри живёт в Лондоне, а Луи до Великобритании лететь четыре часа на самолёте, так что свою привлекательность Манчестер немного утратил.

Склонив голову, Гарри осторожно косится на Луи.

— Думаешь, будет неловко туда вернуться? Ну, учитывая ситуацию с твоими родителями? И особенно с твоим отцом?

О. Ладно, не такого ответа ожидал Луи, но с другой стороны, именно такого ответа ему от Гарри ожидать и следовало. Потому что Гарри очень мил, когда дело касается подобных вопросов, да и когда не касается в принципе тоже.

Пиздец, Луи так сильно в него влюблён. Месяц назад ему было бы за себя стыдно. По правде говоря, сейчас ему стыдно не меньше.

Но это ему, разумеется, не мешает притянуть Гарри к себе и быстро поцеловать. Тот слегка горбится и приоткрывает губы, и как бы Луи ни хотелось, чтобы поцелуй оставался нежным и невинным, не проходит и минуты, как Гарри оказывается на кровати, а Луи седлает его бёдра и запускает пальцы в спутанные кудри, стягивая с них бандану.

Громкий стук в дверь заставляет Луи подскочить.

— Эй, вы там! — зовёт Найл. — Проснитесь и пойте! Гарри, уходим через пять минут — так что чтобы был одет.

— Мелкий тупой лепрекон, — ворчит Луи, и Гарри хрюкает от смеха ему в плечо.

— А ты поцеловал меня, только чтобы не отвечать на мой вопрос. Так тебе и надо.

— Гарольд, я никогда не целовал тебя _только_ для того, чтобы избежать чего-то ещё. — В доказательство он кусает Гарри за челюсть и наконец отстраняется. — И вот твой ответ: всё, что касается моего отца, в принципе неловко — и было неловко, даже когда мне было пятнадцать. Наверное, стоит поблагодарить его за такую проверку на прочность, ну, ты понимаешь, отличная получилась подготовка к трудностям жизни.

— _Эй_. — Гарри хватает его за плечи и, одарив печальным взглядом, утягивает в крепкие объятия. — Это не смешно.

— Не смешно, знаю. — Вздохнув ему в шею, Луи чуть дольше прижимается губами к тёплой коже, вдыхая запах Гарри. Прямо сейчас это напоминает ему о доме: пахнет одеколоном и шампунем, но кроме того самим Гарри — какой-то медовой сладостью, фланелевой тканью и теплом, но Луи не может дать этому точное описание. _Домом_. — Мне просто больше нравится относится к этому с юмором. Уж всяко лучше, чем плакать из-за моих проблем с отцом, как думаешь? Ну и из-за того, конечно, что я теперь никогда никому не откроюсь, потому что меня травмировал несчастливый брак моих родителей и так далее и тому подобное. _Скукота_. Я лучше сосредоточусь на том, что у мамы с сёстрами, по крайней мере, всё хорошо.

Найл снова стучит, и, пусть всего на долю секунды, руки Гарри ослабляют хватку.

— Но ты ведь редко с ними видишься, — тихо говорит он, и вот от таких разговоров в депрессию и впадают. А Луи никогда не впадает в депрессию. Такие у него правила.

— Смотри осторожнее, зай, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тут расплакался из-за того, как сильно скучаю по своим маленьким сестрёнкам. — Луи наконец заставляет себя подняться, слезает с Гарри и, когда Найл стучит в третий раз, кричит ему:

— Отвали, Найл, щас он выходит!

— Мне прекрасно жилось и без этой информации! — орёт Найл в ответ, и Гарри хихикает. И, глядя на его сияющие глаза и спутанные волосы, на дурацкую гавайскую рубашку, перекрутившуюся набок, Луи чувствует сбивающий с ног прилив нежности.

Он от него отмахивается и слезает с кровати.

— Но ладно, — говорит он. — Вернёмся к главному. Понимаешь, даже если бы у меня и был выходной, гольф — это вообще не моё. Ну и ещё мне бы не хотелось мешать тебе тусить с Найлом. Не хочу, чтобы он думал, что я краду его лучшего друга.

Лицо Гарри омрачается, будто облако на мгновение заслоняет солнце, и оу, оу _ничего себе_ , это и правда выходит из-под контроля. Видимо, регулярный секс превратил Луи в шарманку, выдающую дурацкие клише одно за другим. _Господи_. Никто не предупреждал, что будут побочные эффекты.

Но он смирится с ними.

Гарри ему не отвечает, а лишь скатывается с кровати, захватывая с подушки бандану, и Луи дотрагивается до его плеча.

— Хэй, я что-то не так сказал?

— Нет. Нет, ничего. — Быстрый ответ, слишком быстрый, и Луи уже собирается усомниться в его честности, но Гарри коротко ему улыбается. — Просто кое-что вспомнил, вот и всё. Спасибо.

Луи сводит брови.

— За что?

Гарри колеблется. Затем он качает головой и наклоняется, оставляя на губах Луи короткий целомудренный поцелуй. Выпрямившись, он улыбается уже искреннее, а его взгляд теплеет.

— Вечером увидимся, да?

Мгновение Луи раздумывает над тем, чтобы попытаться вытащить из него ответ. Но он не в праве чего-то требовать от Гарри. Гарри ничего ему не должен, так что в итоге Луи говорит только:

— Ладно. Иди развлекайся, гольфист. Смотри только не споткнись и не упади в лунку, договорились? А то мало ли я скучать буду. Немножко.

— Я постараюсь. — Усмехнувшись, Гарри открывает дверь.

— И пусть Найл повяжет верёвку тебе на пояс — ещё не хватало, чтобы твои неуклюжие ноги тебя убили, — кричит Луи ему в спину.

В дверном проёме появляется голова Найла.

— Непременно, — обещает он, улыбаясь так широко, что его лицо вот-вот треснет от улыбки.

— Я уже взрослый, — возражает Гарри. — Я и сам могу о себе позаботиться.

— Ну конечно, можешь. — Найл приобнимает его за талию, заговорщически подмигивая Луи. — Мы в этом даже не думали сомневаться. А теперь давай, возьми печеньку, вот хороший мальчик.

— Идите нахуй оба, — отвечает Гарри, но Луи не воспринимает его слова всерьёз, потому что видит на его губах широкую улыбку, а на щеках — ямочки. Он посылает Гарри воздушный поцелуй и пялится на его задницу, когда они с Найлом разворачиваются и направляются к входной двери.

Гарри оглядывается через плечо и ловит на себе его взгляд. Ухмыляясь, Луи вскидывает брови, и Гарри наклоняет голову и закусывает губу, пряча улыбку, а затем вновь отворачивается.

Луи вроде как хочет оставить его себе навсегда. И помнить, что на самом деле это невозможно, становится всё сложнее.

* * *

Сильный западный ветер рвётся в небольшую бухту, где прячется сёрф-центр Лиама, и волны здесь выглядят так, будто они воздвигаются годами, прежде чем обрушиться обратно в море, разбрызгивая белую пену. К тому времени, как солнце сжимается в оранжевый шар, наполненный светом, мышцы Луи болят от напряжения и ещё от того, что он упал уже, кажется, тысячу раз. И это раздражает только сильнее, потому что Лиам держится на своей доске очень эффектно.

Лиам, правда, зарабатывает на жизнь, обучая этому других. Но Луи всё же хочет, чтобы и у него это хорошо получалось, хочет, чтобы всё у него получалось хорошо, хочет выиграть эту грёбаную _жизнь_.

Ну, вы понимаете, он высоко не целится.

Вернувшись к оставленным на берегу полотенцам, они падают на крупный песок, и Лиам откидывается на спину. Его голос звучит осторожно.

— Луи?

Луи отвязывает лиш от лодыжки, и блять, уже утром боль в мышцах заставит его об этом пожалеть; много времени прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз провёл в море три часа, пытаясь поймать волну просто _так_. И кстати, нет, это не какой-нибудь защитный механизм. Он совершенно не пытается отвлечься от неприятных навязчивых мыслей. Или, что ещё хуже (и да поможет ему бог), от неуместных _чувств_. Нет.

Распутывая узел, Луи косится на Лиама.

— А?

— Как ты думаешь… — Втянув нижнюю губу в рот, Лиам прикусывает её зубами и замолкает. И когда Луи уже собирается спросить, о чём _именно_ как он думает (потому что у него есть мнения на все случаи жизни), Лиам наконец продолжает: — Как скоро _нормально_ признаваться кому-то в любви?

«Не через две недели, — думает Луи. — И не через две с половиной. Это точно не нормально».

Хотя Лиам вряд ли ждёт от него такого ответа. Ложась рядом с ним, Луи приподнимается на локте, и отшлифованные океаном песчинки впиваются ему в кожу.

— Мы же сейчас о Найле? Просто хотелось бы уточнить.

Лиам сдвигает брови, а вечернее солнце оттеняет черты его лица.

— Может быть.

Ладно. Уже то, что Лиам сам поднял эту тему, можно считать прогрессом, даже признаком уверенности в себе, которая ему ещё пригодится. Хотя Луи всё же удивлён, что Лиам решил поговорить именно с ним.

— Ты же понимаешь, — говорит он, — что спрашиваешь об этом того, кто никогда в любви не признавался? Разве что в платоническом смысле. Это всё равно, что просить вегана описать тебе вкус ростбифа.

Лиам фыркает.

— Это верно. И да нет. Просто… ты более чуткий, чем хочешь признавать, и ещё: если я спрошу Зейна, его расширенное сознание выдаст какую-нибудь невыносимо мудрую речь. А мне не это нужно.

Луи на это усмехается, и ещё одно воображаемое очко уходит в пользу Лиама.

— Нам, наверное, не стоит слишком надолго оставлять Гарри с Зейном без присмотра. А то понаберутся ещё друг у друга, и наша жизнь превратится в кошмар — придётся постоянно наблюдать за их обменом избитыми истинами. — Кстати говоря, каким вообще образом Гарри пробрался в этот разговор? Он прям-таки ниндзя. Ниндзя с координацией новорождённого оленёнка, но вроде как неплохо играющий в гольф. Ох уж этот _подкаченный торс_.

Ого, быстро его мысли свернули не туда.

Прежде, чем Лиам успеет указать на то, что упоминание Гарри возникло в разговоре абсолютно без причины, Луи возвращается к их изначальной теме:

— Итак, вы с Найлом вместе уже сколько — десять месяцев? Это точно уже не слишком рано, как мне кажется.

— Но мы не _встречались_ эти десять месяцев. — Всё так же лёжа на спине, устроив голову на доске для сёрфинга, Лиам просеивает сквозь пальцы серый песок. — То есть начиналось-то у нас всё несерьёзно.

Честное слово, Луи начинает сомневаться, действительно ли Найл тогда воспринимал это как интрижку, или же он просто позволил всему идти своим чередом, не думая заводить на эту тему серьёзных разговоров и просто надеясь, что ситуация как-нибудь разрешится сама собой. Просто Найл живёт на таком расслабоне, что ему бы такое подошло. Жаль, что Лиам — абсолютная его противоположность и ему обязательно нужно всё проговаривать. По буквам.

— С его родителями ты когда встречался? — спрашивает Луи. — Где-то в декабре?

— Ага. Как раз когда приезжал домой на Рождество.

— Значит, тогда вы уже точно встречались. Получается, больше восьми месяцев. И я думаю… — Луи подбирает камешек, напоминающий по форме кривое сердце, и проводит пальцем по его гладкому боку. Серый гранит пронизывают белые вкрапления, расходящиеся в разные стороны, словно всполохи света, которые разлетаются из центра вспышки. — Ну то есть вы с ним наверняка больше ни с кем не спали.

— Да, а как же. — Лиам неловко пожимает плечами. — Но тут просто, понимаешь… Мы с ним подумали, что будет здорово иногда, ну, без презерватива. Так что это было, вроде как… Целесообразно.

Целесообразно.

Луи сдерживает смех. За такое ему полагается медаль или даже ещё что-нибудь. Что-нибудь _хорошее_.

— Ты себя вообще _слушаешь_? Вы отказались спать с другими, то есть получается, у вас не было секса _неделями_ , и всё ради того, чтобы можно было трахаться без презерватива? И это было _целесообразно_? Что ещё расскажешь?

Лиам тут же открывает рот, уже собираясь огрызнуться в ответ. Но затем он хмурится и снова его закрывает, а его рука замирает на песке. Несколько секунд проходят в тишине, и вдруг он резко садится.

— Боже мой. Мы и _правда_ давно встречаемся. — Пауза. — Так ведь получается?

И честно, Луи больше просто _не может_. Он отбрасывает всё притворство и хохочет, откладывая камешек на полотенце.

— Добро пожаловать в страну просветления.

Лиам вполсилы пихает его плечом.

— Не будь такой задницей.

— Кто, я? — Луи изображает из себя невинность как _бог_ — в детстве он в поисках рождественских подарков постоянно переворачивал вверх дном спальню родителей, так что натренировался неплохо.

— Да, ты. — Прищурившись, Лиам тычет в него пальцем. — Потому что я могу и я не побоюсь использовать Гарри против тебя.

Удар ниже пояса — вот что это такое. Луи никогда не следовало делиться своей мудростью с Лиамом, потому что в благодарность тот только использует все эти подлые приёмы против своего же учителя. Кусает руку, которая его кормит, и всё в этом роде.

— Ладно, — говорит Луи, — я нем как рыба.

Лиам снова падает на песок с довольной ухмылкой на лице, которая быстро перерастает в улыбку, в уголках которой всё ещё скрывается неверие. Какое-то время они ничего не говорят, просто наслаждаясь приятной усталостью. По крайней мере Луи наслаждается; Лиам же наверняка уже планирует свою вечернюю тренировку и последующий спортивный секс с Найлом, потому что Лиам определённо ненормальный. Иногда Луи искренне не понимает, почему они вообще дружат, если большую часть времени он из-за Лиама чувствует себя слабаком.

— Эй, Ли? — тихо зовёт он, когда уже семь минут проходят в тишине, наполненной лишь постоянным шумом то накатывающих, то отступающих волн, который напоминает о течении времени.

Голос Лиама звучит так же тихо.

— Да?

Луи сглатывает, сомневаясь. Он облизывает губы и чувствует на языке соль.

— Как скоро нормально полюбить кого-то?

Надо отдать Лиаму должное: он не отвечает самодовольным «я же говорил», как непременно поступил бы Зейн на его месте. Вместо этого он пару минут раздумывает над ответом.

— Не думаю, что тут есть правило.

Выдыхая, чтобы немного ослабить давление в груди, Луи закрывает глаза, перед которыми бушуют яркие краски, охватившие западную границу неба.

— Просто знаешь, мне немного страшно.

— Да. — Лиам дотрагивается до его локтя и не убирает руку. — Думаю, я понимаю.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Луи. Он вдыхает, и ему кажется, будто под ним раскачивается земля, а шум волн навевает воспоминания о плывущем по морю боте.

— _Тебе_ спасибо, — тихо и искренне отвечает Лиам. Его ладонь всё так же покоится на руке Луи, служа ему своеобразной опорой, и Луи так хочется, чтобы время замедлило свой ход, хотя бы ненадолго. Всего лишь до тех пор, пока он не будет готов отпустить Гарри.

* * *

Гарри возвращается в одиннадцатом часу, загоревший после целого дня, проведённого под солнцем, палящим над полями гольф-клуба Санту-да-Серра. После гольфа они с Найлом сходили на ужин, за которым тот пытался очаровать потенциальных бизнес-партнёров своих родителей. Когда же Луи посоветовал Гарри подумать о том, чтобы начать профессионально предоставлять эскорт-услуги членам всяких важных организаций, потому что у него есть для этого и кудри, и харизма, тот лишь косо на него посмотрел.

— Членам важных организаций?

— Да, членам. — Кивнув, Луи просовывает большой палец под шлевок на его невыносимо пафосных белых брюках для гольфа. Они вообще не должны казаться такими сексуальными, но так уж вышло, что Гарри мог бы заявиться к нему в каком-нибудь фиолетовом сверкающем синтетическом комбинезоне, и Луи всё равно бы подумал, что не видел ничего привлекательнее со времён своего полового созревания и безнадёжной влюблённости в Дэвида Бэкхэма. Видимо, влюблённость в кого-то напоминает поездку на аттракционах безумия, подростковых гормонов и сомнительного вкуса. Приятно знать.

 _Влюблённость_. Боже, Луи ведь буквально только что признался Лиаму, что уже наполовину влюблён.

— Членам так членам. — Гарри морщит нос, кончик которого порозовел от солнца. — Никак не пойму, ты намекаешь на то, что я хорош в постели, или на то, что мне стоит повесить на себя ценник.

— В каждом человеке должна быть загадка. — Луи резко тянет за шлевок на его брюках, и Гарри заваливается вперёд, но успевает поймать равновесие, упираясь обеими руками Луи в грудь, и широко ухмыляется.

— Кретин ты. — Звучит слишком похоже на ласковое обращение, и Луи, усмехнувшись, показывает ему язык.

— Может, я и кретин, _но_. Это _ты_ вырвал моих членов важных организаций из контекста и бросил их на постель, чтобы потом сотворить с ними что-нибудь неописуемо грязное. _Так-то_. — Луи отступает на шаг, двигаясь в сторону кровати и утягивая Гарри за собой. — И если честно, я думаю, что ты сделал это, потому что считаешь меня горячим. И потому что хочешь сотворить что-нибудь неописуемо грязное со _мной_. Просто _возмутительно_. И, — садясь на кровать, он дожидается, когда Гарри встанет между его разведённых ног, и заканчивает словами: — слегка интригующе.

Ухмылка Гарри становится шире, солнце подрумянило его нос и щёки, его глаза искрятся весельем. Он выглядит _счастливым_ , и осознание этого пьянит, точно пунш. Луи рассеянно тянется к пуговицам на рубашке Гарри, едва не пропуская его следующие слова:

— Может, ты и правда _чуть-чуть_ горячий.

Проведя костяшками по оголённому животу Гарри, Луи замирает и бросает на него взгляд из-под ресниц. Ему всегда говорили, что у него красивые ресницы: длинные и пушистые, а уж когда его рот находится напротив члена Гарри, желаемого эффекта должно быть добиться особенно легко.

— Всего лишь чуть-чуть?

Гарри сглатывается и переступает с ноги на ногу.

— Это ты что, так меня _соблазняешь_?

— Ага. — Луи безмятежно улыбается, а затем хихикает и, пошире распахнув его почти полностью расстёгнутую рубашку, упирается лбом Гарри в бедро. — Правда, скошенные глаза немного портят весь эффект.

Спустя пару секунд Гарри смеётся. Одной рукой он зарывается Луи в волосы.

— Серьёзно, ты просто… _Боже_. Знаешь, ты как будто мой личный летний свет.

Это абсолютно неожиданно, и Луи оказывается застигнут врасплох. А если он растерян, то отвечает всегда одинаково: сухо и цинично. Как сейчас:

— Это полная _чушь_ , Гарольд.

Почти сразу же он жалеет, что не придумал другого ответа: какого-нибудь милого, какого-нибудь такого, который вдохновил бы Гарри на ещё более нелепые метафоры для его описания. И поскольку Луи никак не может забрать свои слова обратно, он довольствуется тем, что нежно кусает Гарри за бедро.

— Да, но ты правда _такой_. — Гарри замолкает. — Понимаешь, я даже не думал… когда я сюда собирался, я думал, что… думал, мне нужно будет во стольком разобраться, и я даже не хотел ехать, но Найл меня уговорил. — Без предупреждения он толкает Луи на кровать и взбирается на него сверху, седлая его бёдра. Луи удивлённо вздыхает, а Гарри в ответ ухмыляется и наклоняется как можно ближе, изучая его внимательным взглядом. — А оказалось, — тихо произносит он, — тут будешь ты. Ты вроде как научил меня жить сегодняшним днём. Спасибо.

Его голос напоминает наждачную бумагу, смазанную мёдом, гальку, отшлифованную океаном, и Луи пора ставить суточное ограничение на количество глупых мыслей о Гарри. И дело в том, что пока Луи учит Гарри жить сегодняшним днём, сам он из-за Гарри хочет думать о будущем, и это _опасно_. Строишь ожидания — готовься к разочарованиям.

Луи словно прошибает током от осознания, что именно эту фразу ему когда-то сказал отец, практически слово в слово. Блять.

— Хэй. — Гарри сталкивается с ним носами и возвращает Луи в настоящее. — Я что-то не так сказал?

Луи обеими руками зарывается в его волосы и притягивает его к себе, ласково и нежно целуя.

— Нет. _Нет_. Просто кое-что вспомнил, с тобой это никак не связано. Только с моим отцом. — И поскольку Луи совершенно не хочет тратить их время на тяжёлые воспоминания, он слегка подталкивает Гарри назад, заставляя его приподняться и посмотреть ему в глаза. — Кстати, у меня есть для тебя подарок.

— Подарок? — Лицо Гарри озаряется, и, честное слово, иногда он и правда становится похож на семилетку. В самом лучшем смысле этого слова. В нём энтузиазм шестилетнего ребёнка сочетается с телом красивого двадцатиоднолетнего парня, и он мог бы казаться старше из-за хаотичного набора разных интересов и взглядов, но этот эффект сводят на нет шутки ниже пояса и глупые хихиканья.

Да, Луи влюблён в него уже далеко не наполовину.

— Подарок. — Он кивает. — Но только если признаешь, что я горячий.

— Такой горячий, что просто дым валит. — Гарри поджимает губы, а затем вдруг улыбается, и на его щеках проступают ямочки. — Серьёзно, я в жизни не встречал никого красивее. А я, как тебе известно, учусь на фотографа, так что и с моделями иногда работаю.

И это, честно говоря, просто _несправедливо_. Как он может говорить _подобное_ так, будто это ничего не значит, будто он даже не догадывается, что от этих слов сердце Луи пропускает удар и медленно переворачивается у него в груди. И, пожалуй, Гарри _действительно_ не догадывается. Вот же придурок.

Луи вскидывает брови и, расстегнув последнюю пуговицу на его рубашке, запускает под неё руки, обнимая Гарри за талию.

— Какой же ты подлиза, Гарольд. _Бессовестный_ подлиза. — Он надавливает пальцами на его кожу, и Гарри двигается выше по его бёдрам, в конце концов устраиваясь задницей прямо напротив промежности Луи. Это слишком не похоже на случайность, и Луи делает глубокий вдох, чтобы воздух в его лёгких не закончился, пока он не договорит. — И я бы даже тебе поверил, если бы не знал, что ты знаком с Зейном.

Гарри ему ухмыляется, якобы непринуждённо.

— Тут дело в другом. Ну то есть, да, он по всем параметрам соответствует классическим представлениям о красоте, а его скулы — это просто что-то нереальное, но… — Качая головой, Гарри нависает над Луи, даря ему тёплый, уверенный взгляд. — Но ты. Ты просто золотой: такой яркий, и щедрый, и весёлый, и… — Уголки его губ изгибаются кверху. — И ты _покраснел_.

Похоже, это приводит его в полный восторг, и Луи в наказание усиливает хватку на его талии, впиваясь короткими ногтями в мягкую кожу. Но Гарри заслужил это, потому что этот засранец лучится самодовольством только лишь от того, что сумел смутить Луи, но в то же время никак не реагирует на его предположение о возможном возвращении Гарри и их последующей совместной прогулке по Фуншалу. Ладно, хорошо, Луи _понимает_ , что Гарри чувствует себя сейчас не совсем в своей тарелке, но всё равно нечестно, что он умудряется так легко и играючи выбивать почву у Луи из-под ног.

— Покраснел, — ликующе повторяет Гарри, дотрагиваясь подушечками пальцев до щеки Луи. — Я заставил тебя покраснеть. Я и не знал, что это возможно.

— Заткнись. — Жалкая попытка смерить его свирепым взглядом проваливается, и в первую очередь потому, что Гарри наклоняется ещё ниже и улыбается. Вздохнув, Луи высвобождает одну руку из-под его рубашки и, не глядя, тянется к подушке, пытаясь нащупать под ней камешек и всё ещё сомневаясь, действительно ли он хочет отдать его Гарри, или же это всё-таки слишком глупая затея. — Хорошо, сейчас ты получишь свой подарок.

— Правда? — Гарри садится прямо, перенося ещё больше веса прямо на член Луи. И блять, это только сильнее мешает ему связно мыслить. Ещё сильнее мешает то, что Гарри в своей распахнутой рубашке скрещивает руки за спиной, до неприличия сексуально изображая повиновение.

— Но он ерундовый, — предупреждает Луи.

— Мне нравится всякая ерунда.

— Кто бы сомневался. — Что ж, ладно. Сказал «а», говори и «б», так что остаётся лишь надеяться, что Гарри не увидит ничего дальше тонкой завесы притворства, которую Луи создал, пытаясь сохранить их отношения в рамках летней интрижки. _Интрижки_. Луи, должно быть, хорошенько приложили по голове, раз он додумался заявить, что он с радостью поможет Гарри забыть о бывшем.

Сжав камешек в кулаке, Луи заставляет Гарри раскрыть ладонь и быстро вкладывает его ему в руку, тут же объясняя:

— Как я и сказал, он ерундовый. Но ещё он вроде как красивый, вот я и подумал, что тебе, может быть, захочется снять его крупным планом и добавить к твоей этой серии художественных фотографий всякой всячины. Не знаю. Наверное, это глупо.

Когда Гарри отрывает взгляд от камешка, в его глазах Луи замечает странный блеск: смесь удивления и печали.

— Это не глупо, — тихо говорит он. — Правда, совсем не глупо. Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — бормочет Луи. В горле у него встаёт ком, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он вот-вот задохнётся, поэтому он издаёт слабый смешок и легонько пихает Гарри в живот. — Ну и где моя награда? Я бы от минета не отказался.

Лицо Гарри проясняется, и он осторожно откладывает камешек на прикроватный столик.

— Меня долго уговаривать не придётся, — отвечает он, ёрзая на бёдрах Луи. Тот возвращает свободную руку обратно ему на талию и впивается в неё пальцами, а Гарри тут же замирает и делает глубокий вдох.

Луи не думает, что ему когда-нибудь надоест тот эффект, который он оказывает на Гарри. Не думает, что сам Гарри когда-нибудь ему надоест.

* * *

— Эй. Эй, Лу? — Гарри говорит тихо, будто боясь потревожить Луи, если вдруг тот уже уснул.

Они лежат в обнимку, оба одеяла спущены им на бёдра, и Луи, не открывая глаз, бормочет ему в плечо что-то невразумительное. Слабый ветерок, пробивающийся сквозь щели в жалюзях, перебирает волосы Гарри, и Луи чувствует их щекочущее прикосновение к своему виску.

Гарри слегка ёрзает, но в итоге возвращается в своё прежнее положение.

— Ты же не думаешь, что это глупо, нет? Ну, учиться на фотографа?

Приоткрыв глаза, Луи вглядывается в его профиль, едва различимый в темноте.

— Почему я должен так думать?

— Просто это не назовёшь надёжным вариантом. То есть я уже вроде как… Меня уже вроде как брали внештатным сотрудником в пару журналов, так что всё не настолько плохо, и им вроде бы даже понравились мои фотографии, но ведь… — Напряжение в его голосе теряется в бархатном ночном воздухе и сливается с мурлыканьем Бегемота, свернувшегося калачиком на куче грязного белья. — Наверное, было бы разумнее учиться на кого-то другого.

— А потом мучиться, потому что не этим ты на самом деле хотел всю жизнь заниматься? — Луи оставляет влажный поцелуй у Гарри на плече, затем касается его запястья и спускает руку ниже, переплетая их пальцы. — Нахуй оно надо? Кто тебе такого наговорил? Родители?

Какое-то время Гарри молчит, а потом перекатывается на спину, заставляя Луи лечь на него сверху, отчего одеяла путаются у них в ногах. Костлявое бедро Гарри давит Луи на живот.

— Нет, мама у меня не такая, а с папой мы почти не общаемся. Зато мой отчим клёвый.

Если Гарри думает, что Луи не заметил, что он ответил только на один вопрос из двух, он глубоко ошибается. Но Луи всё же великодушно спускает ему это с рук — в основном потому, что он и сам может найти ответ. Этот Джейми, судя по всему, был настоящим мудаком, и не то чтобы у Луи были против него какие-то предубеждения. Нет, никаких. Злая мысль самому навредит и всё такое прочее.

— Хорошо. — Луи устраивается поудобнее, просовывая бедро Гарри между ног, и думает о том, как же всё-таки мало ему известно о семье Гарри, кроме разве что того, что он боготворит свою старшую сестру и набил в честь неё букву «Д» на правом плече, а на левом — букву «Э», в честь мамы. И ничего в честь отца.

Очерчивая пальцем бровь Гарри и ероша жёсткие волоски, а потом снова их приглаживая, Луи тихо и ласково спрашивает:

— Ты не помнишь то время, когда твои родители ещё были вместе?

— Не особо. — Гарри говорит так же тихо, и так же ласково. — Они так рано развелись, что я помню совсем мало, считай даже, совсем ничего.

— Повезло, — отвечает Луи, стараясь улыбнуться, хотя Гарри всё равно вряд ли заметит это в темноте. Не то чтобы его можно было одурачить неискренней улыбкой.

Вместо ответа Гарри обнимает Луи своими длинными руками, опускает его на кровать и держит так крепко, будто вообще не хочет отпускать. Луи дышит им и старается не думать о неумолимо бегущем вперёд времени и словно ускользающих от него летних днях.


	7. VII

Гарри садится на корточки и широко улыбается, его глаз не видно за фотоаппаратом.

— Нет, но можно я просто… — Он взмахивает рукой, этим пытаясь передать свою мысль. — Просто, блин, смотришься очень мило. Эту фотку нужно в календарь. Какой-нибудь типа «Почти Голые Красавчики С Милыми Котиками». Попробовать, что ли, её продать?

Луи одаривает его испепеляющим взглядом.

— Если эта фотка однажды попадёт на всеобщее обозрение, я тебя _придушу_. Во сне. Потом четвертую. Сожгу все кусочки. И смою пепел в унитаз.

— А это не слишком? —Улыбка Гарри, как это ни удивительно, становится шире, и Бегемот, свернувшийся тёплым калачиком у Луи на пояснице, мурлычет, понимая, что на него направлен объектив. Кто бы сомневался, что он будет в восторге. Этот кот всегда любил находиться в центре внимания.

— Это в самый _раз_ , — возражает Луи. Он кладёт раскрытую книгу на подушку обложкой вверх и потягивается, возможно, чуть более основательно, чем того требует ситуация, и его позвоночник красиво изгибается. В животе становится тепло, когда Гарри приоткрывает губы и впивается взглядом в его обтянутую боксерами задницу. Затем он вновь поднимает камеру и придвигается ближе.

Подмигнув объективу, Луи выгибает спину.

Бегемоту такое обращение приходится не по душе, и он спрыгивает на пол и крадучись пробирается на улицу. Ну и пусть, Луи он всё равно тут не нужен. Уж точно не тогда, когда они с Гарри собираются заняться сексом — сексом, для которого Гарри (только вернувшийся из своего номера в чистой одежде и с банными принадлежностями) явно слишком одет. Луи оскорблён этим лично.

— Что читаешь? — рассеянно спрашивает Гарри, заставляя Луи обернуться, и наводит объектив фотоаппарата сначала на изгиб его поясницы, затем на острые лопатки, на линию челюсти, на чёлку, спадающую ему на лоб. Крупным планом фотографирует глаза.

Луи ёжится от такого пристального внимания, не совсем понимая, что значит эта странная, размеренная напряжённость в движениях Гарри.

— Просто решил полистать учебник Зейна, — отвечает он, наклоняя книгу так, чтобы Гарри смог прочитать название: слова _«Экология Моря: Процессы, Системы и Способы Воздействия»_ напечатаны поверх шаблонной обложки с изображением дельфинов и кораллов. Впрочем, сама книга не так уж плоха.

— Напомни-ка, почему ты это не изучаешь? — спрашивает Гарри. Его лицо наполовину скрыто фотоаппаратом, а губы изгибаются в лёгкой, мягкой улыбке.

— Напомни-ка, почему ты носишь одежду? — парирует Луи. Подняв руку, он сгибает пальцы, и улыбка Гарри становится шире, он откладывает фотоаппарат в сторону, на прощание бережно, почти благоговейно касаясь пальцами его корпуса. Но вся осторожность тут же рассеивается, когда он оборачивается, склоняя голову на бок.

Луи приподнимается на локтях.

— Давай, родной. Устрой мне представление. — Он начинает напевать: — _Она под бит на настрое, нас дико так кроет, что ничего не говори; она горит на танцполе, горит на танцполе, горит на танцполе, горит…_ ¹

Купаясь в свете угасающего дня, Гарри, смеясь, щурит глаза, и они превращаются в узкие ярко-зелёные щёлочки. Он покачивает бёдрами, стягивая через плечи футболку, и Луи резко втягивает воздух и на время задерживает дыхание, потому что, господи, Гарри просто…

Он не похож ни на кого другого. Он _важнее_ , чем кто угодно другой.

Наконец сев, Луи наблюдает за тем, как Гарри спускает вниз по бёдрам свои джинсовые шорты, под которыми нет нижнего белья, и встаёт посреди комнаты, совершенно не смущаясь своей наготы. Его член уже начинает медленно твердеть.

— Уж что я в тебе люблю, так это то, что ты не стесняешься своего тела, — говорит Луи недолго думая, но ведь это правда, так что он не стал бы забирать обратно свои слова.

— Или, скорее, ты просто любишь моё тело, — парирует Гарри, ухмыляясь.

Любишь, ха. Правильно, давайте разбрасываться словом на букву «л» так, будто оно ничего не значит, почему нет. Луи шевелит пальцами.

— Учитывая, что это _ты_ только что наделал миллиарда три моих фотографий, я бы сказал, что это взаимно.

— Тринадцать. — Он подходит ближе и наклоняет голову, изучая Луи. Ясное дело, нет смысла отрицать глубокую и страстную любовь Гарри к телу Луи, а это уже неплохое начало. Ну то есть их сексуальное влечение друг к другу совершенно очевидно, а вкупе с тем, что Луи знает, как заставить Гарри улыбаться, а Гарри настолько нелеп, что называет его своим личным _летним светом_ …

Это влечение уже не только сексуальное. Не _только_ , и Гарри никак не может этого отрицать.

— Детали, — отмахивается Луи. Вытянув вперёд руку, он подзывает его ближе… и тут их прерывает мобильник Гарри.

Полный отстой эти ваши технологии. Прямо в этот самый момент Луи твёрдо решает забрать Гарри и переехать с ним в джунгли. Так они смогут целыми днями валяться в гамаках полностью обнажённые, болтать о том о сём, кормить друг друга бананами, и вокруг не будет никаких сотовых вышек, которые могли бы передать сигнал и прервать их прямо посреди очень важного разговора.

Такой вот у него план.

Он уже хочет попросить Гарри включить беззвучный режим, вот только когда тот вытаскивает телефон из кармана своих брошенных на полу шортов и опускает взгляд на экран, всё его тело сковывает напряжение. Ясно. Значит, это наш доставучий бывший.

Гарри окидывает взглядом Луи, а затем себя. И да, в таком виде снаружи он никак поговорить не сможет — на нём совершенно ничего нет.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Мне очень нужно… Ты же не против?

Луи против. Луи просто пиздец как против.

Качая головой, он похлопывает по свободному месту на кровати.

— Да ради бога. Мне оставить тебя одного?

Секунду поразмыслив под доносящиеся из телефона индийские мотивы, Гарри улыбается.

— Нет, останься, пожалуйста. — И хотя в этой улыбке нет и намёка на искренность: ни ямочек, ни прищуренных глаз, Луи довольствуется ей.

Матрас прогибается, когда Гарри ложится животом на кровать, глубоко и шумно вдыхает и снимает трубку. Его голос звучит хрипло, ему явно неловко.

— Привет, Джейми. Как дела?

Пока Джейми отвечает (причём наверняка что-нибудь тупое), Луи придвигается ближе к Гарри и закидывает руку ему на плечи, прижимаясь к лопатке щекой. Гарри расслабляется под ним, и Луи не нужно никакого другого разрешения.

— Нет, — говорит Гарри в ответ на что-то. — Просто, ну. Пока остановлюсь у Найла. Потом мы пригоним фургон… — Он обрывает себя на полуслове и резко вскидывает голову. — Прости, _что_? Это не… _Нет_.

Н-да, этот парень и правда мудак. Луи уже может сказать наверняка.

— Ты же понимаешь, что у Найла есть парень? — спрашивает Гарри. — Ты ведь знаком с Лиамом. — Его позвоночник прямой, словно натянутая струна, и Луи проводит рукой по его спине — легко и утешительно. И он чувствует, как Гарри льнёт к прикосновению.

— Нет, — повторяет Гарри мгновение спустя. — Джей, какого хуя? — В его обычно спокойном тоне отчётливо звучит раздражение, даже резкость, которой Луи никогда прежде от него не слышал.

Приподняв голову, он всматривается в профиль Гарри, замечая, что уголки его губ грустно опущены, а брови сведены к переносице. Луи это не нравится, ему не нравится видеть Гарри таким напряжённым и несчастным, ведь Гарри должен быть счастлив всё время, на веки вечные, и если бы Луи тут что-то решал, он бы непременно об этом позаботился.

Но он, конечно же, ничего не решает.

Но и Джейми этот тоже ничего не решает. Уже нет.

Луи медленно ведёт рукой ниже, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев поясницы Гарри и не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Гарри оборачивается, посылая ему вопросительный взгляд, но вместе с ним — ничего: никакого предостережения, никакого знака, давшего бы Луи понять, что ему пора остановиться. Так что он и не останавливается.

— Да как ты можешь _так_ со мной говорить? — бормочет Гарри в трубку, и Луи приподнимается на локтях, целуя впадинку меж его лопаток и опускаясь губами ниже и ниже вдоль бесконечной линии позвоночника. Кожа Гарри пахнет его любимым гелем для душа — с ванилью и миндалём, и Луи бы посмеялся над ним за такой девчачий выбор, если бы не чувствовал лёгкую нехватку воздуха от осознания того, что он вообще _знает_ это: знает, как пахнет Гарри, когда он только вышел из душа.

Опустившись с поцелуями к самой его пояснице, Луи прижимается губами чуть выше выпуклой задницы и ждёт сигнала, да чего угодно, что ясно дало бы ему понять, хочет ли этого Гарри и не заходит ли Луи слишком далеко.

Повернув к нему голову, Гарри впивается в Луи взглядом. Он словно весь внимание, его глаза прикованы к лицу Луи, они неотрывно смотрят друг на друга.

Но тут Джейми что-то говорит, и Гарри снова возвращается в реальность.

— Это несправедливо, — отвечает он.

Опустив руки ему на талию, Луи оставляет мокрый поцелуй у самого основания его позвоночника. Гарри от этого слегка вздрагивает и резко втягивает воздух. Его голос звучит чуть глубже, когда он тихо произносит:

— Нет, неправда. — Луи надеется, Джейми заметит, надеется, Джейми заподозрит, что Гарри сейчас не один, что он чувствует себя хорошо благодаря кому-то другому и что этот кто-то может заставить его дрожать и теряться в собственных мыслях.

На прикроватном столике всё ещё лежит чёрный маркер. Луи слезает с кровати, напоследок целуя Гарри в плечо, и берёт его в руку, со щелчком снимая колпачок. Торс Гарри повёрнут так, чтобы ему было удобно следить за всеми действиями Луи, и серьёзно, Луи просто _не может_ сопротивляться желанию утянуть его в грубый поцелуй. Насрать на то, что он пытается говорить по телефону с каким-то там мудаком, который только и делает, что заставляет его чувствовать себя хуёво.

Гарри не сопротивляется.

Очень отдалённо и смутно Луи слышит приглушённый голос, но не может разобрать слова. Да и не то чтобы они его волнуют — не тогда, когда губы Гарри раскрываются под его напором, не тогда, когда он всем телом поворачивается к нему и придвигается ближе, и не тогда, когда Луи выпадает шанс почувствовать на его языке вкус мятной зубной пасты.

Когда они наконец отстраняются друг от друга, Гарри смотрит на него туманными и очень зелёными глазами, его щёки залиты румянцем, а мышцы расслаблены. Свободной рукой он сжимает плечо Луи. Улыбнувшись, Луи соединяет вместе их носы, а затем слегка подталкивает Гарри, заставляя его снова улечься на живот. Он прокладывает дорожку поцелуев вдоль его позвоночника, снова опускаясь ниже, и берёт в руку маркер. Он надеется, что Гарри прямо сейчас возьмёт и сбросит звонок, решит, что нет ничего важнее этого самого момента. Ничего важнее Луи.

— Прости, — говорит Гарри в трубку, прочищая горло. — Прости, тут просто… Забей.

 _Забей_.

Нет уж, нахуй. Это ни в какие ворота, не-а.

Луи не хочет, чтобы Джейми забивал на это, более того, он не хочет, чтобы забивал _Гарри_. Он даже притвориться не может, что чётко продумал свои действия, но всё-таки раздвигает бёдра Гарри и приставляет маркер к нежной кремовой коже на их внутренней стороне. Тыльной стороной ладони Луи задевает его задницу, и Гарри подаётся навстречу прикосновению. И это… о. О господи, _пожалуйста_ , да.

Луи на миг закрывает глаза. А затем прорисовывает чёткую чёрную _«Л»_ на его коже, за ней выводит _«у»_ , и в конце концов из-под маркера выходит _«Луи»_ , написанное на бедре Гарри так высоко, что никто не сможет его заметить. Он слышит, как Гарри тяжело втягивает воздух, и наклоняет голову, припадая губами к чёрным буквам и впиваясь зубами в мягкую кожу, а носом прижимаясь к попе. В ответ Гарри трётся бёдрами о кровать.

Луи поднимает на него взгляд и видит, что Гарри обернулся и смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот. Великолепный. _Великолепный_.

Луи уже собирается попросить его сбросить звонок, но в последний момент передумывает, потому что _нет_. Нет. Это не то же самое, что приказывать Гарри молчать, пока Луи подводит его к краю, пока Гарри лежит со скрещенными над головой запястьями и подчиняется Луи, потому что… Ну, есть разница между тем, чтобы командовать в постели, и тем, чтобы указывать Гарри, как ему жить.

И это важная разница. Так что нет.

Не прерывая зрительного контакта, Луи откладывает маркер в сторону и осторожно оглаживает задницу Гарри. Сглотнув, тот кивает и заворожённо моргает, медленно взмахивая ресницами.

Видимо прослушав какую-то часть телефонного разговора, Гарри вздрагивает, когда Джейми заговаривает снова.

— Что, прости? — спрашивает он, и Луи обводит пальцем его дырочку. Бёдра Гарри дёргаются, и он снова громко втягивает воздух.

Это, наверное, во всех отношениях неправильно. _Наверное_. И как же Луи на это плевать. Его сердце гулко стучится о рёбра, мешая сделать нормальный вдох.

— Так, нет, это не… _Хватит_. — Гарри закашливается, когда к нему прикасается влажный от слюны большой палец, и Луи замирает, пока не слышит его следующих слов: — Джей, это глупо. Ты пьян, что ли? Давай лучше… поговорим в другой раз, ладно?

Что бы там Джейми не сказал, Гарри лишь тяжело вздыхает и отвечает глубоким, хриплым голосом:

— Нет, всё, я кладу трубку. _Всё_.

Так он и поступает: отбрасывает телефон в сторону и роняет голову на сложенные руки.

Мгновение Луи не двигается. Он растерян и не знает, что делать: он одновременно хочет обнять Гарри, надеясь, что это его отвлечёт, и, ну, просто _хочет_ его. Всегда, всегда хочет, сильнее, чем когда-либо хотел кого-то другого, и это пиздец как _пугает_.

Телефон звонит снова. Гарри не двигается.

— Ты не хочешь… — тихо начинает Луи. Но так и не решается продолжить.

Вдруг Гарри перекатывается на спину и вцепляется в Луи.

— Не хочу на него отвечать, — отвечает он с восхитительной хрипотцой в голосе. — Хочу только… Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Пожалуйста.

Пиздец, ладно, это Луи может.

Он зарывается обеими руками Гарри в волосы, подушечками пальцев впиваясь в кожу головы, и утягивает его в глубокий, вдумчивый поцелуй. Гарри тяжело дышит, его телефон наконец замолкает, и Луи раздвигает коленом его бёдра, прижимаясь ближе и выбивая из него очередной задушенный вздох.

Не глядя, Луи тянется за смазкой, лежащей на прикроватном столике и кладёт её на матрас.

— Уверен? — спрашивает он между поцелуями.

Гарри сильнее сжимает пальцы на его предплечьях.

— Да. То есть, конечно, если ты тоже хочешь…

 _Если ты тоже хочешь_. Да, хорошо, Луи хочет.

— Я хочу. Я _очень_ сильно тебя хочу, буквально как только, так сразу. — Он приподнимается и всматривается в лицо Гарри: щёки залиты лихорадочным румянцем, а губы выглядят припухшими, и всего на мгновение Луи чувствует от этого лёгкое головокружение — он потерян, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Когда он заговаривает снова, его голос звучит слишком серьёзно, слишком, блять, _влюблённо_ : — Просто дай знать, если… Я правильно понимаю, что тебе не со многими доводилось это делать?

Гарри на секунду отводит взгляд.

— Только с одним.

— Ладно. — Луи точно не возбуждается сильнее из-за какой-то дурацкой мысли о том, что он станет для Гарри вторым. И он точно не хочет быть его первым, потому что это было бы просто глупо.

Вот только глупо — самое подходящее слово. Потому что Луи глупо влюблён в Гарри. Он, блять, _написал своё имя_ на его теле. Хуже уже точно не станет.

Положив ладонь Гарри на щёку, Луи наклоняется за очередным поцелуем, на этот раз лёгким и неторопливым, даже ленивым. Он не хочет торопиться, не тогда, когда Гарри так раскрывается: его кожа кажется золотистой в вечернем свете, дыхание потихоньку успокаивается, а бёдра дёргаются, когда Луи вжимается коленом ему в пах.

С другой стороны, Луи может долго и не продержаться. Особенно если Гарри продолжит издавать эти тихие, дрожащие _звуки_ , не отрывая от него потемневших глаз. Ага, нет. Гарри настолько выходит за рамки разумного, что сердце Луи точно однажды не выдержит.

Вот только ему очень, очень хочется, чтобы выдержало. Боже, а оно _хоть раз_ выдерживало?

— Хорошо, родной. — Луи щёлкает Гарри поносу, умудряясь выдавить улыбку. Нужно как-то развеять это странное мрачное настроение, да, звучит как отличный план. — Посмотрим, смогу ли я заставить тебя кончить без рук, идёт?

Взгляд Гарри проясняется, и уже через секунду на его губах появляется улыбка.

— Это типа пари? Не слишком ли ты самоуверен?

Сощурившись, Луи наклоняется так близко к лицу Гарри, что его черты начинают немного расплываться перед глазами.

— Хочешь сказать, ты никогда не кончал без рук?

На мгновение заколебавшись, Гарри качает головой, и ох, да этот Джейми — просто сраный неудачник. Ну и пусть теперь пеняет на _себя_. Луи готов повысить ставку. Он уже собирается поделиться этой мыслью с Гарри, но в конце концов лишь улыбается и, клюнув его в уголок губ, опускается ниже, останавливаясь напротив острой тазобедренной косточки и нежно её прикусывая.

На том месте, где Луи написал маркером своё имя, красуются чёрные разводы. Он проводит пальцем по испачканной коже, ловко избегая прикосновения к члену Гарри, и заставляет его раздвинуть ноги так, что Луи открывается доступ к дырочке, на которую он тут же легонько надавливает сухим пальцем.

Гарри напрягается.

— Ты что, хочешь…

— _Нет_ , Гарольд, — перебивает его Луи. — Может, тебе и трудно в это поверить, но я уже делал это раньше. _Ей богу_ , я не собираюсь трахать тебя на сухую. За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— Нет, я не это хотел спросить. — Гарри приподнимается на локтях, и волосы спадают ему на глаза. — Просто. Ты сам это сделаешь?

— Что именно, подготовлю тебя? — Что это вообще за вопросы такие?

— Ну да. — Гарри кажется неуверенным. — Как бы… ты не против?

Чего. Чего, чего, _чего_?

Усевшись между бёдер Гарри, Луи впивается в него пристальным (даже очень пристальным) взглядом.

— Почему я должен быть против? Не пойми неправильно, я бы с _огромным_ удовольствием посмотрел на то, как ты объезжаешь собственные пальцы, как для меня себя растягиваешь, но… Почему я должен быть _против_? Объяснись.

Гарри закусывает нижнюю губу и отводит взгляд.

— Ну, ты же сам понимаешь, так будет быстрее. Это ведь не самая приятная часть, правильно?

Ну всё. Если Луи когда-нибудь случайно наткнётся на этого Джейми, он непременно назовёт его тупым долбодятлом, потому что, эм. Какого хуя, блять, и кроме того, _какого, блять, хуя_? Гарри встречался с ним с пятнадцати лет? Боги, сколько же всего он упустил.

— Что ж. — Луи стоит огромных усилий скрыть своё раздражение. — Во-первых, мы никуда не торопимся, правда ведь? Ну, то есть ты только скажи, если мы вдруг отстаём от какого-нибудь расписания.

— Не отстаём. — Едва заметная улыбка трогает губы Гарри, и Луи захлёстывает внезапной волной нежности к этому очаровательному мальчику. Похоже на удар в солнечное сплетение: почти ничего не видно, а на грудь что-то давит, пока Луи наконец не удаётся сделать глубокий вдох.

— Отлично. — Он кивает, приподнимая одну бровь. — И во-вторых, ты _точно_ уверен, что это не самая приятная часть?

— Э-э, — выдаёт Гарри, явно застигнутый врасплох.

Луи удовлетворённо кивает и улыбается.

— Так я и думал.

Беря в руки смазку, он покрывает ей пальцы, и в том, как Гарри приподнимает бёдра, открывая ему полный доступ, прекрасно абсолютно всё.

Следя за выражением его лица, Луи обводит его дырочку пальцем. Гарри сглатывает и не сводит с него глаз.

* * *

Когда Гарри кончает первый раз, цепляясь руками за края матраса, все его мышцы напряжены, внутри него находятся уже три пальца, а Луи оставляет фиолетовый засос на внутренней стороне его бедра.

* * *

Когда Гарри кончает второй раз, закинув длинные ноги Луи на талию, его задница свисает с кровати, руки комкают простыни, а Луи медленно и несильно в него толкается, выводя бёдрами небольшие круги и заставляя Гарри просить больше, глубже, _пожалуйста_. Его потные кудри налипают на лоб, и когда он, зажмурившись, изливается себе на живот, с его губ срывается тихий звук, очень похожий на всхлип.

Луи замирает.

— Посмотри на меня, — тихо просит он, едва узнавая свой собственный голос, и Гарри с трудом открывает глаза, жадно втягивая воздух, едва Луи возобновляет движения бёдрами. — Мне остановиться?

Секунду поколебавшись, Гарри качает головой.

* * *

Когда Гарри кончает третий раз, извиваясь на простынях, его тело согнуто почти пополам, ноги закинуты Луи на плечи, и он такой чувствительный, что задыхается с каждым новым толчком. Он запускает руку Луи в волосы и бормочет: «Луи, _Лу_ », и тот наклоняется, ловя его губы своими и продолжая трахать всё так же глубоко и размеренно, хотя темп и начинает сбиваться.

Он правда этого не ожидает, но в какой-то момент Гарри сжимается вокруг него, втягивает его глубже, и вот и конец, игра окончена, за веками Луи взрываются тени, и он чувствует, как Гарри падает обратно на кровать, содрогаясь от собственного слабого оргазма.

Охуеть.

— Охуеть, — выдыхает Луи, Гарри обессиленно смеётся, и от вибрации в его груди по телу Луи волнами расходится дрожь.

Отстранившись, он снимает презерватив и снова ложится на кровать, прижимаясь ближе к Гарри и задумчиво проводя рукой по его испачканному животу. Он скользит пальцами ниже и ниже, пока не доходит до влажной дырочки.

Гарри испускает дрожащий вздох, вздрагивая всем телом, будто не может решить, хочет он поддаться прикосновению или уйти от него.

— От тебя так и разит самодовольством, — говорит он _сорванным_ (о боже) голосом, и Луи хочет повторить это, и ещё раз, и ещё. Хочет, чтобы Гарри всегда так на него смотрел — будто всё его внимание занимает только Луи, только они _двое_.

И кстати, Гарри за последний час кончил целых три раза. Луи имеет право собой гордиться.

— Признай это — лучше меня у тебя никого не было. — Слезая с кровати, он проводит ладонью по руке Гарри. И только встретившись с ним взглядом, Луи наконец осознаёт свои слова, и да, блять, это было _неуместно_. — Прости, — уже мягче исправляется он. — Не хотел тебя смутить.

Всего мгновение на лице Гарри читается неуверенность, а затем он улыбается.

— И всё-таки ты был прав. Ну типа. Когда сказал, что заставишь меня кончить без рук. Такого никогда… Так что да. Ты выиграл.

— Я выиграл, — эхом отзывается Луи и закусывает губу, стараясь сдержать довольную улыбку. Чистой рукой он проводит по волосам Гарри. — Кстати, мы ведь оба в какой-то степени выиграли, как думаешь? Разве что тебе снова придётся принять душ, потому что ты весь _грязный_. А мне, пожалуй, придётся пойти с тобой и убедиться, что ты там помоешься как следует.

— Какая самоотверженность. — В уголках глаз Гарри собираются морщинки, он просто светится счастьем, на его щеках проступает румянец, всё тело расслаблено и податливо. «Это я с ним сделал», — всплывает в голове Луи отчаянная собственническая мысль.

— Я любовник, а не воин, — всё же умудряется выдавить он, хотя и не совсем в тему. Он лениво смахивает чёлку Гарри с его лба.

— Ты определённо что-то с чем-то. — В голосе Гарри звучит такая нежность, что у Луи сводит горло от того, каких усилий ему стоит сдержать свои глупые, бесполезные, _безнадёжные_ слова о том, как сильно он не хочет, чтобы Гарри возвращался домой.

— Это комплимент? — спрашивает он вместо того, чего сказать не может.

— Ну, естественно, комплимент. — Гарри ему улыбается. — Благодаря тебе у меня только что было сколько — три лучших оргазма в _жизни_. Ведь не стану же я тебя после такого оскорблять, правильно?

Оргазмы. Точно, вот какие у них отношения. Будет здорово, если Луи перестанет постоянно об этом забывать. Вот только это трудно сделать, особенно когда он не может даже вспомнить, _зачем_ ему отпускать от себя Гарри дальше расстояния вытянутой руки.

— Но, — добавляет Гарри, будто Луи своих мрачны мыслей было мало, — это не только… То есть, ты такой… Дело не только в сексе, ты ещё стал для меня очень хорошим другом, и я совсем этого не ожидал. Я даже не думал, что ты так быстро станешь для меня кем-то настолько важным.

Хорошим другом. Браво, Луи. Троекратное тебе ура.

— Мы прямо как пара лесбиянок после первого секса, — усмехается он. — И да, моя радость, мне понравилось так же, как и тебе. А ещё я тоже хочу заплести тебе косички и накрасить ногти.

— Ой, на хуй иди. — Тело Гарри содрогается от смеха, всё такое же красивое и податливое. Луи тычет его в щёку.

— На сегодня с нас хватит, — невинно отвечает он. Гарри стонет, и Луи позволяет себе ухмыльнуться. — Ладно, прости. Но не спорь — сейчас ты сам напросился. Ты же понимаешь, что я никак не мог упустить такую прекрасную возможность?

— Да, пожалуй. Это же всё-таки _ты_. — После этих слов Гарри замолкает, его взгляд мечется от глаз Луи к его волосам, рассыпанным по подушке тёмным ореолом. Луи проводит линию от его скулы к уголку губ, задерживая там указательный палец, и заглядывает Гарри в глаза.

— Хэй. Кстати о разговорах после секса: ты хочешь об этом поговорить? А конкретно о том _парне_ , — Луи удаётся сохранить рассудительный тон и не дать отвращению в него просочиться — да он просто герой, — который тебе звонил. Почему из-за него ты стал таким… — _Грустным, напряжённым несчастным, скажи, что он такого сделал_. — Почему из-за него у тебя так горит жопа?

Гарри фыркает.

— Ей богу, ты просто само красноречие.

— У меня дар. — Луи скромно пожимает плечами, скатывается с Гарри и разваливается с ним рядом, перекинув одну ногу через его бёдра. Луи любит обниматься, ясно вам? И вполне естественно, что после такого умопомрачительного секса ему нужно время на то, чтобы прийти в себя и отвыкнуть от физического контакта. Да, естественно. Ничего серьёзного в этом нет.

Луи уже успевает решить, что Гарри ему не ответит, но тот вдруг поворачивается к нему, опаляя горячим дыханием его плечо. Они оба липкие и потные, и это немного противно, но сейчас Луи, окутанный серым угасанием яркого дня, не предпочёл бы никакого другого места объятиям Гарри.

И ему не предпочёл бы никого другого.

Голос у Гарри тягучий, словно сироп.

— Он… Ну, Джейми, то есть. Ему не нравится, что я переезжаю к Найлу, думает, я вроде как в него влюблён или типа того. А это неправда. И вообще, я не стал бы так сразу падать в новые отношения.

Да, окей. Разумеется. Луи держит руки неподвижно, его мышцы расслаблены. Он уклончиво хмыкает в ответ — в основном для того, чтобы показать, что он всё ещё слушает. Пока Гарри прижимается лбом к его шее, Луи не может видеть выражение его лица.

— Глупо получается, да? — Гарри не дожидается ответа. — Я не стал бы… _Боже_. Думаю, любовь и правда немного переоценена.

Три недели назад Луи согласился бы с ним всей душой. Но теперь, когда у него под боком лежит такой осязаемый и тёплый Гарри, он в этом уже не так уверен. Потому что Луи сошёл с ума, он точно _сумасшедший_ , и это обязательно кончится плохо. Им вместе нечего ловить, обстоятельства, в которых они оказались, абсолютно неправильны, и правильно только то, как очевидно они друг другу подходят.

— Но любовь ли это? — спрашивает он после немного затянувшегося молчания. — Ну, то, о чём ты сейчас говоришь. Просто я, может, и не представляю всей картины, но то, что ты мне описывал, больше похоже на какую-то созависимость, а любовь не должна быть такой, правильно? Она не должна пытаться тебя изменить, или контролировать, или…

Гарри резко от него отстраняется и садится, огрызаясь:

— С каких это пор ты у нас эксперт?

Изогнув бровь, Луи качает головой.

— Я и не говорил, что я эксперт.

— Ну тогда и не притворяйся, что понимаешь то, о чём даже _представления_ не имеешь.

Луи не тянется за ним и не пытается уложить обратно. Он только упирается ладонями в матрас, вдруг отчётливо осознавая, что он голый, и что Гарри тоже голый, и что сейчас они, полностью голые, спорят после действительно классного секса, пока их тела всё ещё расслаблены и неповоротливы.

— Я и не думал притворяться, что понимаю, что ты сейчас переживаешь, — осторожно начинает Луи. — Но хоть я, может быть, и не эксперт, я правда верю, что любовь не… Да, если кто-то тебя любит, он не всегда будет согласен с твоими словами и действиями, но он ни за что не станет что-то в тебе менять. Никогда. Не то, что делает тебя тобой.

Целых три секунды Гарри лишь молча на него таращится. Затем его плечи опускаются, дыхание вырывается из груди, и он вновь прижимается к Луи.

— Прости. Пожалуйста, прости. Я не должен был…

— Всё нормально, — перебивает его Луи. Он приобнимает его за плечи, устраивается так, что их лица оказываются друг напротив друга, и ждёт, пока Гарри не поднимает на него глаза. — Чего ты боишься?

Гарри моргает и отводит взгляд. Его голос звучит тихо, его слова — шёпот в застывшей комнате:

— Снова себя потерять. Я не могу… Я не хочу никогда больше через это проходить, понимаешь? — Он облизывает губы. — Через это медленное, постепенное превращение в кого-то, кем я на самом деле не являюсь. Я больше никогда не хочу повторять эту ошибку.

— Ты любил его? — спрашивает Луи так же тихо. Он даже не знает, почему вообще хочет это услышать, мазохистское желание _понять_ клубком сворачивается в животе. — _Всё ещё_ любишь?

— Я не знаю, — вскоре отвечает Гарри, но не ясно, на какой из вопросов он отвечает.

Луи прижимается к его щеке своей, кожей ощущая слабое тепло его румянца.

— А мне кажется, что знаешь, — говорит он.

Гарри ничего не отвечает. Но он и не отстраняется.

* * *

Когда Луи после вечернего погружения с Гарри возвращается в коттедж и застаёт Зейна перед его чемоданами, он понимает три вещи.

Во-первых, Зейн пакует чемоданы. Зейн _уезжает_ , потому что Луи напрочь забыл о своей миссии, своей задаче первостепенной важности, своём _священном долге_ убедить его остаться. Уже через неделю какой-то новенький, имя которого Луи сейчас даже не вспомнит, заселится в комнату Зейна. И он наверняка окажется придурком.

Во-вторых, лето кончилось.

В-третьих, лето кончилось, Гарри уже провёл здесь почти три недели, и послезавтра он уезжает.

* * *

Луи находит Найла на берегу. Тот сидит на камне, уставившись в планшет, рядом валяется доска для сёрфинга, а Лиам всё ещё плещется в воде. Помешанный. Лиам помешанный. У него зависимость.

Но, как говорится, лучше спорт, чем кокаин.

Плюхнувшись рядом с Найлом, Луи прикрывает глаза, щурясь на низко повисшее вечернее солнце.

— Йоу. Босс-молокосос.

— Миньон, — парирует Найл. Он отрывает взгляд от своей электронной почты, внимательно всматривается в Луи и блокирует планшет. — Ладно, выкладывай.

Луи разводит руками.

— Мне что, не может хотеться просто так составить тебе компанию?

— В любое другое время? Может, конечно. Но не когда мы с Хазом послезавтра уезжаем.

Коту под хвост все старания Луи начать этот разговор издалека. Эх, он всё равно никогда не был хорош в завуалированных намёках, а уж когда Гарри в одном шаге от возвращения домой… Не сказать, что Луи есть что терять. Вернее, нет, это не совсем так, как раз-таки это он и может потерять — он может потерять _Гарри_ , и если он даже не попытается… что ж, тогда можно считать, что уже потерял, а такой вариант неприемлем.

Луи не страшно. Совсем нет, отъебитесь.

— Чисто теоретически, — он зарывается пальцами в песок, — если я одолжу у тебя на вечер «Большого М Алого», ну, понимаешь, последняя ночь, все дела. Возьму с собой твоего лучшего друга, посплю с ним на палубе, всё такое…

— Поспишь? — Найл ржёт. — Чувак, подозреваю, ты задумал что-то другое. Я же не слепой, я видел все эти засосы на Гарри. И синяки, кстати, тоже. Нравится пожёстче, да?

Луи поверить не может, что Найл только что это сказал. Но опять-таки, это ведь Найл. Так что.

Ухмыляясь в ответ, Луи выдыхает, чувствуя какой-то чужеродный комок, застрявший у него в горле.

— Ему так тоже нравится. Это взаимно.

Найл отвечает быстро и уверенно:

— Ни разу в этом не сомневаюсь. Пойми правильно, я не видел его таким оттраханным с… Да никогда, вообще-то, если так подумать.

— Я, э-э. — Луи краснеет. _Почему_ Луи краснеет, разговоры о сексе никогда не заставляют его краснеть. — Спасибо, наверное?

— О да, это был комплимент. — Найл воодушевлённо кивает. — Хороший секс — это ведь важная часть отношений, правильно?

Ого, подождите, _чего_? Луи ничего не говорил об отношениях, он не заводит отношений, они ему просто не по душе. Он всего-то хочет всё время проводить рядом с Гарри, заниматься с ним сексом, болтать с ним, заставлять его улыбаться, и… и Луи и правда хочет отношений.

Пиздец.

Это имел в виду Зейн, говоря, что тут дело не в каком-то страхе перед перспективой остаться одному? И не в том, чтобы просто быть хоть в _каких-то_ отношениях, хотя бы с кем-нибудь? Дело в том особенном человеке, который один стоит всего этого, и это даже не обсуждается.

— Да, я что-то такое слышал. — Луи откашливается и отводит взгляд, устремляя его на необъятные просторы океана. Позолоченная лучами заходящего солнца, вода кажется ослепительно яркой. — Но, как ты знаешь, я не то чтобы эксперт по отношениям.

За его словами следует короткая пауза, а когда Найл отвечает, его тон звучит очень мягко:

— Ты и правда вроде как влюблён в него, да?

Нет смысла отрицать очевидное, так что Луи даже не пытается.

— Да, вроде как влюблён.

И опять Найл на какое-то время замолкает. Затем он легонько пихает Луи под локоть.

— Ладненько. Как твой единственный и неповторимый босс я хотел бы поручить тебе особое задание: проведи моему лучшему другу ночную прогулку на боте. Обслужи по высшему разряду, лады? — Он выдерживает паузу. — Смотри, как насчёт завтра вечером?

В его словах нет никакой конкретики, они не _доказывают_ , что Гарри успел как-то намекнуть Найлу, что не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось, но Луи всё равно становится легче дышать. В конце концов, Найл ведь знает Гарри, правильно? Найл его лучший друг, и сейчас он не рушит надежды Луи, не пытается опустить его с небес на землю, так что… И вообще, если Гарри доверяет Найлу всякое… _разное_ , тогда Найл никогда не станет предавать его доверие, но в то же время… Боже, Луи слишком много думает, действительно слишком много.

И всё же. Реакция Найла что-то да значит. _Должна_ что-то значить. Луи ведь не раздувает из мухи слона, правда же?

Нет. Нет, кажется, нет.

— Чудесно, — говорит он. — Завтра вечером было бы чудесно.

* * *

Луи шевелит пальцами на ногах. Потом на руках. Ёрзает и усаживается на кровати по-турецки.

— Ты там закончил?

На секунду прекращая перебирать кучу их грязной одежды, от которой он пытается отделить свои вещи, Гарри улыбается и качает головой.

— Сейчас.

— Ладно.

Луи упирается локтями в колени, переплетает пальцы и опускает на них подбородок. Отсюда ему открывается чудный вид на задницу Гарри, скрючившегося на полу и одетого в одни лишь жёлтые шорты.

Беда этих шортов в том, что сами по себе они выглядят как жопа. Но стоит только Гарри их надеть, как — _бам_ — в них появляется что-то притягательное, они привлекают внимание к его стройным бёдрам, его бесконечному торсу, который пора уже признать _вне закона_. Луи не может нести ответственность за то, что в его мозгу снова и снова загорается желание зубами стянуть с него эти шорты и взять член Гарри в рот. Не-а, он никак не может нести за это ответственность. История знает людей и посильнее, чем Луи, которые при этом поддавались куда менее заманчивым искушениям.

— Ну так что? — Луи меняет позу и начинает нетерпеливо барабанить пальцами по коленям. Выходит ритм песни «How Soon Is Now». Подходит. — Сейчас уже _наступило_?

Гарри одаривает его равнодушным взглядом, сдобренным крупицей лёгкого раздражения.

— Нет. Если ты вдруг не заметил, я тут разбираю бардак в наших вещах, который образовался аж за целых две недели.

— Ой. Ладно. — Луи понимающе кивает. Ждёт целых десять секунд. — Так. А сейчас?

На этот раз Гарри не удаётся сдержать улыбку. Закидывая пару боксеров в чемодан, он встаёт с корточек — такой стройный, подтянутый и _загорелый_ после трёх недель под солнцем. Разница между ним сейчас и тем осторожным, сдержанным мальчиком, которым он был в их первую встречу, не может быть ещё очевиднее.

— Ладно, _куда_ это ты так торопишься? — спрашивает Гарри, подходя ближе.

— Это сюрприз, так что я нем как рыба. Скажу только, что всё твоё время вплоть до завтрашнего отъезда принадлежит мне. — Луи напыщенно скрещивает руки на груди и вздёргивает подбородок. Как он и подозревал, глаза Гарри загораются интересом.

— Сюрприз? Какой сюрприз?

— Ты вообще понимаешь, в чём _смысл_ сюрпризов, Гарольд? — Луи следит за тем, как Гарри на цыпочках к нему подкрадывается, должно быть, думая, что у него получается делать это незаметно, вот только нет — не получается. Особенно всё портит тот факт, что по пути Гарри ударяется большим пальцем о ножку кровати и ругается, тяжело падая на матрас.

— Но так ведь _неинтересно_ , — тянет Гарри, придя в себя, и подползает совсем близко к Луи, впиваясь в него взглядом. Он совершенно по-дурацки дует губы, и Луи совсем не считает это очаровательным. Ни капельки.

— Интересно, — решительно говорит он, — как раз-таки то, что я знаю всё, а тебе это узнать только предстоит.

— _Но_. — Голос Гарри звучит тихо и жалобно, а вкупе с ним идут большие печальные глаза и умоляющий взгляд из-под ресниц. Всё это образует действительно взрывную смесь, но Луи к ней не восприимчив, он совершенно не восприимчив к Гарри и его подлым приёмчикам.

— Нет. — Он пихает Гарри в плечо, и тот, хоть толчок и вышел совсем несильным, валится с кровати и хихикает, а от его прежней жалостливой мины не остаётся и следа.

— Пожалуйста? — Раскинувшись на полу, Гарри устремляет взгляд на Луи. — Огромное-преогромное пожалуйста с вишенкой на верхушке?

— Иди чемоданы дособирай, — командует Луи.

С глубоким страдальческим вздохом Гарри ему подчиняется.

* * *

— Мы уже пришли? — нетерпеливо интересуется Гарри, дёргая за повязку у себя на глазах, но всё же не пытаясь её снять. То, как легко он на неё согласился, Луи кажется крайне интригующим.

Впрочем, в другой раз.

— Не совсем, — отвечает он и приобнимает его за талию, помогая ему обойти камень, об который Гарри, учитывая его нарушение координации, наверняка бы споткнулся. Пирс уже маячит впереди, а «Большой М Алый» ждёт их в полной боевой готовности: со снаряжением для дайвинга, едой, сменной одеждой, парой тёплых одеял и бутылкой вина на борту (вино Луи достал у Ника, пообещав взамен на одну смену сменить его за баром).

— Ладно. — Гарри молчит одну, две, три секунды, потом слегка поворачивает голову и демонстрирует Луи ухмылку. — Ну так что? _Теперь_ мы пришли?

— Ты что, _издеваешься_ надо мной, Гарольд?

— Ни в коем случае, — отвечает он. Вот только растущая ухмылка его выдаёт.

— Осторожнее, а то заведу тебя в пропасть, — говорит ему Луи. Разумеется, он не станет так делать, но хуже не будет, если Гарри немного понервничает.

— Не заведёшь, — уверенно возражает Гарри и легко подчиняется, когда Луи подталкивает его в сторону дощатого пирса. Босыми пятками они шлёпают по дереву, а под ними плещется вода. — Мы на боте?

— Сейчас сделай широкий шаг вниз, — говорит Луи вместо ответа на вопрос. — И осторожно, хорошо?

Держа руку у Гарри на плече, он ступает на борт сразу за ним и помогает ему восстановить равновесие.

— А теперь мы пришли? — снова спрашивает Гарри, демонстрируя свои ямочки.

— Да, — говорит Луи, — теперь пришли.

Он распускает узел на повязке, закрывающей Гарри глаза, и пропускает ткань сквозь пальцы, пока тот моргает, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету вечернего солнца, отражающемуся от поверхности океана и играющему в волнах солнечными зайчиками.

Гарри самодовольно кивает.

— Мы точно на боте. _Что_ мы делаем на боте? — Тут он замечает еду и снаряжение, которые Луи сложил в кучу на скамейке, и распахивает глаза. — Мы куда-то поплывём?

— Ага. — Луи вдруг ни с того ни с сего чувствует себя как-то по-дурацки смущённым. Он _никогда_ не смущается. Проведя рукой по затылку, он пожимает плечами. — Видишь ли, я просто тут подумал. Раз уж это твоя последняя ночь, будет круто провести её на палубе. Типа, будет что вспомнить. Я взял всё, что нужно, и даже прихватил пару подводных ружей, если мы вдруг захотим наловить чего-нибудь на барбекю.

— И _кроме_ этого будет чего вспомнить, — исправляет Гарри. Он делает шаг к Луи, соприкасаясь с ним пальцами ног, и крепко сжимает его локоть. — Спасибо. За то, что ты такой… такой замечательный. Как сказать «спасибо» на португальском?

Луи чувствует какое-то странное удушение, будто ему туго стянули грудную клетку какой-нибудь лентой.

— Obrigado.

Гарри эхом повторяет слово, но слегка запинается. Ссутулившись и подавшись ближе к Луи, он повторяет уже уверенней:

— _Obrigado_.

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Луи с трудом себе напоминает, что он спокоен и уверен в себе. Честно-пречестно. А если кто захочет спорить, то пусть готовится стреляться на рассвете.

Становится гораздо труднее держаться с достоинством, когда Гарри, у ушей которого, будто крохотные пёрышки, встопорщились кудряшки, робко ему улыбается.

— Я буду по этому скучать, — серьёзно говорит он, словно это пустяк и словно сердце Луи не начинает биться сильнее. — Буду скучать по _тебе_. Типа, ого. Вернуться домой будет очень странно.

«Я не хочу целовать тебя на прощание, я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал».

Луи прижимается к нему ближе и чувствует странный трепет, понимая, что ему приходится запрокинуть назад голову, чтобы заглянуть Гарри в глаза.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы остаться. Стать моим новым Зейном. Я в два счёта сделаю из тебя достойного инструктора по дайвингу.

— Ага, ну да. — Гарри смеётся. _Смеётся_. — И правда, похуй на образовательный кредит, я просто стану зарабатывать на жизнь, работая подводным фотографом. Идея супер.

«Я не шучу», — уже хочет сказать Луи, потому что он правда не шутил. Он был серьёзен, и да, может быть, детали ещё не совсем ясны — к примеру, у него не будет времени на то, чтобы создавать полноценного инструктора по дайвингу практически с нуля, отрабатывая при этом полную ставку, и замену Зейну тоже уже нашли, но… но блять, он всё равно не _шутил_.

— А что, как _вариант_ , — на секунду замешкавшись, отвечает Луи и сразу чувствует себя неловко из-за раздражения, всё-таки просочившегося в его голос. Ну чем не прекрасное начало свидания, призванного вскружить Гарри голову, не правда ли?

 _Свидания_. Блять, очень может быть, что Луи вышел _ужасно_ далеко за пределы своей зоны комфорта.

Он глубоко вдыхает и улыбается, резко подаваясь вперёд и целуя Гарри в щёку.

— А пока. Приступим?

С такого расстояния ему видны голубые и жёлтые вкрапления в зелёных глазах Гарри, и Луи не то чтобы считает это справедливым. Пожалуй, оно и не справедливо вовсе.

— Да, — кивает Гарри. — Так точно, капитан! Приступаем. — Отходя на шаг, он делает широкий жест рукой, за которым следует нечто, отдалённо напоминающее реверанс. Сраный _реверанс_. Нет, ну правда, существует большая вероятность, что Гарри ненастоящий. Прям-таки _огромная_ вероятность. К примеру, он может быть частью какого-нибудь социального эксперимента — симпатичным кудрявым _роботом_ с ямочками на щеках, посланным посеять хаос в хрупких эмоциях Луи. Всё это может быть опытом тех же _мышей_ из «Автостопом по галактике». На данный момент Луи не стал бы исключать этот вариант.

— Это что, только что был реверанс? — спрашивает он.

Гарри наклоняет голову и ухмыляется. Мелкий _засранец_.

Луи хмурится.

— Ты же в курсе, что ты не диснеевская принцесса?

— Мне всё время это говорят. Я предпочитаю не верить.

«Выходи за меня», — думает Луи.

— Иди сделай что-нибудь полезное, — говорит он.

— Что например? — Всё ещё ухмыляясь, Гарри просовывает большие пальцы под пояс своих жёлтых шортов — тех самых, которые Луи сожжёт _сразу же_ , как ему представится такая возможность.

— Отвяжи швартовый трос, подбери кранцы. Ей богу, ты ведь сам каждый раз, когда Зейн стоял за штурвалом, смотрел, как я это делаю.

— Я же не на руки твои смотрел, — жизнерадостно отвечает Гарри. Подмигнув, он разворачивается и неторопливым шагом выходит на корму, где наклоняется над тросом, намотанным на кнехт. Луи подумывает выброситься за борт.

Вместо этого он идёт в кокпит.

* * *

Натягивая гидрокостюм, Гарри переводит взгляд с лица Луи на подводное ружьё в его руках и обратно, после чего качает головой.

— Не думаю, что у меня получится. А вдруг я _промахнусь_? В смысле так промахнусь, что раню рыбу, но она всё равно уплывёт и потом медленно умрёт в страшных мучениях?

Он робот, разработанный с конкретной целью, — Луи снимает с себя все полномочия. Делайте с ним что _хотите_ , но этой версии он теперь и будет придерживаться.

Он кивает.

— Да, конечно, будет лучше, если ты сначала потренируешься, а стрелять начнёшь, только когда уже будешь уверен, что попадёшь куда надо. Мы вот с Лиамом долго тренировались, перед тем как самим попробовать. — И Луи до сих пор помнит, что, даже несмотря на эти тренировки, он всё равно был в ужасе, когда подстрелил свою первую рыбу, и беспомощно пялился на то, как бедняжка трепыхалась на конце гарпуна. Оправился от оцепенения он только после того, как Лиам отрубил рыбе голову.

— Тогда зачем ты взял ружьё для меня? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обделённым. — Луи ему улыбается. — И плюс я подумал, ты всё равно захочешь с ним поплавать и _попритворяться_ опасным хищником, хотя на самом деле ты просто большеглазый котёночек с крохотными коготками.

Как самый настоящий взрослый Гарри пинает его ногу.

Луи выгибает бровь.

— Это была попытка убедить меня в том, что ты большой и страшный? Родной, это же даже не больно.

— Я _покажу_ тебе «больно», — ворчит Гарри, но в уголках его губ прячется улыбка, которая становится только заметнее, когда их взгляды встречаются. — Ладно уж, тогда ты охоться, а я просто поплаваю, красотой полюбуюсь, что думаешь?

О, о. Вот и место для подката, на такую реплику Луи сможет сочинить просто прекрасный подкат.

— Красотой? Ты что, взял с собой зеркало?

Хихиканье Гарри не должно казаться настолько привлекательным.

— Идиот, — говорит он с искренней нежностью. После чего хмурится. — И кстати, а здесь вообще можно охотиться? Я думал, это запрещено?

— Нет, полностью это запрещено только в заказнике. — Луи упирает фиксатор ружья себе в живот, что благодаря гидрокостюму не так неприятно, как могло бы быть, после чего натягивает и закрепляет жгут. Голос звучит натужно из-за того, что ему приходится напрягать мышцы живота, но это определённо стоит того взгляда, которым Гарри одаривает его тело. — А здесь запрещено только с аквалангом, да и всё равно с ним было бы неспортивно. Мне нравится думать, что на задержке дыхания получается честная дуэль. С глазу на глаз, человек против рыбы.

Очень может быть, что Луи выпендривается. Но именно этим обычно люди и занимаются на свиданиях, так что ничего страшного.

Поставив ружьё на предохранитель и положив его на пол, он помогает Гарри надеть ласты. Не то чтобы это так сложно и не то чтобы Гарри не может сделать это сам, просто Луи нравится быть полезным. Иногда. Когда ему это выгодно. И когда благодаря этому ему выпадает возможность упасть перед Гарри на колени и, загадочно улыбнувшись, бросить на него взгляд из-под ресниц.

Глядя на него в ответ, Гарри втягивает в рот нижнюю губу.

— Готово, — объявляет Луи, вставая на ноги, и Гарри, испустив смешок, поднимается следом. Пока он пытается закрепить на своей маске трубку, Луи быстренько облачается в собственное снаряжение и пристёгивает к голени водолазный нож.

Они вместе спрыгивают с купальной платформы. В голове Луи мелькает едва уловимое воспоминание о том дне, когда они с Гарри впервые это сделали: Луи предложил подержать его за руку, а Гарри засмеялся и из принципа прыгнул сам. Теперь же, когда Луи к нему подплывает и утягивает в поцелуй, Гарри тянется ему навстречу, они сталкиваются масками, а трубки болтаются у их щёк. В этом есть что-то замечательное.

Они отстраняются друг от друга, и Гарри улыбается. Белые зубы, влажные завитки волос. Робот, робот, робот.

— Доброй охоты, дорогой. Добудь мне подарок.

— Только если ты за это станешь моей женой, — парирует Луи, и Гарри, покачиваясь на воде, разводит руками.

— Купи мне дохуллион бриллиантов, красную спортивную тачку и ещё, пожалуй, чистильщика бассейнов, и я весь твой.

Протянув руку, Луи щипает его за сосок, вот только весь эффект портится из-за неопрена.

— Я почти уверен, что покупка чистильщика бассейнов в большинстве стран будет считаться незаконной. Но я мог бы сам стать твоим чистильщиком бассейнов. Если тебе такое нравится.

Он ещё даже не успевает договорить, а Гарри уже смеётся: такой счастливый, свободный и абсолютно _очаровательный_ , что Луи не знает, куда себя деть. В итоге он щипает Гарри за щёку и, улыбнувшись, засовывает в рот трубку, несколько раз глубоко вдыхая.

Он ныряет в воду вперёд головой.

Прижимая к себе ружьё, он опускается глубже, погружается в ритм океана, состоящий из мягкого колыхания водорослей, плавных движений и света изломанных солнечных лучей, пробивающихся сквозь толщу воды. Над ним мелькает тень, и Луи поднимает взгляд, замечая Гарри, всё ещё плавающего на поверхности.

Внизу проносится косяк золотистых спаров, и Луи подумывает плыть следом, но у него заканчивается воздух. Лучше будет сейчас всплыть, успокоить сердцебиение и нырнуть ещё разок.

В следующий раз Гарри уже погружается вместе с ним, но держится на довольно приличном расстоянии, неуклюже перебирая ногами и руками. Луи это так забавляет, что он едва не упускает момент, когда косяк поворачивает в сторону, огибая валун.

Ладненько. Пора возвращаться к поставленной задаче. Кое-чего наловить, кое-кого накормить.

* * *

— Это круговорот, — объявляет Луи, выбрасывая за борт потроха, и наклоняется, чтобы вымыть руки. — Если что-то берёшь, ты должен отдать что-то взамен, понимаешь? То, что мы не съедим, не пропадёт даром, потому что это с радостью подберёт какое-нибудь животное. Это и есть круговорот жизни.

— Как в «Короле Льве»? — Гарри напевает мелодию из мультфильма, в его голосе слышится приятная хрипотца, и, что ж, он на самом деле диснеевская принцесса: красивая, волоокая и одарённая прекрасным голосом. Луи безнадёжно влюблён. — Или с тобой просто Зейн травкой поделился?

— _Тебе_ ли смеяться надо _мной_ из-за хипстерской концепции? — спрашивает он, забирая у Гарри из рук полотенце. — Нет, правда? Ты сейчас серьёзно?

Гарри сдавленно хихикает, окутанный ласковым вечерним светом. Он подходит к грилю, чтобы проверить запекающуюся на нём рыбу, являющуюся чуть ли не единственным блюдом, которое Луи умеет готовить — да и то только потому, что всё, что для этого нужно, это напихать рыбе в брюхо немного розмарина, соли и перца, обернуть её фольгой и закинуть на решётку. Вот такая кулинария Луи по силам.

— Сколько примерно у нас есть времени, пока это приготовится? — спрашивает Гарри. Его губы изгибаются в озорной улыбке, и Луи не может отвести от него взгляд.

— Минут десять-пятнадцать?

— Вполне достаточно, — заявляет Гарри, хватает Луи за руку и без промедлений утаскивает в сторону кокпита. Через плечо он бросает: — Ты так сексуально смотришься с этим ружьём. Мне прямо захотелось отсосать тебе, можно?

— Это, — Луи прокашливается, — было бы неплохо.

— Только смотри не лезь своими рыбными руками мне в волосы, — говорит ему Гарри, и его улыбка такая яркая и ослепительная, сам _Гарри_ такой яркий и ослепительный, что Луи хочется оставить его себе на веки вечные. И если для этого нужны отношения, то уж так тому и быть.

Гарри падает на колени, стягивает плавки Луи до лодыжек, и тот всем телом наваливается на штурвал, чувствуя, как дерево упирается в его голую спину — и ведь дело в том, что, судя по всему, рот Гарри был создан для того, чтобы сосать член Луи. Просто… Этот рот _идеален_ , а действия Гарри уверенны и нетерпеливы, его губы блестят от слюны, и он опускается ниже, _ещё_ ниже и просто _принимает_ его, как только Луи толкается бёдрами ему навстречу.

Луи хрипло выдыхает и закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как по его дырочке нежно скользит большой палец Гарри, влажной от смазки, которую тот, должно быть, припрятал у себя в шортах. Это похоже на обещание, и Луи мечется между ртом Гарри и его пальцами. Под ними раскачивается бот, а вдалеке кричат чайки.

Гарри отстраняется, и Луи распахивает глаза. Он ловит на себе его пристальный взгляд и замечает на его губах лёгкую улыбку прямо перед тем, как Гарри подаётся вперёд и касается языком щёлки на головке его члена. В этом положении мышцы на спине Гарри красиво напрягаются, и Луи уже ощущает, как к животу подступает горячая волна развязки.

 _Боже_ , просто Гарри реально охуенный, безумно охуенный, буквально _восхитительный_. Луи и подумать не мог, что секс будет настолько лучше и ярче, если заниматься им с тем, кому доверяешь, с тем, кто _понимает_ тебя.

С тем, кого ты, может быть, совсем немножко любишь.

* * *

Поскольку Гарри вполне может убить себя и обычной рыбной косточкой, Луи тщательно разделывает золотистого спара, и только потом устраивает его между ними на купальной платформе. Свесив с неё ноги, Гарри по щиколотку держит их в воде.

— Я охотник и самый настоящий спаситель — тебе могло повезти намного меньше. — Луи указывает пальцем себе на грудь. — Если вдруг что, я смогу прокормить нас обоих одной только рыбой, пойманной голыми руками.

Жуя кусок хлеба, Гарри улыбается и кивает.

— Ага, очень полезный навык, я в этом не сомневаюсь. Примерно как готовка. В которой ты, ну, сам понимаешь. Не особо силён. О, кстати, меня мама научила выращивать помидоры.

— _Голыми руками_ , — повторяет Луи с чувством и обмакивает свой собственный ломоть хлеба в сок, скопившийся в фольге. В нос ударяет приятный запах жареной рыбы и розмарина. — И кстати о полезных навыках: мне кажется, очень полезно уметь не спотыкаться о каждое малейшее препятствие, попадающееся тебе по дороге. Так что в этих отношениях беззащитная принцесса — это явно ты.

Отношениях. Чего.

Но Гарри, кажется, не замечает его оговорки и лишь тихо смеётся. Его взгляд смягчается.

— Знаешь, я ведь правда буду скучать.

Луи много чего мог бы сказать в ответ на это, вот только все слова, которые крутятся на языке, слишком сильные, слишком громкие для каких-то трёх _недель_ знакомства, которые ощущаются, точно месяцы. Это его последняя ночь вместе с Гарри, и больше всего Луи хочется в него вцепиться и умолять его не уезжать. Или хотя бы пообещать вернуться как можно скорее, а ещё согласиться раздобыть в комнату, которую ему предоставит у себя Найл, настолько большую кровать, что Луи тоже сможет на ней уместиться, если вдруг приедет в гости. Может, даже не раз.

Луи всего лишь хочет, чтобы в кровати у Гарри всегда было второе одеяло, припасённое специально для него. Он ведь не просит слишком многого, верно?

Он пихает локоть Гарри своим и довольствуется этим.

* * *

Они располагаются на толстом одеяле, которое Луи прихватил с собой, от вкуса вина на языке всё кажется тёплым и текучим, их _руки плечи ноги бёдра_ прижаты друг к другу, а ночное небо усыпано звёздами.

Вокруг тихо, слышен лишь океан и их приглушённый разговор, блуждающий от одной темы к другой: они говорят о любви Гарри к языкам, потом переходят к воспоминаниям Луи о том Рождестве, когда близняшки ещё только родились и в их семье всё было нормально, после чего Гарри признаётся, что надеялся увидеть кита или дельфина. Это заставляет Луи рассказать ему о том, как однажды с одним из своих подопечных он делал декомпрессионную остановку и тот чуть штаны не обмочил, когда с глубины в их сторону устремился силуэт афалины, которой захотелось поиграть с их красным маркерным буем, плавающим на поверхности.

— Они огромные, если смотреть вблизи. Размером примерно со свинью и весят где-то так же, но в то же время очень красивые и изящные, хотя не _милые_ : типа, зубы-то у них нешуточные и очень острые.

Ни с того ни с сего Гарри отвечает на это, набрасываясь на Луи, запуская руки ему в волосы и целуя до тех пор, пока тот не начинает задыхаться, чувствуя себя бессильным, глупым и ужасно открытым и уязвимым. Он меняет их местами и берёт ведущую роль на себя.

Он медленно объезжает Гарри, пока тот не начинает дрожать в такт с размеренными движениями бёдер Луи, задыхаться и сильнее впиваться пальцами в его талию.

«Останься», — думает Луи. Одними губами он проговаривает это слово, выдыхая его Гарри в висок и пряча в его волосах, но ему так и не хватает смелости произнести его вслух.

* * *

Когда Луи просыпается, солнце уже как раз поднимается над горизонтом, резко очерчивая силуэты гор на восточном краю неба. Пару минут он лежит неподвижно, стараясь впитать в себя каждую деталь этого момента: Гарри, обнимающего его со спины и дышащего ему в затылок, закрутившиеся на их бёдрах спальные мешки, которые они сбили во сне. Тихонько сдвигаясь, Луи отключает на своём телефоне будильник и поворачивается на другой бок, опуская взгляд на лицо Гарри: на мягкий изгиб его губ, на линию носа, на ноздри, раздувающиеся при каждом вдохе. Он слегка хмурится во сне, и даже эта деталь до невозможности очаровательна.

Это глупо. Луи глупый, очень и очень глупый, но он в этом не виноват, это просто Гарри — робот. Да.

Чтобы отогнать от себя глупые, удушающие эмоции, комом застревающие в горле, Луи оглаживает бок Гарри рукой, быстро прикидывая возможные варианты и в конце концов решая разбудить его дрочкой. Это их последний раз, самый последний раз, и Гарри, как и всегда, спит голышом, так что Луи от его задумки ничего не останавливает. Он совсем не хочет останавливаться, он _всегда_ хочет прикасаться к Гарри.

В ладони Луи член Гарри быстро твердеет, его дыхание становится прерывистым и хмурая складочка между бровей разглаживается. Луи ощущает какую-то странную невесомость где-то в области лба, в голове путаются туманные мысли: _Гарри_ , и _кончи для меня_ , и _хочу тобой полюбоваться_ , и _не уезжай, пожалуйста, не уезжай_. Кожа Гарри на ощупь гладкая и горячая, Луи двигает ладонью по его члену быстрыми, резкими рывками, без всяких ухищрений и лишь с невыразимым желанием сделать ему приятно, заставить запомнить это утро, запомнить прошлую ночь, запомнить _Луи_.

Дыхание Гарри учащается, ресницы подрагивают, и Луи наклоняется к его губам и нежно прижимается к ним своими. И ждёт. _Ждёт_.

Резко вздохнув, Гарри просыпается.

Всего мгновение спустя он, мелко дрожа, кончает Луи в кулак, и тот глубоко его целует, чувствуя на губах тяжёлое дыхание Гарри и крепкую хватку его рук на своих плечах. Бот покачивается на волнах в медленном ритме, и Луи кажется, что Гарри чем-то похож на океан: в него Луи тоже влюблён и может так глубоко погрузиться в это чувство, что оно станет таким же естественным и неизменным, как прилив или отлив. Пожалуй, в этом нет никакого смысла.

Просунув бедро Луи между ног, Гарри потирается о его промежность, их языки сплетаются, и от этого прикосновения кажутся ещё приятнее. Луи кончает, прижимаясь ко лбу Гарри своим и до самого последнего момента не разрывая с ним зрительного контакта, а когда веки становятся слишком тяжёлыми, просто замирает в его объятиях. Ему кажется, будто его кожа расходится по швам, будто он никогда уже не сможет забыть этот момент, превратить его в очередное тусклое воспоминание.

Они держатся друг за друга гораздо дольше, чем это необходимо: дыхание каждого давно выровнялось, а солнце вышло из-за гор, окутав мир мягким утренним светом и окрасив всё вокруг золотом и длинными тенями.

— Сколько щас? — наконец спрашивает Гарри тихим, хриплым ото сна голосом. Одной рукой он играет с чёлкой Луи, едва ли отдавая себе в этом отчёт.

«Слишком рано, всегда будет слишком рано. День не скоро: то соловей — не жаворонок был».

Луи выдыхает.

— Нам, наверное, пора возвращаться.

Отворачиваясь, Гарри кивает.

Они собираются в тишине: сворачивают спальные мешки, Гарри аккуратным квадратом складывает одеяло, а Луи убирает остатки ужина. Молчание чем-то неприятным оседает у него в груди, словно тяжело нависшая туча — огромная, тёмная и готовая в любой момент пролиться дождём. И всё же, что тут можно сказать, он не знает.

Нет, неправда. Луи знает, что тут можно сказать, знает, что он _хочет_ сказать, но каждый раз, когда он глубоко вдыхает и пытается выдавить из себя слова, они теряются где-то по дороге. И дело в том, что это не _он_. Луи смелый, он _сам_ себя таким сделал, сам научился защищаться от собственного отца и своих безмозглых однокурсников с их тупыми оскорблениями. Был всего один момент, одно короткое мгновение между тем, как Дин его поцеловал, и тем, как Луи ответил на поцелуй, когда по его спине пробежал всепоглощающий страх, когда ему захотелось разозлиться, отступить и заявить, что он не _гей_ , он нормальный, он натурал и соответствует всем гетеронормативным стандартам, благодаря которым легко станет капитаном мужской футбольной команды.

Он поборол этот страх. Он не позволил себе принять трусливое решение и в результате стал сильнее, увереннее… и всё равно он не может заставить себя сказать такое простое слово как «останься».

Как же он всё-таки жалок.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы всё-таки отрастить себе _яйца_ , Луи, пустив Гарри за штурвал, объясняет ему, как пользоваться системой навигации и держать с её помощью правильный курс. Свой собственный голос кажется ему непривычно хриплым, слова застревают в горле, точно занозы, впивающиеся в пальцы. Гарри щурится из-за яркого солнечного света и следует всем указаниям Луи, никак иначе на них не отвечая.

Дойдя до узкого входа в бухту, они меняются местами, и Гарри обнимает Луи со спины, опустив ему на плечо подбородок, и наблюдает за тем, как тот маневрирует между двумя большими каменными глыбами. Гарри тёплый, осязаемый, и он всё ещё _здесь_ , по крайней мере пока, так что Луи откидывается ему на грудь и старается не думать о том, что будет через час или через сутки.

А ведь ему так хорошо всё это удавалось.

К коттеджу они идут в тишине, стараясь держаться как можно ближе друг к другу в жалкой попытке напоследок насытиться физическим контактом. По дороге они натыкаются всего на одного садовника, который, пока гости спят, подстригает живую изгородь, тем самым не давая маленькой иллюзии рая разбиться о факт того, что за ним требуется уход.

Они проскальзывают во входную дверь, минуя приглушённые голоса, доносящиеся из комнаты Лиама, и Луи подумывает о том, чтобы предложить Гарри чаю, пару тостов, да _что угодно_ , лишь бы занять свои трясущиеся руки. Но вместо этого он идёт к себе в комнату, и Гарри следует за ним.

На кровати лежит чемодан Гарри, рядом с ним — сумка, и тогда-то и наступает шокирующее осознание. Луи даже на мгновение замирает. Это всё _правда_ , Гарри действительно уезжает, а Луи не смог найти в себе достаточно мужества на то, чтобы хотя бы _попытаться_.

С тихим щелчком закрывается дверь, и Луи оборачивается и крепко обнимает Гарри, глубоко вдыхая его запах. На мгновение Гарри заметно напрягается, застывает, словно вкопанный. Затем он вздыхает и падает Луи в объятия, сцепляя руки у него на спине и резко прижимая к себе.

— Привет, — бормочет он — его первое слово с тех пор, как они сошли на берег, _их_ первое слово с тех пор, как они сошли на берег.

— Привет, — так же тихо отвечает Луи. Ему холодно.

Закрыв глаза, он утыкается лицом Гарри в шею. Если Луи просто его _не отпустит_ , приклеится к нему, как липучка, тогда Гарри не пройдёт досмотр и будет вынужден остаться. План просто отличный, да ещё и пугает не так сильно, как тот, в котором Луи должен словами через рот _попросить_ Гарри не уезжать.

Комната будто дышит вместе с ними, сжимаясь с каждым вдохом и снова расширяясь, когда они одновременно выдыхают. Наверное, проходят секунды, даже минуты или, может, часы, как вдруг Найл стучит по двери костяшками пальцев.

— Отъезжаем через пять минут, Лиам за рулём. Не вздумай опаздывать, Стайлс!

Гарри выпрямляется и, вздрогнув, словно стряхнув наваждение, устремляет взгляд на дверь.

— Я тут, Найл, — хрипло отзывается он. — Сейчас буду.

Пять минут.

Через пять минут Гарри уже будет ехать в аэропорт, потом вернётся к нормальной жизни в Лондоне, а также в непосредственной близости от своего бывшего. Может, к тому моменту он уже пересмотрит своё решение, захочет дать тому парню ещё один шанс. И Луи его так и потеряет, даже не _попытавшись_ удержать.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, — всё-таки выдавливает он, и каждое слово кажется громоздким и тяжёлым, когда падает с языка и заполняет пустоту между ними. Каким-то чудом Луи удаётся найти в себе силы, чтобы поднять взгляд на Гарри, и он замечает, как тот распахивает глаза, а его мышцы напрягаются прямо в тех местах, где их тела всё ещё соприкасаются друг с другом.

— Луи, — предостерегающе начинает Гарри, но Луи уже заговорил, в его груди стало свободнее, а каждое слово даётся всё легче и легче.

— Гарри. Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось. Слушай, я знаю, что ты не можешь остаться, знаю, что ты только-только порвал с одним парнем, но… — Он берёт в руку запястье Гарри и уверенно сжимает, чувствуя под пальцами лихорадочное биение его пульса. — Это не _норма_ , такое каждый день не случается, а я не хочу притворяться, что _готов_ тебя отпустить. Мне кажется, мы должны попробовать. Не думаешь, что это стоит того?

Гарри резко отдёргивает руку и качает головой, глядя на Луи испуганными глазами.

— Нет.

— Гарри, — повторяет Луи, снова тянется к нему, и Гарри неуверенно отступает на шаг назад, точно зверь, загнанный в угол.

— Нет, это не… _Нет_. — В его голосе слышится напряжение, плечи расправлены и всё тело вытянуто, как по струнке, а руки сжаты в кулаки. — Нет, мы так не договаривались, мы вообще не так договаривались. Нет.

Что-то тяжёлое горьким свинцовым осадком опускается у Луи в животе. Может быть, его сердце.

— То есть ты собираешься притворяться, что всё это было только интрижкой? И то, как мы с тобой целых две недели делили одну постель, и наши поцелуи, и свидания — вообще всё? То, как ты _ревновал_ , когда я хотел пригласить к себе кого-то другого? — Приглушённый смешок вырывается из его горла, царапая нёбо. — Ты же это, блять, не _серьёзно_.

И хотя Луи не двигается в его сторону, Гарри делает ещё один шаг назад, врезаясь в угол кровати.

— Ты же сам говорил, что это просто! Ты… Ты сказал, всё будет просто — просто, блять, не заходи дальше, вот и всё. — Он сглатывает, и этот звук слишком отчётливо звучит в тишине комнаты. — А теперь ты хочешь… Нет. Я так _не могу_.

«Я не хочу снова себя потерять», — слышит Луи отдалённое эхо разговора, который они вели в этой самой комнате, прячась от всего остального мира.

Он сглатывает горький привкус желчи, откашливается и протягивает вперёд руку, держа её ладонью кверху. Его голос дрожит, но всё равно звучит на удивление спокойно.

— Я не хочу как-то тебя контролировать, Гарри. Совсем не хочу. Я не собираюсь указывать тебе, как жить, не собираюсь пытаться изменить тебя, я хочу совсем не _этого_. Я хочу просто быть с тобой.

Как бы он ни старался, Гарри лишь сильнее в себе закрывается.

— Нет.

— Гарри, — пытается Луи ещё раз, но сил у него уже нет. Имя кажется чужим, даже язык едва поворачивается, чтобы произнести его, потому что это больше не тот Гарри, которого Луи знает, не тот мальчик, который… в которого он влюбился.

Он влюблён в Гарри.

Он пиздец как глупо _влюблён_ в Гарри, и всё равно Гарри качает головой, всем своим существом излучая страх.

— Нет, — говорит он, — мне пора… — Он взмахивает дрожащей рукой и поднимает с кровати свой чемодан, стараясь не смотреть на Луи. — Идти. Мне пора идти. Самолёт.

И на этом… На этом, видимо, всё.

На этом _всё_.

Луи спиной наваливается на стену, и ему становится немного легче от ощущения под собой чего-то твёрдого, устойчивого и реального, пока вокруг всё вращается и плывёт, а в животе ощущаются покачивания бота, который они бросили у пирса точно так же, как Гарри всего через минуту бросит Луи. Как что-то уже не нужное, что-то, что можно будет заменить в любой момент. Что-то одноразовое.

— Вот так просто? — тихо спрашивает Луи. — Ты вот так просто уходишь, неужели это и правда для тебя так легко?

Уже с сумкой, переброшенной через плечо, и чемоданом в руке Гарри замирает. Резко вдохнув, он устремляет на Луи взгляд широко распахнутых сияющих глаз, и отчего-то он вдруг начинает казаться совсем _маленьким_ , словно марионетка с перерезанными ниточками, готовая в любую секунду упасть на землю. Луи делает шаг вперёд — точно какой-то инстинкт говорит ему уложить Гарри в постель, напоить чаем и пообещать, что всё будет хорошо.

Даже сейчас, даже тогда, когда Гарри разбивает ему сердце, Луи всё ещё его хочет. Хочет так, как никого никогда не хотел. И дело не в достоинстве или гордости — это просто чистая _правда_.

Гарри открывает рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, в сердце снова вспыхивает надежда и Луи думает, что _может быть_ … но тут Найл снова стучит в дверь, и из-за неё доносится его приглушённый голос:

— Пора, Хаз! Поцелуй ты его уже там на прощание, а?

Насколько же Найл _не вовремя_. Луи бы рассмеялся, если бы ему так не хотелось плакать.

Слабо, едва заметно покачав головой, Гарри отворачивается. Он рывком распахивает дверь и, не оглядываясь, выходит из комнаты.

И уходит.

Только когда хлопает входная дверь, Луи сползает по стене на пол и подтягивает к груди колени. Опустив на них голову, он заставляет себя дышать.

Вдох. И выдох. И вдох.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. В оригинале припев песни Flashdance — She's a Maniac :)


	8. VIII

Луи в порядке.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит он Зейну, и голос предательски ломается на последнем слове. Зейн никак это не комментирует, а лишь продолжает смотреть на него поверх чашки чая, от которой к его лицу поднимается пар. — Всё в _порядке_ , — повторяет Луи.

Зейн очень медленно моргает, и Луи садится на шезлонг и ёрзает на его потёртой обивке до тех пор, пока не оказывается в полулежачем положении.

— Ничего не в порядке, — шепчет он.

— О, _Лу_. — Уже мгновение спустя Зейн к нему подсаживается и пихает под бок, чтобы Луи освободил ему достаточно места для объятий. Тепло чужого тела успокаивает, и блять, сука, Луи не слабак, он сильный, самостоятельный и уверенный в себе человек.

Любовь — полный отстой.

— Любовь — отстой, — говорит он ещё и вслух, чтобы уж наверняка. — Просто полнейший отстой, нахуя кто-то вообще, блять, _пытается_.

Зейн обнимает его крепче. Он пахнет сном, пеной для бритья и _домом_ , и Луи очень его любит, очень сильно любит, просто пиздец как сильно. Но не в этом смысле. Хотя и это не имеет значения, потому что Зейн через неделю тоже уедет. Все всегда уезжают.

— Что произошло? — спрашивает Зейн, и от этого вопроса у Луи волосы шевелятся на затылке. Тяжело вздохнув, он прижимается к Зейну ещё сильнее.

— Он уехал, как ты можешь догадаться.

Зейн молчит, не пытаясь ни выпутаться из объятий, ни дотянуться до своей чашки, хоть им вдвоём и нужно быть у дайвинг-центра уже через пять минут. Луи с этим справится, он сможет прийти туда и изобразить на своём лице улыбку, в которой Гарри моментально заметил бы фальшь.

Но Гарри не здесь. В этом, отчасти, и проблема.

— Я… — Луи откашливается. — Я просто подумал, ну, а что _если_. Но он мне отказал. Так что вот. Такие дела.

Зейн ничего не отвечает, но его объятия становятся крепче, и Луи на минуту позволяет себе притвориться, что он может исчезнуть. Ладно, всё с ним в порядке, всё обязательно будет в _порядке_. Он провёл с Гарри три недели, только и всего, всего лишь какие-то сраные три _недели_. Наверняка не так уж и сложно их пережить и двинуться дальше, вернуться к нормальной жизни, какой она была до того момента, как в неё ворвался Гарри с этими его дурацкими шутками, ослепительной улыбкой, добрым сердцем и нелепым пристрастием к фруктам. Нескладными конечностями и поцелуями с языком. Речью, текущей как расплавленный воск с зажжённой свечи.

Наверняка не так уж и сложно забыть того, с кем ты только недавно познакомился.

* * *

Луи с головой погружается в рутину: работает с гостями, следит, чтобы никому не достался поломанный регулятор, таскает баллоны для аквалангов, проводит инструктажи перед самым погружением, активно жестикулируя и отпуская одни и те же шутки в сотый раз. И это даже не преувеличение.

Моргая, он каждый раз видит под веками кружащиеся яркие пятна — размытые отголоски солнечного света. Он чувствует усталость даже в костях.

Когда они с Зейном возвращаются в дайвинг-центр, там их уже ждёт Лиам, усевшийся на стол под аркой страстоцвета и поставивший ноги на одинокий стул, непонятно откуда тут взявшийся. Хотя какая разница — не только этот стул сейчас не там, где должен быть. Едва их завидев, Лиам вскакивает со своего места, нахмурив брови и недовольно выпятив нижнюю губу.

— Уже соскучился по своему бойфренду? — Как бы Луи не старался, у него всё равно не получается звучать непринуждённо. — Ты жалок, Пейн. Просто _жалок_.

Лиам бросает взгляд ему за спину, дожидается, пока группа гостей не пройдёт мимо и не скроется в хижине, после чего наклоняется к Луи и, понизив голос, спрашивает:

— Что ты с ним сделал? Я думал, тебе _нравится_ Гарри.

Нравится, ха-ха, о боже. _Нравится_. Луи глупо, нелепо, бессмысленно _влюблён_ в Гарри, вот так уже будет точнее. Было бы просто чудесно, если бы ему нравился Гарри, это отлично помогло бы избавиться от чувства тошноты, поселившегося у Луи в животе. Простая симпатия к Гарри была бы гораздо, _гораздо_ лучше этой… этой ужасной _тяжести_ глубоко под рёбрами.

Он отвечает лишь:

— Нравится.

— Ладно, но тогда что ты с ним _сделал_? — Лиам качает головой, будто не веря собственным словам. — Почему он всю дорогу до аэропорта провёл зажавшись в угол и отказываясь с нами разговаривать?

Нет, ну это уже просто _смешно_.

Луи скрещивает на груди руки и выгибает бровь, спиной чувствуя, как к нему подходит Зейн, в горле першит. Он хочет умереть.

— А с чего ты решил, что это _он_ тут пострадавшая сторона?

— Но ведь ты… — пылко начинает Лиам, но тут вдруг резко замолкает и широко распахивает глаза. Словно огромное уродливое чудовище между ними встаёт молчание, Зейн обвивает рукой талию Луи, а из дайвинг-центра доносятся приглушённые голоса. В кусте бугенвиллеи щебечет трясогузка, и это такая незначительная мелочь, что заметить её можно было только случайно, но Луи, похоже, весь состоит из случайностей: живёт по воле случая, говорит по воле случая, даже влюбляется по воле случая в самый неподходящий момент и в самого неподходящего человека.

Когда Лиам заговаривает снова, от былого запала в его голосе не остаётся и следа.

— О, — тихо выдыхает он, и от читающейся на его лице жалости Луи хочется что-нибудь пнуть. Или заплакать. Смотря на что потребуется меньше усилий. — Вот же блять. Прости, _пожалуйста_ , Лу. Значит, он не захотел…

— Нет. — Одного этого слова не достаточно, чтобы ответить на незаконченный вопрос Лиама. Луи прижимается ближе к Зейну и концентрируется на дыхании, пока напряжение в его груди не ослабевает достаточно, чтобы он наконец смог продолжить. — Нет, он не захотел. Ничего не поделаешь.

— Ну, значит, он _идиот_ , — объявляет Лиам, делает шаг вперёд и заключает Луи в крепкие объятия, для которых Зейн освобождает ему место, хоть своей руки и не отпускает. Они оба сейчас будто бы защищают Луи от внешнего мира, и это так чудесно, что он плотно зажмуривает глаза и сглатывает горечь во рту.

— Нет, — тихо говорит он, собираясь никогда не покидать их уютную кучу-малу. — Это _я_ идиот, Ли. Я понимал, к чему всё идёт, я понимал, чего он хочет, мне просто _головой_ нужно было думать.

Зейн за его спиной резко вздыхает, словно собираясь возразить, но Лиам заговаривает первым:

— Никто не может это контролировать.

— А пора бы уже научиться. — Уткнувшись лицом Лиаму в шею, Луи старается не думать о том, как он сейчас выглядит со стороны. Как парень на грани нервного срыва, наверное. В жопу Гарри, который лишил Луи его обычного самообладания, и _в жопу_ Гарри, который заставил Луи так быстро и так сильно влюбиться.

На секунду в воздухе повисает тишина, а в ушах звенят лишь мягкие отзвуки ритмичного шума океана. Наконец Луи добавляет:

— А знаете, я теперь всё понял.

— Что — всё? — спрашивает Зейн. Пальцами он мягко впивается Луи в бедро, пока того спереди обнимает Лиам. Луи так сильно их любит, так же сильно, как он любит пить чай по утрам, так же сильно, как любит, когда Бегемот сворачивается тёплым клубочком у него на спине и тихонько мурчит.

— То, что ты мне тогда сказал, Зейн. — Он шаркает шлёпанцами по гравию, вдруг вспоминая тот раз, когда Гарри укачало на боте и он опрокинул здесь банку колы, из которой на камни пролилась шипящая газировка. Глупые воспоминания, всё глупое, а уж Луи за свою глупость заслуживает корону.

— А что я тогда сказал? — В любой другой ситуации Зейн бы уже потерял терпение, но сейчас его голос звучит исключительно мягко, даже ласково. Существует вероятность, что сегодня он простил бы Луи даже убийство, но не то чтобы эта мысль сильно радует.

— Ты сказал, что суть не в том, чтобы просто быть хоть с кем-нибудь. В отношениях, я имею в виду. Что это стоит того, только когда ты встречаешься именно с тем самым особенным человеком. — Вздохнув Лиаму в шею, Луи выпрямляется и _нет_ , он не вытирает глаза рукой. — Просто, видишь ли. Хреново, когда оказывается, что человек этот на самом деле тебе не подходит.

Ни Лиам, ни Зейн не отвечают. Они лишь снова заключают Луи в объятия и не отпускают до тех пор, пока он не расслабляется и не обмякает в их руках, чувствуя себя грустным и запутавшимся, но всё равно понятым и любимым. Пусть и не в том ключе, в котором ему этого бы хотелось.

Он довольствуется тем, что у него есть.

* * *

Каким-то чудом Луи удаётся избегать своей комнаты до поздней ночи.

Будь его воля, он избегал бы её даже дольше. Вот только Зейн и Лиам сидят рядышком с ним у костра, и поскольку у Луи нет желания участвовать в разговоре, а времени вагон, он наблюдает за всем вокруг и видит, как они отворачиваются, пряча от него зевки. Они, наверное, считают себя очень скрытными. Они ошибаются. И ещё они явно устали.

Вот только уходить они отказываются, поскольку, видимо, сами себя назначили его телохранителями. И если Луи уснёт у костра, он как бы ненамеренно заставит и их провести ночь на расстеленном на песке пледе и проснуться с затёкшими шеями. А это будет нечестно, правильно?

Так что, когда время уже начинает близиться к полночи, а Лиам с Зейном продолжают упрямо моргать, глядя на свет костра, Луи сдаётся и, встав со своего места, опускает на них взгляд.

— Ну что, спать? — спрашивает он, притворяясь, что не замечает облегчения на их лицах.

Он молча плетётся за ними в сторону коттеджа. По дороге в свою комнату он спотыкается о книги, которые Зейн сложил стопкой рядом с диваном, и падает, в последний момент выставляя руки вперёд, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить удар. Чем не прекрасное завершение отвратительного дня, не правда ли? Он соскребает себя с пола, чувствуя несильную боль в левом запястье, и делает вид, что не замечает беспокойства в глазах Лиама и сочувствия в глазах Зейна.

— Я в ванную, — объявляет Луи, отворачиваясь. — Кто успел, тот и съел.

— Про ванную так нельзя сказать, — будто рефлекторно реагирует Лиам. — Вроде бы. Ну, её же не едят.

Луи закрывает дверь до того, как Зейн успевает ответить. И так понятно, что он скажет что-нибудь о том, что не нужно сейчас трогать Луи (потому что, ну, ты понимаешь, разбитое сердце, всё такое, раненное животное, за которым нужен глаз да глаз). Блять, Луи сейчас в таком состоянии, что не знает даже, любит он их за такую заботу или ненавидит.

Пожалуй, всё-таки любит. Ненавидит он по большей части себя.

Он не торопясь чистит зубы, долго стоит под душем, и в любой другой ситуации кто-нибудь уже обязательно ломился бы в дверь, требуя не задерживать очередь. Но, конечно же, не сегодня, хотя всё равно наступает момент, когда у Луи уже не остаётся никаких оправданий, чтобы и дальше прятаться здесь от наступления ночи. Крадучись, он проскальзывает мимо яркого прямоугольника света, льющегося из комнаты Зейна, и толкает дверь в свою собственную. Не включая свет, он скидывает полотенце на пол и голышом ныряет в постель.

Одеяло Гарри всё ещё здесь. Нужно его вернуть, но оно пахнет, как Гарри, и Луи утыкается лицом в его подушку и глубоко вдыхает, позволяя этому запаху окутать тянущую боль в груди.

Пиздец. Ёбаный пиздец, этого не должно было случиться.

Но случилось, и Луи знает, что стоит ему только включить свет, и он найдёт на прикроватном столике стопку полароидных снимков, неоспоримо напоминающих о тех моментах, которые, очевидно, для Гарри ничего больше не значат. Здесь есть _«Привет!»_ , которое Луи написал у него на бицепсе, пирс, снятый со стороны пляжа, фотография Луи, улыбающегося камере (улыбающегося Гарри за ней).

Луи даже видеть их не может.

* * *

Луи всего лишь хочет достать из шкафа чистую футболку. Но пальцы вдруг случайно нащупывают мягкий бежевый свитер Гарри — тот самый, которым он укрыл Луи на боте той ночью, когда они ловили браконьеров.

Нельзя сказать, что вытаскивает его из шкафа Луи тоже случайно. Просто теперь он об этом жалеет. Пиздец просто как жалеет.

Чувствуя, как его лёгкие пытаются выкарабкаться наружу через горло, Луи запихивает свитер подальше в шкаф и захлопывает дверцы.

* * *

Важно отметить, что хотят они как лучше. Но вот уже целых два дня Зейн и Лиам всюду неустанно следуют за ним по пятам, в то время как Луи просто хочется поскорее обо всём этом _забыть_ … так что теперь Луи просто чувствует себя каким-то смертельно больным пациентом, а ещё хочет выцарапать себе глаза. Он находит компромисс и сбегает на пляж, чтобы выпить в баре.

— Налей что-нибудь сливочное, сладкое и с огромным количеством алкоголя, — говорит он Нику, и тот одаривает его в ответ подозрительным взглядом.

— Ещё даже шести нет.

— Ага, спасибо, я умею по часам время определять.

Ник обоими локтями опирается на стойку и даже пальцем не шевелит, чтобы принести Луи этот сраный коктейль. Это что, такая невыполнимая просьба? Здесь просто ужасно относятся к посетителям, и Луи уже собирается ему об этом сказать, как вдруг на лице Ника расцветает ухмылка.

— О-о, — выразительно тянет он. — _О-о_. Так твой парнишка уехал, да? И ты теперь планируешь заливать алкоголем свою печаль и наблюдать за кораблями, исчезающими на горизонте, до тех пор, пока он к тебе не вернётся, и так далее, и тому подобное. _Сердце_ кровью обливается, Томлинсон, честное слово.

Это застигает Луи врасплох, и он кривится, хотя обычно ему неплохо удаётся держать лицо.

— Пошёл ты.

На мгновение брови Ника взлетают прямо к его дурацкой чёлке. Он заговаривает снова, и на этот раз его голос звучит мягче, не сохранив ни намёка на больше свойственный ему едкий сарказм.

— Он уже не вернётся, да?

— Пошёл ты, — повторяет Луи гораздо тише. Зря он сюда пришёл, _конкретно_ так зря, но эй, он уже много чего зря сделал, похоже, это входит у него в привычку, так почему бы и нет. Фоновая музыка заведения действует ему на нервы. Вместе с искусственными цветами, украшающими барную стойку, она вызывает у Луи резкий приступ неприязни к этой иллюзии рая, позволяющей курортникам забыть об их повседневной жизни хотя бы на время.

Что ж, для Луи вот это как раз и _есть_ повседневная жизнь, мать её за ногу.

Ник наконец принимается за работу, отталкиваясь от стойки и протягивая руку за высоким стаканом.

— Видишь, — говорит он, наклонившись к холодильнику, из-за чего его голос звучит приглушённо. — Вот почему не стоит ни в кого влюбляться.

— Никто не может это контролировать, — парирует Луи, слыша в голове эхо недавних слов Лиама. Не может, _не может_ Луи контролировать это. Он совершенно ничего не может с этим сделать, разве что позвонить Гарри и попросить его передумать, но он не будет падать так низко.

— Что ж. — Ник с тяжёлым стуком опускает на стойку бутылку рома, а затем ставит рядом сливки и персиковый ликёр. Кубики льда он со звоном засыпает в шейкер. — Если я когда-нибудь замечу у себя соответствующие симптомы, я побегу настолько быстро и далеко, насколько только сил хватит. Не хочу превращаться в это жалкое подобие самого себя. Буду считать тебя предостережением.

Луи так и подмывает снова сказать ему: _«Пошёл ты»_ , однако он молча ждёт свой коктейль и наконец забирает из рук Ника подозрительную зелёную смесь, на вкус напоминающую банан и кокос — далёкий призрак поцелуя. Он уже собирается отвернуться, но Ник вдруг вытаскивает из-под стойки пакетик арахиса и пододвигает к нему.

— За счёт заведения, — говорит он.

Это, пожалуй, самое близкое подобие сочувствия, на которое Ник вообще способен, так что Луи кивает и забирает пакетик, отзывающийся шорохом полиэтилена.

— Спасибо.

— Дай знать, когда нужно будет обновить, — говорит ему Ник. — Но сразу предупреждаю: если я заподозрю, что ты вот-вот заблюёшь мне мебель, я сразу же позвоню Лиаму с Зейном, и они заберут твою жалкую задницу домой. Усёк?

Луи нарочито торжественно поднимает на прощание бокал и идёт к свободному шезлонгу, собираясь на время спрятаться на нём от всего остального мира. Он считает, что взрослые люди решают свои проблемы именно так.

* * *

Луи просыпается от того, что ему на спину давит что-то тёплое. Только через несколько секунд он вспоминает, что Гарри не мурчит.

* * *

Они отмечают последний рабочий день Зейна, то есть на самом деле просто запивают пивом маслянистый вкус начос, болтают о всякой ерунде и притворяются, что им совсем не нужно прощаться. До сих пор стратегия отрицания Луи не подводила, так что он считает её весьма разумным жизненным выбором и готов послать нахуй любого, кто захочет с ним спорить. Так, во всяком случае, легче, чем признать, что тяжесть в его груди никак не хочет исчезать — даже спустя целых пять дней с отъезда Гарри. И за день до того, как уедет и Зейн.

Да уж, нахуй этот ваш рай. Он уже утратил весь свой глянец.

Вернувшись домой, Луи находит в телефоне пропущенный вызов от мамы, и на данный момент его это только ещё сильнее угнетает. Когда в коттедже воцаряется тишина, он перезванивает.

Она берёт трубку уже после первого гудка, будто ждала звонка с минуты на минуту, и какое-то время они говорят о всяких глупостях: о том, что Фелисите прогуливала школу и её за этим делом поймали, о том, что Шарлотта, кажется, начала встречаться с каким-то мальчиком, о том, что близняшки теперь всеми силами подчёркивают их различия, а не сходства. Когда нужно смеяться, Луи смеётся. Об отце он не спрашивает, и его мама тоже не поднимает эту тему. До тех пор, пока между ними не повисает напряжённая тишина.

Перевернувшись на спину, Луи натягивает одеяло Гарри до подбородка, моргает от тусклого света ночника и замечает, что паутина всё ещё висит на своём месте. Одеяло Гарри им больше почти не пахнет. Ну и ещё это собственность отеля — Элеонор уже посоветовала как можно скорее его вернуть, а то мало ли кто-то решит провести инвентаризацию и обнаружит пропажу.

Завтра. Он вернёт его завтра.

— Мам? — тихо зовёт он. — Ты хотела мне о чём-то рассказать? Что-то случилось?

Она глубоко вдыхает, будто собравшись нырять, на мгновение задерживает воздух в лёгких, а затем заговаривает:

— Родной, я _понимаю_ , что родители не должны взваливать это на своих детей, но ты мой первенец, ты всегда был таким _сильным_ , а с этим… я должна знать, что ты думаешь. Как девочкам будет лучше.

Сдвигаясь выше по кровати, Луи прислоняется спиной к стене, запрокидывает голову и прикрывает глаза.

— Тебе всё-таки придётся задать вопрос, чтобы услышать моё мнение, ты же понимаешь?

— О да, разумеется. — В её тихом смехе слышится волнение, и это так непривычно (просто ужасно непривычно) — слышать, какой уязвимой она на самом деле может быть. — Так вот, я… Все всегда говорят, что ради детей нужно обязательно оставаться вместе, но разве это того стоит, если дети только и видят, как их родители всё время ссорятся?

Луи распахивает глаза.

— Прости, что взваливаю на тебя всё это, — добавляет его мама. — Просто… я так устала находить ему оправдания. Устала бояться, что ситуация может стать хуже. И я не хочу заставлять вас делать _выбор_ , но я также…

— Подавай на развод, — перебивает Луи. Резкость его тона ярко контрастирует с неуверенностью в голосе его матери. Он садится, подтягивая к груди колени, и обнимает их руками, сворачиваясь калачиком.

Возможно, только возможно, что Шарлотта права. Возможно, в этот раз всё уже не вернётся на круги своя. Может быть, всё _изменится_.

Почти минуту в трубке царит тишина, и он уже собирается извиниться за свою резкость, как вдруг его мама снова заговаривает:

— Такого я не ожидала. От тебя, по крайней мере, потому что всё… Знаешь, всё было лучше, когда ты ещё жил с нами. Мне кажется, самое плохое обошло тебя стороной. Только на тебе всё всегда и держалось, и стало только хуже, когда ты уехал.

Ну прямо-таки сраная вишенка на торте.

— А хочешь знать, почему стало хуже? — Луи выдыхает через нос и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: — Потому что он лишился своей личной боксёрской груши.

— Своей… — Его мама резко вздыхает. — Он _бил_ тебя? Скажи, что нет, он никогда… Он ведь обычно не агрессивный, такое было всего один раз, недавно, когда он напился, но даже тогда он не собирался меня бить, это произошло _случайно_. Боже мой, _пожалуйста_ , скажи мне, что он никогда тебя не бил.

— Не бил, — произносит Луи успокаивающим тоном. — Прости, что напугал. Боксёрскую грушу я имел в виду в метафорическом смысле. Не буквально. Просто, ну, понимаешь, сыном-педиком особо не похвастаешься перед друзьями в пабе.

На этот раз отвечает она не сразу.

— Постой, ты о чём? Это ведь было… Это было всего один раз? Я думала, что всего один. В тот раз, когда он посреди ночи пришёл домой пьяным, а больше он никогда не называл тебя…

— Если точнее, — перебивает Луи, — он больше никогда не называл меня так при всех. Но это не значит, что не называл вообще.

— Родной, почему же ты мне _раньше_ не говорил? — В её голосе ясно слышится потрясение, и он уже начинает жалеть, что вообще открыл рот. Но ведь всё стало _хуже_ именно после его отъезда — тут уже никак не получится отрицать свою роль в этом деле.

Он заваливается на бок и утыкается лицом в подушку Гарри, которая теперь уже скорее пахнет самим Луи.

— Не хотел тебя беспокоить, — бормочет он в ткань наволочки, из-за чего его голос звучит глухо.

Его мама издаёт тихий звук, похожий на всхлип, но Луи слишком тяжело представлять, что она плачет, так что он старается отогнать эту мысль. Он надеялся, что защитит её и девочек, что примет на себя весь гнев и разочарование своего отца… и всё равно у него ничего не вышло.

Полная _жопа_. Ему нужна кнопка, на которую можно было бы нажать и промотать этот дурацкий период его жизни, пожалуйста и спасибо.

Его мама по-прежнему молчит, так что Луи поднимает голову с подушки и со свистом втягивает воздух.

— Слушай. Мне кажется… Мам, если кто-то обидел тебя один раз, или, может, два, но ты знаешь почему и в какой-то степени даже его понимаешь… — Не думать о Гарри, Луи и не _собирался_ думать о Гарри. — Возможно, ты его простишь. Если он попросит прощения. Но о чём может быть речь, если это повторяется _постоянно_ , а эта сука даже не извиняется.

— Следи за языком, Луи, — делает она машинальное замечание. Затем снова замолкает, а когда заговаривает, голос её звучит удивительно ласково: — Ты судишь по опыту, родной? Тебя кто-то обидел?

Луи сосредотачивается на фоновом шуме океана: на плеске усилившихся за день волн, на свисте ветра, шелестящего за окном листьями. На доносящихся до слуха обрывках музыки, играющей где-то в отдалении.

— Никто не просил у меня прощения, мам.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос.

— В каком-то смысле ответил.

Она едва слышно вздыхает.

— Жаль, что ты сейчас не с нами. Я скучаю по тебе. И девочки скучают.

В груди разрастается тупая пульсирующая боль. Он тоже по ним скучает. Он всегда думал, что будет проводить с ними достаточно времени и увидит, как девочки становятся молодыми женщинами, будет дразнить их по поводу мальчиков, будет приставать к матери с расспросами насчёт ужина, и надоедать ей своими глупыми проблемами с сортировкой грязного белья перед стиркой.

— Я думал, без меня вам станет лучше, — признаётся он, борясь с подступающими к глазам слезами. Он же, блять, не _ребёнок_.

— Не стало, — служит ему ответом. Голос его мамы звучит подозрительно сдавленно.

Луи зажимает телефон плечом, трёт глаза и надавливает на них костяшками, досчитывая до трёх, до четырёх, до пяти.

— Мам, знаешь, на самом деле детям просто нужно, чтобы их родители были счастливы. Ты же несчастна. — Он опускает руки. — И он тоже. Может быть… Может быть, один он будет счастливее. Если, например, будет забирать к себе девочек только пару раз в месяц на выходные.

Тогда семья больше не будет тяготить его отца, он перестанет чувствовать себя так, будто упускает что-то… да какая _разница_ что. Луи не будет притворяться, будто понимает его, и он практически уверен, что Шарлотта не захочет проводить все-из-себя-идеальные семейные выходные в компании отца. Но остальные трое ещё достаточно маленькие, так что в их случае этот идеальный образ, который все дети приписывают своим родителям, ещё мог сохраниться. Они слишком маленькие, чтобы замечать, как их отец постоянно находит своим срывам до идиотизма банальные оправдания: то это посуда, неправильно загруженная в посудомойку, то закрученный телефонный шнур, то разбившийся стакан, который стоит копейки. Повезло им.

— Может быть, — эхом отзывается его мама, но из её уст это звучит как вопрос. — Да, может быть, так мы все были бы счастливее.

— Наверняка, — отвечает Луи. Он пытается звучать уверенно, хотя на самом деле так себя не чувствует, и, боже, как бы ему хотелось, чтобы Гарри сейчас был здесь, чтобы взглянул на него и тут же всё _понял_ , чтобы вытащил Луи на прогулку по пляжу, а тот бы делал вид, что его смешит сама мысль об этом, но в то же время крепко держался бы за запястье Гарри, стараясь почувствовать размеренное биение его пульса.

Ему хотелось бы, чтобы Гарри был здесь.

Но Гарри здесь нет. Сейчас он в Лондоне. Живёт жизнью, которая никак не касается Луи, и, возможно, уже успел о нём забыть. Подумаешь, всего-то курортный роман, чтобы скоротать время и забыть бывшего. Весёлое времяпрепровождение. Никаких обязательств.

Только то, что Луи ему обещал, — не больше и не меньше.

* * *

Соли на рану подсыпает ещё и то, что Зейн уезжает в один из этих, казалось бы, идеальных летних дней, когда солнце ярко горит прямо посреди ясного, безоблачного неба. Вместе с компанией загорелых, хорошо отдохнувших курортников он занимает место в автобусе, идущем в аэропорт, а водитель врубает какую-то отвратительную пляжную музыку, от которой Луи тянет блевать. Вместо этого он повисает на Зейне, следом к объятиям подключается Лиам, и они не отлипают друг от друга вплоть до тех пор, пока им не начинают сигналить.

Луи показывает водителю средний палец, но всё же отступает и вытирает глаза.

— Я всё время буду звонить, — обещает Зейн, и двери за ним закрываются.

Едва приземлившись в Лондоне, он присылает им сообщение: это фотография очереди в иммиграционную службу в Хитроу, подписанная **_Что ж, с возвращением меня_** , и ещё несколько снимков с вокзала Кингс-Кросс, с которого в Ливерпуль отправится его поезд. На первой фотографии прямоугольник голубого неба ( ** _В Британии бабье лето, вовремя я вернулся!_** ), а на второй табличка, указывающая на платформу девять и три четверти ( ** _Здесь был Гарри Поттер_** ).

Луи пялится на сообщение, думая только: _«Гарри Гарри Гарри»_. Гарри, и Лондон, и _Гарри_ , и Зейн в Лондоне, и Луи на Мадейре, и его пальцы заплетаются, пока он пытается напечатать ответ.

**_Сорри бро , в британии лето всё равно что здесь зима ._ **

Это чистая правда, но отчего-то сообщение всё равно кажется ложью. Засунув телефон на непривычно пустое место на полке, где раньше лежали сигареты Зейна, Луи выходит из кокпита и идёт на палубу, чтобы глянуть, что там новенький рассказывает гостям.

Новенький. Джордж. Он вроде нормальный, даже обаятельный.

Он не Зейн.

* * *

Спустя столько времени одеяло Гарри больше им не пахнет, а простыни не мешало бы постирать. Каждый раз, когда Луи сталкивается с Элеонор, она хмурится, а затем выражение её лица смягчается.

— Завтра чтобы принёс, — говорит она ему, и он каждый раз кивает и не слушается.

Просто это будет выглядеть так, словно он сдался. Признал своё поражение.

* * *

День выдался ветреный, и на обратном пути нескольких гостей укачало. И Луи, конечно, к морской качке давно стал практически невосприимчив, но сегодня он возложил заботу о новичках на Джорджа, а сам лишний час проторчал на раскачивающемся боте, пока все остальные были под водой.

Так что, волочась в сторону коттеджа, Луи чувствует лёгкую тошноту, а его мозг всё ещё будто бы покачивается на воображаемых волнах. Он вваливается внутрь, мечтая о чае, где-то за ним тащится Джордж, а Гарри, сидящий на столешнице, поднимает взгляд на дверь.

Гарри сидит на столешнице.

Гарри.

Сидит на столешнице.

Гарри _здесь_.

Луи застывает на месте, у него перехватывает дыхание, а в голове набатом стучат беспорядочные мысли. Гарри. Гарри, _какого_? Это что… он что… какого?

Робко улыбнувшись, Гарри соскакивает на пол и, слегка пошатываясь, выпрямляется, и господи боже, эта его лёгкая неуклюжесть, то, как он смахивает со лба волосы, всё это невероятно очаровательно и знакомо, и ещё Гарри _здесь_. Сегодня же четверг, он должен быть в универе, так что он наверняка прогуливает какие-то пары. Прогуливает, чтобы быть сейчас здесь. Вместе с Луи.

— Привет, — тихо произносит Гарри, но тут вдруг Джордж врезается Луи в спину и хватается за его плечо, пытаясь восстановить равновесие.

— Чего замер? — интересуется он, оглядываясь вокруг.

Взгляд Гарри в ту же секунду устремляется туда, где соприкасаются их тела. И это просто смешно, потому что Луи ни на кого _не взглянул_ даже с тех пор, как Гарри уехал, да и к тому же Джордж всё равно натурал, и ещё… ещё Луи влюблён в Гарри. Он глупо, _ужасно_ глупо влюблён в Гарри, и Гарри вернулся.

— Джордж, — говорит Лиам, и Луи запоздало понимает, что да, точно, Лиам тоже тут. — Знакомься, это Гарри. Гарри, знакомься, это Джордж — наш новый Зейн.

Джордж понимающе хмыкает и в ту же секунду отстраняется от Луи. Хоть ему и не известны все плачевные подробности этой истории, он наверняка уже успел кое-что узнать и теперь хоть и смутно, но представляет, кто такой Гарри и чего он здесь забыл. Боже, Гарри вернулся, он _вернулся_ , и в голове у Луи сейчас полная каша, потому что _вот_ оно. У них может что-то получиться. У них _обязательно_ получится.

Гарри, Гарри, Гарри.

Луи шагает вперёд, едва переставляя ноги. Он не смеет отвести взгляд — вдруг всё это окажется лишь иллюзией, отголоском морской болезни или солнечных бликов, пляшущих по волнам, в которые он вглядывался слишком долго.

— Приятно познакомиться, — вежливо бормочет Гарри своим низким, хриплым голосом. Но он не смотрит на Джорджа, всё его внимание приковано к Луи. Теперь, когда Луи оправился от первоначального шока, он замечает, каким _уставшим_ выглядит Гарри: его волосы растрёпаны, под глазами мешки, серая футболка висит на опущенных плечах.

Луи вдруг очень отчётливо понимает — это и правда происходит.

— Итак, — громко объявляет Лиам, — мы с Джорджем пошли. Увидимся, Гарри.

Кажется, в том, как он это произносит, есть что-то предостерегающее, но Луи придётся отвернуться от Гарри, чтобы сопоставить тон Лиама с выражением его лица, а это не вариант. Если раньше он чувствовал тошноту, то теперь её место заняло головокружение, словно кто-то выбил почву у него из-под ног, а предупредить забыл.

Входная дверь хлопает, закрываясь за Джорджем и Лиамом, Луи вздрагивает, и временный ступор наконец с него спадает. Он же _ни слова_ не сказал с того самого момента, как увидел Гарри, и сейчас тот внимательно наблюдает за ним, закусив нижнюю губу.

— Чаю? — спрашивает Луи слабым голосом.

Гарри кивает.

Мгновение спустя они набрасываются друг на друга. Луи обеими руками зарывается Гарри в волосы, притягивая его ближе, а тот хватается за завязки на его шортах ещё до того, как они наконец целуются. Язык Гарри сплетается с языком Луи, они сталкиваются зубами, пытаясь найти удобный угол, и под пальцами Луи действительно кожа Гарри, его окутывает тепло Гарри, его _запах_. Он будто снова дома.

— С возвращением, — выдавливает он, и Гарри отвечает влажным, задушенным смешком и прижимается ближе.

Луи спиной врезается в столешницу, а Гарри с таким _отчаянием_ хватает его за задницу и отрывает от пола, что Луи приходится впиться ногтями в собственную ладонь, чтобы вернуть себе хотя бы толику контроля над ситуацией. Но он снова его теряет, как только Гарри спускает его шорты до лодыжек и, бросив на него взгляд из-под ресниц, несколько раз грубо проводит рукой по его члену. Только от этого Луи моментально твердеет, за считанные секунды переходя от полувозбуждённого состояния до стадии _сейчаспожалуйстаяготов_.

Тогда Гарри опускает руку, наклоняет голову и просто… О, _господи_. Опускается ниже, и ниже до тех пор, пока член не упирается в заднюю стенку его горла. Не в силах с собой совладать, Луи толкается ему в рот.

«Вернулся, — думает он, — ты вернулся». Сейчас существует лишь эта мысль и неустанно работающий язык, который опускается к основанию его члена. В целом мире нет ничего прекраснее того, как ресницы Гарри трепещут, веером ложась ему на щёки.

Луи не может отвести взгляд, не может пропустить даже _секунды_ … он хочет видеть то, как _покорно_ Гарри его принимает, когда он толкается бёдрами вперёд, как Гарри прижимает руку к выпуклости в собственных штанах, как в уголке его губ блестит капелька слюны. Он отстраняется с влажным, хлюпающим звуком, жадно хватает ртом воздух и опускается обратно, легко дотрагиваясь пальцами до яичек Луи, и каждое прикосновение посылает горячие яркие искры вдоль позвоночника. Гарри снова вбирает член в рот и расслабляет челюсть, когда Луи в очередной раз подаётся вперёд. Он прижимает большой палец к щеке Гарри и ощущает под ней очертания своего члена, о пресвятая Матерь _Божья_ , Гарри вернулся, _вернулся вернулся вернулся_.

— Так рад, что ты вернулся, — выдыхает Луи. — Оставайся теперь навсегда.

Ответ это или нет, но Гарри скрещивает за спиной руки. Он невозможный, просто, блять, _невозможный_ , и Луи зарывается пальцами ему в волосы и слегка дёргает, бёдрами толкаясь вперёд и _чувствуя_ , как Гарри сглатывает, о грёбанный благословенный рай, хвала тебе, Господи, хвала пророкам и хвала младенцу Иисусу.

Оргазм накрывает Луи с головой.

Его ноги подкашиваются. Он смутно осознаёт, что Гарри отстраняется и языком ловит его сперму, слегка закашливаясь. Едва Луи удаётся разлепить веки, он видит, как Гарри с расстёгнутыми и спущенными до колен джинсами трётся о его бедро. Он смотрит на Луи немигающими слезящимися глазами, будто отчаянно желая им насытится.

Подавшись вперёд и заставляя Гарри открыть рот, Луи его целует. Он резко прикусывает его губу, запускает внутрь язык и чувствует на нём свой собственный вкус, отчего член в его штанах слабо дёргается. Блять, ещё немного, и он будет готов ко второму раунду.

— Хочу тебя трахнуть, — шепчет Луи в разделяющее их пространство. — Так сильно тебя хочу, так рад, что ты вернулся.

— Да, — отзывается Гарри, слова звучат низко и хрипло и едва вяжутся между собой. — Да, пожалуйста. Хочу этого. Хочу _тебя_.

Он утыкается лбом Луи в шею и кончает, забрызгивая ему бедро и шорты. Луи крепко его держит до тех пор, пока он не придёт в себя, его легкие работают в унисон с океаном, а на маленькой кухне царит тишина. Зарывшись лицом в кудри Гарри, Луи глубоко вдыхает, его сердцебиение замедляется, а тело расслабляется впервые с того дня, как Гарри уехал.

Он вернулся. _Он вернулся_.

Луи прячет улыбку в его волосах и ещё какое-то время наслаждается покоем, чувствуя, как под его руками мышцы Гарри медленно расслабляются.

Гарри вернулся.

* * *

На пороге комнаты Луи Гарри останавливается.

— Оно… — начинает он, но после просто указывает рукой на кровать. Прижимаясь к его спине и не совсем понимая, к чему он клонит, Луи смотрит в ту сторону, и а, точно. На дальней стороне кровати, которая почему-то нравилась Гарри сильнее, комом свалено его одеяло.

— Да, оно всё ещё тут. — Луи чувствует, как краснеет его шея, и Гарри _здесь_ , он прилетел из самого Лондона, только чтобы увидеться с Луи, так что… Так что сейчас действительно нет необходимости придумывать себе оправдания. — Так и не смог его вернуть. Пришлось бы признать, что это конец, понимаешь?

Гарри судорожно вдыхает, и его плечи приподнимаются. Он оборачивается, обнимает Луи и носом утыкается ему в шею, будто пытаясь стать как можно меньше, будто надеясь совсем исчезнуть. Луи слегка отстраняется, двумя пальцами приподнимает его подбородок и утягивает Гарри в нежный поцелуй.

«Всё в порядке, — хочет сказать он. — Всё в порядке, вместе мы во всём разберёмся».

Потом руки Гарри опускаются ниже, его большие, широкие ладони обхватывают задницу Луи, и тот резко выдыхает ему в губы. Позже, позже они поговорят. А пока Луи нужно быть настолько близко к Гарри, насколько это возможно. Он хочет быть в Гарри, хочет смотреть, как он распадается на части под прикосновениями, хочет доказать себе, что это правда происходит.

Толкая Гарри в плечо, он хватает его за запястье и слегка сжимает пальцы. От того, как Гарри, прикрывая веки, тихо и покорно млеет в его руках, по спине Луи разливается волна жара, словно по его венам бежит сладкая шипящая газировка.

Он тянет Гарри за руку, и тот идёт за ним в сторону кровати.

* * *

Сейчас рано даже для ужина, свет за окном едва начал редеть, но Гарри уже спит, крепко обнимая Луи. У Луи духу не хватает его будить, тем более, что нет никакой необходимости торопить их разговор, особенно когда Гарри выглядит таким _измученным_.

Липкий, потный и чувствующий приятную слабость в конечностях, Луи скользит по нему взглядом, нежно очерчивая подушечками пальцев круги под глазами Гарри, намекающие на не одну бессонную ночь. Луи гадает, не жутко ли это — наблюдать за Гарри, пока тот спит, и не глупо ли пытаться запомнить мягкий изгиб его губ, форму носа, расслабленные черты его лица, которое сейчас отчего-то выглядит моложе.

Скорее всего, это и правда глупо. Но ведь Гарри _вернулся_ , вернулся, чтобы доказать, что дело не только в Луи, что он сам тоже чувствует это притяжение.

Это взаимно, взаимно. Всё остальное — детали.

Уронив голову на подушку, Луи впервые за целую неделю вдыхает полной грудью. Одну ногу он закидывает Гарри на бедро, и даже сквозь сон тот чувствует прикосновение и подаётся ему навстречу. Луи закрывает глаза, расслабляется, во всём теле чувствуя счастье и лёгкость, затем его веки тяжелеют и он следом за Гарри проваливается в сон.

* * *

Проснувшись, Луи замечает, что уже стемнело. За последнее время он снова привык спать в одиночестве, так что не сразу осознаёт, почему чувствует во всём теле это странное, тянущее беспокойство.

Гарри исчез.

Какого… он вообще _должен_ тут быть? Или это было лишь плодом воображения Луи, его особенно реалистичным сном? Но нет, приятная боль во всём теле ощущается вполне реальной, как и следы произошедшего, которые не помешало бы смыть, ведь они с Гарри перед сном даже не успели принять душ. Луи включает ночник. Подушка Гарри помята, а простыни впитали его запах.

Луи садится, стараясь побороть охватывающее его дурное предчувствие. Скорее всего, это пустяки: Гарри может быть на кухне, или он может сидеть на улице, свернувшись калачиком в шезлонге. Возможно, он просто захотел прогуляться по пляжу, а Луи решил не будить. Или он мог уйти в _ванную_ , а Луи просто не повезло проснуться в те десять минут, которые Гарри захотел потратить на душ.

На прикроватном столике больше нет полароидных снимков.

На прикроватном столике больше нет полароидных снимков, а в коттедже стоит мёртвая тишина. Одежда Гарри тоже испарилась, и с чего вдруг для прогулки по пляжу ему понадобились туфли с носками? Луи даже не знает, была ли у Гарри с собой сумка. Он был настолько шокирован самим фактом _возвращения_ Гарри, что напрочь забыл всё это проверить, забыл узнать, надолго ли Гарри приехал, узнать у него хоть _что-нибудь_. Потому что к Гарри его тянет словно каким-то магнитом, влюблённость будто заставляет его выпустить из компенсатора плавучести весь воздух и с головой броситься в синюю глубину океана.

Гарри _забрал_ сраные _фотографии_ , будто зашёл только для того, чтобы вычеркнуть из жизни Луи последние напоминания о себе. Как будто он вернулся к Луи только за тем, чтобы собрать осколки его сердца, закинуть их в мясорубку и закончить начатое. Просто, блять, _браво_.

Всё тело ноет, точно Луи привязали к этой средневековой машине для пыток и растянули на ней до мучительной боли в конечностях.

Так, нет. _Стоп_.

Существует чуть ли не семь миллионов вариантов того, куда мог деться Гарри. Ну конечно же, _ну конечно же_ , он не стал бы лететь сюда четыре часа только ради того, чтобы перепихнуться, а потом сбежать обратно на первом же самолёте. Луи даже толком не уверен, _есть_ ли сейчас вечерние рейсы в Лондон, — может, и нет. В любом случае это было бы бессмысленно. То есть, да, Луи не сомневается, что он хорош в постели, это факт, и очень может быть, что с ним Гарри испытывает то, чего не испытывал больше ни с кем, но… Но Гарри бы не стал?

Может, ему просто захотелось подышать свежим воздухом. Он сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы радостно прыгать в новые отношения, да ещё и на расстоянии, так что это всё просто может быть для него… немного слишком. Правильно? _Правильно_.

Выбравшись из постели, Луи расправляет плечи и глубоко вдыхает. Его телефон лежит на столе, он берёт его и снимает блокировку, обнаруживая новое сообщение от Шарлотты, чуть ли не умоляющей его приехать домой как можно скорее. Он заставляет себя напечатать ответ: просит её не вешать нос и обещает, что обязательно постарается взять в октябре пару дней за свой счёт. Только после этого он вбивает в поиске Ватсапа имя Гарри; Луи видел, что Гарри им пользуется (в основном чтобы перебрасываться оскорблениями с сестрой).

Приложение показывает, что Гарри был в сети всего пару минут назад. Изучив взглядом фото тощей фигуры с огромным фотоаппаратом, стоящее на крошечной иконке его профиля, Луи печатает сообщение: **_Проснулся , а тебя нет :(_** и тут же его стирает. Он пытается снова: **_Ты где ? Мне стоит волноваться ? :/_**

Палец зависает над кнопкой «отправить», но в конце концов Луи лишь качает головой и стирает текст. Затем он набирает: **_Завариваю чай , не хочешь чашечку ? .хх_**

Боясь передумать, он быстро отсылает сообщение и смотрит на открытое окошко чата. Гарри появляется в сети меньше чем через минуту, и отчего-то видеть изменение его статуса так странно, будто ощущаешь на себе призрачное прикосновение — интимное и недосягаемое одновременно. Будто смотришь на кого-то сквозь матовое стекло.

Луи натягивает пару боксеров и выходит на улицу, чувствуя голой кожей холодный ночной воздух. Он проверяет телефон и видит, что Гарри снова вышел из сети, так ничего и не написав в ответ.

Навалившись на стену коттеджа, Луи устремляет взгляд в глубь ночного сада: с этой стороны растения в нём разрослись и спутались между собой, но это хорошо скрыто от любопытных глаз отдыхающих. Какая кому разница, если фасад стоит чистенький и аккуратный, правильно?

Досчитав до двадцати, Луи снова достаёт телефон. Три минуты назад он отправил своё сообщение. Если бы Гарри возвращался в коттедж, он бы не поленился написать в ответ хотя бы пару слов.

С тяжёлым чувством в груди Луи отправляет ему ещё одно сообщение: **_Гарри ???_**

И снова Гарри на секунду появляется в сети. И снова он ничего не отвечает.

Тяжёлое чувство уходит у Луи из груди, но не исчезает, а опускается ниже и опутывает все внутренности, сжимает их, и к горлу подступает тошнота. Этого не может быть. Этого, нахуй, _быть_ не _может_. Какого _хуя_?

Сжав руки в кулаки, Луи считает до пяти, до десяти, до тридцати, откидывает голову к стене и старается дышать в одном ритме с океаном. Сердце бьётся где-то в горле, он надавливает большим пальцем на ложбинку между ключиц и чувствует под ней свой лихорадочный пульс. _Какого хуя_.

Каким-то чудом ему удаётся справиться со своими пальцами, и он печатает: **_А знаешь , пошёл ты . Поверить , блять , не могу что ты летел сюда 4 часа просто ради секса на одну ночь . Поверить в это не могу , Стайлс_**

Отправив это, он опять прислоняется к стене спиной и ждёт, когда Гарри вновь появится в сети. Он и появляется, даже практически сразу, и пару секунд ничего не происходит, время будто останавливается. И тут Гарри начинает печатать ответ, и может быть, _может быть_ , Луи не так всё понял. Он часто моргает, потому что экран телефона светится в темноте слишком ярко.

Вибрация оповещает о новом сообщении от Гарри, и телефон чуть не выпадает у Луи из рук. **_Ты не просто секс на одну ночь. Ты гораздо больше._**

С губ Луи срывается сдавленный безумный смешок и уплывает в пустоту ночи. Да, правильно. В пизду Гарри. В пизду его, в пизду его за то, как он обошёлся с Луи. **_Серьёзно?_** — печатает он в ответ. — **_А то тебя тут не было , когда я проснулся , так что объясни , будь добр . Одну вещь мне объясни , ок_**

Гарри остаётся в сети ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы прочитать сообщение. Он ничего не отвечает.


	9. IX

Чай Луи остыл.

Прямо как в песне Дидо: _мой чай остыл, даже не знаю, был ли смысл просыпаться_ ¹. Вот только она-то в этой песне благодарит кого-то за то, что он подарил ей лучший день в её жизни. Как же нахуй иронично. _Блять_.

Он делает глоток и перекатывает напиток на языке, но во рту так и остаётся горьковатый привкус. Последний самолёт от Мадейры до Лондона отправился в половине восьмого, так что сейчас Гарри, скорее всего, летит себе спокойненько домой, даже не извинившись за то, что бросил Луи дважды, _дважды_ всего за каких-то несколько недель. Как будто ему это позволительно, как будто он думает, что для Луи всё это _ни черта_ не значит.

Луи уже подумывает послать ему ещё одно сообщение — короткое, простое и абсолютно искреннее **_Нет, правда, пошёл ты_** , как вдруг с грохотом распахивается входная дверь.

— Надеюсь, вы там одеты, — кричит Лиам, и вскоре появляется на пороге кухни, ведя за собой Джорджа. Опустив взгляд на чашку чая в руках Луи, Лиам ухмыляется. — О, теперь, значит, ты делаешь ему чай в постель? Томмо, да он превратил тебя в настоящего романтика.

У Луи нет ответа, никакие слова не смогут пробиться через ком, вставший поперёк его горла. Покачав головой, он встаёт и выливает чай в раковину. Он в любом случае не собирался его пить.

Молчание длится три секунды — Луи считает их про себя, словно это поможет хоть немного приостановить его мысли. Как и следовало ожидать, это не помогает. Да, три секунды, а затем с губ Лиама исчезает улыбка.

— Постой, что случилось? Что-то не так? Где Гарри?

Луи глубоко вдыхает, и воздух царапает ему горло, словно наждачная бумага.

— Не здесь. Свалил, пока я спал.

— _Боже_ мой. — Лиам срывается с места и протягивает к нему руки, и Луи чувствует мимолётное желание отмахнуться от него, притвориться, что с ним всё в порядке, что не нужно его утешать, ведь он в _бешенстве_. Но затем он падает в тёплые объятия Лиама и вдыхает запах костра, исходящий от его мягкой фланелевой рубашки.

— Вот ведь мудак, — тихо бормочет Джордж у них за спинами, и первым в голову Луи приходит желание огрызнуться в ответ, защитить Гарри, потому что Джордж _понятия_ не имеет, о чём говорит. Вот только он прав. Гарри повёл себя как мудак, и будь он здесь, Луи бы уже весь извёлся от искушения его ударить, а затем поцеловать.

Будь Гарри здесь, не было бы никакой причины его бить.

— Думаю, он просто не готов ещё к новым отношениям, — сдавленно бормочет Луи Лиаму в плечо. Рокот океана становится почти оглушающим, или, может, это просто кровь шумит у Луи в ушах, а сердце отбивает печальный ритм, мешающий ему сосредоточиться. Хотел бы он навсегда остаться вот здесь, приклеиться к Лиаму, словно липучка. Сёрфить в таком положении, наверное, будет не очень удобно, но Лиам никогда не пасовал перед трудностями.

Звучит как отличный план.

— Мне похуй, к чему он там готов, — яростно отвечает Лиам, обнимая его крепче. — Это, сука, не давало ему права морочить тебе голову. Уж я Найла _попрошу_ всыпать ему по первое число.

И каким-то чудом этим словам удаётся пробиться сквозь шум в голове Луи. Резко закачав головой, он выпрямляется. Его голос, как бы ни было стыдно это признавать, звучит сопливо и хрипло.

— Нет, Лиам. Не надо. Не втягивай сюда Найла, это нечестно.

Лиам хмурится, и складки на его лбу кажутся глубже в ярком свете кухни.

— Что значит нечестно? Вот уж по отношению к кому это реально нечестно, так это к тебе, и мне абсолютно насрать, что там нечестно по отношению к Гарри.

— Это нечестно по отношению к вам с Найлом. — Луи отстраняется и облокачивается спиной о столешницу, находя некое умиротворение в твёрдом дереве, упёршемся ему в поясницу. Ужасный разговор. Никакие слова не изменят того факта, что Гарри здесь нет, как не изменят и того, что Луи кинули и да, возможно, разбили ему сердце. Хорошо Гарри постарался, ничего не скажешь.

Гарри. Очаровательный Гарри с его медленной речью и ямочками на щеках. Не отличающий свою любимую песню от любимой песни своего бывшего. Гарри, четыре часа летевший к Луи на самолёте, только чтобы тут же снова его оставить.

Если бы Луи был фанатом психологических тренингов, он бы сейчас представил, как запихивает все эти воспоминания в коробку, запирает её на ключ, задвигает на задворки своего сознания и, может быть, даже набрасывает сверху белую простыню, как делают на похоронах. Но Луи не фанат психологических тренингов. Однако он по-прежнему в состоянии сделать всё возможное, чтобы об этом забыть и сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь куда более приятном. На друзьях, например, или вкусе соли, оседающей на губах после целого дня, проведённого на борту бота. Именно.

Моргнув, он ловит на себе ласковый и заботливый взгляд Лиама. Возможно, Лиам что-то у него спросил, но в ушах у Луи всё ещё оглушительно звенит тишина, и он никак не может сконцентрироваться. Джордж, кажется, чувствует себя слегка не в своей тарелке и мечтает провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы не стоять сейчас в одном коттедже с абсолютно раскисшим парнем, которому первый раз в его жизни разбили сердце. Или второй раз — тут уж как посмотреть. Просто если всё это сделал один и тот же человек, это считается за один раз, или всё-таки за два, учитывая, что было два прецедента?

— Луи? — тихо зовёт Лиам.

Луи вдыхает и выпрямляется, отталкиваясь от столешницы. Перекатывается с пятки на носок и обратно. Друзья, да. Вокруг него только друзья, солнце и чистая голубая вода.

_Друзья_.

— Не втягивай сюда Найла, — повторяет Луи, и постойте, ах да, Лиам и Найл, Лиам же спрашивал, когда наступает подходящий момент, чтобы признаться другому человеку в любви, и _чтобы влюбиться, трёх недель мало, по крайней мере должно быть мало_. Луи отгоняет эту мысль. — Кстати о вас с Найлом, ты в итоге… Боже, ну и хреновый же из меня друг. Ты в итоге ему признался?

Лиаму требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять вопрос. Он хмурит брови.

— Чего это ты _сейчас_ решил спросить?

— Хочется представить себя на чужом месте. — С губ Луи срывается хриплый смешок, но тут же затухает из-за слёз, комом вставших в горле. — А то в моей собственной личной жизни творится полный пиздец. Пожалуйста, можно мне покупаться в лучах хотя бы твоего счастья?

Лиам, да хранят его боги, не продолжает допытываться. Он просто придвигается ближе к Луи и прижимается к нему плечом, спиной прислонившись к краю столешницы.

— Пока только пытаюсь набраться храбрости, — отвечает он тихо, чтобы только Луи смог его услышать.

— Это, послушай… Если я могу как-то помочь… — Джордж замолкает и откашливается, и да, точно, Луи постоянно забывает, что этот бедняга тоже всё ещё здесь. Возможно, при других обстоятельствах они стали бы отличными друзьями, но сейчас, когда все мысли Луи заняты его семьёй, тоской по Зейну и _Гарри_ , он просто не может найти в себе сил идти навстречу кому-то новому. Хорошо хоть, что Джордж уже успел завести пару друзей среди персонала.

Луи слабо ему улыбается и ещё ближе прижимается к Лиаму.

— Вряд ли, но спасибо. Хреново это всё. Прости.

— _Ты_ прости, — отвечает Джордж. — Просто это. Если что, говори, окей?

— Обязательно.

Вместе с Лиамом они следят за тем, как Джордж шаркающей походкой удаляется с кухни и закрывается в ванной. Странно, но безмолвный коттедж сейчас кажется каким-то чужим: ведь на полу в окружении кучи бумаг должен лежать Зейн, Луи должен сидеть на диване с прижатым к уху телефоном и слушать голос своей мамы, а рядом должен быть _Гарри Гарри Гарри_.

Сейчас Луи вряд ли хватит сил вернуться к себе в комнату.

Слегка наклонившись вбок, он кладёт голову Лиаму на плечо и переплетает их пальцы. Он понижает голос до шёпота.

— Слушай. Можно я сегодня заночую у тебя? Понимаешь, просто… Моя кровать сейчас пахнет им, и я…

— Конечно, — перебивает его Лиам. Он сжимает ладонь Луи в своей, и тот закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на привычном запахе костра, за которым нос улавливает слабый душок въевшейся в стены плесени. Дом. Это его дом.

Вот только как дома он себя не чувствует.

* * *

— Знаешь, я ведь сам себя обманывал. — Луи говорит тихо, сверля взглядом тёмный потолок. Комната Лиама находится напротив его собственной, и окна здесь выходят на другую сторону, так что океан слышно гораздо хуже. — Когда он вернулся, я правда поверил, что у нас получится. Что он сделал свой выбор. Я такой _глупый_.

Лиам протестующе ворчит.

— Ты _не_ глупый. Рисковать _никогда_ не глупо. Ты пиздец какой _смелый_ , Лу, и я реально тобой восхищаюсь. И раз уж на то пошло… — Лиам придвигается ближе, опуская руку Луи на живот, и матрас под ними сильнее прогибается. — То, как он на тебя смотрел, не было похоже… Знаешь, я ведь думал, что он тоже втрескался в тебя по уши.

«То, как он на меня смотрел? Что ты хочешь этим сказать? Что ты хочешь этим _сказать_?»

Луи не спрашивает. Ему надоело, _надоело_ обманываться, думая, что Гарри не просто в себе запутался, _надоело_ притворяться, что для Гарри всё это было чем-то бóльшим, а не только каким-то сложным, извращённым способом немного разобраться в себе. Да уж, какое всё-таки счастье, что Луи поспособствовал его сексуальному раскрепощению, серьёзно, счастья просто _полные_ штаны. Счастливее быть не может.

С другой стороны, именно это ведь Луи ему и предлагал — не больше и не меньше. Каким же он был дураком, тупым, слепым _идиотом_ , и теперь он за это расплачивается. Но он уже попросту устал находить Гарри оправдания: даже если Луи так и не признался в том, как сильно влюблён в него на самом деле, в глубине души Гарри просто _не может_ этого не знать.

Просто не может.

И всё равно он опять бросил Луи, не оставив после себя ни извинений, _ничего_. Да, Луи надоело. Надоело просто сил нет.

* * *

Луи абсолютно точно _почти_ совсем не думает о Гарри.

Разве что тогда, когда он наконец приносит Элеонор лишние одеяло с подушкой, и та, бросив на него всего один взгляд, утягивает Луи в крепкие объятия, которым совсем немного мешает зажатый между их телами ком белья. Разве что тогда, когда с ним начинает заигрывать довольно-таки симпатичный курортник, зашедший на дайвинг, а Луи не может ответить ничем, кроме вежливой улыбки. Разве что тогда, когда Лиам говорит ему, что Найл скоро снова приедет на пару дней.

Разве что тогда, когда Луи проверяет электронную почту и находит там заявку в друзья на Фэйсбуке от Гарри, _и это что, блять, какой-то прикол?_

Решив так ему и написать, он открывает Ватсап.

**_Это что , блять , какой-то прикол ? Прикол , да ? Нихуя не смешно ._ **

Гарри появляется в сети меньше чем через минуту. Он ничего не отвечает.

* * *

— Твой лучший друг — мудила, — первым делом говорит Луи Найлу, опустив надлежащее приветствие. Лучше уж сразу перейти к делу.

— И тебе привет. — Найл бесстрашно набрасывается на него с объятиями и не выпускает из них до тех пор, пока Луи не хлопает его по спине.

— Знаешь ли ты, — добавляет Луи, едва отстранившись, — что он вернулся ради ещё одного перепихона и снова от меня сбежал? Ты _это_ знаешь?

Вздохнув, Найл бросает взгляд на Лиама и опускает плечи.

— Да уж, наслышан. — Похоже, его это действительно _расстраивает_ , и он стоит с повязанным на поясе кардиганом, потому что ещё не успел переодеться во что-то попрохладнее после перелёта. Луи вдруг становится стыдно, что он вывалил всё это на Найла. Он ведь не виноват.

— Ты не виноват, — говорит Луи, когда напряжённое молчание затягивается. — Правда не виноват.

Усевшись на шезлонг, Найл поднимает на Луи глаза, и в его внимательном взгляде мелькает беспокойство. Его слова звучат ласково, осторожно, а ведь Найл, естественным состоянием которого является насыщенный концентрат наглости и оптимизма, _вообще_ никогда не осторожничает.

— Мне жаль, Лу. Знаешь, я правда надеялся… Надеялся, что у вас всё получится. Не думал даже, что он тебе разобьёт сердце.

Да уж, смешно получилось. Луи фыркает, не решаясь заговорить.

— Но просто чтоб ты знал, — добавляет Найл и подаётся вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени, — Гарри сейчас…

— Не надо, — перебивает Луи. — Даже знать не хочу, окей? Мне абсолютно _похуй_ , что там Гарри думает, где он и не у бывшего ли часом. Мне всё равно.

Ложь, ясное дело, тем более что Луи всё-таки подводит голос, дрогнувший на середине последнего предложения. Видно, что Найл уже хочет возразить, но тут рядом с ним садится Лиам, приобнимает за талию, и Найл мгновенно прижимается ближе к нему. Хороший человек не почувствовал бы укол зависти, но Луи и не считает себя таковым.

Он уже собирается вернуться в коттедж, но в дверях замирает и оборачивается.

— Эй, Найл? С возвращением. Рад тебя видеть, а то тут было как-то тухло.

— А я-то как рад, — отвечает Найл. — Завалимся сегодня вечерком в паб, а? Выпивка за мой счёт.

— Звучит круто, — соглашается Луи, и по большей части действительно так считает. От такого заманчивого предложения, как алкоголь и хорошая компания, ему сейчас грех отказываться. Если повезёт, он даже сможет отвлечься от мыслей о том, что нужно ещё выбрать свободную неделю, забронировать билет на самолёт, навестить семью, помочь маме с бумажной волокитой и просто… хоть немного побыть с ними.

Может, он даже подцепит кого-нибудь сегодня. Снимет напряжение.

И может, Найл расскажет об этом Гарри.

* * *

Точно. Итак, Недокриштиану действительно из местных, и, судя по косым взглядам, которыми он одаривает Луи, его не очень порадовало внезапное завершение их прошлой встречи, когда Луи согласился на выпивку, а потом удрал. _Неловко_. Ещё один проёб, вину за который можно полностью свалить на Гарри.

Пора уже завести список. И Гарри его отправить. Вот будет умора.

Луи демонстративно поворачивается спиной к залу и с отчаянной решимостью припадает ко второй по счёту бутылке пива. Пару раз он ловит на себе взгляд Найла, который, судя по всему, старательно выискивает прорехи в его напускной жизнерадостности: слегка надрывный смех, к примеру, нетипичную грубость или написанное на лице Луи отвращение к этому месту.

Теоретически, Луи и правда стоило засунуть подальше тираду об одном из записавшихся на дайвинг гостей, который впервые попробовал погружение с аквалангом в Египте и очень сильно удивился, что тут ему нужно самостоятельно собирать себе экипировку и — _тяжёлый вздох_ — нести её самому. Аж до самого бота. Почти целую минуту, боже, вот уж действительно просто бесчеловечно.

Теоретически, да, Луи стоило засунуть эту тираду куда подальше, особенно учитывая то, что Найл, вообще-то, его босс, вроде как. Но на практике это просто _Найл_. И Найл во весь голос ржёт над рассказом Луи, который тот отыгрывает чуть ли не по ролям, так что не то чтобы Луи могут уволить за его скверное поведение. С гостями же он ведёт себя почти всегда хорошо. Пока они смотрят.

Как только Лиам, пообещав вернуться с новой порцией выпивки, отлучается в туалет, их столик погружается в тишину. Всё внимание Найла сосредоточено на тарелке начос, и он даже, кажется, этим доволен. Расплавленный сыр давно перестал тянуться. Луи откидывается на спинку стула и прикрывает глаза. От льющейся из динамиков музыки Café del Mar в голове пробуждаются образы лета, которое будто бы ускользает сквозь пальцы.

Грёбаный Гарри.

Крепче сжав бутылку, Луи вдыхает настолько глубоко, что в лёгких больше не остаётся места.

— Эй, Найл?

Найл что-то мычит, и Луи расценивает это как предложение говорить дальше.

— Как там… — Нет. Нет, Луи не хочет спрашивать, всё ли с Гарри в порядке. Ему _плевать_. _Пле-вать_. — Гарри не… Он не говорил… — Какого хуя это настолько, блять, _тяжело_?

Но Луи не приходится и дальше путаться в словах, потому что Найл заговаривает:

— Да, он говорит о тебе. И нет, с ним не всё в порядке.

Открыв глаза, Луи опускает взгляд на бутылку, делает глоток пива и подковыривает ногтем край этикетки, пытаясь её отклеить. Запотевшее стекло холодит руку.

— Что ж, — произносит он спустя какое-то время, может, минуту. — Так ему, блять, и надо. Потому что со мной тоже не всё в порядке.

Только потом он осознаёт, что не в порядке Гарри может быть совсем не из-за него, а, к примеру, из-за этого тупого Джейми. Но слов назад не вернёшь, и Луи просто отпивает ещё уже выдохшегося пива, так и не поднимая на Найла взгляд. Найл накрывает его ладонь своей, заставляя Луи вздрогнуть, и, дождавшись, когда тот на него посмотрит, отвечает:

— Лу, послушай. Думаю, кое о чём он тебе не рассказывал, и не мне, наверное, это делать, но да хуй с ним. — Взгляд у Найла серьёзный, а брови непривычно нахмурены. — Он _пиздец_ как напуган, окей? Прям-таки в штаны чуть не наложил от страха.

«Спасибо, теперь бы это развидеть», — уже хочет сказать Луи, но шутка не настолько уж и смешная. Он понятия не имеет, хочет ли участвовать в этом разговоре, но грех жаловаться, раз уж он сам его начал.

— Понимаю, что напуган. — Ну или по крайней мере он _думает_ , что понимает. В целом. Если только Гарри не был интересен один лишь секс, но Найл же сказал, что Гарри говорил о Луи, так что… Все эти знаки противоречат друг другу, да и в любом случае нет никаких оправданий тому, что Гарри бросил Луи _дважды_ (причём особенно во второй раз). Блять, Луи был так уверен, что у них всё как-нибудь сложится.

— Вот только напуган — не напуган, — Луи отдирает этикетку и с глухим стуком ставит бутылку на стол, — но права хуёво вести себя это ему всё равно не даёт.

Найл поводит плечом.

— Нет, не даёт. Но послушай, а тебе он не говорил, что больше никогда не хочет вот так себя потерять?

— Говорил, — подтверждает Луи, и Найл тут же продолжает, наклоняясь ближе и крепче сжимая в руке его ладонь:

— Окей. Значит, об этом ты знаешь и, может, даже осознаёшь, что он думает, что может с _лёгкостью_ потеряться в тебе.

Постойте, постойте, что?

Найл не даёт ему и слова вставить, быстро добавляя:

— Но знаешь ли ты ещё и то, что он не хочет снова оказаться как бы… в _ловушке_? В которой он будет чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что в одиночку видится со своими друзьями, в которой ему придётся придумывать сраные _отговорки_ , чтобы пойти ночью самому повеселиться?

Информации вдруг становится слишком много, и Луи на какой-то момент выпадает из разговора, пытаясь её переварить, а затем качает головой.

— Это не… Я никогда бы так не поступил. Даже если бы он был не в Лондоне, я бы никогда не стал так его… контролировать. Или… _Что_ вообще?

Молчание длится пару секунд, а потом Найл отпускает его руку и улыбается. Его глаз эта улыбка не достигает.

— Ага, я правда верю, что не стал бы. Хочешь забавный факт? Я с Гарри через Джейми познакомился, потому что Джейми учился со мной на экономическом. Сначала-то он мне казался вполне норм, но потом я сдружился с Гарри, и… — Найл невесело усмехается. — Блин, не знаю даже. Думаю, Джейми уже тогда чувствовал, что Гарри от него ускользает, вот и превратился в ревнивого мудака. Ко мне он стал относиться чуть проще, когда познакомился с Лиамом, но всё равно отпускал тупые комментарии каждый раз, стоило нам с Гарри затусить вместе. — Его тон становится едким. — Типа «ясно-понятно, ты меня стесняешься, раз прячешь от своих друзей». Хуйня это _полная_.

Всё это… _Что ж_. Луи даже не знает, как это всё назвать.

Он едва ли может представить Гарри заточённым в такой клетке, _добровольно_ заточённым в такой клетке, в нём ведь так и кипит жизнь, радость и смех. В этом нет никакого смысла. Да, ладно, Луи имел общее представление о его прошлом, но просто… _Что_? _Почему_?

— Плюс ко всему, — добавляет Найл, — Джейми никогда не нравилось, что Гарри учится на фотографа. Он всё пытался его образумить, говорил, что это несерьёзно, что Гарри следует думать о будущем, о ебучей _карьере_. Мол, Гарри ведь такой умный, а фотография — пустая трата его способностей. Пытался изменить его, короче. Такая вот хуйня.

Что-то болит у Луи в груди, когда он вспоминает голос Гарри, едва слышно звучащий в темноте спальни: _«Ты же не думаешь, что это глупо, нет? Ну, учиться на фотографа?»_

— Не понимаю, — наконец выдаёт он. — Не понимаю, почему Гарри его бросил только спустя ебучих шесть _лет_.

— Всё ведь не всегда так было. Раньше Джейми относился к Гарри так, будто тот какая-то идеальная, драгоценная, хрупкая фарфоровая кукла, не способная ни на что плохое. Ровно до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что Гарри от него ускользает. Тогда-то всё и изменилось.

— Изменилось, — медленно, неуверенно повторяет Луи.

— Изменилось. Джейми, видимо, думал, что сможет удержать Гарри, если… не знаю даже что. Подорвёт его уверенность и внушит ему страх одиночества. И вообще, знаешь, у них это было, скорее, по привычке. Все шесть лет вместе. — Найл пожимает плечами, и Луи неловко ёрзает под его пристальным взглядом. — Просто поразительно, чего мы только не делаем по привычке, а? Лично я это просто ненавижу.

Засунув в рот кусочек начос, Найл тщательно его пережёвывает, а Луи всё ждёт хоть _какого-то_ продолжения его речи, толком не зная, хочет ли в самом деле его услышать.

— И, — тянет Найл, глотая, — Гарри… он говорил, что всё катилось под откос постепенно, а я ещё думаю, что виной всему их возраст и то, что они были такие одни на всю школу. Городок-то маленький. Потому друг за друга и цеплялись. Отсюда и зависимость.

Закусив щёку, Луи, лишь бы чем-то занять руки, принимается складывать этикетку от пива в маленький квадратик. Его пальцы слабо дрожат.

Секунду помолчав, Найл продолжает:

— Так что да, по словам Хаза, он даже не замечал, как всё это неправильно и какими нездоровыми становятся их отношения. Ровно до тех пор, пока Джейми не запретил ему со мной видеться.

Луи резко выпрямляется.

— Что за пиздец?

Найл улыбается во все зубы.

— Да, я точно так же отреагировал. Гарри, кстати, тоже.

«Нездоровыми, — слово эхом отдаётся у Луи в голове. — Какими нездоровыми становятся их отношения. Больше никогда не хочет вот так себя потерять, думает, что может с лёгкостью потеряться в тебе».

Это… в каком-то смысле проливает свет на поведение Гарри, объясняет то, что раньше сбивало с толку. Как в тот раз, когда Луи пожелал ему хорошо провести время с Найлом, а Гарри его _поблагодарил_. Или когда Лиам в шутку намекнул, что Гарри уже практически переехал к Луи в комнату, и Гарри ни с того ни с сего напрягся. Или когда Луи подарил ему какой-то дурацкий камушек для натюрморта, а Гарри аж весь засиял.

Или когда Луи ещё в самом начале их знакомства заверил его, что друзьями они могут быть как с привилегиями, так и без, а Гарри приятно удивился. Боже, а ведь Гарри было всего _пятнадцать_ , когда ему пришлось сделать подобный выбор. Что за пиздец, что за ебучий _пиздец_.

Хотя это не то чтобы что-то меняет. Гарри всё равно поступил по-свински, в этом даже сомнения нет, но… Да. В груди у Луи покалывает от того, как сильно он скучает по тихому смеху Гарри, по его манере осторожно подбирать каждое слово. По его теплу.

_Блять_.

Втягивая носом воздух, Луи поднимает глаза на Найла, сразу же встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— Просто я… Я никогда бы таким не стал. Таким, как Джейми.

— Да, я тоже так думаю. — Слова Найла звучат ласково, и Луи вскоре приходится отвернуться. Он замечает двигающегося к их столику Лиама, пытающегося обойти группу перевозбуждённых туристов и не выронить ни одной из трёх бутылок пива, которые несёт в руках. А Луи и половины своей ещё не выпил. Найл пихает его в голень, и Луи снова переводит на него взгляд.

— И да, возможно, это не моё дело, — тихо произносит Найл. — Но теперь Гарри не уверен даже, любил ли он Джейми на самом деле. А тут вдруг появляешься ты, и с тобой всё получается слишком _быстро_.

Ладно, хорошо. Для Луи это тоже было слишком быстро. И да, возможно, это не совсем то же самое, может, Луи было немного проще поддаться течению. Но он не пойдёт никого ни о чём упрашивать, ведь это _Гарри_ сбежал и это _Гарри_ никак не может принять решение.

Не Луи.

Он ничего не успевает ответить, потому что Найл заговаривает раньше:

— Ты представляешь вообще, каково это — вдруг осознать, что ты себя обманывал шесть ебучих _лет_?

Нет, не представляет. Это всё немного слишком, на него давит музыка, отголоски чужих разговоров и даже воздух, тяжёлый от запаха пива и духов. Это слишком, просто, блять, _слишком_.

— Слушай, я понимаю. Ты на его стороне. — Он вздёргивает подбородок и даже не смотрит в сторону только подошедшего к ним Лиама, всё внимание уделяя Найлу. — Но я не встречу его тут с распростёртыми объятиями, только чтобы утром обнаружить, что он благополучно съебался. _Снова_. Ни за что.

Найл какое-то время изучает его внимательным взглядом и наконец расслабляется. Глядя на Луи, он прижимается к Лиаму и кивает.

— Справедливо.

«Справедливо».

Вообще-то как раз нет, ни капли. Всё это с начала и до конца абсолютно несправедливо, и Луи вспоминает, каким виноватым Гарри себя чувствовал из-за того, что был с ним, из-за того, что этим наслаждался… хотя и не настолько виноватым, чтобы отступить.

_«С тобой я чувствую себя свободно»._

Господи. Если бы Луи только мог, он отмотал бы назад пару месяцев. Вернулся бы в то время, когда секс был всего лишь сексом, а с чувствами ебались другие. Вот только если бы он так сделал, для него были бы безвозвратно потеряны солёные на вкус поцелуи, написанное его рукой «Луи» у Гарри на коже, его мальчишеский смех, так противоречащий крепкому телосложению, потеряно было бы… очень и очень много всего. Луи потерял бы возможность познакомиться с Гарри.

Он не уверен, что был бы готов заплатить эту цену.

* * *

Луи правда не хочет подслушивать, честное слово. Просто так уж получается, что он проходит мимо кухни как раз в тот момент, когда оттуда доносится приглушённый смех Найла.

— Ни за что. Отвали от меня со своим протеиновым коктейлем, он мерзкий. — Затем следует короткая пауза, и тихим, счастливым голосом он добавляет: — Люблю тебя, кстати.

Резко разворачиваясь в сторону своей комнаты, Луи пытается затолкать чувство зависти куда подальше. Они это заслуживают, _правда_ заслуживают, просто…

Просто _боже_. Почему у них это кажется таким _простым_ , когда на самом деле всё совсем наоборот?

* * *

Луи чувствует себя воришкой, пробравшимся к Гарри в дом. Он бы с радостью летел сразу в Манчестер, но прямым рейсом туда отправляется всего один самолёт в неделю, и по времени он не подходит другу Джорджа, который согласился подменить Луи.

Значит, в Лондон.

Ощущать эту мнимую близость так странно, хотя на самом-то деле Лондон большой, а Луи всего каких-то двадцать минут проведёт на вокзале Кингс-Кросс и сразу сядет на поезд до Донкастера. Глупо. Все его мысли о Гарри по-прежнему ужасно глупые. Если бы только он мог щёлкнуть выключателем и это _остановить_.

Как бы не так.

* * *

Приехав домой, он чувствует себя так, словно попал во временную петлю. Тут мало что изменилось: всё тот же вокзал из красного кирпича, у столпившихся перед ним людей всё такие же измождённые лица, а мама Луи водит всё тот же старенький, потрёпанный вольво. Луи не знает, почему вообще решил, что здесь что-то изменится. Да, его отец переехал в крохотную квартирку рядом с начальной школой, и да, для Луи это просто грандиозная перемена, но в глобальном масштабе это ведь сущий пустяк.

Едва он переступает порог, сёстры тут же кидаются ему на шею, и одна лишь Шарлотта стоит в стороне и ждёт, пока остальные его отпустят.

— Я так рада, что ты вернулся, — шепчет она, когда им наконец удаётся улучить минутку тишины. — Хреново тут всё было. Ну, знаешь, перед белой полосой всегда идёт самая чёрная или типа того.

— И я рад, что вернулся, — отвечает он, обнимая её до тех пор, пока Шарлотта легонько не пихает его в грудь. Отстраняясь, он притворяется, что не видит, как она украдкой вытирает глаза.

Почти целый день Луи помогает маме паковать коробки, но время от времени заглядывает к близняшкам. Для ещё очень маленькой, чтобы всё понимать, Дейзи, произошедшее, похоже, стало тяжёлым ударом, а вот Фиби ведёт себя на удивление спокойно. «Папа всегда из-за всего бесился», — как-то раз говорит она, и Луи с трудом сглатывает подступившую к горлу желчь. В её возрасте он верил, что оба его родителя просто замечательные, а их образы в его голове были идеальны и нерушимы.

К его облегчению, их отец так и не появляется. Луи всё равно не знает, что ему сказать.

Только когда близняшки и Фелисите ложатся спать, а Шарлотта уходит в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть какое-то шоу, Луи наконец выпадает возможность поговорить с мамой, _по-настоящему_ поговорить. Они сидят друг напротив друга за кухонным столом, между ними стоит бутылка вина, и Луи кажется, что его мама выглядит похудевшей, усталой и даже, пожалуй, постаревшей. Но в то же время её губы сжаты решительно, а в позе чувствуется небывалая уверенность. Её глаза сияют в тусклом кухонном свете, пока она описывает все квартиры, между которыми выбирала, и рассказывает, что в итоге остановилась на той, что чуть поменьше их дома, но вполне приемлема для неё с девочками. _Приемлема_.

— К чему-то, конечно, придётся привыкнуть, — добавляет она, глядя в свой бокал. — Особенно тяжело будет Дейзи и Фиби, ведь отец у них будет только по выходным. Не хочу, чтобы для них это стало… травмой, понимаешь? А то все всегда говорят, что у детей разведённых родителей в будущем возникают проблемы при создании собственных отношений.

Луи фыркает. Перекатывая вино в бокале, он наблюдает за тем, как свет от подвесной люстры преломляется, попадая в тёмно-красный напиток. Он надеется, что горечь обиды не просочится в его голос.

— Какая разница, всё равно отношения переоценены.

— _Нет_ , родной. — Она хватает его за запястье. — Не говори так. Я не хочу, чтобы ты боялся любви, потому что она _может_ быть прекрасна. Если она настоящая. — Её взгляд внимателен, сосредоточен. — Надеюсь, я не вырастила тебя трусишкой.

«Лучше бы вырастила, — думает Луи. — Может, тогда я был бы осторожней».

— Я просто к тому, что она далеко не так красива, как показывают в кино. Вот и всё. — Он пожимает плечами. — Вся эта мишура на День Святого Валентина, все эти шоколадки, красные розы и блестящие сердечки, вот это вот всё — полнейшая дурость. Любовь совсем не такая.

— Нет, не такая. — Она медленно качает головой, всё ещё не сводя с него внимательных глаз. — Любить бывает тяжело, иногда даже больно. Но если ты сможешь любовь удержать… если вы _оба_ сможете её удержать, потому что для этого, разумеется, нужны двое… — Её речь прерывается, и тишину наполняет приглушённое бормотание телевизора, доносящееся из гостиной. Наконец она спрашивает тёплым, ласковым голосом: — Тут не обошлось без мальчика, я права?

— Ага. — Подняв перед собой бокал, Луи с трудом выдавливает из себя грустную улыбку. В окне он видит своё отражение, лишённое красок и отчётливых очертаний, напоминающее чем-то привидение. — Правда он не стал ничего удерживать. Такие вот дела. Так что не совсем уверен, что у нас могло бы что-то получиться, тем более на расстоянии.

Какое-то время его мама просто на него смотрит. Затем она встаёт со стула, обходит стол и обнимает Луи со спины, тепло прижимаясь к его щеке своей. Закрыв глаза, он глубоко вдыхает знакомый запах её духов, дома и уюта и впервые за всё это время позволяет себе оплакать потерю этого крохотного шанса, которому никогда не суждено было воплотиться в жизнь.

— Со временем станет легче, — едва слышно говорит ему она.

— Знаю. — Луи резко втягивает воздух, и правда, он знает. Знает. Со временем от Гарри останется лишь прекрасное, солнечное воспоминание.

Просто… пока ещё слишком рано.

* * *

— Получается, за все четыре дня дома, отца ты видел всего один раз? И то только когда он зашёл забрать свои вещи? — Зейн легонько пинает стул Луи, держась за огромную кружку кофе так, будто в ней заключена вся его жизнь. Судя по всему, вчера вечером на него нашло вдохновение, и он полночи потратил на редактирование своей диссертации вместо того, чтобы перед приездом Луи хорошенько выспаться.

— Ага, всего один. Было неловко пиздец. — Луи кивает. — Так что, как по мне, одного раза уже вполне достаточно. Грех жаловаться.

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Зейн. — Честное слово, совсем не понимаю. Как такие родители вообще _существуют_.

— Без понятия. — Сделав глоток чая, Луи пожимает плечами. — И в целом это меня больше не волнует. Я-то с этим справился, но ты только представь, каково моим сёстрам.

По большей части так и есть. Луи давно уже бросил попытки понять своего отца; они с ним просто слишком разные. Поколение его отца загнано в ловушку менталитета, оно воспитано на твёрдых убеждениях и идеалах. На убеждениях и идеалах, согласно которым вместо сына-гея у тебя должен быть гениальный футболист, согласно которым муж, зарабатывающий меньше жены, — это жалкое посмешище.

— Пример для подражания из него уж точно такой себе, — осуждающе произносит Зейн. Наверняка он не впервые об этом задумывается, учитывая, что его отец тоже ушёл из семьи, и Зейн тогда был ещё совсем ребёнком, внезапно осознавшим, что кроме него мужчин в доме не осталось.

Сплошные нарушенные обещания.

— Да, — медленно тянет Луи. — Да, это уж точно. — Чай на удивление хорош, хотя они и выбрали совершенно случайное кафе рядом с универом Зейна. Что ж, должно быть, заслуженное уважение к чаю — это одно из преимуществ Великобритании. На Мадейре чай, как правило, невозможно пить.

— Так получается, ты теперь просто… — Зейн на секунду замолкает, и в этот момент до них долетает смешок из-за соседнего столика. — Просто уедешь назад уже через пару дней, и всё? Бросишь их на произвол судьбы?

«Разумеется, — хочет ответить Луи. — Разумеется, блять, куда ещё мне идти? Мадейра — мой дом».

— Вообще-то… — Он отставляет чашку и опускает взгляд на серую столешницу, неаккуратно исписанную разными посланиями и чьими-то именами. Следы от чёрного маркера переплетаются друг с другом, и Луи приходится отвести взгляд до того, как мозг подкинет ему парочку ненужных воспоминаний. — Я всё думал, не сможешь ли ты незаметно провести меня на какую-нибудь лекцию, например? Просто так. Ради интереса.

Зейн вскидывает одну бровь. Затем вторую. Затем он улыбается во все тридцать два зуба, и морщинки собираются в уголках его глаз.

— Да. Да, думаю, это я смогу.

* * *

— Ну как? — спрашивает Зейн.

Луи склоняет голову набок.

— Что «как»?

— Как тебе лекция?

— В целом нормально.

Зейн фыркает.

— Ты её _конспектировал_.

— Я _снимал_ кое-что на _телефон_ , — поправляет Луи, и надо отдать должное профессору — изображённая на доске схема антарктической пищевой цепочки вышла интересной. Может быть. Немного. — Это _не_ то же самое, что конспектировать, потому что тут даже стараться не нужно. А смысл, Зейн, как раз в старании.

— Тебе _понравилось_. — Просто отвратительно, насколько самодовольным выглядит Зейн.

Луи поводит плечом и, опередив Зейна на шаг, разворачивается к нему лицом, продолжая идти спиной вперёд.

— Ну, я не уснул.

На секунду ему кажется, что Зейн продолжит гнуть свою линию. Но тот лишь достаёт из кармана пиджака пачку сигарет, вытряхивает одну себе на ладонь, и на этом их дискуссия заканчивается.

— Ладно, забыли. Пойдём сегодня напьёмся? У Пезз на работе можем один раунд получить бесплатно, плюс она очень хотела тебя увидеть.

Напиться? Луи всегда готов напиться.

— Обязательно пойдём, — заявляет он. — Попрошу её намешать что-нибудь очень сладкое и сливочное, чтобы довело мои вкусовые рецепторы до оргазма.

Зейн щурится.

— Вот спасибо. Только мы не будем обсуждать твою сексуальную жизнь раньше пяти вечера. Таковы правила.

— С каких это пор у нас такие правила?

— С тех пор, как ты спишь на моём диване.

— Я тебя умоляю, как будто вы с Перри не занимались сексом на этом диване. — Луи взмахивает рукой, перебивая вопрос Зейна о том, каким образом всё это вообще связано. Никаким, Луи просто захотелось это озвучить. Отвлечь внимание от плачевной ситуации в собственной личной жизни, насладиться хотя бы чужим счастьем и всякое такое. — К тому же мне сейчас рассказывать нечего, так что скучное получилось бы обсуждение.

— Это _тебе-то_ нечего рассказывать? — Зейн выдыхает облако дыма и, протянув вперёд руку, тормозит Луи, не давая ему врезаться в фонарный столб. Хороший Зейн человек. И друг хороший. — Это что-то новенькое.

— Да уж. Всё из-за Гарри. — Луи себя обнимает и плотнее кутается в толстовку, которую ему одолжил Зейн, потому что сам Луи не прихватил с собой тёплых вещей и оказался совершенно не подготовлен к холодному бризу Ирландского моря.

Взгляд Зейна теплеет. Долго и внимательно он всматривается в Луи, нахмурив брови и делая глубокую затяжку. Наконец он заговаривает снова, и его тихий голос будто бы тает в тусклом дневном свете.

— Знаешь, он заходил ко мне пару недель назад. Гарри то есть. — Зейн нервно шевелит пальцами. — Наверное, вскоре после того, как второй раз слетал на Мадейру, может, где-то неделю спустя или около того. Десять дней. Прямо перед тем, как мы наконец нашли время созвониться в Скайпе и ты _наконец-то_ рассказал о его скотском поступке, кстати о котором… — Он пихает Луи в плечо. — Какого _хрена_ ты заставил Лиама пообещать, что он ничего мне не расскажет? Луи, хорош считать себя обузой.

Луи останавливается. Буквально замирает посреди тротуара, и в него чуть не врезается пожилая пара. Игнорируя недовольные взгляды, он всё своё внимание сосредотачивает на Зейне, потому что _Гарри заходил к нему пару недель назад_ и Луи впервые об этом слышит. Зачем Гарри было заходить к Зейну после того, как он выкинул такой фокус с Луи? _Зачем_?

Беспокойное гудение в голове мешает Луи соображать. Ему очень, очень нужно напиться, а ещё ему очень, очень нужно не думать о Гарри.

— Чего он хотел? — спрашивает он, потому что не думать о Гарри у него получается хреново.

— Понятия не имею. — Зейн качает головой и достаёт из пачки новую сигарету. Ни с того ни с сего он протягивает её Луи. — Это было странно. Он пиздец как нервничал и, думаю, всё ждал, что я вышвырну его за дверь. И если бы я знал, я бы и _правда_ всыпал ему по первое число. Ну и, короче говоря, он забросал меня вопросами на самые разные темы, но сам ни на один из моих не ответил.

Луи забирает из его рук сигарету. Во рту у него сухо. Он редко курит, потому что убивать лёгкие — плохая идея, особенно когда они нужны тебе для работы (да и когда не нужны тоже), но… Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

— Что за вопросы?

— Да разные. Много спрашивал о Мадейре. — После секундного колебания, Зейн закидывает руку Луи на плечо. — Но не о тебе. Мне это показалось странным, потому что ну… было очевидно, что ему интересно. И выглядел он дерьмово.

— Ну, он разбил мне сердце, так что, надеюсь, это из-за чувства вины, — бормочет Луи. Он выуживает зажигалку из пиджака Зейна и закуривает, тут же кашляя от появившегося во рту вкуса. Очевидно, его терпимость к курению резко снизилась после отъезда Зейна. Вкус просто отвратительный.

Но он всё равно ещё раз жадно затягивается.

Зейн притягивает его ближе.

— Так что? Напьёмся?

Напиться. Да. Звучит как отличный способ справиться со стрессом.

Луи кивает.

— Обязательно напьёмся. И потрахаться бы ещё. Не на твоём диване, конечно, просто…

Он не знает, как закончить предложение, потому что, если уж быть честным, ему совсем не хочется, чтобы кто-то отсасывал ему в грязном туалете клуба. Особенно тогда, когда он на сто процентов уверен, что каждый раз, закрывая глаза, будет представлять, что это Гарри стоит перед ним на коленях, что это Гарри втягивает щёки, скользя губами по его члену, что это Гарри, Гарри, Гарри. Так будет только хуже.

Так что остаётся алкоголь. Уж с этим Луи справится.

* * *

Фишка как бы в том, что Луи любит алкоголь. Настоящей любовью, между прочим, такой любовью, что хоть сейчас делай предложение руки и сердца. Его расслабленное тело парит, да, парит над тротуаром. Любовь, любовь. Ливерпуль Луи тоже любит и подумывает даже спрыгнуть в море прямо с набережной и немного поплавать. Ощутить свободу.

— Люблю тебя, — говорит он Зейну.

Смеясь, Зейн приобнимает Луи за талию, а второй рукой пробирается в задний карман джинсов Перри. Чем-то он напоминает сутенёра. О, а ведь Луи мог бы стать мальчиком по вызову, начать жизнь с чистого листа. С такой-то задницей он бы мигом набрал популярность.

— Завали, — говорит Зейн, и ой, должно быть, Луи произнёс это вслух. Но ничего страшного, ведь он всё ещё парит, а рука Зейна служит ему чем-то вроде якоря. Якоря́. Покоря… Покоряя якоря. Звучит как название песни. Типа того.

— Дай человеку похвастаться. — Перри хихикает, и в свете уличных фонарей её светлый блонд приобретает странный оранжевый оттенок. — Задница ведь и правда хороша.

— Она лучшая, — заверяет её Луи. В животе будто бы что-то переворачивается — вверх тормашками, как в детстве, когда они с Шарлоттой учились делать колесо на заднем дворе их дома: _пап, смотри, колесо на одной руке, одноручное колесо_.

Но делать колесо не по-мужски. Не-а.

Он утыкается лицом Зейну в шею и глубоко вдыхает. Море пахнет гниющими водорослями, и Луи вдруг становится дурно. Именно это он и хочет сказать, но с языка почему-то срывается:

— Я дурень.

— Мой хороший, ты золото, — заверяет его Перри, и её слова приводят в движение воздух, или, может, не воздух, да, точно, это они втроём всё ещё двигаются.

— Нет, ну ведь правда. — Луи вздыхает, и ладно, он не Гарри, а значит, он способен кардиони… координи… да без _разницы_. Он способен не путаться в, как это называется, в собственных ногах, но земля сейчас всё равно кажется не очень устойчивой. — Я не должен был бросать семью, разве нет? Это было эгоистично. Тупой эгоист.

— Ты не эгоист, — говорит ему Зейн, но его раскатистый голос над самым ухом так сильно отвлекает, что Луи едва ли слушает. Луи любит Зейна. И Перри. Лиама. Стэна. Свою маму, и Шарлотту, и Фелисите. Дейзи, Фиби. Может, даже Найла, хотя Найл совершенно не умеет выбирать друзей.

Луи не любит Гарри. _Не любит_.

Ой. А почему по тротуару пошли волны? Это вышло случайно, да? Но случайно — это даже хорошо. Да. Случайности — хорошо, алкоголь — хорошо, Гарри — плохо.

Вот и порешили. Супер.

* * *

— Ненавижу алкоголь, — говорит Луи дивану Зейна. Как и ожидалось, диван ничего не отвечает. — _Ненавижу_ алкоголь, — чуть громче повторяет Луи.

Ему в плечо прилетает подушка.

— Я и первый раз слышал, — бормочет Зейн, — а терь заткнись. Я сплю.

Спать. Поспать сейчас было бы самое то, но голова Луи пульсирует от боли, а во рту просто невыносимо сухо. А ещё вкус такой, как будто туда что-то заползло и там же и сдохло.

— Пиздец как ненавижу алкоголь, — говорит Луи.

Зейн стонет. Неудачник. Ему больше нечем швыряться — теперь на его подушке лежит рука Луи.

Секунду помолчав, Луи перекатывается на спину и моргает, поднимая взгляд на потолок. В хреновенькой однокомнатной квартире Зейна сыро, а в одном углу даже вздулись обои. Хотя невелика потеря — когда Луи впервые их увидел, его аж передёрнуло от этого кричащего оранжевого узора. Теперь же он вызывает у Луи желание выколоть себе глаза. Ложкой.

— Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу. — Он подозревает, что Зейн снова уснул, но всё равно слышать эхо собственного голоса почему-то очень весело. — Ненавижу алкоголь, ненавижу своё тело. И просто пиздец как ненавижу чувства, потому что они говно. Они самое настоящее говно, реально, пусть просто идут в задницу.

Молчание.

— Знаешь, а я ведь уже почти три недели не трахал ничью задницу, — обращается Луи к потолку. — С тех пор, как этот засранец Гарри меня бросил. Второй раз. Вообще, это можно считать личным рекордом. В переносном смысле. Последний рекорд был, когда мне было шестнадцать.

— Блять, может уже _заткнёшься_. — Зейн раздражённо шипит, но затем его тон смягчается. — И чувства не говно. Это люди — говно. Иногда.

Да, самая настоящая правда.

Луи вздыхает, и невыносимый стук у него в голове понемногу утихает. Утро здесь серое, как и всегда в Британии в конце октября, но под одеялом, которое пахнет Зейном, Луи так тепло, как не было уже давно.

— Если бы я только _мог_ его ненавидеть, Зейн.

— Это от тебя не зависит, — тихо отвечает тот.

— Знаю. — Откинув с глаз спутанную чёлку, Луи лежит, не шевелясь, и вслушивается в отдалённый рокот машин, заглушающий ритмичный шум Ирландского моря. Луи провёл в Великобритании пять дней и всё ещё не скучает по постоянным приливам и отливам так сильно, как ожидал.

_Не зависит_.

Любовь к Гарри тоже от него не зависела. Нет такого момента, когда он мог бы вдруг передумать и всё изменить, он не может его найти. И даже если бы такой момент был, Луи не уверен, что захотел бы им воспользоваться.

Что касается других аспектов его жизни… они зависели как раз от него. Он сам решил совершить каминг-аут в шестнадцать, хотя мог бы выбрать более лёгкий путь, он сам решил переехать на Мадейру, он сам решил через пару дней сесть на обратный самолёт и снова оставить всё это позади.

Сам.

* * *

На вокзале близняшки плачут. Должно быть, на свете не существует человека более удручающего, чем Луи.

Он прижимается лбом к грязному окну поезда и наблюдает за тем, как стекло запотевает от его дыхания и за ним становится всё труднее различать проносящиеся мимо дома. Его дом больше не здесь, не в Донкастере, но и возвращаясь на Мадейру, он не чувствует, что скоро окажется дома.

Он как раз собирается нарисовать на запотевшем стекле смайлик, как вдруг в его кармане вибрирует телефон. Достав его, он снимает блокировку и видит сообщение от Гарри. От _Гарри_.

Нет. Нет, хватит с Луи его выходок.

Он всё равно читает сообщение.

**_Найл сказал что Лиам сказал что ты в Британии. Мы можем встретиться?_ **

Ага. Ну уж _нет_.

Ничего не ответив, Луи снова блокирует телефон. Не проходит и двух минут, как на него приходит второе сообщение, а в нём всего одно слово: **_Пожалуйста_**.

Боже, как же Луи от этого устал… от этой непреходящей боли глубоко в костях, от того, что ему не хватает Гарри, словно какой-то фантомной конечности, хотя он даже не знал о его существовании каких-то… сколько? Три месяца назад? Два с половиной? Примерно около того.

**_Иди нахуй Эйч_** , — печатает он в ответ, а затем выключает телефон. Он не собирается больше ни одной мысли посвящать Гарри.

Уже в Хитроу он никак не может перестать то и дело оглядываться. К счастью, Гарри так и не появляется.

Да, к счастью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Dido — Thank you.
> 
> Впереди осталась только заключительная глава и эпилог, мы на финишной прямой! Но прошу вас запастись терпением, потому что десятая глава ОГРОМНАЯ. Если вы думали, что тридцать страниц — это много, то, ну... вы ошибались. Так что переводиться она будет долго (простите). Но ожидание того стоит!


	10. X

В конце октября на курорте всегда достаточно тихо. Лето совсем уходит, температура воды впервые опускается до двадцати градусов, в то время как на материке и в Великобритании люди по-прежнему наслаждаются последними прелестями уходящей осени: разноцветной листвой, сильными ветрами и всем остальным. Гости снова начнут съезжаться только в середине ноября, стараясь убежать от зимы, серого неба и тяжёлых пальто. Словно перелётные птицы на двухнедельном поводке.

Жизнь никак не хочет возвращаться в прежнее русло, и это начинает раздражать. Луи уже неделю как прилетел из Великобритании, но такое ощущение, что до сих пор находится на стадии акклиматизации, хотя по сути даже не менял часовые пояса. Ночью он спит по десять часов и всё равно совсем не отдыхает от этого непрекращающегося подкожного зуда, от необходимости находиться в постоянном движении. Он будто бы заперт в этом месте, которое теперь кажется ему слишком тесным: одни и те же лица у костра каждую ночь, одни и те же хреновые бары с одной и той же хреновой музыкой. Одно и то же, одно и то же, одно и то же.

— Тебе никогда не хотелось уехать? — спрашивает он однажды Лиама за игрой в бильярд. Весь вечер Луи терпел на себе взгляды Недокриштиану, но в конце концов так от них устал, что купил парню выпивку и попросил оставить его в покое (пожалуйста).

— Хотелось, конечно. — Лиам пожимает плечами. Закатив один шар в лузу, он готовит следующий удар. — Особенно если учесть, что Найл живёт в Лондоне. Хотя и то, что он в каком-то смысле мой босс, тоже не сказать чтобы очень радует.

— Подожди, я и не думал… у вас из-за этого были проблемы? — Луи ставит кий рядом с бильярдным столом и скрещивает на груди руки. Недалеко от них группа туристов во всё горло подпевает _bailinho da madeira_ , безбожно путая слова и уничтожая всё, что, по мнению Луи, можно считать музыкой.

— Да не было особо, — отвечает Лиам, едва крики утихают. На этот раз он промахивается и поднимает взгляд на Луи, вскидывающего в ответ бровь. На секунду заколебавшись, Лиам вздыхает. — Ладно, может, и были. Просто ходил слух, что я получил какое-то безумное незаслуженное повышение, которого на самом деле, конечно же, не было.

Серьёзно? Какого _хрена_? И почему Луи впервые об этом слышит?

— И кто это придумал? — требовательно спрашивает он.

— Никто, прекрати. — Лиам хватает его за локоть и хмурит брови. — Слушай, это уже не важно, окей? Сплетни всегда будут ходить — так уж мир устроен.

— Значит, он устроен _неправильно_.

— Луи. Просто… не начинай. — Лиам качает головой, и Луи, смерив его пристальным взглядом, кивает.

— Хорошо, — соглашается он. Хотя, конечно, хорошего мало.

— Спасибо, — тихо отвечает Лиам, и его лицо вдруг проясняется. — О, кстати! Я у тебя ноут пару дней назад брал. И в браузере был открыт поиск британских универов с кафедрой морской биологии.

— Ну, хотя бы не порно, — парирует Луи, но, если честно, он чувствует себя так, будто его и правда поймали со спущенными штанами. Пожалуй, если бы Лиам действительно застал его за просмотром каких-нибудь непотребных сайтов, это было бы даже не так стыдно. А стоило бы ему только попросить, Луи бы охотно поделился всеми своими богатыми запасами, без вопросов вообще.

Ну, разве что он умолчал бы о том разе, когда пытался разузнать что-нибудь о БДСМ. Пусть это останется между ним и Гарри.

— У тебя никакого стыда нет, не притворяйся. — Лиам смеётся. — Но бог с ним. Что решил: Лондон или Ливерпуль?

Луи берёт в руки кий и обходит стол, пытаясь выбрать угол получше.

— Без понятия, о чём ты.

— Луи.

— Лиам.

Лиам пытается поставить ему подножку, но Луи ловко уворачивается и тычет его в грудь кием, оставляя синий меловой след на белой рубашке. Хмурясь, Лиам вытирает пятно.

— Лондон или Ливерпуль? — настойчиво повторяет он.

— Бессмысленно изучать морскую биологию там, где нет океана. Ну, теоретически. — Он наваливается на стол и, склонив голову, опускает взгляд на носки своих кед. Такое ощущение, что смайлики, которые он на них нарисовал, над ним смеются. — Да и вообще, как бы сильно я ни любил Найла, я не горю желанием жить с Гарри в одном городе.

Слышится шарканье, и в поле его зрения появляются кроссовки Лиама. Тот устраивается рядом с Луи и прижимается к нему плечом.

— Найл говорил, что Гарри…

— Хватит, — перебивает его Луи. — Даже знать не хочу, окей?

Секунда, и Лиам выдыхает.

— Ладно. _Ладно_. И кстати. Я думаю, из тебя бы вышел прекрасный морской биолог. Ты бы точно посвятил этому всего себя, так что я уже представляю тебя на палубе какого-нибудь исследовательского судна. Или даже _подводной лодки_. Ты сможешь управлять подводной лодкой. Может, ты даже станешь помощником Зейна, когда он наконец закончит свою докторскую, а ты получишь диплом.

— Ты слишком часто читаешь «Стаю». — Луи с трудом сдерживает улыбку.

— Вообще-то, я купил аудио-книгу, — возражает Лиам. — Я не настолько сумасшедший, чтобы читать девятьсот страниц. Уж пусть лучше за меня это делает кто-нибудь другой, пока я на беговой дорожке.

Луи крепко его обнимает. Потому что почему бы и нет, в конце концов.

* * *

Адам симпатичный и совершенно не стеснительный, а оба эти качества Луи высоко ценит в потенциальном партнёре на одну ночь. Ну и ещё он не мог не оценить то, как откровенно Адам пялился на его задницу, пока Луи объяснял основные принципы работы акваланга… Хотя, если честно, отсутствие даже намёка на внимание к его словам раздражало. Мягко говоря.

Ну, зато тут очевидно, что личность Луи Адаму ни капли не интересна. А взаимность — это всегда хорошо.

Так что Адам не виноват, что Луи никак не может настроиться на… эм, нужный лад. И тем более не виноват в том, что у него тёмно-карие глаза, или в том, что Луи с трудом игнорирует желание отпихнуть от себя его приставучие руки. Адам совсем, _совсем_ не виноват в том, что, как бы ни старался, он не сможет превзойти поцелуи со вкусом пива, долгие ночи у костра и глубокую личную _связь_. Господи, _как_ можно так сильно влюбиться всего за какие-то три недели?

Да уж, Адам в этом точно не виноват. Его можно упрекнуть разве что в том, что он не Гарри, но и это обвинение будет притянуто за уши.

Луи оглаживает язык Адама своим и приоткрывает один глаз. Ярко светит полуденное солнце, они стоят перед самым дайвинг-центром — прямо у всех на виду, но Луи ни за что не пустит этого парня к себе в постель. Ни за что и никогда.

Он отстраняется, одной рукой мягко приобнимая Адама за плечи. На его загорелой коже нет и следа татуировок, а светлые проблески в достаточно длинных волосах — это, скорее, вина осветлителя, чем солнца. Но неважно.

— Не хочешь переместиться в твой номер? — предлагает Луи.

Адам ухмыляется и энергично кивает.

— Да, было бы супер.

— Супер, — повторяет Луи. Да уж, супер. Просто суперская идея. Суперская не то слово. Не двигаясь с места, он ещё раз оглядывается вокруг и прочищает горло. — Слушай. Просто хотел уточнить: это же у нас на одну ночь, да?

Ухмылка Адама становится шире.

— Чел, я и не собирался делать предложение. У меня девушка есть.

Хорошо, значит, у них и правда полное взаимо… постойте, какого _хуя_? Девушка? Вряд ли после _«Ты что, угораешь?»_ у Луи останется шанс на секс, так что он останавливается на более приемлемой формулировке:

— И она не против твоих интрижек с парнями? Очень великодушно с её стороны.

— Она не может быть против того, о чём не знает. — Адам беззаботно пожимает плечами и тянет к Луи руку, но тот отступает на шаг, в последний момент уворачиваясь от прикосновения. Нахуй секс, ей богу, да и вообще Адам далеко не так симпатичен, как Луи показалось из-за блестящей на его коже воды и золотистого света полуденного солнца.

— Прости, — говорит он, — но как-то по-свински получается. Не моё это. Но всё равно спасибо. И увидимся завтра на утреннем погружении.

Он уже собирается развернуться и уйти, как вдруг Адам не сильно, но достаточно ощутимо впивается пальцами в его бицепс.

— Ты что, мораль мне читаешь? С хуя ли вообще? Всего минуту назад ты был от меня без ума. Сраный динамщик.

— Минуту назад я не знал, что кого-то это может ранить. Считай, что планы изменились, заюш. — Луи высвобождает руку и оглядывается на Адама, который смотрит на него так, будто это с ним тут поступили несправедливо. Какой же урод, с ума сойти. С чего вообще Луи решил, что он симпатичный? Совсем, наверное, крыша поехала.

— Серьёзно? — переспрашивает Адам, и честное слово, неужели в это _настолько_ трудно поверить? Может, пацан просто немного тормознутый?

— На все сто процентов. — Луи вскидывает брови. — Благодарю покорно.

— Да пошёл ты.

Хороший человек, да ещё и не обделённый красноречием, ну просто прелесть. У них _точно_ ничего не будет.

Луи фыркает.

— Я как раз собирался.

Взгляд Адама вдруг становится сосредоточенным.

— А знаешь, я ведь могу твоему начальству донести.

Не хочется, конечно, повторяться, но, серьёзно, какой же урод. Покачав головой, Луи очень широко и очень фальшиво улыбается.

— И что, подашь на меня жалобу за то, что я отказался тебя трахать? Что ж, желаю удачи.

— Нет, просто на тебя, — отвечает Адам. — Скажу, что с тобой на дайвинге боюсь за свою жизнь. И что ты непрофессионально себя ведёшь.

Ха. Да, он, очевидно, считает себя очень умным. Вот только он и не подозревает, что у Луи иммунитет к таким жалобам до тех пор, пока Найл на его стороне (хотя не то чтобы ему очень нужно на него рассчитывать). Работу свою он выполняет хорошо, даже более чем хорошо, хотя некоторые гости и вызывают у него желание что-нибудь пнуть. Желательно их самих и желательно по почкам.

Луи издаёт приглушённый смешок и медленно поднимает средний палец. Улыбается.

— Нахуй иди, будь добр.

С этими словами он разворачивается, и на этот раз Адам не пытается его остановить. Что хорошо, потому что если бы попытался, то вызвал бы у Луи непреодолимое желание ему врезать. А после такого выхода за рамки профессионализма ему даже Найл вряд ли смог бы помочь.

Так что лучше не надо.

«Гондон, — думает Луи. Мысли будто бы отбивают ритм шагов. — Гондон, гондон, какой, же, гондон». Если к утру Адам вдруг не отрастит себе новый характер, завтра на дайвинге их ждёт веселуха. Что ж, пусть тогда лучше им займётся Джордж.

Так вот почему отношения между гостями и сотрудниками не поощряются. Не то чтобы Луи впервые сталкивается с неприятными последствиями (ох уж эти разные ожидания), но раньше ему не угрожали жалобами в администрацию отеля. С другими, скорее, получалось так, что… ну, они верили, что у них есть шанс на серьёзные отношения с Луи.

И только посмотрите, как всё обернулось. Если уж так подумать, то это, наверное, карма, и прошлое Луи просто догнало его, чтобы пнуть под зад. Может, так ему и надо.

Он возвращается в пустой коттедж, стены которого дышат тишиной и землистым запахом сырой древесины. Забрав с кухонного стола свой ноут, Луи выходит на затенённую террасу с твёрдым намерением заняться… он даже толком не знает чем, просто _чем-нибудь_. Может, изучением требований к поступлению на факультет морской биологии в Ливерпульском университете.

Вместо этого он заходит на Фэйсбук, кликает на красный значок уведомления и принимает заявку Гарри в друзья.

Блять.

Блять, блять, блять.

Блять, нельзя было этого делать. Он не готов простить Гарри, он ни к чему не готов, не готов к случайным взаимодействиям, коротким перепискам на Фэйсбуке или напоминаниям о его дне рождения и уж тем более не готов видеть Гарри в своих новостях в те редкие дни, когда захочет туда заглянуть. Не готов. Нет, не готов _ни капли_.

А ещё… А ещё последний пост Гарри выложил две недели назад, и это фотография рук Луи.

Фотография. Рук Луи. Фотография рук Луи, завязывающих морской узел, а под ней подпись: _**Мне хватило одного привет.**_

Привет.

Первое слово, которое ему говорит Луи. Едва выпутывается из объятий Найла и тут же случайно налетает на Гарри. _Привет, привет._ Лежат нос к носу — лица так близко друг к другу, что черты слегка расплываются. _Привет. И тебе привет._ Маркером выводит на руке Гарри, а тот смеётся и щёлкает фотоаппаратом.

Гарри забирает полароидные снимки с прикроватного столика и сбегает, даже не разбудив Луи. Мудак.

И, может, Гарри даже не это имеет в виду, может, для него эти воспоминания ничего не стоят. Но это ведь руки Луи — на фотографии, которую он выложил к себе на страницу, _руки Луи_.

**_Мне хватило одного привет._ **

Луи отодвигает ноутбук и откидывается на спинку шезлонга, чувствуя тошноту от свернувшейся клубком в его животе тревоги, надежды, и… нет, _нет_ , больше он на это не поведётся. У Гарри уже был второй шанс, и Гарри его использовал, а потом бросил Луи с истекающим кровью сердцем. Да, возможно, Гарри напуган, возможно, он растерян и сбит с толку, но это не оправдывает его ужасный эгоистичный поступок. Это не оправдывает то, как он обошёлся с Луи.

Если Гарри хочет третий шанс, ему придётся за него побороться. Таинственных обновлений на Фэйсбуке не достаточно.

Ой, да пошло оно всё. Луи снова притягивает к себе ноут и, стараясь игнорировать тяжесть в груди, открывает переписку с Гарри.

**_Держу в курсе: вчера вечером потрахался . Было супер . Вообще по тебе не скучаю ._ **

Всё ложь, от начала и до конца. Луи всё равно отправляет сообщение.

* * *

Луи сложно назвать жаворонком, но повтор будильника четыре раза подряд — это слишком даже для него. Он проворочался всю ночь, сообщение, которое он отправил Гарри, не давало ему покоя, ведь он давно уже должен был отпустить, должен был радоваться молчанию, наступившему после того, как в ответ на попытку Гарри с ним поговорить Луи послал его нахуй.

Не нужно было ему нарушать это молчание. Не нужно было снова связываться с Гарри _первым_. Серьёзно, Луи и _без_ общения с ним жилось хорошо. Даже замечательно.

Возможно, он сам себя обманывал.

С улицы доносится шорох листьев, и Луи выныривает из беспокойного сна. Может, это Бегемот прокрался в комнату через стеклянную заднюю дверь и теперь только и ждёт возможности броситься Луи на живот, вот только, судя по звукам, это что-то покрупнее худого полосатого кота. Но ведь там никто никогда не ходит.

Приоткрыв глаза, Луи обращает взгляд на дверь. За ней он видит тёмный силуэт и тут же резко садится, стараясь нащупать на прикроватном столике телефон. И замирает, потому что…

_Гарри_.

Какого хуя, что за… Что Гарри здесь делает, почему он шныряет по саду, зачем, _как_? Кровь бурлит у Луи в венах и стучит в ушах, а сердце колотится так громко, что Гарри наверняка его слышит, и _Гарри_ , Гарри _здесь_. Это что, какое-то дежавю? Что это, блять?

Луи сглатывает и моргает, но Гарри никуда не исчезает, всё так же стоя в дверях и _пялясь_ на него в ответ. Это прикол какой-то, что ли? А то что-то нихуя не смешно.

Резко втянув носом воздух, Луи прикрывает свои обнажённые плечи одеялом, с опозданием понимая, что это был защитный жест, он будто пытался спрятать слабое место.

Нет. Вот уж _нет_.

— Ты учти, — начинает он, и его голос даже почти не дрожит, — что бы ты там ни вычитал в каких-нибудь тупых подростковых романах, но вот так тайком пробираться через чужой сад — _крипово_. И было бы ещё хуже, если бы ты застал меня спящим и пялился бы на меня, пока я не проснусь. Хотя, — он взмахивает рукой, а затем снова опускает её на кровать, — восемь баллов по десятибалльной шкале крипоты — это тоже вполне неплохо.

Гарри отвечает почти сразу. Восходящее солнце светит ему в спину, так что выражение лица сложно разобрать, но Луи всё ещё видит, как напряжены его плечи, и слышит осторожность в его медленном, хриплом голосе.

— Ты что… Ты _нервничаешь_?

Луи пробирает дрожь, но ему почти удаётся не подавать виду. Сев ровнее, он облокачивается на спинку кровати и скрещивает на груди руки.

— _Ты нервничаешь_? — передразнивает он. — Мои поздравления, теперь это тянет на все восемь с половиной.

— Лу… — начинает Гарри, но Луи его перебивает.

— Нет. — Покачав головой, он тычет в Гарри пальцем, а потом снова сжимает руку в кулак и вдавливает его в матрас. — _Нет_ , Гарри. Ни за что. Даже не _думай_ меня _так_ называть. Что вообще ты забыл _здесь_? У меня дежавю? Или, может, это какой-то сбой в Матрице? — Речь выходит слишком грубой, но Луи всё равно запрещает себе останавливаться. — Не дороговато платить за авиабилеты ради секса? В борделе бы вышло дешевле, или мог бы вообще снять кого-нибудь в клубе бесплатно. Я почти уверен, что там обязательно кто-нибудь под руку бы подвернулся. Или под член.

У Луи, когда он наконец заканчивает, болит и голова, и горло, будто его со всех сторон обступает зимний холод.

Гарри делает один маленький шажок в сторону комнаты. Ласковый утренний свет всё так же обрамляет его силуэт, и Луи бесит, что он сидит на кровати, пока Гарри перед ним стоит, его бесит, что Гарри торчит в его комнате, такой близкий и такой далёкий одновременно. Но больше всего Луи бесит то, что даже сейчас, даже после всего _пережитого_ , часть его всё ещё хочет схватить Гарри, утянуть его в постель и больше никогда не выпускать из объятий.

Нет уж, _дудки_.

— Я не… — голос Гарри стихает, и он дрожащей рукой проводит по волосам. — Я здесь не ради секса. _Луи_.

Не ради секса? О, так значит, всё это ради того, чтобы разбить Луи сердце в третий раз, потому что, как известно, бог любит троицу? Очаровательно.

— В такую рань вообще есть рейсы? — спрашивает Луи, хотя должен просто послать Гарри куда подальше, выгнать его отсюда. Горло сдавливает так, что становится трудно дышать. — Как давно ты здесь?

Сделав ещё один шаг в сторону кровати, Гарри выходит из облака света. Он опускает на пол сумку… и постойте, _сумку_?

— Ещё с ночи. Пришлось лететь через Лиссабон, так что до Фуншала получилось добраться только к полуночи, и я подумал, что лучше будет подождать до утра, а потом уже…

— Ага, жаль только, — перебивает Луи, сильнее сжимая кулаки, — что мне плевать.

Он должен одеться, должен сбежать от Гарри и этой робкой надежды, исходящей от него. Должен, должен, должен. На Луи нет ничего, кроме пары боксеров, и обычно он только рад демонстрировать своё тело, вот только это _Гарри_ , и Луи уже чувствует себя выставленным напоказ.

Гарри переступает с ноги на ногу, и теперь, когда ему в спину не светит солнце, становится проще различить черты его лица и застывшую в них усталость. Не то чтобы Луи это _волнует_. Не волнует абсолютно. Его не волнует то, что Гарри сейчас просто _стоит_ перед ним и не говорит ни слова, будто они у него закончились, будто дорога сюда полностью его истощила, высосала из него все силы.

Вздёрнув подбородок, Луи указывает на дверь в сад.

— Слушай, спасибо, конечно, что заглянул, но меня ждёт работа. Где выход, ты знаешь, так что будь так любезен…

Гарри резко втягивает воздух и заговаривает, но его голос едва ли громче шёпота:

— Por favor, ouve. Por favor, ouve-me?

Луи не сразу улавливает смысл его слов, и… выслушать? Гарри просит его _выслушать_? Но это ведь… Это был португальский. _Португальский_. С каких это пор Гарри… он произнёс эти слова довольно свободно, явно не в первый раз, то есть он практиковался, учился у носителя языка, и… что. Просто что.

Кажется, Луи забыл как складывать слова в предложения.

— С каких это пор… С каких это _пор_ ты говоришь на…

Он так и не заканчивает вопрос, но Гарри всё равно отвечает:

— Не прямо чтобы говорю. — Он замолкает, а на его губах проскальзывает слабый намёк на улыбку. — Я его только начал учить. Пару недель назад приблизительно. После того, как отсюда уехал.

_Уехал_. Луи издаёт хриплый смешок.

— В первый раз или во второй?

Гарри склоняет голову, в его голосе слышится опасение.

— Ты очень злишься, да?

Что за тупой вопрос? Луи прищуривается.

— Естественно, блять, злюсь. Ты _мудак_ , Гарри, и я понятия не имею, чего ты хотел добиться своим приездом, но…

— Ты принял мою заявку в друзья, — перебивает его Гарри, и блять, Луи так и знал, что это было ошибкой, он понял это в ту же секунду, как нажал на кнопку и ответил на запрос Гарри, хотя должен был игнорировать его и дальше по мере своих сил и возможностей. Не то чтобы такая тактика приносила блестящие результаты, но со временем образ Гарри выцвел бы, а то, что происходит сейчас, делает всё только хуже. Присутствие Гарри здесь делает всё _в разы_ хуже.

— Это ничего не значило, — говорит Луи.

— Значило. Не _могло_ не значить. — Глаза у Гарри усталые, измученные, и как бы прямо он себя ни держал, по позе видно, насколько он истощён. — Просто ты… Ты всё ещё обо мне думаешь. Ты не… Когда ты меня послал после того, как я попросил тебя со мной встретиться, а я _очень_ хотел с тобой встретиться, потому что я… И я узнал, что ты дома, поэтому…

— Мой дом _здесь_ , — перебивает Луи, с огромным трудом отводя от Гарри взгляд. Что Гарри вообще пытается до него донести? Ни одна из его обрывочных фраз не несёт в себе никакого _смысла_.

— Когда ты был в Британии, — исправляется Гарри. — Ты меня послал, и я подумал… я подумал — вот и всё, я окончательно всё проебал, и ты больше… Больше ничего ко мне не чувствуешь. Но ты всё ещё… Ты _принял_ мою _заявку в друзья_. — Его голос, обычно такой низкий и спокойный, становится надрывным, слова звучат напряжённо, почти отчаянно.

Отчаяние. Блять, он, наверное, и _правда_ отчаялся, действительно, по-настоящему _отчаялся_ , если что-то такое незначительное, как подтверждение дружбы на Фэйсбуке, заставило его всё бросить и потратить последние деньги на билет на первый же самолёт, только чтобы увидеть Луи как можно быстрее. Это иррациональная, нелогичная, опрометчивая реакция на не более чем слабое проявление симпатии со стороны Луи. Отчаяние.

«Ты всё ещё обо мне думаешь».

Ну да, _разумеется_ , блять, Луи всё ещё думает о Гарри. Сложновато забыть парня, который первым разбил твоё сердце на мелкие острые осколки. А именно _это_ Гарри и сделал, причём сделал _дважды_ , _дважды_ бросил Луи, и сука, нет, почему Луи должен верить, что в этот раз всё будет по-другому? Не будет. _Не будет_.

Одной рукой Гарри теребит край своей футболки. Не отводя от Луи взгляда, он наклоняется вперёд, и с его губ слетает едва различимый шёпот, _мольба_ :

— Ouve-me.

Луи всё ещё не может пошевелиться, не может произнести ни слова, не может оторвать от Гарри взгляд. И Гарри, сконцентрировав на этом, должно быть, всё своё внимание, смотрит ему в глаза. Какое-то время они стоят неподвижно, секунды перетекают в минуты, и Луи ощущает во всём теле странную невесомость.

— Гарри, — беспомощно начинает он, даже не зная толком, что хочет ему сказать.

Но он так и не успевает договорить, потому что его перебивает тихий стук в дверь и голос Джорджа:

— Луи, пора на выход.

На выход, Луи пора на выход. Нет, это _Гарри_ пора на выход, но Гарри никуда не идёт, а только лишь переводит взгляд с Луи на дверь и обратно, а затем выпрямляется и отводит назад плечи.

— Ты видел мою… фотографию, видел, как я её подписал? Пост на Фэйсбуке. Ты его видел?

«Нет, — хочет ответить Луи. — Нет, убирайся, оставь меня в покое».

Но Гарри начал учить португальский. Он купил билет на первый попавшийся самолёт и примчался сюда только потому, что у Луи временно отказал мозг и он прервал их стабильное уверенное молчание. Незначительное, такое _незначительное_ проявление внимания, а Гарри уже тут как тут.

В голове эхом звучат слова Найла: «Он пиздец как напуган» и «Ты представляешь вообще, каково это — вдруг осознать, что ты себя обманывал шесть ебучих лет?»

Блять.

Теперь Луи растерян, а в его сердце закрадывается слабая надежда, которую он тут же, едва заметив, пытается задушить. Получается плохо.

— Ага, видел.

— Я не врал. — Гарри говорит всё настойчивее и не отрывает от Луи глаз, практически не моргая. — Я думал… _Лу_. Слушай, я думал, ты научил меня ловить момент, ценить каждый прожитый день и всё в таком духе. И в каком-то смысле ты и правда научил, но… По большей части ты, скорее, научил меня ценить каждый день, прожитый с _тобой_. — Он глубоко вздыхает и опускает плечи, ресницы прикрывают его глаза, а голос становится ниже и грубее. — Я скучаю по тебе. Я так _сильно_ по тебе скучаю. Прошу, поговори со мной. Дай шанс всё объяснить.

Объяснить. Что именно объяснить? Боже, Луи и как _двигаться_ -то не помнит.

Тут Джордж снова стучит в дверь, и всё это уже слишком: приезд Гарри, его слова, его **_Мне хватило одного привет_** и всё _остальное_.

Луи скидывает с себя одеяло и поднимается, держась рукой за стену. На Гарри он не смотрит, хватая со спинки стула первые попавшиеся пляжные шорты и натягивая их прямо поверх боксеров, а затем подбирая с пола футболку. Обернувшись, он встречается с Гарри взглядом, и тот не разглядывает его тело, а смотрит прямо в глаза, и Луи уже не уверен. Он не уверен ни в чём.

Он так сильно устал. Гарри тоже выглядит уставшим.

— Луи? — зовёт из-за двери Джордж.

— Иду, — кричит Луи в ответ. — Сейчас буду.

Их роли будто поменялись: теперь Луи уходит, а Гарри пристально смотрит ему вслед. Если бы дышать не было так тяжело, Луи бы, может, даже посмеялся. Сейчас же он не может даже пошевелиться, может только пялиться на Гарри в ответ, точно загнанный в ловушку. Что ему с этим _делать_?

— Por favor, — шепчет Гарри и запинается на втором слове.

_Ты представляешь вообще_ , и нет, Луи _не представляет_.

На миг он прикрывает глаза. Затем отталкивается от стены и шагает в сторону выхода, до побелевших костяшек стискивая дверную ручку. Оглянувшись через плечо, он замечает, как меняется выражение на лице Гарри, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, будто он старается не заплакать.

Луи не знает, сможет ли вынести его слёзы. Он не _хочет_ узнавать.

— Если ты всё ещё будешь здесь, когда я вернусь… — Луи открывает дверь и замирает на пороге, встречаясь с Гарри взглядом. — Если всё ещё будешь здесь, — повторяет он, — возможно, я тебя выслушаю.

Секунду длится молчание, а затем губы Гарри растягиваются в робкой улыбке.

Луи выходит из комнаты, в ушах у него шумит океан, а сердце в бешеном ритме колотится о рёбра. Возможно, только возможно, Гарри действительно дождётся его возвращения.

* * *

Итак. Луи проработал в этом дайвинг-центре три сраных _года_ , но не может вспомнить, как работает компрессор. Где-то минуту он тупо пялится на кнопки, пока к нему на помощь наконец не приходит Джордж.

Едва взглянув на Луи, он разражается хохотом.

— Ого, секс у тебя, наверное, был просто охренительный. Ты имя-то своё хотя бы помнишь?

Что, какой секс? Луи удивлённо косится на Джорджа.

— С чего ты решил, что у меня был секс?

— Да ведь этот Адам вчера глаз от тебя оторвать не мог, — объясняет тот, широко ухмыляясь. На голове у него полный бардак, а радостные, сияющие глаза напоминают Луи о его собственных первых днях в этом месте. Он тогда был по уши влюблён в солнце и океан и просто не мог поверить своему счастью.

И да, _Адам_. Луи уже и позабыл об этом говнюке.

— Стал бы я спать с этим уродом, — говорит он. — У него есть девушка, и он думает, что раз она не знает о его похождениях, то и за измену это не считается. Настоящий козёл. Я как раз хотел тебя попросить забрать его у меня.

— Конечно, без вопросов. — Джордж морщит нос. — Странно получается. Мне показалось, я слышал в твоей комнате голоса.

— Это был Гарри, — отвечает Луи и в ту же секунду жалеет о своём решении, потому что лицо Джорджа становится мрачнее тучи.

— Гарри, — медленно повторяет он. Его голос сочится осуждением. — Чего он хочет, ему всё ещё мало, что ли? Хочешь, давай я пойду его вышвырну?

Так, вот теперь Луи начинает бояться за жизнь Гарри, потому что если даже _Джордж_ так реагирует, то что же будет, если Гарри случайно наткнётся на Лиама? Пожалуй, стоит его предупредить.

Но пусть это делает тот, кого волнует судьба Гарри. Луи не волнует. Но немного всё-таки волнует.

Боже, он просто ни в чём уже не уверен.

Луи, не нажимая, опускает палец на одну из кнопок. Подняв на Джорджа взгляд, он качает головой.

— Нет, не надо. Мне кажется… Мне кажется, в этот раз всё может получиться. — Джордж уже открывает было рот, но Луи поспешно добавляет: — Понимаешь, он даже португальский начал учить.

Глаза Джорджа удивлённо распахиваются, и он, рассмеявшись, легонько хлопает Луи по плечу.

— Реально? И почему тогда ты всё ещё _здесь_?

Просто удивительно, но одних этих слов хватает, чтобы успокоить бешено бьющееся у Луи в груди сердце. Раз уж Джордж считает, что всё это что-то да значит, то и Луи не обманывает сам себя, принимая _желаемое_ за действительное. Гарри начал учить португальский не просто так, _наверняка_ же не просто так.

— Нет, правда, — произносит Джордж, а Луи чувствует на своих губах потихоньку зарождающуюся улыбку. — Почему ты ещё здесь, чего ты ждёшь?

Луи снова опускает взгляд на ряд кнопок, вспоминая, что ему ещё нужно заполнить баллон, из которого за ночь вышло немного воздуха. Да, _точно_ , мир просто так не остановится и не начнёт перестраиваться в угоду пожелавшему вдруг приехать Гарри.

— Эм, мне нужно _работать_?

— Возьми отгул. — Джордж пожимает плечами. — У нас из новичков только Адам, а он всё равно засранец, так что… Я не расстроюсь, если его первое погружение мы отложим на завтра. С остальным я и один справлюсь.

Из уст Джорджа всё это звучит так _просто_. Луи колеблется.

— Кстати, знаешь… Мне стоило только подать ему вчера слабую надежду… И вот… Гарри сел в первый попавшийся самолёт, причём ещё и с пересадками. Не знаю даже, спал ли он вообще.

— И я повторюсь, — Джордж тщательно, с чувством выговаривает каждое слово, — чего ты _ждёшь_?

— Сам не знаю. — Луи медленно, размеренно вдыхает и сосредотачивается на знакомом запахе неопрена и моющего средства, постепенно успокаиваясь. Это обычный день, самый обычный.

Ничего подобного.

— Ты правда не против меня прикрыть? — спрашивает Луи.

В ответ Джордж пинает его ногу и указывает на дверь. Ладно, хорошо. Он _обязательно_ с этим справится. Он поступит разумно и рационально: возьмёт и выслушает Гарри, а потом решит, заслуживает ли тот ещё один шанс.

Разумно. Рационально. _Да_.

Луи кажется, что его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку и он превратится в кровавую смесь органов и нервных окончаний.

* * *

В свою комнату Луи, будто вор, пробирается через сад. Дверь оказывается открыта, он проскальзывает через неё внутрь и останавливается. Гарри исчез.

Гарри _исчез_.

Но на столе у Луи стопкой лежит сложенная одежда, которая… в этом нет смысла, _ни в чём_ уже нет смысла. Гарри обещал быть тут, так почему его _нет_?

Луи делает ещё шаг и сквозь оглушительный стук собственного сердца улавливает звуки, похожие на глубокое, ровное дыхание спящего человека. _Гарри_. Но если он не на кровати, то где…

Обойдя кровать, Луи останавливается перед раскинувшимся на полу Гарри: он лежит на животе, а руки служат ему подушкой. От одного его вида тугой узел у Луи в животе немного ослабевает, а воздух наконец находит путь в лёгкие, наполняя их до тех пор, пока грудь не начинает гореть. Всё ещё здесь, Гарри всё ещё _здесь_ , и он спит на полу, не осмелившись лечь к Луи в кровать. Это как проявление уважения к личным границам — Гарри словно… он словно признаёт, что больше не имеет _права_ претендовать на постель Луи.

Деталь, всего лишь крошечная деталь, а какое она имеет значение.

Находясь в каком-то странном оцепенении, Луи садится на кровать и опускает взгляд на лицо Гарри — с этого ракурса ему видна лишь одна щека: тёмные ресницы отбрасывают тень на больше не загорелую кожу, и волосы сильнее завиваются у виска. Он выглядит очень маленьким с этими его худыми ногами, стройными бёдрами и острыми лопатками, резко выделяющимися под футболкой. И с каждой секундой тишины из тела Луи понемногу испаряется всё раздражение, пока наконец он не чувствует себя совершенно опустошённым, выжатым.

Не тратя времени на раздумья, Луи ложится на кровать, спускает вниз руку и осторожно гладит Гарри по спине.

Гарри просыпается не сразу. Сперва ускоряется его дыхание, затем он ворочается, и Луи, сжав руку в кулак, упирается костяшками во впадинку между его лопаток. Мышцы Гарри напрягаются, а после расслабляются снова.

На мгновение повисает молчание, и Гарри наконец поворачивает голову и поднимает на Луи затуманенные глаза.

— Ты уже вернулся? — Его голос хриплый ото сна, и в голову невольно лезут воспоминания о ленивых утрах и тёплых поцелуях.

Луи напоследок сильнее надавливает на костяшки и убирает руку.

— Надолго планируешь остаться на этот раз?

Гарри приподнимается на локте, не отводя взгляда.

— По идее, пока ты меня не выгонишь.

Выгнать его, ага, конечно. Если бы. Теперь уже Луи достиг точки невозврата и прошёл её, и почему, _почему_ Гарри так легко удалось это с ним сделать?

— У тебя универ.

— Не убьют же меня, если я неделю пропущу. Да и вообще. Придумаю что-нибудь. — Гарри полностью садится, сгибая ноги так, чтобы они уместились между стеной и кроватью. На его чёрную футболку налипла пыль, и да, давненько Луи не проходился тут пылесосом, но _почему он вообще об этом думает_?

Видимо, он слишком долго молчал, внимательно изучая выражение надежды на лице Гарри, потому что тот откашливается и заговаривает снова:

— Ты знал, что в университете Фуншала есть Факультет искусства и гуманитарных наук? Это не сказать чтобы идеально — магистратуры у них нет, но…

— Гарри, — перебивает Луи его путаную речь, и что? О чём Гарри _говорит_ вообще?

— Луи, _прошу_ , послушай. — Гарри встаёт на колени и, спустя секунду, добавляет: — Por favor, Louis. Deixa-me explicar.

Дать ему объяснить. А потом что? Он объяснит и счастливо уйдёт восвояси? Но он ведь _сказал_ , что останется до тех пор, пока Луи его не выгонит.

Гарри искал информацию про университет в Фуншале.

Сжав одеяло в руках, Луи кивает.

— Ладно. Объясняй.

— _Спасибо_ , — бормочет Гарри, но вдруг замолкает, уставившись на Луи, словно не знает, с чего начать. И как раз когда Луи уже собирается его поторопить, Гарри наклоняется и, опустив голову на кровать, тяжело вздыхает. Матрас заглушает его голос. — Ты просто невозможный, ты в курсе? Тебя будто слишком много. Не знаю даже… Этого не должно было случиться. Всё должно было быть… не _так_.

Луи хочет погладить его по волосам. Но не двигается.

На какое-то время между ними повисает тишина, и до слуха доносится лишь отдалённый шум волн, и этот звук будто разрывает голову Луи изнутри. Наконец Гарри поднимает на него взгляд своих широко распахнутых, серьёзных глаз.

— С Джейми я был целых шесть лет, но никогда не чувствовал с ним того, что чувствую с тобой. Ни разу. С ним такого даже _близко_ не было, причём не только в плане _секса_ , а вообще… — Он беспомощно взмахивает рукой. — Вообще всего. С тобой я провёл три недели — за _три недели_ ты будто… не знаю, отправил меня в свободное падение. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько это _страшно_? Как сильно… Типа… _Блять_.

Свободное падение. Господи.

Горло Луи саднит.

— Я прекрасно представляю, насколько это страшно, — умудряется выдавить он. — Но _я_ не сбегал. _Дважды_.

Ресницы Гарри опускаются, и тени от них падают на его скулы. Комнату на долгие секунды окутывает молчание, прерываемое лишь тихим плеском разбивающихся о берег волн. Гарри заговаривает снова, и его голос едва прорезается сквозь эту пелену.

— Это потому, что ты сильнее меня. Смелее. И ещё потому… потому что я… я был не _готов_. Я думал… Я _не_ подумал, я просто… — Он осекается и в завершение неуверенно взмахивает рукой.

— Что «просто»? — спрашивает Луи. Что-то болит у него в груди, словно сломанное ребро пронзило лёгкие и режет внутренности с каждым новым вдохом.

— Я не понимал, чего хочу, — секунду спустя отвечает Гарри. Его голос всё ещё едва слышен, а мускулы напряжены. — Я, когда вернулся… Мне нужно было тебя увидеть, я мог думать только о том, что, может быть, если я увижу тебя ещё раз, в моей голове что-нибудь прояснится.

Замолчав, он запускает руку в волосы, и, если глаза Луи не обманывают, она дрожит. Гарри продолжает, но его бормотание становится совсем тихим, а слова сливаются друг с другом.

— Потом я проснулся, а ты всё ещё спал, и я просто… Лу. _Луи_. Тогда я _ни в чём_ не был уверен. Зато уверен сейчас. — Он поднимает взгляд, и по блеску в его глазах видно, что он на грани слёз. — Мне нужно было время, чтобы всё понять, возможно, даже слишком много времени, но ты… Ты _особенный_. С тобой всё совсем по-другому, словно ты… словно ты выпустил меня на свободу.

За этими словами следует звенящая тишина, и Луи нечем дышать, ему нечем, блять, _дышать_.

Точно, в ловушке… Гарри не хочет снова оказаться в ловушке. Не хочет снова чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что в одиночку видится со своими друзьями, не хочет придумывать отговорки, чтобы вырваться ночью потусить. Луи никогда бы с ним так не поступил.

_Никогда_. Он уже собирается это сказать, как вдруг Гарри сжимает в кулаке край своей футболки и добавляет:

— Но ты не похож на него. Джейми меня ограничивал, с ним я… был словно в _клетке_. Мне казалось, что я без него и шага не могу ступить, будто без него меня не существует. — От его голоса стены словно перестают сдвигаться, комната больше не давит на них, не грозит превратиться в подобие пресса, чудом не раздавившего насмерть Люка, Лею и Хана Соло… и что? О _чём_ только Луи _думает_?

— Хорошо, — выдаёт он, но это не так, всё не так. Всё смешалось, запуталось и закрутилось так, что голова идёт кругом.

— Хорошо? — Гарри быстро моргает и, не дождавшись ответа, резко втягивает воздух. — Я это. Я снова его видел. Джейми, то есть. Где-то пару недель назад.

Луи не хочет об этом слышать. Он твёрдо, на все сто процентов уверен, что не хочет об этом слышать, но он напрочь забыл, как выговаривать слова, так что не может попросить Гарри заткнуться. Он может только беспомощно на него пялиться в ожидании продолжения.

Глаза Гарри загораются, но тут же снова потухают.

— Мы, правда, едва парой слов перебросились, но я осознал… С ним я был _несчастен_. Не всё время, но… Как бы большую его часть, но не всегда. Наши отношения не были здоровыми, нам не было _хорошо_ вместе. Но то, что у нас с тобой, оно очень, _очень_ особенное. _Ты_ особенный. Знаю, у нас было всего три недели, но… Блять.

Издав тяжёлый, протяжный и, кажется, немного дрожащий вздох, он снова роняет голову на кровать. Луи хочет до него дотронуться, хочет утешающе провести рукой по его волосам. Он постоянно хочет касаться Гарри.

Три недели. Чтобы так сильно влюбиться, должно быть мало трёх недель.

_**Мне хватило одного привет.** _

Повинуясь одному лишь инстинкту, Луи очень легонько, едва касаясь, смахивает волосы у Гарри со лба. И едва осознав это, он тут же отдёргивает руку, а Гарри резко поднимает голову и устремляет на Луи взгляд широко распахнутых глаз. На миг время будто останавливается.

Затем Гарри, кажется, берёт себя в руки. Поджав губы, он снова заговаривает всё так же тихо и невнятно:

— Меня просто так пугало то, что я из-за тебя чувствовал. Я боялся опять оказаться в такой же ситуации. Как было с Джейми. — Не отводя взгляда, он резко вдыхает. — И пусть не сразу, но в итоге я понял. Понял, что на этот раз всё может быть иначе, и… блять, ты _полная_ его противоположность. — Ещё один дрожащий вздох. — Ты уверен в себе, ты… Ты даёшь мне свободу, делаешь меня сильнее, и с тобой просто… с тобой просто всё по-другому. Мне _лучше_ с тобой, и я хочу попробовать. Хочу попробовать всё.

У Луи в горле будто открытая рана, и отвечает он не сразу:

— Что это значит? Что всё это _значит_?

— Это значит, что я хочу тебя, — отвечает Гарри с такой искренностью на лице, что на него больно смотреть. — Хочу _быть_ с тобой. Хочу сделать всё, чтобы у нас получилось.

Его голос едва ли громче шёпота, но оглушает Луи так, словно раскат грома, словно взорвавшаяся прямо под ногами петарда. Он не отрывает взгляда от Гарри, едва сдерживая дрожь. Как, блять, _как_ ему теперь _поступить_ , что они будут делать с этим дальше?

Блять, просто… _Господи_. Гарри хочет сделать всё, чтобы у них получилось, он хочет… но как, _как_ у них может получиться, как у них хоть _что-то_ может получиться после всего, через что они прошли? Как, если Гарри всё ещё не оправился от предыдущих отношений, после которых ему пришлось снова себя искать, в которых он был точно в клетке, в которых ему было запрещено столько всего, _слишком_ много всего? _Как_?

Луи не знает. Он знает одно: Гарри только что сказал, что он чувствует себя свободно рядом с ним, и абсолютно то же самое он говорил несколько недель назад, когда их тела ещё не обсохли после ночного купания, а темнота окутывала их, точно бархатное одеяло. «С тобой я чувствую себя свободно». Кроме того, Гарри, похоже, ради Луи готов переехать на Мадейру и зашёл в этом так далеко, что даже начал учить португальский и искать информацию об университетах, и… и сейчас они смотрят друг на друга, в голове у Луи шумит океан, а сквозь пальцы утекает целое столетие. Как. Как, как, _как_?

Гарри неуверенно, будто боясь лишний раз пошевелиться, протягивает к нему руку.

« _Как_? — снова и снова думает Луи, и это слово будто бы отбивает в его голове стаккато. — Как».

— Лу, — шепчет Гарри, а в его глазах столько _надежды_ , что у Луи сжимаются внутренности от внезапного приступа паники. Но паника ему не _свойственна_. Ему не _свойственен_ страх, не свойственна _слабость_ , а оттолкнув Гарри сейчас, Луи поддастся не чему иному, как слепому и трусливому желанию защитить самого себя.

Себя он защитит, но вместе с тем откажется от шанса получить то, чего хочет так сильно, как ничего ещё никогда не хотел.

Схватив Гарри за руку, он утягивает его на кровать и вовлекает в объятия, поначалу осторожные, напряжённые, _неуверенные_. И вдруг Гарри, точно марионетка с перерезанными ниточками, обмякает у него в руках, прижимается к Луи и утыкается лицом ему в шею, дыша быстро и прерывисто. Дрожа всем телом, он льнёт ближе к нему, а Луи льнёт к Гарри в ответ, зарывается носом в его волосы и глубоко вдыхает царапающий нёбо воздух. Он словно вернулся домой, словно после долгой задержки дыхания наконец-то смог сделать вдох.

Пальцами впиваясь Гарри в бока, Луи обнимает его слишком крепко, слишком отчаянно и закрывает глаза, забывая про вращающуюся вокруг них комнату и сосредотачиваясь только на успокаивающем тепле прижимающегося к нему тела.

Где-то хлопает дверь, и мимо их комнаты проходит Лиам, что-то напевая себе под нос. Это выводит Луи из оцепенения.

Слегка отстранившись, он вглядывается в лицо Гарри: в мягкий изгиб его губ и тёмные веера ресниц. Глаза Гарри открывает не сразу, но открыв их, он встречает взгляд Луи с какой-то решительной смелостью, а между его бровями залегает маленькая упрямая складочка.

Луи хочет разгладить её большим пальцем… и не делает этого.

— Что теперь?

Гарри отвечает медленно, осторожно, словно пытаясь нащупать в темноте дорогу:

— Это не… Не думаю, что решать мне. Теперь, мне кажется, всё зависит от тебя. Но если ты дашь мне ещё один шанс, я уже не убегу.

Зависит от Луи. Теперь всё зависит от Луи, а он в таком шоке от неожиданного приезда Гарри, от его тепла и запаха, что даже _думать_ не может. Гарри сказал ему почти всё, что Луи хотел от него услышать: _«С тобой я как в свободном падении»_ , и _«Хочу, чтобы у нас всё получилось»_ , и _«Я не уйду, пока ты меня не прогонишь»_.

Ёбаный господи _боже_ , Луи нужно принять решение, и как вообще он может отказаться от этого, от Гарри, от _них_?

Но как он может на это согласиться, если едва чувствует пальцы на собственных ногах? Если, войдя в комнату и не увидев Гарри, он первым делом подумал, что _он ушёл, конечно же, ушёл_ , хотя на самом деле Гарри лежал _здесь_ , на полу, и ждал его?

Гарри. Гарри, который, совершенно не двигаясь, смотрит на Луи с плохо скрываемой тревогой во взгляде. Из-за недавних объятий они сидят совсем близко, даже не распутав ног, и это слишком, просто уже _слишком_.

Высвободившись окончательно, Луи слезает с кровати и, встав к ней спиной, какое-то время просто вглядывается в яркие лучи света, льющиеся в комнату через дверь в сад. Каждый раз, моргая, он видит под веками безостановочно кружащиеся оранжевые пятна.

— Луи? — тихо зовёт Гарри, и его голос звучит… _нетвёрдо_ , как будто земля вот-вот уйдёт у него из-под ног. Да, Луи _прекрасно_ его понимает. Именно так он себя чувствовал, когда Гарри первый, а затем второй раз ушёл от него в закат.

Но Гарри здесь. Он _здесь_ , и на этот раз они не набросились друг на друга не подумав. На этот раз Гарри пришлось выложить карты на стол.

— А не хочешь… — Луи сглатывает и слегка поворачивается к сидящему на кровати Гарри, замечая его сгорбленную фигуру и несчастно опущенные плечи. — Не хочешь пойти понырять? Давай пойдём поныряем?

Гарри медленно, осторожно выдыхает.

— Это ведь не «нет», да? Ты просто хочешь сказать, что тебе нужно подумать? Потому что сейчас решить ты не можешь?

Как он только… Как после всех этих тяжёлых недель он всё ещё умудряется так хорошо его понимать? Кто дал ему право видеть Луи насквозь так легко, будто тот стеклянный? Кто, блять, дал ему на это _право_ , если от этого равновесие в душе Луи только сильнее расшатывается, если от этого он чувствует себя растерянным и беспомощным, как в бреду, _как в бреду_. Как в свободном падении.

— Да. — Луи слабо кивает. — Ты правильно понял, да, просто… Я не могу _думать_ , когда ты весь такой… сидишь здесь и смотришь на меня так, как будто…

— О. — Гарри склоняет голову, пряча лицо. Его плечи опускаются ещё ниже. — Окей. Тогда мне, наверное, лучше, ну. С тобой не ходить. Хочешь, я подожду здесь? Это же ничего?

Ничего. Да, он так хорошо понимает Луи… за исключением тех случаев, когда дело касается того, что между ними происходит, того, что Луи чувствует по отношению к Гарри.

Луи медленно подходит чуть ближе к кровати и останавливается, позволяя себе немного полюбоваться изгибом губ Гарри, разрезом его глаз и завивающимися у ушей кудрями. Тот ловит его взгляд с поразительной искренностью в глазах, кричащей о том, что ему больше нечего терять, и от одной мысли об этом дышать становится труднее, будто у Луи в лёгких что-то тяжёлое, вроде наковальни или… Как там звали того греческого бога, который катил один и тот же сраный камень на одну и ту же сраную гору снова и снова и безрезультатно? И так без конца? Сизиф? Он вообще _был_ богом?

Возможно, но хрен с ним, это неважно, потому что у них всё _не так_. Совсем нет, они не ходят по кругу. Это сравнение не имеет никакого, блять, смысла, а Луи нужно уже заткнуть наконец свой мозг.

— Ты не обязан со мной идти, — говорит он. — Но я был бы тебе рад. Если ты сам хочешь.

Осторожно, невыносимо _осторожно_. Это не они, это полная противоположность тому, как легко они друг в друга влюбились. Блять, Луи не _знает_ даже, сломало ли их всё это, сломало ли окончательно и безвозвратно, или же просто немного вывело из строя. Он знает только одно:

— Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты пошёл со мной.

— Было бы потрясающе. — На губах Гарри вдруг мелькает улыбка, но он тут же снова берёт себя в руки, и она сползает с его лица. — То есть это. Да. Мне бы тоже очень этого хотелось. — Он торопливо поднимается на ноги, словно боясь, что, если он будет слишком долго копаться, Луи передумает и уйдёт один.

Луи не уйдёт.

* * *

К погружению готовятся в тишине, быстро синхронизируясь благодаря механической памяти. В тусклом свете хижины лицо Гарри видно плохо, и Луи невольно вспоминает о дне их самой первой встречи, о том, как легко он был очарован… и как быстро это очарование вышло из-под его контроля, превратившись в нечто яркое, ослепительное и просто не поддающееся описанию.

Поймав на себе взгляд Луи, Гарри, моргнув, замирает, а затем робко улыбается. На нём нет ничего, кроме облегающих плавок, весь трёхнедельный загар уже сошёл и хаотично разбросанные татуировки снова резко выделяются на бледной коже.

На нём нет следов маркера, нет засосов, нет никаких меток _Луи_. От внезапно вспыхнувшего желания это изменить из головы мгновенно улетучиваются все мысли, оставляя после себя один белый шум. _Подумать_ , ему нужно _подумать_ , и Гарри его о чём-то спросил, что он?..

— Прости. — Луи качает головой. — Что ты сказал?

Ещё одна улыбка, на этот раз чуть смелее.

— Я спросил, не поможешь ли ты мне найти мой гидрокостюм?

— Нет, в том коротком ты себе яйца отморозишь. — Обойдя Гарри, Луи подходит к сложенным у стены гидрокостюмам и решительно отказывается думать о том дне, когда они вдвоём стояли на этом же самом месте, Гарри старался вести себя тихо, пока рука Луи была у него в штанах, а снаружи сидели их друзья. Нет. Он совершенно об этом не думает, _совершенно_. Взяв с полки длинный раздельный гидрокостюм, Луи разворачивается и протягивает его Гарри. — Вот, этот должен подойти. Родной, лето кончилось, если ты не заметил.

Родной.

Прозвище просто… Оно просто _сорвалось_ с языка, потому что мозг решил предать Луи и вложить нежность в его слова. Гарри наверняка это заметил — хоть он и стоит наклонив голову, Луи всё ещё видит маленькую ямочку на его левой щеке. Ага. Значит, ямочки прилетели с ним вместе. Нужно запомнить.

Может быть, Луи любит эти ямочки. Может быть, Луи любит Гарри… возможно, может быть, _наверное_. Как прежде и как в первый раз.

Он не знает, сколько ещё раз Гарри сможет разбить ему сердце.

Сунув гидрокостюм Гарри в руки, Луи отходит в сторону, стараясь не касаться его голой кожи. Сердце бьётся где-то в горле, и голос звучит приглушённо:

— Давай, собирайся. Хочу вернуться до того, как Джордж с группой придёт с утреннего погружения.

— Окей, — только и отвечает Гарри, но Луи, подняв на него взгляд, видит, что он всё ещё улыбается, опустив глаза и натягивая на ноги неопрен. Похоже, он полон надежды и какого-то робкого счастья.

Не похоже, что он снова решит бросить Луи.

* * *

Едва Луи уходит под воду, его пульс успокаивается, а дыхание постепенно замедляется и выравнивается. Мысли наконец-то замолкают.

Рядом с ним барахтается Гарри, рассекая конечностями воду и воюя со своим инфлятором. Луи дотрагивается до его локтя и, подплыв ближе, помогает поправить жилет, а когда отстраняется, ловит на себе пристальный взгляд. Даже за маской видно, как расширены у Гарри зрачки.

« _Порядок?_ » — жестом спрашивает Луи, и Гарри кивает, но тут же опомнившись, показывает большим и указательным пальцем букву « _О_ ». Всё окей.

Всё погружение они держатся рядом, петляя между камнями, разбросанными по песчаному дну, напоминающему лунную поверхность со встречающимися то и дело кратерами. Лучи солнца ровными полосами пробиваются сквозь толщу воды, окрашивая её в более светлый оттенок голубого.

Уже через пять минут Луи замечает, что Гарри начал дышать с ним в унисон: его регулятор вторит каждому шипящему вдоху Луи, а после каждого выдоха над их головами начинают плясать пузырьки. Когда они оба протягивают руки к одной и той же сверкающей ракушке и хватают её, невольно сплетая пальцы, Луи понимает, что улыбается, а его мысли окутывает спокойный ритм окружающего их мира. Подняв на Гарри глаза, он замечает, что тот смотрит на него в ответ, и как только их взгляды встречаются, Гарри улыбается так широко, что вода просачивается ему под маску.

Дурак. Прелестный, чудесный, очаровательный _дурак_.

Уступив ему ракушку, Луи наблюдает за тем, как Гарри предлагает её детёнышу осьминога, который до сих пор живёт недалеко от пирса. Когда из щели появляется щупальце и выхватывает протянутый ему сияющий подарок, Гарри торжествующе вскидывает вверх кулак, что выглядит абсолютно нелепо. И всё же Луи над ним смеётся — смеётся _вместе_ с ним.

И дело в том… Дело в том, что Луи любит его. Он влюблён в Гарри, вот и всё. И Луи _не пойдёт_ на поводу у страха.

Может, на самом деле это не такое уж и сложное решение.

Когда они вылезают из воды, Гарри стягивает с лица маску, стряхивает с волос воду и наконец поднимает на Луи тёплый, ясный взгляд.

— Спасибо, — хрипло говорит он, и его голос сливается с тихим плеском волн. — Было очень круто, я и забыл… Я и забыл, какое там внизу всё красивое.

«Это ты красивый», — не говорит Луи. Скинув ласты, он снимает жилет, акваланг тяжело падает на землю, и от него во все стороны разлетается крупный песок, попадая Луи на щиколотки.

Гарри вопросительно наклоняет голову. Луи жестом командует ему снять со спины тяжесть, и тот моментально подчиняется, неуклюже роняя и опрокидывая акваланг и протаскивая по песку регулятор.

С этой проблемой можно разобраться и позже.

За один шаг преодолев расстояние между ними, Луи утягивает Гарри в объятия и утыкается носом в мягкую кожу у него под ухом. Он закрывает глаза и _дышит_. Проходит всего секунда, и с Гарри спадает оцепенение, он оборачивает вокруг Луи руки и прижимает его ближе к себе. Они стоят вплотную друг к другу, ладони Луи холодит мокрый неопрен, а в живот врезается грузовой пояс. Ближе, Луи хочет быть ещё ближе, ему _нужно_ быть ещё ближе, чтобы окончательно убедиться в том, что всё это правда. Тело Гарри правда у него в руках, и Луи легко может прощупать острые выступы его лопаток даже сквозь плотный материал гидрокостюма.

— Лу, — беспомощно бормочет Гарри.

Луи зарывается лицом в его волосы, и мокрые кудри щекочут ему нос. Они оба дрожат, и он не уверен, что виной тому один лишь бриз, обдувающий их влажную кожу. Отстранившись, он вглядывается в лицо Гарри — ресницы слиплись от воды, а мокрые волосы торчат в разные стороны. Луи хочется их пригладить, а потом взъерошить снова.

Он этого не делает. Вместо этого он дышит в такт волнам, которые накатывают на берег, пенятся, шипят и, облизнув его лодыжки, отступают, разглаживая за собой песок.

— Почему ты вернулся?

— Потому что хочу всего этого, хочу тебя. — Глядя Луи прямо в глаза, Гарри отводит назад плечи. От солёной воды его губы потрескались, или, может, он просто их искусал. — Хочу _быть_ с тобой. Как я и сказал тебе, а я не шутил. И _сейчас_ не шучу. — Он замолкает, а затем тихо, но твёрдо добавляет: — И даже через год я всё ещё буду серьёзен.

Было бы так просто слиться с ним сейчас в одно целое.

Луи уверенно отступает назад, подальше от Гарри. Личное пространство, ему нужно личное пространство, чтобы _подумать_. Он не может и дальше наступать на одни и те же грабли.

Руки Гарри на мгновение повисают в воздухе, а после безвольно опускаются. Он склоняет голову, явно пытаясь скрыть от Луи эту глубокую, тёмную тоску, наполнившую его взгляд, но Луи всё равно её замечает, и нет, _нет_ , этот лёгкий зуд у него в костях, это желание протянуть к Гарри руку — всё это может ещё немного подождать. Сейчас им нужно поговорить.

Но Луи всё равно протягивает к Гарри руку и приподнимает его подбородок. Теперь они смотрят друг другу в глаза.

Луи медленно качает головой.

— Не почему ты _сейчас_ вернулся. Думаю, на этот счёт я тебе верю. Я говорю о том, что было в прошлый раз. — _В прошлый раз_. Воспоминание оседает режущей болью прямо в горле, но Луи, с трудом сглотнув, всё же продолжает: — Зачем было возвращаться? _Зачем_ … — Гарри явно хочет его перебить, но Луи отстраняется и предостерегающе поднимает руку. — Так, нет, дай мне закончить. Потому что я до сих пор не понимаю, _чем_ ты вообще думал. Ты ведь _знал_ , чего я хочу, знал, как на меня повлияет твоё возвращение. Так _чем_ ты вообще думал, когда решил вернуться, только чтобы снова сбежать?

К концу речи из его лёгких выходит весь воздух, а сам он вдруг отчётливо осознаёт, что стоит на крупном, колючем песке, а воротник гидрокостюма натирает шею. Гарри смотрит на него так, будто больше ничего не видит, будто больше ничего не имеет для него _значения_ , и это опасно, это пьянит, от этого Луи чувствует себя невесомым, но вместе с тем крепко привязанным. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри так смотрел на него всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он повторяет вопрос, понижая голос до шёпота:

— Чем ты вообще _думал_ , Хаз?

Из позы Гарри немного уходит напряжение — возможно, под влиянием прозвища. Луи не собирался его использовать, но рядом с Гарри ему очень тяжело выстроить вокруг себя защиту — это попросту противоречит всем его инстинктам.

— Я и не думал, — тихо отвечает Гарри. — Я только… Я наконец решил посмотреть фотографии — те, что сделал тут. Я их, ну, избегал первые пару недель, и я был… — Он обрывает себя на полуслове, и несколько долгих секунд тишину нарушает лиш шум океана и бьющееся у самого горла Луи сердце.

Затем Гарри вздыхает, щурясь, поднимает взгляд на солнце, и хриплым голосом продолжает:

— Всё так запуталось, понимаешь? Из всех друзей рядом со мной на тот момент был только Найл, потому что остальные дружили и с тобой тоже, и разве я мог ставить их перед _выбором_? И мне казалось, что я вроде как застрял в промежуточной фазе: уже не тот, кем был раньше, но ещё и не тот, кем должен стать. Ещё и эти попытки Джейми вернуть меня назад, и ты такой далёкий… — Он снова опускает взгляд, останавливая его на лице Луи. — Такой яркий. Вот ты каким был. Вот ты _какой_.

«Летний свет, — всплывает у Луи в голове. — Знаешь, ты как будто мой личный летний свет». Тогда Гарри произнёс эти слова с таким трепетом, и сейчас, кажется, трепет снова его охватывает и он будто даже забывает, что именно хотел сказать.

Луи дотрагивается до его шеи, едва задевая кожу подушечками пальцев, но Гарри тут же льнёт к прикосновению.

— Продолжай, — подсказывает Луи.

— Да, так вот. — Гарри откашливается и быстро моргает. Затем делает глубокий вдох. — Так вот, когда я наконец набрался _смелости_ и посмотрел те фотографии… Я должен был тебя увидеть. Я правда, правда должен был тебя увидеть, мне казалось… что это наведёт порядок в моей голове.

— Это было эгоистично, — говорит ему Луи, и в его голосе почти совсем нет тепла. Всё тело ноет, но есть в этой боли что-то приятное, как на утро после тяжёлой тренировки. — То есть окей, я понимаю. Я _понимаю_ , что сейчас тебе хочется немного побыть эгоистом, но есть разница между тем, чтобы не делиться своим одеялом или забирать себе последний кусок пиццы, и тем… _Что_ ты со мной сделал. Просто… вот так бросил. — Он говорит это, но в противовес своим же словам неосознанно протягивает к Гарри руку. Костяшками проводит по коже на его животе. — Ты должен был понимать.

— Да, должен был. — Кивнув, Гарри ловит руку Луи в свои и сжимает её легонько, едва ощутимо. Все силы, видимо, уходят на то, чтобы говорить дальше. — Я _должен_ был. Но просто… не понимал.

— Как ты мог не понимать?

— Я не _подумал_.

За словами следует пауза. Гарри мягко тянет руку Луи на себя, как бы спрашивая разрешения, и тот колеблется всего лишь секунду, а затем всё-таки сдаётся перед надеждой, так явно написанной у Гарри на лице. Подойдя на шаг ближе, Луи опускает ладонь ему на грудь и, кажется, даже сквозь плотный слой неопрена чувствует бешеный стук его сердца.

— Спасибо, — слабо, неразборчиво шепчет Гарри.

— Не за что, — выдавливает Луи. — Теперь _объясни_.

Глядя на их сложенные вместе руки, Гарри хмурится.

— Ну, как я уже сказал, я не подумал. Я и так был весь на нервах, а потом ещё посмотрел фотографии, и мне стало ясно одно: я должен тебя увидеть. Потому что с тобой всё всегда встаёт на свои места. — Он коротко сжимает ладонь Луи, и тот переплетает их пальцы. Его лицо горит, а кожа на скулах кажется слишком тонкой.

— Это не объяснение. — Он старается говорить ровно, не даёт мыслям закружиться, точно пылинкам, пойманным в луч прожектора. — _Объясни_.

— Не думаю, что могу. Как объяснить панику? В ней нет _логики_. — Гарри на мгновение прикрывает глаза, будто пытаясь сосредоточиться. Когда он открывает их снова, в его взгляде чувствуется твёрдость. — Было похоже… Я приехал, и мы так легко вернулись к тому, на чём закончили, так… Будто были созданы для этого. А потом я проснулся, а ты всё ещё спал, и я подумал… Блять. — Это ругательство не громче вздоха, и, пробормотав его, Гарри высвобождает руку и запускает её в волосы, выдавая этим до боли привычным жестом своё волнение. — Блять, — всё так же тихо повторяет он.

В отдалении появляется пара отдыхающих, и как они могут смеяться, когда у Луи живот крутит от напряжения? Такое ощущение, что этот день длится неделю, а время едва ли перевалило за полдень.

— Я подумал, — тихо продолжает Гарри, как только пара удаляется, — что никогда больше не хочу уезжать. Что я столько готов ради тебя сделать, готов сделать буквально всё, о чём ты ни попросишь, хотя едва ли понимаю, кто я и чего хочу сам. То есть… _Боже_. На тот момент, со всей этой неразберихой вокруг, я просто не смог уложить у себя в голове эту мысль. И запаниковал.

Пару секунд Луи молча обдумывает его слова. Так, окей. По крайней мере, в планах у Гарри не было потрахаться, а потом снова бросить Луи.

Слепая паника. Слепая паника, очень похожая на ту, которую почувствовал Луи, когда много лет назад едва не треснул Дина за то, что тот его поцеловал, всего лишь столкнул лицом к лицу с тем, чего Луи и так безумно сильно хотелось. Но Луи его _не_ ударил. Ему хватило на это смелости даже в свои шестнадцать.

Но он был к этому близок. А _ему_ ведь не довелось _годы_ жить в пучине нездоровой лжи.

«Ты представляешь вообще?»

Опустив свободную руку Гарри на талию, Луи впивается пальцами в неопрен. На лице Гарри вспыхивает облегчение, и он придвигается ближе — так близко, что Луи чувствует на коже призрачные прикосновения его выдохов, чувствует, как с каждым вдохом вздымается его живот.

Близко, близко, _почти_ так близко, как нужно.

— Значит, — приглушённо бормочет Луи, — обратного билета у тебя с собой тогда не было?

— Нет. — Гарри качает головой, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда. — Купил билет только в один конец. Это было очень спонтанное умопомешательство. Я сюда ехал совсем без плана, просто должен был тебя увидеть, и…

— А полароидные снимки зачем забрал? — прерывает его Луи. Он усиливает хватку на его талии, и ноздри Гарри раздуваются от резкого вдоха.

— Мне нужно было что-то забрать. Не знаю. Мне нужно было уйти, но ещё мне нужно было оставить себе какое-то напоминание о тебе, о _нас_ , и… К тому же… Я решил, что не должен заваливать тебя моими проблемами, когда у тебя своих навалом, отчасти ещё и поэтому… Я ведь _совсем_ ни в чём не был уверен.

— А может, мне хотелось _разбираться_ с твоими проблемами, — говорит Луи. — Это тебе в голову не приходило?

— Всё может быть. — На пару мгновений взгляд Гарри задерживается на лице Луи, а затем следует кивок. Едва заметно пожав плечами, он продолжает так тихо, что Луи с трудом удаётся разобрать слова: — Прости. Прошу, пожалуйста, прости. Если ты дашь мне ещё один шанс, клянусь, я никогда в жизни больше так не поступлю.

Луи _хочет_ ему верить. Он так сильно хочет верить Гарри, что это желание распирает его грудь, а в лёгких не хватает воздуха.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Просто я уверен в _этом_. — Улыбка внезапно появляется на его лице, такая же тёплая и неожиданная, как пробившийся сквозь густую листву солнечный луч. И вау, банальнее этой метафоры могут быть только поцелуи под дождём, но… Что сказать, из-за Гарри Луи начинает мыслить банальностями, и хрен он возьмёт свои слова обратно. — Уверен в тебе. И в себе тоже.

_Это. Ты и я. Мы._

Это уже похоже на мантру, клятву, которую нельзя воспринимать легкомысленно. Которая будет иметь силу долгие _годы_.

_Мы._

_Ты и я, мы. Это._

Боже правый, Луи никак, _совсем_ никак не может отказать Гарри. Он будет жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь, будет жалеть, что, возможно, упустил навсегда что-то по-настоящему _восхитительное_. Нет, это и правда не такое уж и сложное решение.

Наклонив голову, Луи касается губами его шеи, чувствуя вкус солёной воды. Гарри сильнее сжимает его руку и весь напрягается, будто боится резким движением разрушить этот момент. Его голос едва слышен.

— Лу? Ты…

— Привет. — Луи прячет в его коже улыбку. Он вдруг чувствует себя таким лёгким, как пёрышко. Парящим. — Мне тут стало интересно… Ты теперь определился, действительно ли Hallelujah твоя любимая песня?

Гарри опускает одну руку Луи на поясницу, слегка надавливая на обтянутую неопреном кожу.

— Ты запомнил?

— Ну разумеется. Я запомнил _тебя_. — Получается нежнее, чем Луи планировал, но вполне под стать ласковому ноябрьскому солнцу и ритмичному плеску накатывающих на берег волн. Гарри ничего не отвечает, и Луи отстраняется, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Ты чего?

Гарри пытается улыбнуться снова, но его губы дрожат.

— Просто я… Я очень по тебе скучал. Прости. Прости, что струсил, прости, что…

— Я тоже вроде как скучал, — перебивает его Луи. — Так, совсем чуть-чуть.

Это правда, это _чистая_ правда, и даже если он чувствует себя до ужаса уязвимым из-за этого признания, наградой ему служит то, как напряжение наконец покидает тело Гарри, и он медленно обмякает в его руках. Луи даже не осознавал, насколько скованным он был всё это время. Они всё ещё стоят лицом к лицу, их тела плотно прижаты друг к другу, уже так близко, но этого всё ещё не _совсем_ достаточно.

Но полдела сделано.

— Честное слово, я так сильно по тебе скучал. — Гарри подаётся вперёд. Он не отводит взгляд от губ Луи, а слова его не громче шёпота. — И да, точно. Hallelujah — классная песня, с этим не поспоришь. Но знаешь, она всё-таки немного депрессивная, а это не то чтобы мне подходит. — Он опускает голову, глядя на Луи из-под ресниц. — Думаю, мне больше по душе что-то из песен The 1975. Может, Chocolate. Знаешь её?

Ближе, ближе. Сейчас Луи знает только одно: он очень сильно хочет поцеловать Гарри. И никогда не останавливаться, никогда больше не останавливаться, «нет, мы никогда не перестанем, никогда не перестанем, нет», — напевает Гарри, волны плещутся у их ног, и да, конечно же, Луи знает эту песню.

Его голос кажется охрипшим.

— И сейчас, здесь, со мной — _это_ ты?

— Да. — Гарри отвечает без малейшего колебания, просто и уверенно, а его глаза светятся упрямством. — Это я. Это правда я. Понимаешь, не думаю, что секс без обязательств — это про меня, и это не… Я хочу… — Закусив нижнюю губу, он замолкает, но не опускает взгляда.

Рёбра впиваются Луи в лёгкие.

— Чего ты хочешь? Чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Хочу называть тебя своим парнем. — Резко выдохнув, Гарри втягивает воздух через нос. — Можно? Можно я буду называть тебя своим парнем? Meu namorado?

Это португальское «мой парень» эхом отдаётся у Луи в голове. Слова перекатываются у Гарри на языке, словно он пробует их на вкус, и его медленный глубокий голос делает из них что-то совершенно непристойное. Луи хочет сцеловать их с его губ, хочет отсасывать Гарри и слушать, как он бормочет что-то на португальском и постепенно слова становятся всё менее разборчивыми, а слоги сливаются друг с другом. Хочет, _хочет_.

Он _не пойдёт_ на поводу у ёбаного страха.

Луи обхватывает запястье Гарри там, где рукав гидрокостюма открывает небольшую полоску голой кожи, и сжимает пальцы. Ресницы Гарри трепещут, а затем взгляд снова обретает фокус. Его переносица блестит от солнца.

— Если уж идти на это, — Луи ослабляет хватку, — то идти до конца. Ты ведь понимаешь, да? Я тебе не мальчик на одну ночь, мне нужно, чтобы ты… был _рядом_. Я не хочу… Не хочу типа _менять_ тебя или что-то такое, но если ты так и будешь жить прошлым… — Он снова сжимает ладонь и видит, как тяжелеют веки Гарри. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты был со мной. Понял?

— Я и хочу до конца. — Держась почти неподвижно, он смотрит на Луи из-под ресниц. — _Луи_. Я ради _тебя_ начал учить португальский. Потому что планирую часто с тобой видеться.

— Хорошо. — Луи кивает и делает вдох. — _Хорошо_. Иди сюда.

Хорошо.

Он резко тянет Гарри за запястье, тот врезается ему в грудь, и, утягивая его в поцелуй, Луи встречает уже приоткрытые губы. Как было бы просто отдаться ему целиком, спустить тормоза и забыть об этом зудящем беспокойстве где-то на задворках сознания, затаившемся там сомнении: возможно, только _возможно_ , Гарри всё ещё не знает, кто он на самом деле, возможно, он просто сбит с толку, ведь Луи помог ему испытать то, чего он больше ни с кем не испытывал. Возможно, Гарри ошибается и принимает желаемое за действительное.

А возможно нет. Возможно, он сказал правду, возможно, он действительно знает, чего хочет, и понимает теперь, что Луи никогда не захочет его ограничивать, никогда не захочет видеть, как он теряет самого себя.

Всё возможно.

Луи старается сохранить поцелуй лёгким и нежным и отстраняется, едва Гарри пытается его углубить. Ещё рано. _Ещё рано_. Моргнув, Гарри поднимает на него взгляд, и его глаза такие зелёные, губы до смешного розовые, а в волосах путаются искры солнечного света, и Луи почти передумывает, но нет. _Нет_.

Опустив палец на нижнюю губу Гарри, он улыбается.

— Эй, куда так спешишь? Уж не знаю, как ты, а я прошлой ночью почти не спал, так что с радостью вздремнул бы сейчас.

Какое-то время Гарри тихо его изучает будто бы сквозь туманную пелену, а потом наконец стряхивает наваждение. Его взгляд проясняется.

— Да, я, э-э… Да. Я прошлой ночью совсем не спал, так что… Мне бы вздремнуть тоже не помешало.

Теперь, когда его подозрения оправдались, Луи не знает, как раньше не замечал тёмные мешки под его глазами, не замечал эти усталые, серые круги. И всё равно с этой его бледной кожей и спутанной копной мокрых тёмных кудрей Гарри красивее всего, что Луи когда-либо доводилось видеть.

Возможно, Луи предвзят.

Он снова утягивает Гарри в объятия и, когда тот сворачивается у него на груди, изо всех сил старается укрыть его со всех сторон, несмотря на их разницу в росте. Получается плохо, но Гарри всё равно утыкается носом ему в шею, и Луи чувствует его влажное дыхание на своей коже.

Несколько долгих мгновений они так и стоят, крепко обнимаясь и дыша друг с другом в унисон, пока их окутывает ласковый прилив. Наконец Луи выпрямляется и, дождавшись, когда Гарри его отпустит, отходит на шаг назад. На бёдрах до сих пор болтается грузовой пояс, и ах да, точно, пожалуй, перед сном им стоит вернуть снаряжение на место, вытереться и переодеться в нормальную одежду. _Точно_.

Но это детали. Гораздо важнее то, что Гарри смотрит на него с такой _теплотой_ , от которой у Луи сводит живот. Он отступает ещё на шаг.

— Спать, — объявляет он. — Давай только сначала закинем это всё в центр, а потом пойдём спать. Ну и дальше уже видно будет. Идёт?

— Идёт, — тихо соглашается Гарри. Улыбаясь, он приседает на корточки и подбирает свой жилет. Его долговязое, обтянутое чёрным неопреном тело приковывает к себе взгляд, и Луи с трудом заставляет себя его отвести.

* * *

В коттедже тихо — никаких признаков того, что вернулся кто-то ещё. Раздевшись до трусов и футболок, они ложатся на кровать Луи, укрываясь одним одеялом на двоих. Нужно будет на ночь выпросить у Элеонор второе, да и вообще на будущее, и да, чёрт возьми, Луи уже думает о будущем, о завтрашнем дне.

Он натягивает одеяло им на плечи и хватает Гарри за футболку, крепко сжимая в руке ткань.

— Клянусь богом, Стайлс, если, когда я проснусь, тебя здесь не будет, я тебе и слова больше не скажу. Никогда.

— Никаких больше побегов. — Одарив его уверенным взглядом, Гарри качает головой и подаётся вперёд, проводя носом по челюсти Луи. — Я буду здесь. Обещаю.

_Обещаю_.

Чувствуя под щекой кудри Гарри и упираясь костяшками ему в грудь, Луи закрывает глаза.

* * *

Луи просыпается в одиночестве.

Его тут же охватывает паника, но она так же быстро сменяется осознанием: дверь в комнату приоткрыта, одежда Гарри по-прежнему лежит на столе, а с кухни доносятся голоса. Ладно. Хорошо, всё в порядке, нет никакого повода для истерики, _господи_.

Свесив с кровати ноги, Луи бросает взгляд на часы, выясняя, что проспал почти целых три часа. Тогда ладно. Не виноват же Гарри в том, что заскучал.

Из комнаты Луи выходит на цыпочках и подкрадывается к кухне как раз в тот момент, когда оттуда доносится голос Лиама:

— Ну _ладно_. Но если ты ещё хоть раз…

— Ни за что, — быстро, настойчиво перебивает его Гарри. — Я был дураком и не знал, чего хочу. Но теперь знаю. Я знаю. _Знаю_. И я не настолько глуп, чтобы рисковать лучшим, что… ну, ты понимаешь. Больше ни разу. Больше никогда.

Пауза. Наконец Лиам отвечает:

— Ладно, хорошо, смотри у меня.

Они с Гарри как раз заканчивают обниматься, когда на кухню входит Луи и останавливается, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Он склоняет голову на бок.

— Ничего не хотите мне рассказать? Нам с Найлом пора волноваться?

Фыркнув, Лиам делает шаг в сторону.

— Ага, щас. Гарри, кстати, делает тебе обед в постель.

— Пытаюсь, — поправляет его Гарри.

— Серьёзно? — Луи проходит через кухню и в качестве приветствия отбивает кулак Лиама, направляющегося к выходу.

— Ещё увидимся, — бросает Лиам, и вот на кухне остаются только они вдвоём, только Луи и Гарри, Гарри и Луи. На мгновение в воздухе повисает напряжение, но затем Луи берёт себя в руки и подходит ближе к Гарри, заглядывая ему в лицо. После короткого сна он выглядит куда бодрее, его глаза сияют, а влажные волосы спадают на шею маленькими завитками. Луи поднимается на цыпочки и целует его в щёку, и Гарри краснеет. _Краснеет_. Луи хочется кричать от восторга.

Вместо этого он прижимается к Гарри сбоку и опускает взгляд на плиту.

— А что это? Оно уже готово?

— Просто паста с томатным соусом. — Гарри слабо пожимает плечами, ни капли этим не мешая Луи его обнимать. — У вас тут почти ничего нет, но мне не хотелось идти в отель за нормальной едой. Подумал, что мало ли ты проснёшься и… Ну, ты знаешь.

Смысл его слов ясен как день, и тот факт, что он не захотел даже пятнадцати минут тратить на поход до отеля и обратно, что он _понимает_ , как сложно Луи поверить в реальность происходящего… Для Луи это важно. Это очень, очень важно для него.

Луи снова его целует, и на этот раз глубоко. Он проскальзывает языком Гарри в рот и подталкивает его назад прямо к кухонным шкафчикам. Слегка ссутулившись, Гарри поворачивается к нему всем телом, опускает руки Луи на талию и раздвигает ноги, давая ему встать между ними.

Они не отлипают друг от друга до тех пор, пока Гарри не подскакивает от запаха горелого соуса. Он испуганно таращится на плиту и наконец, тихо ругаясь себе под нос, выбирается из рук Луи, на его смех отвечая коротким:

— Не смешно, это был твой _обед_.

— Компенсируешь мне его ужином, — предлагает Луи, и Гарри на миг замирает, а затем поворачивается к нему с широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Это я могу.

— Это будет свидание, — говорит ему Луи, и улыбка Гарри становится всё шире и шире, пока на его щеках не появляются глубокие ямочки.

* * *

В итоге соус пригорает и превращается в буро-чёрную массу, а паста разваривается в кашу, так что пообедать они решают в баре на пляже, где соприкасаются под столом ногами, пока Луи обменивается с Ником плохо завуалированными оскорблениями. Будто колесо сансары дало оборот.

После они гуляют по пляжу, и хоть Луи и высмеивает Гарри и его банальные представления о первом свидании, руку его всё равно не отпускает. Не-а, простите, это обязательно. Всё ради того, чтобы Гарри не споткнулся о собственные ноги, только и всего.

Луи должен ему сказать, что собирается переехать в Ливерпуль.

И он уже собирается сделать это, правда собирается… но тут Гарри поворачивается к нему с этими растрёпанными ветром волосами, с этой ослепительной улыбкой и _зелёными-зелёными_ глазами, и тогда уже _гораздо_ важнее становится необходимость покрыть его засосами, заставить задыхаться и смотреть на Луи с открытым ртом и расширенными зрачками.

— В кровать, — говорит Луи, перебивая Гарри, который только-только пускается в рассказ о том, какие фахитас он собирается готовит на ужин.

Гарри резко замолкает, а его взгляд застывает на лице Луи. Он обнажён по пояс, вечернее солнце красиво подсвечивает его бледную кожу, и Луи так хочется снова увидеть на нём загар, но ещё ему хочется увидеть его в тусклом свете Лондонской зимы, хочется увидеть, как он кутается в одеяло, сидя на улице в первый день весны и готовясь к занятиям, хочется всего и сразу и даже больше. Желание зудит у Луи под кожей, кровь кипит от напряжения и заставляет его сделать шаг вперёд, запрокинуть голову и посмотреть Гарри в глаза.

— _В кровать_ , — настойчиво повторяет он. — Мне ещё вчера нужно было забраться тебе в штаны. А здесь для этого не место.

Гарри коротко и быстро кивает. Ответить словами он, похоже, не в состоянии.

* * *

Луи захлопывает дверь, выпутывается из рук Гарри и тяжело садится на кровать.

— Раздевайся, — отчасти просит, отчасти командует он.

Склонив голову и глядя на Луи из-под ресниц, Гарри стаскивает джинсовые шорты со своих бесконечно длинных ног. Он уже наполовину возбуждён, а Луи всего-то зажал его в коридоре у стены и целовал до тех пор, пока они оба совсем не потеряли голову, задыхаясь от отчаянного желания, а Гарри не начал без конца повторять «Por favor» ещё более глубоким, чем обычно, голосом.

— Иди сюда, — мягко говорит Луи, раздвигая ноги. Гарри встаёт между ними и прижимается коленом к выпуклости под его шортами, полностью обнажённый и совершенно не смущающийся своей наготы. Боже правый, Луи понятия не имеет, как умудрился не сорваться и не завалить его на кровать ещё несколько _часов_ назад. Всё это время он, судя по всему, обладал просто нечеловеческим терпением и даже не подозревал об этом.

Он наклоняется вперёд, носом задевая пупок Гарри, и касается губами тонкой дорожки волос, уходящей вниз. «Путь искупления», — думает Луи, пряча улыбку в его животе. Или, может, это путь разрушения, но… нет. Нет, это даже не смешно, потому что в прошлый раз всё было по-другому. Теперь же всё _правильно_ , всё как надо, на всё есть обоснованные причины.

На всё.

Луи проводит зубами по тазобедренной косточке Гарри, слыша в ответ слабый вздох и чувствуя пальцы в своих волосах.

— Хочешь, оставлю засос? — спрашивает он, поднимая взгляд.

— Пожалуйста. — В голосе Гарри уже слышна восхитительная хрипотца. И всё это для Луи, только для Луи, потому что делиться он не собирается.

— Как скажешь. — Луи впивается зубами в кремовую кожу, и в нос ему ударяет горячий, мускусный запах возбуждения. Колени Гарри слабо подгибаются от боли, и Луи хватает его за бёдра, чувствуя крепкие мышцы под кончиками пальцев.

Отстранившись, он поднимает взгляд и видит расширенные зрачки и покрасневшие щёки, а с губ Гарри срывается дрожащий вздох. Его руки всё ещё запутаны у Луи в волосах, и когда он легонько, только чтобы выразить своё желание, за них дёргает, Луи запрокидывает голову и сильнее впивается пальцами в его кожу. Не то чтобы он против время от времени передавать Гарри контроль, но уж если тот так этого хочет, ему придётся это право заслужить.

— Скажи, — голос Гарри напоминает тёмный, выдержанный виски, — что не делал этого с тем парнем, с которым переспал. Скажи, что не оставлял на нём своих меток, что это только для меня, что ты…

Оу.

Луи ослабляет хватку и слегка отстраняется.

— Поэтому ты здесь? Запрыгнул на первый попавшийся самолёт, потому что _приревновал_?

— Что? _Нет_. — Гарри качает головой, и его кудри слегка пружинят. — То есть да, я и правда приревновал, и я _ревную_ , но я не поэтому… Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё тебя касался, я хочу… ты _знаешь_ чего. — Он немного торопится и путается в собственных словах, хмуря брови. — Но я не поэтому приехал. Не _поэтому_. Это… После того, как ты послал меня, типа, дважды, сначала на Фэйсбуке, а потом когда я попросил тебя со мной встретиться… Я подумал, что это конец и что я, ну, заслужил это. Ты меня отверг, и я заслужил это. Даже если мне пиздец как было больно, даже если я себя чувствовал… — Он обрывает себя на полуслове, его глаза блестят от влаги, и сам он выглядит _разбитым_.

Луи инстинктивно запускает руку ему в волосы, и одного этого прикосновения хватает, чтобы вытянуть Гарри из воспоминаний. Он моргает, прогоняя слёзы, и медленно, грустно продолжает:

— Но я это заслужил. Да. Но потом ты принял мою заявку в друзья, и я подумал, ну, ты знаешь… подумал, что _вдруг_. Я подумал, что, может, ещё не всё потеряно и, может, у меня есть шанс. Поэтому я здесь. Потому что даже после ночи с кем-то другим ты всё ещё думал обо мне.

Всегда, Луи _всегда_ думает о Гарри. Он скользит ладонями выше и опускает их на его задницу.

— Не было никакого парня.

— Что? — Гарри морщит лоб и щурится, и Луи коротко целует его прямо в наливающийся синяк.

— _Не было_ никакого парня, — повторяет он. — Я соврал. Мне просто хотелось… Ты сделал мне больно, и я захотел тебе отомстить. Вот.

Какое-то время Гарри вообще не двигается. Затем он толкает Луи на кровать, садится сверху и придавливает его тело своим. Волосы у него на голове торчат в разные стороны, и их кончики кажутся бронзовыми в свете солнца, обрамляющем его силуэт. На его лице широкая, искренняя улыбка, которая проникает Луи в кровь, как крепкое вино.

— Больше никого? — спрашивает Гарри. — Правда?

— После тебя никого. Был один… Но с ним ничего не вышло, я не смог. Это казалось неправильным. Прости, что заставил тебя думать, будто я… Прости, что соврал, только чтобы сделать тебе больно. Это было неправильно. — Луи качает головой, лёгким движением пальца очерчивая переносицу Гарри и опускаясь к впадинке над его верхней губой. Следующий вопрос звучит тихо, едва громче шёпота: — А у тебя? Сколько?..

Гарри отводит взгляд.

— Три. Или, вернее, два с половиной.

Два. Или три.

Кроме Луи ещё три человека прикасались к Гарри вот так, держали его так же крепко. Луи пытается, пытается изо всех _сил_ не представлять Гарри ни с кем другим, но у него не выходит. Конечно же, не выходит, и он роняет руку на кровать и напрягается всем телом под весом придавившего его Гарри. Напряжение просачивается и в его голос.

— С половиной? Что это вообще _значит_?

— Это значит, что я, э-э… — Ресницы Гарри резко выделяются на фоне белоснежной кожи. Сглотнув, он чуть приподнимается, ненароком так приятно проезжаясь по промежности Луи, что тот, вопреки всему, подаётся бёдрами навстречу прикосновению. Его тело — самый настоящий предатель, чёрт бы его побрал.

— Что ты _что_? — спрашивает он, когда Гарри опускает голову и, приоткрыв губы, с шумом втягивает воздух.

— Сбежал от него. — Он старается сконцентрироваться, но это, судя по всему, даётся ему с трудом. Слова звучат так, будто их из него вытягивают клещами. — Просто я… Понимаешь, я пытался убедить себя, что это всё просто… просто мои домыслы. Эти чувства к тебе. И я сказал себе, что дело только в сексе, потому что не _хотел_ этих чувств, они меня _пугали_ , вот я и попытался… Типа того. — Он быстро моргает пару раз, и его голос слегка дрожит. — Но я сам себя обманывал, потому что дело было только в тебе. С другими мне даже не особо понравилось. Мне не хотелось, чтобы они оставляли на мне засосы, и я им _не позволил_. Ну, тем двоим. То есть не то чтобы это было плохо, просто… — Пауза. — Это был не _ты_.

И всё же Гарри с ними потрахался. _Господи_.

— И ты просто решил _сбежать_ от них? Так же, как от меня?

— Это другое, — поспешно отвечает Гарри и поднимает на Луи ясный взгляд, из которого испарились все следы туманной дымки. Наклонившись вперёд, он опускает ладонь Луи на рёбра, за которыми тяжело бьётся его сердце. — Это _совсем_ другое. От него я убежал потому, что понял, что хочу совсем не этого. Что ничего не хочу ни с кем, кроме тебя. — Он качает головой, надавливая пальцами на кожу Луи, и с серьёзностью в голосе продолжает: — А с тобой было наоборот. Я убежал потому, что буквально _задыхался_ от того, как сильно этого хотел.

— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает Луи. И да, всё _правда_ хорошо — плевать на противное чувство, засевшее где-то глубоко внутри, ведь всё это в прошлом, в _прошлом_. Может, не сделав этот крюк, Гарри не оказался бы здесь.

Луи хватает его за талию, Гарри вздрагивает всем телом, и мышцы сокращаются на его животе. Вечерний свет окрашивает его самыми нежными оттенками, красиво подсвечивает километры обнажённой кожи, которую Луи хочет исследовать зубами, усыпать метками, кричащими о том, что Гарри принадлежит _ему_.

Он как раз собирается об этом сказать, как вдруг Гарри прочищает горло и его тёплое дыхание опаляет губы Луи.

— Когда я сбежал от того последнего… Сразу после этого я выложил на Фэйсбук тот пост, потому что очень боялся тебе звонить. А потом я пошёл к Зейну, и…

— Зачем? — перебивает Луи. — Зачем было встречаться с Зейном? Он ведь мог _знать_ , что ты снова меня бросил. Ты об этом не думал?

Гарри слабо пожимает плечами. Их лица находятся так близко друг к другу, что Луи может разглядеть в его радужках крохотные голубые искорки.

— Я надеялся, он скажет тебе, что я… Я подумал, что вдруг, если я заставлю его убедиться в серьёзности моих намерений…

— Но он сказал, что ты меня даже не упомянул.

— Я зассал. Я вроде как, э-э… — На его губах мелькает самоироничная улыбка, но тут же снова исчезает. — Я стараюсь избавиться от этой привычки. Ну, перестать быть таким ссыклом. Типа того. Потом я стал искать курсы португальского, потому что подумал, что если я хочу, чтобы ты меня простил, то мне нужно предложить хоть _что-то_ в ответ. Не мог же я и дальше тобой пользоваться. Взамен тоже нужно было что-то сделать.

Что-то болит у Луи в груди от того, каким _маленьким_ сейчас кажется Гарри.

— Ты сделал. — Для большей убедительности Луи надавливает большим пальцем на мягкую кожу его бедра. — И продолжаешь делать. Ты был рядом, когда мне звонила сестра, когда был весь этот замес с отцом, и дело не только… Знаешь, ты помог мне кое-что понять. Чего я хочу, как планирую жить, куда собираюсь двигаться дальше.

«Ливерпуль, я переезжаю в Ливерпуль».

Луи ёрзает под Гарри, ненароком задумываясь о том, что между их телами сейчас нет ничего, кроме его собственных тонких плавок. Взгляд Гарри затуманивается, он закусывает губу и заглядывает Луи в глаза. Его слова звучат увесисто, серьёзно.

— А ты научил меня тому, что за кое-что в этой жизни стоит бороться. Никогда у меня не было для этого причин, никогда раньше.

Словно золотой солнечный свет, словно ярко сияющее обещание, это признание проникает Луи в кровь.

— А теперь появились?

— Теперь это ты. — Гарри смотрит на него прямо, _смело_ , его пальцы лежат прямо над сердцем Луи. Будто претендуя на него. — Просто… _Луи_. Не думаю, что я хорош в сексе без обязательств. Да и не моё это.

Ладно. _Ладно_.

Протяжно выдохнув, Луи протягивает к нему свободную руку. Ладно.

— Тогда можем вместе придумать что-нибудь с обязательствами. — Подушечкой пальца он очерчивает нижнюю губу Гарри, и улыбка расцветает под его прикосновением.

— Бойфренды с обязательствами? — спрашивает Гарри, глядя на Луи с такой _надеждой_ , что тому сдавливает горло.

— Ага. Бойфренды с обязательствами.

С этими словами Луи притягивает его к себе и целует, вскидывая бёдра и потираясь о член Гарри своей эрекцией, всё ещё скрытой под тканью плавок. Гарри выдыхает ему в губы, и Луи, расценив это как приглашение, проникает ему в рот и начинает его грубо вылизывать, сплетая их языки, и Гарри буквально плавится у него в руках, придавливая его к кровати.

Луи снова выгибает спину, и на этот раз Гарри подаётся ему навстречу — так резко, сильно и до одури _хорошо_ , что Луи приходится на миг отвернуться, только чтобы перевести дыхание. Тем временем Гарри продолжает выписывать бёдрами небольшие круги, одной рукой упираясь Луи в грудь, а другую опустив чуть выше его головы.

Когда он склоняется ниже, Луи поворачивается обратно и поднимает на него взгляд. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, жадно глотая воздух, и Гарри, устроившись прямо над выпуклостью в плавках Луи, сильнее к нему прижимается. Воздух кажется густым, точно патока, а секунды растягиваются, как жевательная резинка.

— Привет, — немного надрывно выдыхает Луи. Он запускает руку Гарри в волосы и разводит колени шире, и от приятного трения, возникающего с каждым движением, искры бегут вверх по его позвоночнику.

— Привет, — отзывается Гарри. Он улыбается, и Луи улыбается ему в ответ, и тут Гарри опускает голову и прижимается к его лбу своим, опаляя горячим дыханием его губы и держа глаза широко открытыми. Их лица так близко друг к другу, что вокруг всё слегка расплывается.

Луи резко тянет Гарри за волосы, и тот закрывает глаза, а воздух вырывается из его лёгких с протяжным стоном.

— Скажи, что останешься, — требует Луи, но звучит это не совсем разборчиво, глухо. — Пообещай, что утром будешь здесь.

— Обещаю. — Бормотание Гарри становится почти совсем бессвязным, а чёрные зрачки затапливают радужку. Он смотрит на Луи из-под полуприкрытых век, выписывая бёдрами небольшие круги, от каждого из которых по телу разливается волна тепла. — Я больше не убегу. Останусь до тех пор, пока ты сам меня не прогонишь.

— Может надолго затянуться, — отчаянно и надрывно предупреждает Луи. Он крепче сжимает в руке волосы Гарри, ещё раз вскидывает бёдра, и о, блять, под этим углом даже _лучше_. В низу живота скапливается напряжение, а по спине пробегает электрический ток, от которого тяжелеют веки.

— Да, хорошо. Надолго — это хорошо, — совсем тихо бормочет Гарри. — Namorado. Meu namorado.

«Бойфренд, мой бойфренд».

Луи весь вжимается в Гарри, и напряжение закручивается в животе узлом.

— _O_ meu namorado, — исправляет, _подтверждает_ он, и, похоже, это подталкивает Гарри почти к самому краю: он вздрагивает у Луи в руках и издаёт задушенный стон. Открыв рот, он смотрит на Луи затуманенным взглядом, и боже, господи, _помилуй_. Бойфренд. _Бойфренд_.

Луи притягивает Гарри к себе, и так угол получается просто _идеальный_. Накрывая его губы своими, Луи проталкивает между ними язык и ловит дыхание Гарри, втягивает его и тут же снова выдыхает ему в рот, разделяя на двоих воздух, тепло и преодолевая всё разделяющее их пространство. Неосознанно, он пытается двигаться в одном ритме с короткими, отчаянными толчками Гарри, под веками разливается бархатная темнота, а узел в низу живота затягивается туже. Ярче, выше, тяжёлый и невесомый одновременно. Крепко зажмурившись, Луи последний раз выгибается над кроватью, и в глазах всё белеет.

— Бойфренд, — бормочет он, с трудом узнавая свой собственный голос. Жарко, в ушах грохочут волны, а вокруг тёплая влага. Гарри над ним выдыхает что-то, отдалённо похожее на имя Луи, замирает, напрягаясь всем телом, и изливается Луи на живот и плавки.

«Грязно и красиво», — думает Луи. Грязно, неопрятно и так красиво, и Гарри красивый, и это всё, и то, что между ними, и они тоже, тоже красивы.

Даже успокаиваясь, они всё ещё жадно, настойчиво дышат друг другу в губы. Вдруг Гарри прижимается к челюсти Луи поцелуем, слегка прикусывает кожу, а затем ещё раз и ещё, пока тот не чувствует боль от расцветающего на шее засоса. Метки, которую Гарри сам оставил на нём. _Ох_.

— Вот уж действительно финальный штрих, — кряхтит Луи, едва ли осознавая собственные слова. Гарри смеётся ему в шею, но тут же вздрагивает и валится на него сверху, словно не в силах всё это вынести. Луи тонет в простынях, придавленный абсолютно обмякшим, расслабленным телом.

Он тихонько трогает Гарри за плечо.

— Слазь с меня. Ты меня раздавишь, великанище.

— Вообще-то, для тебя я теперь бойфренд, — отвечает Гарри. Он поднимает голову, и с его лицом опять происходит что-то невозможное: глаза сужаются от восторга, а ямочки на щеках становятся глубокими и до абсурда, _до абсурда_ неотразимыми. Это просто несправедливо.

— Бойфренд, — медленно повторяет Луи. Ему нравится, как это звучит. — А ты уверен? А то у меня тут есть одна теория, согласно которой ты на самом деле робот. Знаешь, такой робот, созданный мышками? Посланный ради эксперимента сеять хаос в моих хрупких эмоциях.

Ресницы Гарри красиво завиваются кверху, его улыбка становится шире.

— Это была отсылка к «Автостопом по галактике»?

— Да.

— Выходи за меня, — говорит Гарри, и Луи секунду на него пялится, а потом разражается громким смехом и щёлкает Гарри по носу.

— _Мечтай_ , Стайлс.

Гарри ему улыбается, а когда тянется за поцелуем, Луи ловит его губы на полпути.

* * *

Весь день они то занимаются сексом, то просто валяются вдвоём на кровати, и Гарри тихим, гипнотизирующим голосом говорит о том, что без Луи не мог нормально спать, и ещё о том, что любит фотографию за возможность с её помощью запечатлеть что-то особенное, что-то неприметное для большинства людей. Когда же Луи признаётся, что оставил себе его свитер и он всё ещё лежит где-то в глубине шкафа, Гарри называет его маленьким подлым воришкой, а потом осыпает его челюсть лёгкими поцелуями в качестве извинения.

Только за ужином, их разговор возвращается к желанию Гарри сменить университет и переехать в Фуншал, чтобы они с Луи могли быть ближе друг к другу. Он говорит об этом абсолютно серьёзно, и, может, дело как раз в этом его чересчур рассудительном тоне, или, возможно, в коротких поцелуях, которые он дарит сидящему на столе Луи в перерывах между нарезкой овощей, помешиванием соуса и прочей готовкой… в любом случае, как только Гарри предлагает съездить на день в Фуншал и заценить университет, Луи качает головой и, обхватив его ногами, притягивает к себе.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу этого допустить? — спрашивает Луи. — Там даже нет тех предметов, которые ты хочешь изучать, Хаз. По отношению к тебе это будет несправедливо. Ты не можешь ради меня жертвовать собственными интересами.

— Но… — начинает Гарри, но осекается, вглядываясь Луи в лицо. Какое-то время он так и молчит, а потом очень мягко произносит: — Спасибо.

— За что?

— За тебя. — На его левой щеке появляется крошечный намёк на ямочку, и Луи думает: «Робот, робот, робот». Но зато _его_ робот.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Да и вообще… — Луи просовывает большой палец под пояс шортов Гарри. — Мне кажется, тупо получится, если ты будешь тут, пока я в Ливерпуле изучаю морскую биологию. Ты не думаешь?

Гарри резко выпрямляется.

— Ты… Я… _Что_?

— В Ливерпуле, — повторяет Луи. — Ну, знаешь, большой такой портовый город на севере Англии, примерно в двух с половиной часах от Лондона, совсем рядом с Донкастером. У них ещё футбольный клуб крутой. Ни о чём тебе не говорит?

Гарри выглядит абсолютно сбитым с толку и смотрит на Луи так, словно тот только что объявил о своём намерении принять обет безбрачия и уйти в монастырь. Луи щёлкает пальцами у него перед носом.

— Родной, ты живой там?

— Я… С каких это пор ты переезжаешь в Ливерпуль? — Он говорит так медленно и тягуче, словно его только что выдернули из крепкого сна.

Огладив пяткой его бедро, Луи упирается рукой в столешницу. На кухне пахнет специями, и для него это, в каком-то смысле, дом, но и Донкастер — дом, и этот мальчик в его руках — дом тоже. Всё зависит только от выбора.

— Я об этом уже пару недель думаю. — Свободную руку он запускает Гарри в волосы, нежно массируя кожу головы кончиками пальцев. Будто инстинктивно, Гарри льнёт к прикосновению и прикрывает глаза. — По ряду причин, — продолжает Луи. — Во-первых, раз уж мои родители наконец разводятся, я хочу быть рядом с семьёй, помогать маме и сёстрам.

— Они разводятся? — распахнув глаза, переспрашивает Гарри. — Пиздец, ты как?

Луи его обнимает. Потому что это Гарри, потому что он невыносимо очаровательный (как и всегда) и потому что _с каких это пор Луи нельзя просто так обнимать своего бойфренда_?

— Нормально. — Скользя губами по коже Гарри, Луи выдыхает слова ему в висок: — Лучше не бывает, если честно. Но я просто хочу быть с ними сейчас, понимаешь? И ещё я посидел на одной лекции с Зейном и решил, что, может, изучать всё это не так уж и скучно.

— Только из штанов от восторга не выпрыгни, — дразнит его Гарри, но всё же улыбается, и Луи тычет его в щёку.

— Не смей надо мной издеваться, а то я тебя накажу, — советует он.

Гарри прищуривается.

— В каком смысле накажешь?

— Раздену, — отвечает Луи. — Привяжу к моей кровати. Буду снова и снова подводить к краю, пока ты все слова не забудешь. _Накажу_.

Гарри тяжело сглатывает, и Луи ему безмятежно улыбается.

* * *

Этой ночью они ложатся в кровать голышом и засыпают в обнимку, а Гарри до пояса натягивает на себя второе одеяло. В крови Луи шумят океанские волны и постепенно его убаюкивают, мысли в голове вьются, точно виноградные лозы, а дыхание медленно выравнивается.

Он уже почти проваливается в сон, как вдруг Гарри придвигается ближе и утыкается носом ему в шею. Луи чувствует на груди его руку, но старается не шевелиться.

— Ты спишь? — тихо интересуется Гарри.

Луи дышит всё так же медленно и глубоко.

Минуту в воздухе царит молчание, а затем Гарри вздыхает.

— Знаешь, кажется, я люблю тебя. Уверен в этом где-то на девяносто девять процентов. — Темнота комнаты поглощает его слова одно за другим. — Люблю, понимаешь, действительно _люблю_ , с ума сойти можно.

Сердце Луи останавливается, а после начинает биться с новой силой, но он надеется, что это ускользает от внимания Гарри. «Я люблю тебя».

— Просто, — добавляет тот спустя пару секунд, понижая голос до шёпота и прижимаясь губами к шее Луи, — мне, наверное, нужно больше времени, чтобы признаться. Не хочу с этим торопиться, так что ты это. Если не спишь, просто… ну, ты _знаешь_. Дай мне, пожалуйста, ещё чуть-чуть времени. — Он веером растопыривает пальцы, тёплой тяжестью давящие Луи на рёбра. — Но я так рад, что ты переезжаешь поближе. А то видеть тебя всего где-то раз в месяц было бы просто невыносимо. Правда.

Не открывая глаз, Луи тихонько улыбается себе под нос. _Больше времени_. Да, хорошо. Сейчас, спиной прижимаясь к груди Гарри, а на шее ощущая его горячее дыхание, он думает, что готов запастись терпением.

Пока они с Гарри вместе, Луи может и подождать.


	11. Эпилог

Луи не волнуется. Нет. Совершенно точно вообще не волнуется. С _чего_ это он должен волноваться? Нет уж. Они с Гарри вместе уже целых три месяца. Три месяца, за время которых жизнь Луи набрала какую-то невероятную скорость и всё так быстро завертелось, что у него до сих пор и возможности отдышаться-то не было, и… но да, три месяца. Это достаточно долго, правильно? Так что то, что он впервые едет к Гарри в Лондон, — это совсем не повод волноваться.

_Не-а_.

Не то чтобы… не то чтобы Луи затянул с этой поездкой, просто времени и так было мало: нужно было привыкнуть к студенческой жизни, помочь маме по мере сил и устроиться на неполный рабочий день в океанариум Мирового музея (конечно же, все отстойные смены по выходным пихнули ему, потому что он _новенький_ ). Так что последние пару недель он был очень занят, вот и всё.

К тому же, возможно, ( _возможно_ ), в глубине души Луи всё ещё кажется, что Гарри нужно приложить больше усилий, чтобы доказать серьёзность своих намерений. Луи не особо этим гордится.

Едва сойдя с поезда, он сразу же замечает Гарри: копна спутанных кудрей, долговязая фигура и такие узкие джинсы, что их, должно быть, шили прямо на нём. Он перекатывается с пятки на носок, поглядывая по сторонам, и в свете фонарей, освещающих платформу, его лицо кажется бледным. От одного его вида из тела Луи испаряется напряжение.

Прячась за спинами других пассажиров, он подбирается ближе и, как только Гарри отворачивается, выпрыгивает из засады. Два быстрых шага — и вот уже Луи наваливается на него со спины и, закрыв ему глаза руками, выпаливает:

— Угадай кто!

— Идиот какой-то, — предполагает Гарри, отрывает его ладони от своих глаз и, обернувшись, утягивает Луи в крепкие объятия, от которых у того сумка вываливается из рук. — Я скучал, — шепчет Гарри, и Луи прижимается к его щеке своей, прикрывает глаза и вдыхает его запах.

— Я тоже, — тихо отвечает он. Достав из кармана смятый листок, он засовывает его Гарри за пояс и отходит на шаг назад, улыбаясь и кивая на бумажку. — Кстати, у меня для тебя подарок.

Вообще-то, это доказательство того, что он чист. Последний раз, когда Гарри уезжал из Ливерпуля, Луи подбросил его на вокзал, а вернувшись, обнаружил под подушкой справку с отрицательными результатами анализов на ЗППП. Это, конечно, было не прям чтобы _романтично_ , но… что ж, этот не самый тонкий намёк, это признание своих _обязательств_ заставили Луи тем же вечером набухаться с Зейном и Перри, а на следующее утро записаться на приём к врачу. Какой же стыд. Но через него нужно было пройти.

Под его пристальным взглядом Гарри разворачивает листочек и мгновение просто молча на него таращится. Когда же он поднимает взгляд, улыбка на его губах напоминает рано наступившее лето.

* * *

Они проносятся мимо кухни, бросая в сторону Найла короткие приветствия, и едва успевают добраться до спальни, как рука Луи уже оказывается у Гарри на ширинке. Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Луи отпинывает в сторону сумку и ведёт Гарри к кровати, по дороге замечая лишь пару деталей: к стене над рабочим столом приколоты полароидные снимки, на полу разложены чёрно-белые фотографии — их Гарри сделал в Донкастере, когда приезжал знакомиться с семьёй Луи. Через огромные окна, высотой во всю стену, в комнату льётся свет медленно угасающего дня. На двуспальную кровать свалены два одеяла и целая гора подушек.

Два одеяла. Луи очень надеется, что одно из них достанется ему. Возможно, даже то, что с Человеком-пауком.

Упав на постель, Гарри принимается скидывать с себя одежду, а Луи замирает перед ним на секунду и просто его разглядывает, запоминая каждую деталь.

— Не присоединишься? — спрашивает Гарри, ухмыляясь и похлопывая по матрасу.

— Даже не знаю. — Луи склоняет голову на бок. — Отсюда довольно неплохой вид. Думаю ещё немного им полюбоваться.

— А. Окей. — Гарри вытягивается во весь рост, в ямочках над его тазобедренными косточками скапливаются тени, а одна из рук скользит вниз и обхватывает член. На его губах расцветает невинная улыбка, и не менее невинным голосом он произносит: — Так, а мне стоит упомянуть, что я вроде как успел себя подготовить до того, как поехал тебя встречать?

Блять. Просто _блять_ , Гарри сведёт Луи в _могилу_. И его преждевременную кончину будут оплакивать все.

Расстегнув штаны, он прямо вместе с нижним бельём стягивает их до лодыжек, затем выскальзывает из носков с ботинками и под конец во всём этом запутывается.

— Передай моей маме, что я люблю её, — скинув куртку, Луи стягивает с себя свитер, который на самом деле принадлежит Гарри, — и что мне очень жаль, что мой парень довёл меня до сердечного приступа в таком юном возрасте. И я завещаю Зейну свои учебники. А вот ты, зай, остаёшься _ни с чем_.

В ответ Гарри только проводит рукой по своему члену и, запрокинув назад голову, обнажает шею.

Забравшись на него, Луи шлёпает его по руке. Мышцы на животе Гарри тут же напрягаются, рот распахивается, и о, до чего же прекрасная, _прекрасная_ реакция, которую Луи непременно планирует изучить. Но тогда, когда он будет чуть более спокоен и чуть менее ослеплён сильнейшей необходимостью оказаться внутри Гарри.

— _Моя_ игрушка, — заявляет Луи. — Весь ты, всё моё, найди себе другую.

— Но я уже нашёл, — отвечает Гарри, убирая руки от члена и накрывая большими тёплыми ладонями задницу Луи. — И мне она очень нравится.

«Нравится», — думает Луи. Наклонившись, он касается носа Гарри своим, и они ещё друг другу не признались, но когда широко распахнутые глаза Гарри смотрят на него с такой нежностью и, может, даже каким-то трепетом… Да, Луи не сомневается в том, что это любовь. Просто он ждёт этих слов от Гарри, ждёт с тех самых пор, как тот, свято веря, что Луи крепко спит, прошептал их ему в кожу и попросил подождать ( _дай мне, пожалуйста, ещё чуть-чуть времени_ ).

Прошло уже три месяца.

— Вот и замечательно. — Луи проскальзывает рукой ниже и надавливает на дырочку Гарри, такую растянутую и влажную, что два пальца легко проскальзывают внутрь. От одной только мысли о том, чтобы войти в него без презерватива, оказаться внутри его тела, наполнить во всех возможных смыслах… Господи, это закончится слишком быстро, если Луи не возьмёт себя в руки.

Вытащив пальцы, он проталкивает обратно сразу три, и тело Гарри встречает их почти без сопротивления. Напротив, он толкается навстречу проникновению, шире раздвигает бёдра и хрипло выстанывает имя Луи. Пресвятой господи боже, Гарри _готовился_ к этому, должно быть, лежал на этой самой кровати и растягивал себя, чтобы сейчас принять Луи как можно скорее.

Всё плохо, а Луи вряд ли вообще доживёт до завтрашнего дня.

Чтобы отвлечься от бешено бьющегося в груди сердца, он наклоняется к Гарри, раскрывает языком его рот и, засасывая нижнюю губу, целует до тех пор, пока тот, задыхаясь, не начинает извиваться на его пальцах. Отстранившись от него, совершенно раскрасневшегося и возбуждённого, Луи касается его опухших, розовых и просто очень красивых губ. И это _Луи_ с ним сделал.

— Готов ко мне, родной? — спрашивает он.

В ответ на прозвище Гарри поднимает на него остекленевшие глаза, а затем кивает. Его голос напоминает звук трущейся о камень наждачки.

— Смазка под подушкой.

Луи выдавливает улыбку, и та выходит какой-то безумной, неконтролируемой.

— Под какой из? Их тут слишком много, а я не в том положении, чтобы вызывать поисковый отряд.

Гарри поднимает руку и начинает шарить под подушками, а его мышцы так красиво напрягаются, что Луи просто _не может_ устоять перед подобным искушением. Подавшись вперёд, он прикусывает нежную кожу с внутренней стороны его предплечья, и Гарри, резко втянув воздух, замирает.

— Смазку, — требует Луи.

Ничто, абсолютно _ничто_ не сможет сравниться с тем, как поспешно Гарри ему подчиняется.

— Вот умница, — хвалит его Луи, открывая тюбик и выдавливая на ладонь несколько капель. На всякий случай он ещё раз проталкивает в Гарри уже скользкие пальцы, после чего покрывает смазкой свой член, пока Гарри пристально наблюдает за его движениями, слегка приоткрыв губы. Он так тяжело дышит, что даже внезапно включившаяся в гостиной музыка не может этого заглушить. Луи чувствует себя не намного лучше. Вообще не лучше.

Он забирается на кровать и опускается на колени между разведённых ног Гарри. Тянется за подушкой и, когда Гарри приподнимается, подсовывает её ему под задницу, раскрывает его сильнее. Держа руки у него на бёдрах, Луи берёт паузу, чтобы немного отдышаться, вернуть себе хоть _каплю_ контроля над происходящим, и как только всё это может быть настолько _хорошо_? Как он вообще мог думать, что без такого вот понимания, без _доверия_ секс будет лучше?

— Эй. — Гарри проводит ладонью по руке Луи и переплетает их пальцы. — Начинай, как будешь готов.

Луи наклоняется за ещё одним поцелуем, затем выпрямляется снова.

— Да. Готов, я готов. Просто, видишь ли, это вроде как мой первый раз.

— Ты никогда… — Осёкшись, Гарри широко улыбается. — Ни разу?

— У меня был только один недобойфренд, — напоминает ему Луи. — До тебя, то есть. Так что нет. Ни разу. И нечего так лыбиться, Стайлс.

В ответ Гарри приподнимает бёдра и насаживается на его член. С углом он не угадывает, так что внутрь проскальзывает только головка, но даже этого хватает, чтобы Луи крепко зажмурился, секунду пытаясь просто _дышать_. Затем он хватает Гарри за бока, ногтями впиваясь в мягкую кожу, и медленно толкается внутрь, сдерживаясь даже тогда, когда Гарри подаётся ему навстречу.

— Лу, — стонет Гарри так, словно имя вышибает из его лёгких вместе с воздухом. — Луи, _пожалуйста_.

— Чего ты хочешь? Скажи мне. — Луи, как ни странно, всё ещё способен складывать слова в предложения, даже несмотря на то что всё его внимание сейчас сосредоточено на _этом_ , на _Гарри_ и на этих _ощущениях_. Этого так много и всё равно не достаточно, да и как этого может быть достаточно, когда с Гарри Луи всегда хочется большего — в лучшем смысле этого слова. И смысл этот в том, что Луи сомневается, что хоть когда-нибудь от него устанет.

Да, он любит Гарри и продолжает в него влюбляться. Он надеется, что Гарри никогда не даст ему повода перестать.

— Тебя, — говорит тот, перебивая его мысли. — Я хочу _тебя_. Прошу, пожалуйста. _Por favor_.

Луи утягивает его в поцелуй, одновременно толкаясь до основания, и замирает, вжимаясь бёдрами в задницу Гарри и чувствуя биение сердца почти в самом горле. «Заставляй меня и дальше в тебя влюбляться, не останавливайся», — думает он, и Гарри, приподнявшись, углубляет поцелуй, сжимается и обвивает вокруг Луи руки, притягивая его к себе так близко, что между ними совсем не остаётся пространства.

«Не останавливайся».

* * *

На их телах постепенно остывает пот, и Луи ёжится, потому что Гарри не полностью закрыл окно и из щёлки тянет холодом уходящей зимы. Потому что Гарри занимается пропагандой свежего воздуха и не устаёт повторять, что он полезен для здоровья и всё в таком духе — обычно где-то на третьем предложении Луи перестаёт его слушать, вместо этого решая полюбоваться его глазами.

Укрыв их обоих одним из одеял, Луи притягивает Гарри ближе и тянется пальцами к его заднице. Может, это и не совсем нормально, но он чувствует новый прилив возбуждения от одной мысли о своей сперме, вытекающей из его тела.

Гарри удовлетворённо вздыхает и подаётся навстречу прикосновению.

— Только не усни на мне, — предупреждает его Луи.

— Ни в коем случае. — Вопреки своим словам он зевает Луи на ухо, и тот в отместку щипает его за бок липкими пальцами. Теперь, когда он наконец в состоянии уделить внимание комнате Гарри, Луи замечает над кроватью рамку с распечатанным чёрно-белым снимком пейзажа: горный утёс, а в небе над ним — ясная луна.

— Ты об этой фотографии говорил? — кивнув на неё, спрашивает Луи.

Гарри кажется удивлённым.

— Ты запомнил?

Естественно, Луи запомнил. Будь Гарри экзаменом, Луи сдал бы его на отлично. Ну, или у него вычли бы баллы за бессвязную речь, постоянное отвлечение на незначительные детали и неумение структурировать свои мысли. В любом случае, он помнит, как они переодевались после ночного погружения, а Гарри тихо рассказывал об этой самой фотографии.

— Ты _сказал_ , — Луи опускает ладонь ему на живот, — что перестал её замечать, потому что слишком привык к ней. И что, наверное, с отношениями может происходить то же самое. За рутиной другого человека просто уже не видишь.

Какое-то время Гарри молчит, а затем приподнимается на локте и заглядывает Луи в глаза.

— Я люблю тебя, знаешь? — говорит он тихо, но уверенно. — Кое-что, конечно, мне всё ещё нужно выяснить, как мне кажется, но… Я уверен, что люблю тебя. Люблю. Я очень- _очень_ сильно тебя люблю. — Пауза. — Всем сердцем, что ли.

Под его тяжёлым взглядом Луи краснеет, изо всех сил стараясь подавить неприлично счастливую улыбку. А затем понимает, что больше нет смысла сдерживаться, ведь _Гарри его любит_ и _он сам так сказал_.

Гарри действительно сказал это. Он сделал это, он признался, и блять… это стоило ожидания. _Правда_ стоило ожидания.

Луи отбрасывает все сомнения и улыбается.

— Боже, _наконец-то_.

— Серьёзно? — Гарри закусывает изнутри щёку, но его губы всё равно изгибаются в слабом намёке на ухмылку. — Я тут типа душу изливаю, и всё, что _ты_ можешь сказать, это: «ах, да, спасибо, как раз вовремя»? Я, вообще-то, _волновался_ , если что. Несколько недель был весь на нервах.

— А я, дурак ты такой, — Луи щёлкает его по носу, — с самой Мадейры ждал, когда ты мне это скажешь.

— Просто я думал… Как бы сказать. — Бегая взглядом по лицу Луи, Гарри колеблется. Губы его мягко изогнуты, а щёки всё ещё пылают послеоргазменным румянцем. — Я знаю, что у тебя никогда не было… Это твои первые серьёзные отношения, вот я и решил… Мне не хотелось тебя торопить.

— Это не _я_ тут боюсь обязательств, — возражает Луи, хотя на самом деле Гарри ни разу не дал ему причин сомневаться в серьёзности его намерений насчёт Луи, насчёт _них_. Наоборот, он был таким спокойным и _уверенным_ , что Луи почти совсем позабыл о своём страхе однажды проснуться в пустой постели. Как бы между делом, будто в довершение к своей мысли он добавляет: — И я тебя тоже. Конечно же, я тебя люблю.

— Мог бы, кстати, и сам что-нибудь сказать, а не меня дожидаться. — Как бы Гарри ни старался нахмуриться, его улыбка становится такой широкой, что ямочка проглядывает на левой щеке.

Луи тычет в неё пальцем, и ямочка становится ещё глубже. Чего и следовало ожидать, потому что последнее время Гарри улыбается так часто, будто всё время ходит на грани улыбки. Луи это нравится.

— Я думал, что будет справедливо, если ты признаешься первым, — говорит он. — Раз уж… ну, ты _понимаешь_.

— Да, пожалуй. — Улыбка Гарри тускнеет, брови сходятся к переносице, и не этого Луи добивался. Совсем не этого. В каком-то смысле это был честный ответ, потому что да, он и правда ждал от Гарри первого шага, но…

Но боже, это же пиздец как _глупо_. Смысл ведь не в этом, смысл _любви_ совсем не в этом. В ней не ведётся никакой счёт и вестись не должен.

— Если что, я пошутил. — Луи тянется к кудрям Гарри, накручивает один локон на палец и слегка дёргает за него, наблюдая за тем, как взгляд Гарри мутнеет, а потом снова возвращается к лицу Луи. — Я не спал, когда ты попросил меня ещё чуть-чуть подождать, помнишь, тогда, на Мадейре, когда мы с тобой снова сошлись? Ты попросил у меня больше времени — я дал тебе больше времени. Получу ли я теперь печенье за то, что был самым охуенно терпеливым бойфрендом в _мире_?

— Ты меня слышал? — Гарри краснеет.

— О да. Это было мило. — На лице Луи расползается ухмылка. — Приготовишь мне теперь ужин? За то, что я тебя люблю? И за то, что был таким терпеливым?

Секунда — и вот уже Гарри снова расслабляется и расплывается в ослепительной улыбке.

— Может быть.

— Я хочу блинчиков, — заявляет Луи. — С шоколадом и взбитыми сливками. И ещё я хочу трахнуть тебя на кухонном столе, как думаешь, Найл не будет против? Плюс я очень, очень хочу…

Тихо смеясь, Гарри наклоняется и ловит губами его последние слова. Да и всё равно они не были такими уж важными.

* * *

Наконец Луи заканчивает гонять чаек и, надеясь, что они и правда красиво смотрелись на фоне апрельского грозового неба и снимки вышли отличные, медленно возвращается к Гарри, стараясь по дороге отдышаться. Заметив направленный в его сторону объектив, он улыбается и машет рукой, давно уже привыкнув к этому желанию Гарри фотографировать всякие странные моменты: будь то Луи, немного сонный после секса, Луи со скошенными глазами, ложкой во рту и мукой на щеке, налипшей туда после битвы едой, или же тени их переплетённых рук на тротуаре.

Луи подходит ближе, чтобы не перекрикивать сильный ветер, и спрашивает:

— Ну как, получилось? Мне теперь полагается титул величайшего в мире помощника фотографа?

В сером свете дня глаза Гарри кажутся бледно-зелёными. Подавшись вперёд, он засовывает руку в карман джинсов Луи и притягивает его ближе к себе.

— Я думаю поступать в магистратуру здесь, в Ливерпуле, — говорит он, чуть повышая голос, чтобы он не потерялся в шуме ветра и плеске волн.

Луи застывает и одаривает его пристальным взглядом.

— Не подумай, я не прошусь к тебе, ничего такого, — поспешно добавляет Гарри. — Просто, ну. Хотелось бы жить ближе к тебе с Зейном, да и Лиам сейчас тоже подумывает вернуться, найти работу в каком-нибудь фитнесс-центре или типа того. Найл ему сказал поискать вакансии здесь. Он тоже собирается приехать.

Луи под куртку пробирается холодный воздух, будто ледяными щупальцами скользя по его пояснице, но отчего-то он всё равно чувствует тепло, даже жар.

— Серьёзно? — Это не был визг, это точно не был визг, потому что Луи никогда не визжит.

Но.

Но _Гарри_. Возможно, даже очень может быть, Гарри переезжает в Ливерпуль. В _Ливерпуль_ , потому что так он будет ближе к Луи.

— Да, серьёзно, — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает Гарри, внимательным взглядом изучая его лицо.

Отступив на шаг назад, Луи торжественно вскидывает кулак в воздух, а затем с чувством чмокает Гарри в щёку.

— Да, да, миллион раз да. Тебе помочь с поиском жилья? Хочешь, перевезу твои вещи? Я легко перевезу твои вещи, я _первоклассный_ водитель, и не ведись на переубеждения Лиама, потому что Лиам _врун_.

К концу его речи Гарри смеётся.

— _Полегче_. Сначала я должен поступить.

— Плевать, ты великолепен, они с радостью тебя примут. — Обеими руками вцепляясь в его куртку, Луи тянет его на себя, и Гарри врезается ему в грудь. — Слушай, а ведь мы можем с парнями _группу_ замутить.

— Группу? — переспрашивает Гарри.

— Ливерпуль — город номер один в мире поп-музыки. Ты знал, что именно ливерпульские музыканты написали большинство самых известных синглов? — Луи серьёзно кивает и, слегка подвинув Гарри, просовывает ногу между его бёдер. Они стоят прямо посреди улицы, но надвигающаяся гроза всё равно разогнала всех здравомыслящих прохожих по домам. Им-то не приходится потакать прихотям своего занимающегося фотографией бойфренда. Везёт им. Но Луи везёт больше.

— Википедия, бесполезный факт номер триста девять? — В уголках глаз Гарри собираются морщинки, и Луи, привстав на цыпочки, целует его в них. Ему хочется расцеловать Гарри во всех возможных местах, усыпать невесомыми поцелуями его живот и бёдра, заставить беспомощно хихикать и извиваться.

— А вот и не бесполезный, — возражает Луи. — Ясно же, что это идеальное место, чтобы замутить группу. Я знаю, что петь ты умеешь — прямо как милая диснеевская принцесса. Ты всегда поёшь, когда сушишь волосы. — Это, кстати, правда, и Луи влюблён в эту его привычку. — Найл с Лиамом тоже умеют петь, а Найл ещё и на гитаре играет. И Зейну хорошо даются высокие ноты — я слышал, как он пел в душе.

— Ну а ты? — Точно любопытный котёнок, Гарри склоняет голову набок, и Луи вдруг особенно остро понимает, как сильно скучает по Бегемоту. Если Лиам в самом деле вернётся, нужно будет подыскать квартиру, в которой разрешено держать животных.

С другой стороны, он _не просто так_ решил пока оставить Бегемота на Мадейре. Было бы нечестно взять привыкшего к природе кота и поселить его прямо посреди оживлённого города. Нечестно и, вполне возможно, губительно.

— Я встану сзади и буду играть на треугольнике, — предлагает Луи, и Гарри качает головой.

— Не принижай себя.

— Куда уж мне, родной, я и так низкий. — Приподнявшись на цыпочках, Луи прижимается бедром к его ширинке. — Я уже смирился с тем, что никогда больше не вырасту. Хотя кое-какие особо _важные_ части моего тела всё ещё способны увеличиваться в размерах. — Он играет бровями, и Гарри разражается хохотом. Шутки про пенисы — вот он, верный путь к сердцу Гарри Стайлса.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Гарри, а его глаза сияют. — По-настоящему. Моя первая и последняя любовь. Мой летний свет. _O meu namorado_.

— Дурак ты, — отвечает Луи, потому что в противном случае он растечётся лужей по асфальту, а _этого_ никто видеть не хочет.

Гарри невозмутимо пожимает плечами.

— Да. Но я _твой_ дурак. — Он засовывает замёрзшие пальцы Луи под свитер, и тот недовольно шипит, но не отстраняется. С чего бы ему отстраняться.

— И только попробуй об этом забыть, — говорит он.

Гарри ему улыбается, и улыбка эта почему-то кажется очень личной.

— Не забуду. Правда, честное слово, не забуду.

— Верю, — отвечает Луи, но не беззаботно и самоуверенно, как планировал, а искренне, со всей серьёзностью. И раз уж в ответ на это признание Гарри утягивает его в настойчивый, вдумчивый поцелуй, Луи не то чтобы о чём-то жалеет.

* * *

Если бы Луи ожидал тёплого приёма, сейчас бы он был глубоко разочарован. Присутствие Бегемота выдаёт лишь мелькнувший в кустах хвост, и сложно сказать, наказание это или же признак истинного безразличия.

Луи склоняется ко второму варианту. Элеонор наверняка уже подкупила этого кота вкуснейшим кошачьим кормом и ежедневными объятиями. Ну и ладно, Луи ещё уговорит Гарри завести котёнка и будет потом торчать в гостях и играть с ним целыми днями, а Бегемоту останется только лить слёзы над своей миской молока и жалеть о каждом когда-либо принятым им решении.

Да. Именно так всё и будет.

— Я думал, ты приехал помогать мне собирать вещи, — говорит Лиам, высовываясь на террасу. — А ты вместо этого пялишься на своего кота, как отвергнутый любовник. Мне Гарри позвать, чтобы он тебя обнял?

— Это не мой кот, — машинально поправляет его Луи. Но это _правда_. Бегемот больше не его кот, Луи его оставил, когда переехал в Ливерпуль. Ещё одно решение, которое он принял сам.

Следом за Лиамом Луи заходит в дом, но тут слышит, как что-то тихо приземляется на пол, и вдруг у них из-за спин появляется Бегемот, один раз обегает вокруг ног Луи и, покачивая причиндалами, исчезает в открытой входной двери. Что ж, возможно, Луи и не был совсем забыт. И эта мысль, как ни странно, греет.

В комнате Лиама из-за сборов царит хаос, и Луи идёт ему навстречу с улыбкой на губах.

* * *

За весь день Луи если и удалось пересечься с Гарри, то только тогда, когда они все вместе рассовывали по коробкам вещи Лиама. Но он всё понимает, ему даже кажется милой эта цель Гарри дать ему возможность наверстать упущенное со старыми друзьями и бывшими коллегами. Боже, да, Луи любит Гарри так сильно, что это не описать словами, и уже через пару недель Гарри переедет в Ливерпуль. Наконец-то они будут жить всего в каких-то десяти минутах друг от друга, а то эти долгие поездки на поезде за последнее время порядком истощили их кошельки.

Луи ждёт не дождётся.

Так что сейчас, успев перекинуться парой слов со всеми, кто собрался у костра и чьё имя он ещё помнит, Луи по-настоящему хочет только одного: обнимать своего парня, слушать пение Найла с Лиамом, которые пошли уже на последний круг, и наслаждаться ритмичным шумом волн и ласковым летним ветерком.

Он плюхается рядом с Гарри, и тот поднимает взгляд, улыбаясь каким-то словам Ника.

— Свали отсюда, — требует Луи и показывает Нику язык. — Я хочу побыть наедине со своим парнем, а ты портишь мне всю малину.

Ник фыркает.

— Какое всё-таки счастье, что кое-что в этом мире не меняется, — отвечает он, но всё же улыбается, поднимаясь на ноги, и Луи улыбается ему в ответ, а сразу же после этого демонстративно хмурит брови.

— Вы оба такие дураки, — говорит ему Гарри, едва Ник скрывается из виду.

— Зай, мы просто стебёмся. — Луи смотрит на Гарри и ловит на себе его взгляд, гадая, помнит ли он, как Луи сказал ему то же самое почти что год назад, в день их самой первой встречи.

Год. Прошёл уже почти _год_ , и Луи чуть ли не впервые чувствует себя действительно на своём месте.

Как бы в подтверждение этой мысли Гарри приобнимает его за талию и притягивает ближе, слегка надавливая пальцами на его голый живот.

— Скучаешь? — спрашивает Гарри так тихо, что за треском костра его голос вряд ли кто-нибудь расслышит. — Ну, по этому месту?

Опустив голову ему на плечо, Луи какое-то время размышляет над ответом. Моргая, он каждый раз видит под веками отблески танцующих языков пламени.

— Иногда, — наконец произносит он. — Но совсем не так сильно, как думал. Плюс, знаешь, мне кажется, я не столько скучаю по месту, сколько по самой его идее. По бескрайнему летнему небу, по иллюзии рая на земле, по жизни без забот и печалей.

Вторя Лиаму, Гарри напевает себе под нос припев 500 Miles. На Луи вдруг накатывает осознание: в будущем всё это наверняка будет происходить гораздо чаще. Они все переедут в Ливерпуль: Зейн с Перри будут жить недалеко от универа, родители Найла купят им с Лиамом шикарную квартиру, в которой те и поселятся, а Гарри съедется с людьми, которых встретил во время фотосессии для одного журнала. До сих пор ему удавалось отрицать все подозрения Луи по поводу того, что эти люди — модели. Он просто каждый раз на все вопросы отвечает одними и теми же словами: _«Я не знаю никого красивее тебя, с тобой никогда никто не сможет сравниться»_.

И правда, как после этого Гарри допрашивать, если можно просто его поцеловать?

Голос Гарри выводит Луи из раздумий.

— Но ведь заботиться о чём-то тоже неплохо? Или о ком-то?

Повернувшись к нему, Луи ловит на себе его взгляд и видит на его губах робкую улыбку. Он качает головой.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Это тоже неплохо.

Просто потому, что может себе позволить, Луи накрывает губы Гарри своими и мягко его целует, а в ушах у него шумит океан и сердце ровно, спокойно бьётся в груди. Да, заботиться о ком-то совсем неплохо. Даже замечательно.

Запустив обе руки в его кудри, Луи тянет за них, и Гарри жмётся к нему ближе, раскрывая губы и проталкивая язык ему в рот — шутливая борьба за доминирование, в которой Луи обязательно одержит верх (но только потому, что Гарри ему это позволит).

— Люблю тебя, — выдыхает Луи в разделяющее их пространство.

Гарри отстраняется, демонстрируя свою широкую улыбку и сияющие глаза.

— Привет, — говорит он счастливым, тихим голосом.

— И тебе привет, — отвечает Луи, улыбаясь в ответ. — Мы знакомы?

Поджав губы, Гарри склоняет голову на бок, купаясь в золотом свете костра.

— Вроде да. Может, ещё раз меня поцелуешь? Освежишь мне память?

— Хорошая идея, — отвечает Луи и так и делает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и всё. Семь месяцев я жила и дышала этим переводом, и расставаться с ним как-то по-особенному тяжело. Для меня было важно перевести Into The Blue: всю мою любовь к этой работе не описать словами, поэтому я решила вложить её в перевод. Он — это моё своеобразное спасибо. И как бы мне ни было нужно сказать это спасибо, всё же очень грустно от того, что я никогда больше не буду потрошить интернет в поиске названия светящейся медузы, не полезу в словарь дайвинга, не стану рассматривать схемы устройства катеров. Мне будет этого не хватать.
> 
> В моём сердце навсегда останется ритм океана, картезианский водолаз, Бегемот, ночесветка, каламбуры Луи Томлинсона и многое-многое другое. Зейн, Лиам, Найл и сами бойфренды с обязательствами, конечно, тоже. Люблю их всей душой.
> 
> Если вам понравилась работа, поставьте, пожалуйста, лайк оригиналу и присоединяйтесь ко мне в икс-факторском ау Зары, потому что Зара — богиня, королева и дама моего сердца.
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто был с дайверами с самого начала. Спасибо всем, кто пришёл позже. Спасибо за каждый отзыв, лайк и любой другой отклик. Всех люблю, всех обнимаю 💙


End file.
